


【授权翻译】(Dis)Affection |假设：我喜欢你

by EggNog_Hanl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Biphobia, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean Winchester, Butt Plugs, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Past Abuse, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Castiel, Topping from the Bottom, very mild d/s vibs, very slight panty kink, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 124,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggNog_Hanl/pseuds/EggNog_Hanl
Summary: Dean和Castiel被朋友们骗来相亲，这让两人都很不高兴。为了报复双方那些骗子朋友，他们策划了一个完美的计划：假装约会，在他们那些朋友面前，扮成这个世界上最恩爱、最恶心、最浪漫的一对情侣——然后他们再以最最恶劣的方式分手。但事实证明，就算是假装的喜欢，也可以让你真的陷进去。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(Dis)Affection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207244) by [justkeeponwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkeeponwriting/pseuds/justkeeponwriting). 



Dean再次轻敲了下桌子。在他对面，Castiel正在查看手机……再一次。他们之间的沉默已经持续了整整数分钟了，但这并不是因为Dean紧张，也不是因为Castiel对他视而不见。根本上来讲，现在的状态其实并没有让人觉得不舒服——虽然坐在Dean对面的是一个他从未谋过面的人。据他那混蛋弟弟和混蛋朋友描述，这个人“超级适合他”。看来这人简直太完美了，以至于Dean那帮混蛋（前）朋友决定耍他，把他骗来参加这次相亲，和这位同样是被骗来的Castiel。  
如果他们的朋友费心问过一句他们，那这次相亲大概也不会这么糟糕。事实上，在Castiel坐下来之前，他根本不知道这是相亲，Dean也不知道，所以这让Dean更加生气。

Dean又敲了下桌子。Dean真的很生气，从Castiel把自己的手机扔到桌子上的方式来看，Castiel也一样生气。Dean真的很同情他，也同情他自己。他本来期待地是来赴一场电影之约，和他的弟弟Sam；Sam的未婚妻Jess；他最好的朋友Charlie；和她的女朋友Jo。毕竟，今天是Sam生日的前一天，虽然Sam说过他不想在生日的时候做什么特别的事情，但Dean以为一起看电影就是一次低调的庆祝活动。但等到他走进咖啡店，却意识到他必须和一个他根本不认识的人待在一起的时候，他真的很不舒服。此外，他还特地告诉了Sam、Jess、Charlie还有Jo，他不想再和男人约会了。他对他们都说了，但这帮混蛋却故意忽略了这最关键的一点。

这家咖啡店甚至选的还不怎么样。这是一家汉堡店里的咖啡店，专为那些喜欢大喊大叫的人提供。如果这真是第一次约会，Dean早就在Castiel把他的屁股（虽然他不得不承认，那是一个好屁股）放在Dean对面的座位上之前就已经逃出门了。想到这里，Dean又开始不得不质疑起他朋友们的品味来。他很确定这绝对是Sam推荐的，因为如果是Charlie，她至少能挑一个好点儿的地方来强迫他约会。

在他对面，Castiel又一次拿起手机，怒视着屏幕，然后又重重地放下，Dean完全理解他的心情。从他们刚刚交换的几句话，Dean推测出Castiel是Charlie和Jo的朋友，甚至有可能顺带着还认识Jess。这点确实有些让人惊讶，他俩之间有这么多共同朋友，但Dean和Castiel却从未见过面。Dean当然可以明白，为什么Sam和Jess他们都想把他俩撮合在一起，毕竟这就像是把散沙聚成一堆嘛。但他们完全没有征求他俩的同意就这么做了，这才是最让Dean生气和恼火的地方，这也正是Castiel刚刚发给Charlie的那篇言辞强硬的短信里所表达的。而Dean还有个地方很是难受，那就是在Castiel刚见到他时曾失望地“哦”了一声，他有这么糟糕吗。Dean不断愤怒地轻敲着桌子，来填补两人之间的沉默，但他知道，现在他必须得说点什么了。

“所以，”这是Dean第无数次以这个词作为开始，他们点好咖啡已经很久了，但咖啡还没送来，所以他们只能呆呆地张望着咖啡店里的其他人。但至少他们还不生对方的气。

或者是因为对方而生气，但这其实差不多。

“所以，”Dean又说了一遍，同时最后一次敲了下桌子，“我们的朋友全是些混蛋。”

“同意，”Castiel回答，他皱起眉头，好像是在想一个合适的词去骂他们，“而且还是群胆小鬼，”Castiel最后补充道。

Dean点点头，“我一见到Charlie就会立刻杀了她，这整个计划肯定都是她弄出来的。”

“排队吧，”Castiel低沉的声音传了过来，他的声音竟然比Dean的还有再低几度，如果不是在这个情况之下，那么Dean会承认他很喜欢Castiel的声音，“我告诉过她我还没准备好约会。但两天以后，我就坐在了这里。”

Dean同情地看着Castiel，“一样的，伙计。我告诉她我不想再和男人约会了，而现在你就坐在我面前。”

“我不确定你是不是对我有什么意见。”

“我只是复述一个事实，”Dean抗议道，“我不是想冒犯你，只是我上一任男朋友，嗯……还是算了。”

“哦。”Castiel的眼神柔和了一些，尽管他不可能读懂Dean话语背后的全部含义。Dean还没有准备好谈论Nick，特别是和一个陌生人。

就在这时，Castiel的手机响了，他把手机从桌上拿起。等他看完短信的内容后，他的脸色又黑了一层。

“真可悲。”他抱怨着。

“上面说什么了？”

Castiel把手机递给了Dean。上面是Castiel和Charlie的聊天记录，而Charlie对Castiel刚刚抗议的回答是：“我们只是觉得你们俩在一起一定很配，所以你们现在在约会！！！玩的开心，不要熬夜！”然后是下一条，“啊，一不小心押韵了！真的，祝你俩玩的开心！<3”

Dean翻了个白眼。她竟然能想到相亲？这绝对是Charlie有史以来最缺乏想象力的点子了。而且Charlie和她的小帮手们距今为止只做到了让Dean和Castiel暴跳如雷。这可绝对不是一个美好爱情故事该有的开端。

好的一面是，Castiel不是问题所在。这不是Castiel的错，错的是他们那帮无视了他们感受的混蛋朋友。实际上，Castiel看起来很挺不错的，这是根据他们坐在一起后这紧张的五分钟Dean观察出来的结果。当他没有用拿匕首一般的眼神怒视全人类的时候，其实Castiel拥有一双迷人的漂亮眼睛，而且，Dean打心眼里觉得就算Castiel在生气，也十分有魅力。（或者，其实是生气让Dean觉得他更加有魅力。Dean在这方面有些小kink，但他绝对没有准备好和一个陌生人谈论这些。）而且Castiel所有尖锐的回答都被冷漠地嘲讽所掩盖，这很难说他是有意还是无意，但如果他真的是有意，那他也是相当的聪明。真的，如果是在别的环境下，Dean能和这样一个男人坐在一起，那他一定会欣喜若狂。但这一次，他只剩下生气。

一个服务生终于把他们的咖啡端了过来，Dean把自己的手放在了大腿上。他们僵硬地坐着，互相瞥了一眼，等待着服务生摆好杯子。当他们的眼神相遇的时候，他们立刻就把目光转向了别的地方。

“有史以来最糟糕的约会，”Dean小声嘀咕。

“这伤到了我，”Castiel说，依然是那种死气沉沉冷冰冰的语气，Dean完全摸不着头脑他到底是不是认真的。

“不是你的错，”Dean翻了个白眼，更正道，“老实说，我不觉得有那么糟糕。其实我陷入过更糟糕的情况。”

“你还是没能让我好受。”

“哦天，快闭嘴吧，”虽然嘴上这么说，但Dean却笑了起来。对面Castiel投来的眼神让Dean又补充道，“抱歉，我知道不是你的错。但是我本来觉得这时候我和那群混蛋应该在看昆汀的新片，一起各种嘲笑里面用的道具假血，而不是……嗯……在这里干坐着。”

“听起来真会是一场有趣的约会，”Castiel打趣道。他喝了一小口咖啡，下一秒他就挣扎着想把咖啡吐回杯子里，因为这咖啡不但味道很差，而且能烫掉人的舌头。Dean看见他的反应，就好奇的也喝了一口，果不其然，他也做出了一样的反应。

“老天啊，这他妈能算黑咖啡？”Dean抱怨道。

“很遗憾它就是。”

“呃！”

“我想差劲的咖啡绝对是糟糕约会必不可少的一部分，”Castiel说道，Dean不得不承认，对面男人脸上那个略带嘲讽的笑容其实可爱得很。

“所以，你有什么恐怖的故事？”Dean问。

“除了我的朋友们好多管闲事儿，还对我不存在的爱情生活太感兴趣之外的恐怖故事吗？”Castiel面无表情地问道。Dean笑了笑，又喝了口咖啡，依然很糟糕，但至少这让他手上有个事儿干。“我上一段感情结束的时候，我的约会对象他抱怨我太无聊，而且总是一门心思想着工作。而且他说我到头来只会一无所有。”

“真是个混蛋！”Dean说，“所以说，你是做什么工作的？”

“我在为一个非营利组织工作，”Castiel回答，“提供资金，交流，可以说什么都做。”

“哇哦。”Dean感叹道。

“你不觉得这很……没用？”

“完全不，我觉得这超酷，能有件事让你把自己的热情全部投入进去。”

Castiel看了他一眼，Dean也看着他，他不确定Castiel为什么这样看自己。他以前从来想象不出究竟什么样的人才会把自己奉献给非营利组织，但现在，看着Castiel，答案似乎显而易见。这个人，深深地关心着他人，但同时非常聪明，善于组织，善于计算。现在Castiel似乎比刚刚更有趣了。

“那么你呢？你有什么关于约会的可怕故事吗？”Castiel问道，他看上去很好奇，但完全没有让Dean有被强迫去回答的感觉。Dean完全不知道Castiel是怎么做到这一点的。他眨了下眼睛。

“嗯……我上一次糟糕约会的结果是，他在晚餐中途消失了，把我自己留下付账单。”

“很抱歉发生了这样的事，”Castiel说，他端起咖啡杯，看着它，就像里面的液体是对咖啡这个名词最大的侮辱。不过的确，确实是侮辱。Dean为服务生感到难过，但因为这糟糕的咖啡，他就绝不会留下一大笔小费。“我想我现在明白了你为什么不想和男人约会。”

“这只是原因之一。”Dean说，“我是双性恋，所以我的约会生活不会因此永远停止。”突然他感到尴尬，为了掩饰，Dean赶快问道：“那么你呢？”

“我对我的性向并不是很关心。”

“所以你是泛性恋？”

Castiel耸了耸肩，“可以这么说。我对给自己贴标签不是很感兴趣，但我明白人们为什么觉得有个词表达自己才舒服。”

Castiel似乎感觉到了这个对于Dean来说是一个敏感话题，感谢他没有继续下去，取而代之的，他问道，“你是干什么的？”

“我是个侦探。和州警一起工作。”

“真的吗？”

Dean紧绷了起来。有时候人们对这件事的反应很奇怪，Dean也知道有好几次他被人甩都是因为他的工作。那种根深蒂固的对警察的恐惧和憎恨很是奇怪——即使有时确实有点道理——但是有时候人就是会因为这些而产生偏见。

“这很棒。”这是Castiel所有想说的。而他的微笑告诉了Dean他是真心的。Dean不由得放松了下来。

“嗯，”，Dean说，“至少Charlie说的这件事是对的，我想。虽然我不是自愿来见你的，但你真的很好。”

“谢谢？”Castiel说，“对于一个假设的约会对象来说，你也没那么糟糕。”

“我很确定我会把你的表扬告诉我们那些假设的朋友。”Dean模仿着Castiel的用词。Castiel笑了笑，虽然只是轻轻弯了下嘴角，但Dean还是很高兴他能得到这样的笑容。

“我很抱歉你错过了昆汀的新片。那个肯定比这场约会有趣的多。”

“哦，没事儿，”Dean耸了耸肩，“我还算幸运，如果这是一次真的要去看电影的约会，你肯定会暴露自己是个糟糕的对象。”

Castiel眯起了眼睛，Dean笑了起来，让Castiel知道了其实他是在开玩笑。

“我生气了。”Castiel面无表情的说道。他的声音依然是没有一丝感情，但是Dean开始能够听出来下面蕴含的玩笑意味。“我会让你知道的，假设，如果我们在约会，和我一起看电影肯定会超棒。我不太爱吃爆米花，我也不会在最精彩的地方说话。就算你在看ET回家时哭的稀里哗啦我也会装作没看见。”

“哇哦，听起来你是我喜欢的类型，”Dean对着他抛了个媚眼，“除非你想把第二次约会安排在性爱俱乐部。”

“我当然不想。”Castiel看上去就像受到了侮辱。Dean不想告诉他这个例子其实是他的亲身经历——他的某一个约会对象，真的就在第二次约会时带他去了一个BDSM俱乐部。Dean跑的速度比你能说出“变态”这个词的速度还快。抛开他对这方面是否感兴趣不谈，但这种做法实在是太过了。他还没有喜欢那个女孩到去了解她的性癖的程度。

“我更愿意去水族馆。”Castiel说。

“不得不承认，你这个提议，对于第二次约会来说算很有创意的了。”他不知道Castiel是不是认真的，因为这不重要，他们压根不会进行第二次约会。他们现在只是为了好玩在胡说八道，“这绝对值得让我去和你约第三次会，除非你是个素食主义者。”

“我不是，”Castiel说，随后他又补充，“我大学里试过，但完全不适合我。”

“我想，你很明智，”Dean说，“让我猜猜，你睡觉卷被子。”

“如果我们睡在一张床上，我可以向你保证，我不会把被子卷走。”Castiel回答，脸上带着的决心让Dean忍不住笑了。

“你当然不会。”

“而且我的橱柜里有备用牙刷。”

“伙计，你是想让自己听起来像是个完美男友吗？”

“我没必要这么做。但假设如此，我会是个很好的男友。”

“如果你说的都是真的，那我会说，你绝对是个绝佳男友，”Dean笑了，“这可能会惹恼我们所有的朋友。”

突然他们相视一笑，一种不言而喻的想法在两人之间流窜，Dean向前倾过身子，意味深长地看着Castiel的眼睛。

“假设，我们在约会的话，每次你走进房间，我都会吻你的脸颊。”Dean说。Castiel露出了理解的笑容。

“假设，”Castiel说，“我们在约会，我会在公共场合牵你的手，当你没有看着我的时候，我会用充满爱意的眼神看着你。”

“假设，我们在约会，我会说我是全世界最幸运的人，而且要告诉他们每一个人，每天说一遍。特别是Charlie、Jo还有Jess。当然还有Sam，这个叛徒。”

“假设，我们在约会，我一定会把我们约会时的每一个恶心的细节都告诉他们，尤其是Charlie和Jo。”

“假设，我们在约会，我会坐到你的大腿上，特别是他们在场的时候。”

“假设，我们在约会，每次坐下来，我都会揽着你，尤其是当着他们的面。”

“假设，我们在约会，我们会是最幸福、最可爱、最恶心的一对，尤其是在他们面前。”

“假设，我们在约会，我们会是最烦人最叽歪的一对，尤其是在他们面前。”

“假设，”Dean说。

“假设，”Castiel重复道，邪恶从他眼中一闪而过。

接下来一定会非常有意思。

 

————————————————————

接下来的一个小时，Dean发现，尽管Castiel的脑子里策划的计划既可爱又邪恶，但他真的不是个好演员。事实上，他的演技简直糟糕透顶，和他那冷淡的天性简直有着天壤之别。

但是，如果Dean肯承认，其实他也没好到哪去。他们的第一次小麻烦很快就来了。

他们一起走出咖啡馆，就那么“凑巧”，他们一不小心“偶遇”了Sam和Jess。（经过几口痛苦的尝试，他们还是决定放弃喝咖啡-毕竟谁都为自己的胃担心-于是他们决定转移到别的地方继续计划他们的行动。）Dean和Castiel都很聪明，他们当然知道Sam和Jess一定是在暗中监视他们的约会进程。一想到这里，Dean就开始怒火中烧，他把这种愤怒转化为了自己投给Cas的那个完全被迷倒了的眼神。Castiel眨了眨眼睛完全没有意识到Dean在干什么，但Dean还没来得及警告他，Sam和Jess就从马路那边过来了。

“Dean！”Sam招呼着，好像这整件事不是由他策划的一样。Dean强迫自己挤出了一个微笑，“怎么样？”Sam问。

“你好吗，Cas？”Jess假装随意的问道。Castiel投给她的笑容极其不自然，这就是让Dean觉得应该重新考虑这整个计划的标志。

Castiel绝对是个糟糕的演员。如果Jess足够了解Castiel——也许她的确足够了解——那她很快就能看穿他们。所以这时候，Dean就不得不站出来拯救世界了。

“一切都很顺利，”Dean说，“正好，趁此机会我给你介绍一下我的家人。Sam，这是Castiel。Castiel，这是Sam，我弟弟。”

“很高兴认识你，”Castiel表现得彬彬有礼，但显然有些紧张。他握着Sam的手，他的笑容也不像之前那么有说服力，但还好Sam没有怀疑。Dean一看到Sam悄悄投给Jess的那个意味深长的小眼神就让他怒不可遏——就这样他们的战术完美实施，就连“天启”也被他们出色的技巧巧妙的避免了。Castiel似乎也注意到了这点，因为他的笑容摇摇欲坠。

“所以，你们俩是怎么认识的？”他向Jess点点头，对着Castiel问道。

“我们以前住在一栋楼里。”Jess面带微笑的回答，“后来我搬去和Sam住了，但是在那以后我们依然保持着联系。”

“是的，”Castiel说，他的声音让Dean几乎猛地缩了一下——如果他能听出这个简单的词语背后的冷酷，那么Jess和Sam也一定可以听出来。

“我们，嗯，”Dean急忙说，“我们该走了。去看电影。”

“是的，”Castiel说，“电影。”

“哦！别让我们再耽误你们俩了。”Jess赶快圆场。

“玩的开心，”Sam说的同时意味深长的揽了一下Dean的肩，就像是在说——“这是件好事儿，你可别搞砸了。”Dean对着Sam笑了笑，他希望自己的笑容足够真实，但实际上，他只想掐Sam的脖子。他已经告诉Sam他不想再和男人约会了，可这个小兔崽子就是不听！

是时候报仇了，Dean提醒自己。和Castiel一起耍Sam和Jess绝对是正确的选择，这也让Sam一直以来那些关于“Dean，你可以做得更好”、“我只是不明白你为什么害怕这个”的演讲终于可以失去价值。

“回头见，”Dean一本正经的说。他轻轻拍了下Castiel的前臂，催促着Castiel跟上自己，令他有一点点小惊讶的是，Castiel竟然真的乖乖听话了。

他们并排走着，慢慢远离了Sam和Jess。Dean一直忍着没有吭声，直到他们拐过弯去——Dean完全不知道最近的电影院在哪里，因为找影院一直都应该是Jo的工作，所以他就带着Castiel走到了最近的街角，然后他停下脚步，看向Castiel。

“刚刚那是什么玩意儿？”Dean问道。

Castiel眨了眨眼睛，“抱歉，什么？”

“那简直太惨了，Sam今晚绝对会打电话给我，觉得我需要安慰，因为约会进行的很糟糕，你对我完全不感兴趣！”

Castiel皱起眉头，“需不需要我提醒你一下，是我们中的谁想用斧子砍他弟弟的背？”

“闭嘴，”Dean说，他忍着没有脸红，他都这么大年龄了，不能因为别人的一句话就随便脸红。“好吧，好吧，也许我们都需要点……嗯……”

“练习？”Castiel提供了词语，“你有什么想法吗？”

“没错。我们都知道恋爱中的人样子有多么恶心。”

“第一次约会后就能？”Castiel嘲讽地说。

“嘿！这是有可能发生的！”Dean说，“而且，这会是一段持续很长时间的恋爱关系。”听到这里，Castiel挑起了眉毛，Dean连忙纠正，“恶作剧！我说的是恶作剧。长时间的恶作剧。我们只是需要更好的计划整件事。”

“我们真的应该做这个吗？”Castiel问，他咬了咬嘴唇，又舔了一下，Dean的眼睛完全追踪着Castiel舌头的全部轨迹，然后可以这么说，他现在被扰的心烦意乱。

“是你提出来的。”

“是，但是同时……我们都这个年龄了，还搞恶作剧是不是有点晚了？”Castiel问。

“你说的是你自己。就我自己而言，我不觉得你老的不能报仇了。”

“的确。”Castiel说。他的脸色黑了一点。“在过去五周，Charlie和Jo不间断的给我打电话，想在我不同意的情况下给我安排约会。而三周前我遇到Jess，她也做了同样的事情。她们应该受到点我们的恶作剧。”

如果Dean不那么小心，那他可能真的会喜欢上Castiel。他哼了一声，拍了拍Castiel的背，“这不就对了，不用多长时间，我们俩一定能成为最腻人的一对。”

“我能想象，”Castiel回答，“现在，我们该去看电影了。你知道最近的电影院在哪吗？”

“我还希望你能知道呢，”Dean说，“我完全不知道。”

幸运地是，机智的Castiel掏出了手机，飞快地在谷歌上搜索了一番，Dean看着那灵活打字的手指，非常羡慕。他盯着Castiel的手看个不停，直到Castiel咳嗽了两声，他才眨了眨眼睛拉回了自己的注意。“查好了，我们很幸运，几条街以外就有一家。”

“我们要去吗？”Dean问，“我是说，如果Sam和Jess还在……”

“至少去装装样子，这是最好的选择。”他们沿着大街走着，两人间的沉默已经沉淀到了不舒服的程度，但他们都不知道该怎么打破。Dean不时地扭头向身后张望，看Sam和Jess有没有跟踪他俩，但他们并没有出现。然而，等他们终于走到了电影院，Dean突然停了下来。Castiel也停下了脚步，一脸困惑地看着Dean。Dean快速靠在Castiel身边，如果他不是正在关注着别的什么事儿，他就能注意到Castiel的表情是多么的可爱，他正用好奇的眼神打量着Dean的脸。

“这绝对是场该死的阴谋。”Dean气得咬牙切齿。

“什么？”

“Charlie和Jo在街对面。”

Castiel眯起了眼睛，因为他马上就注意到了马路那边的Charlie和Jo。在等着红灯变绿的这一会儿时间里，他的脸越来越黑。

“太过分了。如果我们真的是在约会，被朋友们监视到这个程度也太……悲哀了。”

“说说吧，”Dean嘟囔着，“我们该怎么办？”

绿灯亮了，Charlie和Jo开始朝着这边走过来，现在已经没有什么时间来想该怎么做了。在Dean还在退缩的时候，Castiel一把拉起了他的手。Dean惊慌地瞥了他一眼，当Castiel感觉到Dean握着他的手有多用力时，他觉得自己这一步做错了。

“你在干嘛？”Castiel小声说。Dean手指在不断扭动，Castiel只有用更大力控制着他。这感觉就像Dean既想试着挣脱他，又想靠的更近。

“没事儿，”Dean嘟囔着。他的手指还在扭，几乎就要从Castiel手中溜走了，在Dean还没得逞之前，Castiel调整了自己握的方向，这一次Dean的手被他牢牢掌控，这也算及时，因为下一秒Charlie和Jo就出现在了他们面前。

“哦！你们好啊，小伙子们！真想不到在这儿碰到了！”Charlie装作一脸惊讶的样子，但其实她演得很失败，一边Jo翻着白眼的样子对整件事更是没有一点帮助。

“就是啊，”Castiel回答，讽刺浸满了他的话语，“多神奇。”

“约会进行的怎么样了？”Jo问，当她看到他俩牵在一起的手时，她的笑容更加灿烂。Dean突然又开始怀疑这整个计划到底值不值得，因为Jo以后肯定要各种调侃他，比如，“他激发出了你女性的一面”或者“我就知道你会倒在他身上”。就因为Dean在看泰坦尼克号的时候哭了一次，但也不代表他可以一直接受Jo的调戏。

“不错，”Castiel回答，因为这时候的Dean一点忙也帮不上。Dean意识到自己把Castiel的手握得太紧了，几乎让他的血液流通不畅，于是他放松了一些。

“我们可以看出来。”Charlie说。本来想到Jo还让Dean对计划有些犹豫，但现在看到Charlie这一脸充满自信的笑容就立刻让Dean完全打消了之前的那点犹豫。没错，这整个计划绝对值得，Charlie和Jo一定会被他们恶心到，然后求着他们分手。

“我们正要去看电影，所以……”Dean说着，看向了Charlie的眼睛。她马上就明白了过来——几年前，Dean曾详细给她讲过他在电影院上了一个女孩的全部细节。在讲完之后，Charlie表示她需要彻彻底底洗个澡，所以，Dean坚信她仍然记得这件事。

“哦！”Charlie立马收到了暗示。Dean很高兴地注意到，单方面的心电感应起了作用，Charlie也开始脸红了。“好吧，既然这样，我们该走了。我们要，嗯，去见些朋友。对吧，Jo？”

“什么？”Jo错过了Charlie和Dean之间的眼神交流，虽然她一脸困惑，但当她女朋友把一把拽走她的时候，她并没有反抗。“好吧，好吧，我来了。玩的开心，伙计们，还有，别忘了戴套哦！”

“回头见，”Castiel装作愉悦的说，尽管他的怒火已经从眼角冒了出来。

他们看着Charlie和Jo慢慢走远，等她们一走出听力范围，Castiel就立刻扭过身看向Dean。他依然拉着Dean的手，因为Charlie和Jo随时可能扭头看他俩。相反，Dean正看着别处。

“刚刚到底发生了什么？”Castiel问。

Dean不耐烦地看了他一眼，依然拉着他的手。“什么？我给了Charlie一个暗示，她接收到了。就这样，问题解决。”

“我不是说这个，Dean，”Castiel平静地说，“你不喜欢这个，”说着，他举起了他们牵在一起的那只手。Dean本能地愣住了，试着想要分开，然后他的大脑告诉他不要动，他们需要看起来更有说服力。

“抱歉，”Dean嘟囔着，“你只是……吓了我一跳。”

“嗯，”Castiel显然不相信Dean，但他暂时放弃了。Dean对此很感激，他知道自己的柜子里乱七八糟，但他现在真的不想谈这个。他能自己解决这些问题，而且完成这个计划。

“如果你不介意的话，我很好奇你给了Charlie什么暗示？”

“我只是提醒她我们需要些私人空间。”Dean说。

“在电影院？”

“我，嗯，我可能之前在电影院上过某个人。”

“在电影院？”Castiel震惊地问道，他听起来觉得这件事非常羞耻。

“什么，难道你以前没有这么做过吗？”

“没，Dean，我从来没这么做过。我对在公共场合性行为不感兴趣。”

“哦，好吧，嗯，我也不感兴趣。可能只有一点，有一点。”

Castiel撇了撇嘴，“明白了。”

Dean红了脸，“好吧，我可能是告诉过Charlie一些关于那次的细节，让她别再烦我。只是一些穿着衣服的动作。还有一些小小的灵活手指的事情。”

“所以，你只是做了每个青少年在电影院都会做的事，”Castiel说。Dean本来想抗议，但他看到了Castiel眼睛里闪烁的狡黠。

然后，Dean发现Charlie和Jo真的没有离开，她们藏在电影院的一个角落里，正在偷看他们。他想要翻白眼，但在最后一秒忍住了。在Castiel面前翻白眼总归不太好。

Dean面向Castiel，走得更近了一些，“别说话，吻我。她们在看我们。”

“你在开玩笑吗？”Castiel恼火地低声说。“这是我们的第一次约会。我们才在一起呆了大概一个小时。假设，这真的是一次约会，我也不会吻你。”

Dean忍着没有说出来，有的时候，一个小时足以让他接吻、脱光、卸货，然后走人。但因为他们要被朋友们认为他们被为彼此着迷，要建立本世纪最伟大的浪漫关系，所以，Castiel可能是对的。他们需要稍微慢下来，否则没人会买他们的账。

“好吧，”Dean说，“你这个正经人。”

从余光里，他可以看到Charlie和Jo仍在角落里徘徊，不需要脑子想都能知道她们在看他俩聊天。Castiel也看到了，于是他决定做些什么，他更加靠近Dean，Dean眨了眨眼睛，想要把自己心中翻涌而起的紧张压下去。从这个距离来讲，他们只要稍微缩短一点距离就可以吻上对方；Castiel的鼻尖轻轻抚摸着他的脸颊，Dean能感觉到胡茬在他下巴上匆匆刮过。尽管这个距离近的让人有些不舒服，但其实非常美好。

“我们必须制定一些基本规则，”Castiel耳语。Dean强迫自己保持不动，不要往后退。Castiel一点儿不像Nick，或者Al，他告诉自己。尽管是Castiel提出的这个计划，但他没有让Dean有一点点不信任他的理由。想到这里，Dean稳住了自己，甚至更向Castiel拉进，于是他们的胸膛几乎贴在了一起。

“她们还在看吗？”Castiel问。

“还在，”Dean说。该死，这俩人怎么这么固执。但是Dean和Castiel可能更固执。

“这真是一点儿都不奇怪，”Dean哼了一声，但其中夹杂着一丝慌张，“你经常在第一次约会时这么做吗？”

“嗯，我不知道，”Castiel说。Castiel的呼吸灼烧着Dean的耳朵，他让自己的手放松了一些，以免一会儿又要疼了，“或许？这要取决于对象是谁。”

Charlie和Jo终于消失在了角落里。Dean满意地远离了Castiel。事实上，他后退的太快了，如果Charlie和Jo仍然在看，她们或许就能立刻发现这一瞬间有多假。

“好了，好吧，你说得对，我们必须制定一些基本规则。”Dean叹了口气。

————————————————————

原来他们俩个都住的离那个咖啡馆不远，所以，为了能找一个安静祥和的地方商量计划，他们决定今晚剩下的时间进行一次战术撤退。Castiel的公寓就在几个街区外，他们决定步行过去。Dean一直在抱怨走路，因为他把他的车放家了。（他没想到自己会用到车，因为咖啡馆离他家没几步远。）当Castiel说自己没车的时候，Dean差点心脏病发作——正如Castiel所说，他工作的地方离家很近，他在城里所需要的一切地方也都离得不远。

“我的意思是，这不正常！”他们在爬Castiel家楼梯的时候，Dean还在争论。Castiel住在五楼，他连看一眼电梯都没看就走向了楼梯，所以Dean只能被迫跟着他，“如果你必须出城，你怎么办？”

“公共交通。出租车。拼车。”Castiel耸了耸肩，“我的朋友们也愿意把车借给我。”

“你在开玩笑。”

Castiel扬起眉毛，“我……没有。”

“幸好我们没有真的在约会，要不然这会是一坎儿，”Dean说。Castiel摇了摇头，开始开门。

“我以前有车，”Castiel说，“嗯，严格来讲，它现在还在。”

“所以你是有车的，”Dean兴奋地说，“等等，你说‘严格来讲’是什么意思？”

“它坏了，修理费太不合理了，所以我决定放弃。”

“那车现在在哪？”

“在我父母家。他们住在城外。”

Dean点了点头，“有时间可以让我看看，”在他能够思考之前，这个提议就这么脱口而出，“我是说，如果你愿意的话。”

“你还是个汽修师？”Castiel问，他看起来很是惊讶而不是鄙夷，这和Dean所预想的一样。

“业余爱好，”Dean耸耸肩，“但是我感觉自己还不错。这让我的周末能有点别的事儿做，我就可以暂时放下工作。我之前把我的车从头到脚重装了一遍。”他说，说完又觉得有点尴尬。第一次约会的时候经常他不会讲这么多生活细节——当然并不是说他和Castiel在约会。但是，Castiel身上就是有某种东西让Dean不由自主的想要告诉他自己的事情，即使Castiel是个沉默寡言而且难以读懂的人。但当Dean说话的时候，他觉得Castiel把自己的全部注意力都给了他。

Castiel微笑着注视着Dean，点了点头，“听起来很不错，或许什么时候你可以来看看我的车。”

这不是个肯定的答复，也没有拒绝他，所以Dean觉得自己并没有越界。

Castiel的公寓装修的很好，比Dean想象的要好很多，他很明智没有把自己的想象说出来。其实Dean完全不知道一个在非营利组织工作的男人应该住在什么样的公寓里，但或许在他的想象力应该是更偏嬉皮士或者新纪元的风格。不过，Castiel的公寓里并没有这些风格，这是一套简单大方的公寓，装修和家具都完全是现代化。蓝白相间逐渐晕染的墙壁，让整间公寓看起来安静又神秘。客厅里摆着一个巨大的书架，上面摆着书和DVD，左边的墙前摆着一张白色的沙发和一台电视。右边的墙边是那个巨大的书架，书架中间有扇门，门关着，Dean猜那是卧室。他从来没见过这样的书架，它完全占据了一面墙，甚至围住了一扇门，他略带嫉妒的凝视着它。不过，对于这么大的书架来说，上面的书和DVD就显得太少了，这让Dean觉得很奇怪，也许Castiel对于自己要买的东西非常挑剔。

客厅边上有间开放式厨房，厨房和客厅的分界线只有一排橱柜。所以Castiel示意Dean坐在沙发上，而他自己去冰箱里拿啤酒。

“现在轮到你了，”Dean说，Castiel把一瓶酒递给他后也坐在了沙发上，他很准确的在两人之间保持了适当的距离，Dean对此很感激，“不管怎么说，我必须来点酒才能聊这个话题。”

“事儿多，”Castiel说，但Dean能从他的眼神看出他其实并不介意。

“所以，我想我们该开始讨论了，”Dean喝了一大口酒后说，他不知道这个啤酒是什么牌子的——这是一个新兴的玩意儿，但是惊喜的是，味儿还不错。

“是的。”

“如果，我们打算装成有史以来最甜蜜、最腻人、最恶心的一对儿情侣的话，”Dean笑着说，“那我们最后一定要分手。而且要分的天崩地裂、乱七八糟，最重要的是当着所有人的面。”

Castiel深思着点了下头，“可能分手的时候必须要涉及到眼泪，还有乱扔东西。”

“争夺金鱼的监护权。”

“凌晨两点的时候给我们的朋友打电话，接通了只哭不说话。”

Dean笑了，“然后，他们就会因为介绍我们认识而感到内疚，这会让他们不知所措。如果我们能够顺利进行，这辈子咱俩的冰激凌都会被Charlie包了。”

“没错，她确实会，因为不管怎样，Jo都会逼着她这么做的。”Castiel说。

“太棒了，”Dean说，“终生免费冰激凌听起来是个很好的补偿，足以让我原谅他们给我带来的狗屁了。”

Castiel点了点头。他犹豫了一下然后问，“先不说冰激凌，Dean……你真的确定你想这么做吗？这个恶作剧需要持续很长时间，在此期间你都不能和其他人约会了。”

“那你呢，你不介意吗？”

“就像我无数次告诉Charlie和Jo的一样，我目前只想保持单身。”他的声音里包含着显而易见的怒火，“我想我还没有准备好再谈一次恋爱。”

“很糟糕的分手？”Dean问，即使他意识到在他们现在的关系层面，问这样的问题还为时尚早。

和他预料到的一样，Castiel只是哼了一声，然后说，“差不多吧。”说完他瞥了一眼Dean，“那你呢，你为什么愿意这么做？”

Dean耸了下肩，“这样我就能摆脱他们的控制了。反正我也不适合恋爱。一夜情对我来说就足够了。”然后他又补充道，“我是说，如果你不介意的话——或者，好吧，你不会在意的，但是——”

“只要你不被抓住，你随便找，因为如果你被发现了，那我们会很难解释，”Castiel说，“当然，我不会出卖你的。另外，去做你想做的去吧。”

“棒极了。”Dean喝了口啤酒，“那现在让我们谈谈战略。我们不能一开始就当Edward和Bella——”

“抱歉，什么？”

“——我是说，我们不能直接就跳到他们面前，就那么啃嘴。我们得打好基础。”

Castiel点点头，“没错。”

“所以，今天是我们第一次约会。我们挺合得来，交换了号码，布拉布拉。那接下来呢？”

“当然是第二次约会。”Castiel说，“就周四吧，也许可以是午餐约会？结束的时候我会吻你。”

“不，我要先吻你。”

Castiel扬起眉毛，Dean紧紧盯着他，“为什么你会觉得你会是那个发起者？”

“你为什么会觉得我不是？”

Castiel什么其他的都没说；他只是就那么简单的盯着Dean的眼睛，那绚丽的蓝色几乎要穿透Dean的脊柱。Castiel真的可以就用眼神表达那么多情绪。

“好吧，你可以拥有第一个吻！”Dean吼道，他不想再被这样审视。

“谢谢，”Castiel说，Dean觉得他似乎有些自鸣得意。Dean翻了个白眼，又喝了口酒。

“然后下周，我会带你去游乐场。”Castiel说。

“你不能带我去游乐场。”

“为什么不？这很浪漫。”

“这也太幼稚可爱了。”

“我以为我们就是要这个效果。”

“是啊，但是第三次约会就？”

“那就第四次。”

“等等，等等，那第三次干什么？”

“去逛公园？”

Dean哼了一声，“这也太浪漫了，我会窒息的。”

“这意味着，这是个好主意，”Castiel说，他终于喝了一口自己的酒，“罗曼公司旁边有个公园，你知道吗？”

“嗯？”

“Charlie在罗曼工作。”

Dean笑了，“我可能会和她讲一下我们下班后约会的事情。我想如果她变态到一定程度，那她绝对会黑进公园的摄像头。”

“然后把照片发给Sam、Jess和Jo，”Castiel说，“甚至其他人，”他补充说。

“如果我们足够做作，她甚至有可能发到脸书上，”Dean叹了口气，“如果那姑娘真的想干什么，她几乎拥有超自然力量。”

“你们是怎么成朋友的？”Castiel问。Dean笑了一下。他和Charlie认识的故事只要想起来他就想笑，而且直到今天，他都无法直截了当的说出具体细节。

“我想如果我告诉你未删减版本你是不会信我的，所以我就说一个精简的版本好了。我们在同一所高中念书。她是新生的时候，我正好快毕业，然后……你知道吗，我只能说事情就这么接二连三的发生了，有一天她在抗议午餐的价格，为了给她支持，我们都因为站在自助餐厅的桌子上而被课后留校了。”

Castiel笑了，“小叛逆分子啊，你。”

“反抗万岁，”Dean点点头，“总之，我们都没去挨罚，而是一起成立了个漫画俱乐部。为此我俩又被留校了，因为我们没有要到申请许可就随便使用了教室。”

Castiel情不自禁地哈哈大笑起来，Dean也跟着一起笑。看着笑的前仰后合的Castiel，Dean不禁想，尽管乍一看这个男人孤僻又冷漠，但其实他身上藏着令人惊喜的温暖。只不过是埋在深处而已。

Dean对着Castiel扬起下巴，“你又是怎么认识她的？”

Cas弯起了嘴角，“你绝对不会相信我的。”他说着，带着嘲弄的笑容。

“试试啊。”

“差不多十年前，我们在一次漫展上认识的。”

“什么？”

“我扮成汉·索罗，她是莱娅公主。我们见了面，那就不可避免的要谈谈了，我想。”

“和一个蕾丝调情的感觉怎么样？”Dean笑着问。

“我没有调情，”Castiel说，“即使她的书包上没有挂着彩虹旗，和她接吻的那个奴隶版莱娅也足以说明问题了。”

Dean笑了，这听起来很Charlie，她以前邀请过Dean和她一起去漫展，但他都拒绝了，现在他有点后悔，听起来他像是错过了一辈子的冒险，更别提，他其实有机会更早见到Castiel。

“我们怎么以前会没见过呢，兄弟？”Dean立刻问道，“我是说，我和Charlie一直都是朋友，你也和她当朋友这么多年了，你甚至还认识Jess和Jo……”

Castiel耸耸肩，“时机不好？阴差阳错？命运的安排？”

“我不确定我信不信命运，”Dean说，“但没关系，反正我们现在见到了。”

他们沉默了一会儿，互相看着对方，却一点不尴尬。如果这是次真正的约会，Dean会祝贺自己做得很好——他们玩得很开心，而且相处的很好。但是交个新朋友——或者犯罪同伙——其实也还是不错的。

“你觉得第二次约会的时候，我要是用充满爱意的眼神看着你是不是太早了？”Castiel接下来问道。

“我猜不早，”Dean想了一会儿回答说，“不过，别做的太夸张。还有你知道怎么做星星眼吗？”

“看来我必须让你知道，我是很擅长表达感情的。”

“你确实，”Dean虽然嘴上这么说，但是一脸的不信。

Castiel摇了摇头，“你会看到的。”

“那就来吧，”Dean说，“给我展示一下你的本事。”

Castiel转过头来看着他，他的眼神很深邃，Dean却完全不买他的帐。Castiel的眼睛很大，也很蓝，如果你一直与他对视，那你一定会沉溺其中，但是在那双冰冷的蓝眼睛里，Dean连一丝爱意也没有找到。

“如果这就是你的星星眼，我可绝对不会晕倒。”

Castiel生气了，向后靠回在了沙发上，“好吧。那让我看看你坠入爱河的样子啊。”

“小菜一碟，”Dean嘲讽道。他把啤酒放到了地板上（没有咖啡桌，Dean觉得很奇怪，但他觉得这个小细节不值得批判），然后转过身，直直地看向Castiel的眼睛。再一次，他把注意力集中在了Castiel眼眸中不同层次的蓝色中，试图唤醒他和……约会时的那种感觉。

Dean不知道他该想谁。或许他和Lisa在一起的时候很开心？或者Cassie？他决定去想Cassie，虽然他们只好了几个月，当她找到了份更好的工作要搬家后，他们的关系就燃烧殆尽了。他边想着边盯着Castiel的眼睛。

这种感觉很紧张。Castiel盯了回来，再一次审视着Dean，Dean不得不说，“我觉得好傻。”

“好吧，也许因为这没有一点意义。”

“你是那个想看我充满爱意的眼神是什么样儿的人。”Dean说。

“我一点儿没被你电到，”Castiel皱起眉头，“你看起来就像便秘。”

“闭嘴，”Dean放弃了，把目光从Castiel身上扯开，“好吧，我们会有办法的。你看我的时候想想小狗或者其他什么玩意儿。”

“我可以想象我的荷兰猪。”Castiel想了想说。

“等等，什么？你有荷兰猪？”

“是啊，”Castiel说，他脸上绽开的笑容简直让人眼花缭乱，“它们一只叫Super，一只叫Man。”

Dean忍不住笑的前仰后合，笑了一分钟才勉强停下。Castiel看起来没有生气，他因为Dean的笑声弯起了嘴角。

“哦，天啊，”Dean气喘吁吁地说，“太荒唐了，伙计。这是我今天听到的最棒的事情。”

“你想见见它们吗？”Castiel问。

“见鬼，我怎么可能不想？”Dean说。他特别不喜欢猫，甚至也不怎么喜欢狗，除非它们出现在油管短视频里，但他对荷兰猪没有什么意见。

Castiel笑着站起身，领着Dean穿过书架，来到那扇关着的门前。里面果真是一间卧室，房间被一张特大号的床占据了大半，这是张精心设计的床，床旁边连着一个抽屉。在角落，有个笼子，里面关着两只荷兰猪。它们都是米白色的，Dean觉得它们肥嘟嘟的，但是Dean不知道荷兰猪什么才叫胖，所以他什么也没说。当他们走近的时候，荷兰猪们吱吱的叫了起来，其中一只躲在了笼子中间的小屋子后面。

“你好啊，小家伙们，”Castiel蹲到了笼子前，“你们今天过得怎么样啊？”

“你真的会跟他们说话？”Dean问，他不知道这是可爱还是傻，或者两者兼有。

“有时候会，”Castiel说，在外面的那只荷兰猪勇敢许多，当Castiel向它伸出手把它拿出来的时候，它好奇地闻了闻Castiel的手。发出了响亮又兴奋地叫声，然后就允许Castiel把它捧在了手里，“这是Super，他是勇敢的那只。”

“看来，你这个名字起的很好，”Dean说。而另一只荷兰猪Man，还藏在小屋后面，发出着比Super更大的叫声，也许它是因为害怕。

“你想抱抱他吗？”Castiel问。

“嗯。可以吗？”

轻轻地，Castiel把荷兰猪放在了Dean手上。它的小指甲挨着他皮肤的感觉怪怪的，但并不难受，Dean试着抚摸它的毛，惊讶地发现竟然这么柔软。

“他的毛看着比摸着要粗糙，”Dean说，Super尖叫着好像在回答他，Dean笑了，继续用手指轻轻捋着荷兰猪背上的毛，这个小毛球就这么允许他随便抚摸，这感觉真好。

“他喜欢你，”Castiel说，然后他瞥了眼笼子，Man正试着和笼子融为一体。“抱歉，Man有点神经质。”

“啊，没事儿，”Dean说，他还在抚摸着Super。他把它举到脸前，更靠近了一些，咧着嘴笑着，“你好啊，小家伙，你可真好。”

Castiel又让他和Super玩了一会儿，但当小白猪开始扭动的时候，Castiel把它从Dean手里抱了过来，然后放回了笼子。Dean看着荷兰猪在笼子里跑来跑去，从水瓶那跑到干草上，然后又跑回去。看着它们跑来跑去是那么的让人着迷，这让Dean很是惊讶。

Castiel注意到了Dean看着荷兰猪的样子，对着他微笑起来，“我也经常这么看它们。这能让人静下心来，看看它们，这世界上没有任何重担任何烦恼压在它们的肩膀上。”

“是啊，”Dean说，“我明白。”

在这之后，他们又聊了一会儿，但当Dean注意到夜幕已经在城市里降临的时候，他意识到是该走的时候了。他们在一起呆了将近三个小时，Dean很惊讶时间竟然过得这么快。Castiel把他送到门前，在Dean出门前，两人交换了号码。

“所以，周四见，”Dean说，“我们会有个恶心的浪漫午餐约会。”

“我已经迫不及待了，”Castiel面无表情毫无感情地说，“我很期待吻你，”然后他调皮地补充道。

“不要伸舌头，不然我是不会为我的行为负责的。”

“我会记住的，”Castiel说，“周四见，Dean。”

“拜拜，”Dean说，当Castiel已经关上了门，他还在望着那扇已经关上的门。然后Dean直奔楼梯，同样略过了电梯。

如果这真的是第一次约会，那就太棒了。Dean已经不记得上次自己这么享受约会，或是在约会时抱荷兰猪是什么时候了。Dean很幸运，他的同伙是个很棒的男人。

Dean已经等不及周四的到来了，那一天他们就可以把计划付诸行动。他们一定能够惹毛那群混蛋。

他现在拥有着一个31岁男人不应该拥有的喜悦，他蹦跳着跑下楼梯，来到了大街上。


	2. Chapter 2

这一周，他们在WhatsApp上聊了几次，更详细地计划了一下周四的午餐约会。他们制定了更多的规定——Castiel坚持认为，为了让所有人都信以为真，他们必须做任何情侣们可能会做的事情，而且还要严格地考虑每一种情况：他可以吻Dean吗？吻多久？在哪吻？吻的时候可以摸Dean吗？摸大腿可以吗？亲脸颊前需要给Dean警告吗？

Dean以前交的男朋友或女朋友都没有这么严格的征求过他的同意，关键是他和Castiel都没有在真正的约会。Dean很感激，因为这一次，Castiel给他的感觉像是有人真的在尊重Dean，尊重他的限度。

因为Dean的工作时间不像Castiel那么灵活，所以Dean决定了午餐约会的时间，Castiel保证他会按时到。Castiel挑了Dean工作的警局旁的一家咖啡馆。这个选择很好，因为Charlie的一个朋友在那里工作，这样，他们可以让他们约会的消息雪球滚得比他们说出“垃圾们”这个词儿的时间还快。

随着午餐时间的临近，Dean没过两分钟就要看一眼他的手机，每当打开他和Castiel的聊天记录，他就不得不控制自己邪恶的笑声。他迫不及待想见Castiel，按着他们的计划进行。即使他正在完成一份讨厌的有关电池袭击案的文书工作，他都能哼起小曲儿。

人们看出了他的变化。第一个问他的人是Benny Lafitte，无论是在警局里还是警局外，这人都是他的搭档兼好友。周四的Benny似乎异常疲劳，因为现在他正要去倒咖啡（这已经是今天Dean看见的第三次了），就在他路过Dean办公桌的时候，他停了下来。

“兄弟，是什么让你的心情这么好？”

“中午和人约了一起吃午餐，”Dean高兴地说。他已经可以想象他和Castiel在Sam面前亲热时，Sam那张小婊子脸了，他等不及了。

Benny吹了声口哨，“看来某人把你缠到他们的小手指上了哦，兄弟。”

Dean耸了耸肩，他还不想放弃比赛。Benny是个好朋友，很可能会理解他的做法，但Benny也认识Charlie和Jo（Charlie有一堆朋友，他们大多数都互相认识），很有可能会对她们说些什么。但因为Benny并没有对他做过什么，只不过偶尔关心一下他的感情生活，所以Dean对骗了Benny有点小小的内疚。但是这是为了更远的未来，等Dean以后解释的时候，Benny肯定会理解的。

“来啊，告诉我点细节。”Benny说。Dean立刻为自己的决定高兴了起来。为什么每个人都对他的约会生活这么感兴趣？“这位女士叫什么名字？还是说这是个小伙子？”

Dean僵住了，他从来没有刻意在Benny面前出过柜，但是Benny以前见过他和Nick在一起，Dean被迫承认过他们在约会。Benny从来没有把这个当成过件事儿，但Dean依然很难相信会没人在意他伴侣的性别是什么。

“呃。他叫Cas，”Dean说，这个昵称就这么自然的从嘴里溜了出来，即使他本来没打算这么叫的，“他说Charlie的朋友。”

“这个城市一半的人那姑娘都认识，我发誓。”Benny笑着说。

“那还用说。但其实，Cas也认识Jo和Sam的未婚妻Jess。我们以前竟然没见过，多有意思啊。”

Benny沉思地摸了摸自己的下巴，“Cas？是Castiel Shurley吗？”

“呃，是吧？”Dean其实还不知道Castiel的姓，但是会有多少人叫Castiel，还认识Charlie和Jo呢？

“怎么了，他有什么我需要知道的故事吗？”Dean接下来问。

“没有这种事，”Benny耸耸肩，“Andrea在他的组织里做志愿者。她提过他几次。”

真的吗，Dean从来没见过Castiel，但他们的生活似乎一直交织在一起？

“你老婆认识我的约会对象，”Dean重复道，“好吧，这简直太棒了。”

“听起来他像是个挺正派的家伙，”Benny向Dean保证，“祝你约会好运，兄弟。”

“谢了，”Dean嘟囔着，他不知道自己还应该说什么。但是很快他就高兴不起来了，如果Benny给了他祝福，那就证明Benny真的信了他的谎话。

这比他预想的要简单的多嘛。

十二点一刻，Dean离开了警局。他平时不怎么出去吃饭，因为他很忙，他也不想离开他的办公桌，以防有人要找他，除非他是在出外勤。今天，他很高兴破例了。那家咖啡店叫做嘶嘶先生，这是个奇怪的名字，但这家店似乎干净整洁，吸引了很多顾客。Dean到的时候，Castiel已经在等他了。由于咖啡馆门口已经停满了车，他只能把车停得稍微远了一点。反正这样也没什么。

“你好，Dean，”Dean走近后，Castiel打着招呼。Dean忍不住笑了。

“嗨，我没晚吧？”

“完全没有。我不知道走过来要多长时间，所以我早出发了会儿。”

“你走来的？”Dean摇了摇头，“你可真是个奇怪的家伙。”

“没穿制服？”Castiel反问道，他一直盯着Dean的便装——今天他只穿着一件衬衫，领带松松地挂在脖子上，因为外面实在太热了。只要有可能Dean就不会穿他的正装。

“我是个侦探，我没有制服。”Dean说。

“我真惨，”Castiel瞬间失去了兴趣，Dean在一旁笑出了声。

“怎么，你对制服有别样的性趣？”

“有一点吧，”Castiel脸上露出了奇怪的笑容。他指了指咖啡馆的时钟——表针正在滴滴答答的转着圈——Dean得到了提示，跟着他走了进去。

这家咖啡馆的里面和外面一样整洁，很是吸引人，尽管它的装潢并没有那么花哨：看起来就像任何一家咖啡馆一样。有很多顾客已经就坐，柜台前还排着短短的一列人，看来它真的挺受欢迎。Dean和Castiel也加入了他们，收银员看到他俩后立刻挺直了身子，转了过来。

“Dean！”

“Garth？”Dean眨了眨眼，没想打他会在柜台后面看见Garth。他通过Charlie见过Garth几次，算是认识了他，因为他是她组织的真人实况角色扮演（LARP）活动的常客，但他已经好长时间没见过他了。

“哦？你俩认识吗？”Castiel问道，他甚至听起来一点儿也不惊讶。

“我们一起玩LARP！”Garth高兴地解释，“马上过来，兄弟！”说完他转身去为他正在服务的那名顾客继续点餐，这让Dean有时间重新组合这件事情。

“你玩LARP，”Castiel说，他的嘴角挂着一个小小的微笑，Dean的胸口情不自禁地心脏停了一拍。

“那游戏很有意思。Charlie几年前太有说服力了。”

“我可以想象的到，”Castiel说，“玩LARP没什么不好的，我自己也去过几次。”

“你去过？”Dean问，“说真的，我们怎么从来没见过？”

他们的队前进的很快，他们把时间全花在了聊天上，完全忘了看菜单，所以等轮到他们的时候，Dean做了一件以前不可能发生的事情，他让Castiel来替他点餐。他以前来过这里，所以Dean相信他的品味。Garth一边听着他们的点单，一边喋喋不休的讲着话，他对Castiel的熟悉程度比Dean最初想象的还要多得多。

“看到你俩会在一起可真有趣，”Garth下好了单后说。

“我们在约会，”Castiel告诉他。在Dean还没来得及抗议之前，Castiel就把自己的信用卡递给了Garth。这提醒了Dean下次他们一起出去他要记得付钱。

“你们俩？”Garth问道。有那么一秒，Dean很担心。但接着，Garth裂开嘴笑了，“太棒啦！是Charlie撮合的你们吗？”

“是的，”Castiel说，但他的声音里流露出了一丝怒意。Dean赶快拦住了他，“没错，是她。”

“这姑娘真懂自己该做什么，”Garth一脸满意地点了下头。他把收据和卡递给了Castiel，“两份肉食主义，马上就来。”

Dean差点噎着，Castiel对他笑了一下，Dean摇了摇头。

“非常聪明，你这个混蛋。”他嘟囔着。

“我喜欢被这么评价，”Castiel说。他把他领到一个靠窗的座位，这个座位很完美，因为Garth可以畅通无阻的看见他们。

Castiel向Dean保证一份三明治肯定够吃，等Dean拿到他的三明治后，他明白了原因：它真的很大。Dean甚至不确定他能不能吃完，而且这是在他胃口很好的前提下。Castiel似乎没有同样的顾虑，因为他立刻开动了，Dean跟着他一起。

“这是这家店的卖点，”等他们吃了几口后，Castiel解释道，“这是城里最大的三明治，反正他们自己是这么宣传的。”

“看来这个作为卖点没错，”Dean说。三明治味道很好，而且分量够大，“确实性价比很高。”

“没错，”Castiel说，看到Dean觉得自己点的餐不错似乎让Castiel很高兴。

他们沉默地吃了一会儿，两双眼睛不断相遇，但是他们都想不到该说些什么。Dean提醒自己，他们需要吸引到注意，于是他终于强迫自己问道：

“所以，呃，工作顺利吗？”

Castiel嘲讽地笑了笑，但接住了他的问题，然后告诉了Dean一些他的日常行程。听Castiel讲话真的很让人陶醉：他的工作和Dean的相比是那么的不同，Dean从来没有想过要去做些这样的事。但Castiel还指出，其实实际上他的工作比听上去要无聊的多。

“有时候挺好，有时候又让人心烦，”Castiel耸耸肩。“有时候真的很值得纪念，有时候又没什么意思。”

“好吧，但这不就是‘工作’的定义吗？”Dean反驳道，“我的工作也不是每天都在追捕逃犯，或者击毙抢银行的劫匪，基本上，我其实每天都在做文书工作。”

“今天我好失望，我一直以为我在和一个真的Sherloke Holmes约会呢。” Castial开起了玩笑。

“更像John Watson，”Dean说，“我的工作需要大量的腿部锻炼，还有倾听能力，毕竟大部分时间都是坐在办公桌前。”

这时，Castiel瞥了一眼他的旁边，Dean也注意到了，Garth正试图悄悄地窥看着他们。当然，他失败了，但是Dean和Castiel都假装没有看到Garth好奇的眼神。

“看来一切顺利，”Dean说，“再多来几次‘约会’，我们就可以在他们面前亲热，让他们不爽了。”

“如果你想直接达到高峰，不如我们约他们一起吃饭？”Castiel建议道，“我们可以一整晚都在亲热，把他们视为空气。”

“你真的是个小恶魔啊，不过我喜欢这个想法。”Dean说，“你觉得我们应该‘同居’吗？”

Castiel吃着他的三明治，仔细想了一会儿。

“很显然，还不是现在，”Dean急忙补充，“但是总会有那么一天。”

“这个建议很好，”Castiel说，“在这之前，我们可以把衣服一类的比较私人的东西放在不适当的地方，等着他们发现。”

“哦，我已经能想到一些场景，”Dean笑了起来，等他注意到Garth又在看他们的时候，他才停下笑声。他朝Castiel使了个眼色，示意他Garth又在看，Castiel会意地微微点了下头。

Dean觉得是时候把今天的约会引向下一阶段了，于是他振作了自己，僵直地伸手去够Castiel的手。他的手或许有点颤抖，但是Castiel在半路上迎了上来，轻轻地把自己的手放在了Dean的手掌中。Dean以为Castiel的手一定会出汗，但实际没有。他的手温暖又镇定，这一次，他的手指和Dean完美地交织在了一起。幸好Castiel这么做了——因为这样看起来更有说服力。这一次的牵手不像上一次那么痛苦，实际上，这一次非常愉悦，Dean几乎都忘了他们在演戏。

“他在看吗？”Dean问，他一直盯着Castiel，即使Castiel悄悄去瞥Garth的时候他也没眨眼，他不想让Garth有任何的怀疑。

Castiel看向Dean，靠的更近了些。Dean模仿了他的动作，现在他俩几乎是伏在桌子上，深情直视着彼此的眼睛。

“他在盯着，”Castiel说，脸上挂起了个小小的微笑，“起作用了。”

“很好，”Dean说，“那么，接下来要开启星星眼模式了？”

“我以为你说过我不能把你迷倒。”

“好吧，嗯，你还说我看起来像便秘呢。”

“也许我们现在应该互相忍一忍。”

“好主意，”Dean说，他们的脸里的仍然很近，让Dean不由得注意到Castiel的眼睛是多么的蓝，这突然的迷失让Dean赶快眨了眨眼睛，“这也没那么奇怪嘛？”

“当然不，”Castiel笑着说，他显然很享受这一切，“快吃吧，你说你不能迟到的。”

“哦对，”Dean的左手拉着Castiel的右手，于是他用右手拿起了三明治，并没有松开Castiel。这有点尴尬，但他设法让自己吃的没那么邋遢。他正打算松开Castiel的手让他也能吃东西，但Castiel用左手拿起了三明治吃了起来，甚至比Dean吃的更加优雅。

“你是个左撇子？”Dean好奇地问。

“不是，”Castiel说，“左右都可以。”

“哇哦，那很方便嘛。”

“我并没有想过，这就是个技能，和其他人没什么两样。”

Dean一不小心把一小块火腿掉在了衬衫上，然后他骂道，“妈的，我就不能有点儿你的技能吗？”

Castiel松开了手，递给了Dean一张纸巾，他从柜台那边拿了一小摞，显然是预想到了这种事情会发生。

“谢谢，”Dean说，他使劲地蹭着他的衬衫，还好，衬衫是深绿色的，擦了几下就看不见印记了。“我发誓，通常我第二次约会的时候没这么邋遢。”

“如果是这样的话，我可能会被你说服同意第三次约会，”Castiel的眼睛闪烁着光芒。

“我也很容易同意。”

“这样的你这让我想要第四次约会了。”

Dean笑了。

在这之后，他们之间的交谈轻松了许多。实际上他们说话占用了午餐的绝大部分时间，如果时间没有骗人的话。等Dean终于注意到他们已经在咖啡馆呆了多长时间以后，他赶快把三明治吃完，Castiel也加快了步伐。一直以来，他们都能感觉到Garth窥视的目光，为了继续把戏演下去，Dean他俩在走之间又缠了会儿手指。Castiel帮着Dean穿好外套，他可真是个天才——如果是Dean，他可完全不会想到这个恶心的浪漫举动。

“再见，伙计们！希望还能在这儿再见你俩！”他们出门的时候，Garth打着招呼。Dean向Garth友好地挥了挥手，然后赶快跑出了门，把脸埋在了Castiel的脖子上，这样Garth就看不见他的笑容了。

“什么？”Castiel的声音在他耳边隆隆作响，Dean才意识到他们两个有多近，他本能地后退了一步，但等到他想起Garth可能还在看，于是他又把头搭在了Castiel的肩膀上。

“Garth在我们离开的下一秒就开始发短信了，”Dean解释，“你觉得Charlie需要多长时间就能把这些流言散播开？”

“顶多五分钟，”Castiel说，他温暖的呼吸打在Dean耳朵上痒痒的，Dean情不自禁地靠的更近了些。为了让他们的姿势看起来更加自然，Castiel慢慢地把胳膊搭在了Dean的腰上，给足了Dean适应的时间，他真是太绅士了。

就在这时，什么东西在Dean的大腿上震动了一下，Dean花了一秒钟意识到，那一定是Castiel的手机。果然，Castiel后退了一步，从裤子口袋里掏出了手机，按亮了屏幕。

“什么？”看见Castiel在笑，Dean问道。

“我猜错了，只用了一分钟。我想说，我们这次‘约会’非常成功。”

“她说了什么？”

“我不知道怎么读这些表情符号，但我觉得这表明了一个好的迹象。”

“太棒啦，”Dean说，“看她上钩真意思，我们绝对要再约一次。”

“同意，”Castiel说，他的笑容很具有感染力，Dean发现不知道什么时候自己也在对着Castiel笑。

“你该走了，”Castiel接着说，“你说过你时间很紧的。”

Dean叹了口气，“哦，是啊，文书工作。”

“多有趣，这就是我想说的。”

“我告诉你了，当警察并不像电影里演的那么刺激，那都是给FBI探员的。”Dean说。

“如果我下次再抱怨我的工作，你就抱怨一下你的。”

“没问题，”Dean笑了，这时他想起了一件很重要的事，“你知道的，你还没有吻我呢。”

“噢，当然，你说的没错。”

Castiel温柔地逐渐走近他，他的鼻息打在Dean脸上留下一片热潮，Dean不知道自己在期待些什么，但是Castiel绕过了他的嘴唇，只是在他的脸颊上轻轻吻了上来。他的嘴唇逗留了一会儿，他的胡茬擦过Dean的下巴，Dean深深吸了一口气，他意识到这种感觉比Nick光滑的皮肤或者Al坚硬的胡子舒服太多了。

“厚脸皮，”Castiel终于放开了他，Dean说道。Castiel刚刚吻过的地方现在正在微微发热，他忍不住对着Castiel露出了笑容。Garth的手指现在一定在燃烧，那都是因为他发短信的速度实在飞快。

“我尽力了。”Castiel微笑着说。说完，他们互相告别。

Dean一路哼着歌回到了警局，就连Benny地调笑都没有打扰到他。你看，Benny都被他骗了，这是件好事儿，不是吗？

————————————————————

这个周末Castiel一直很忙，但他们已经商量好下周二去Charlie公司旁的那个公园进行“第三次约会”。Dean又已经等不及了，与此同时，周五晚上他也过得很愉快。Charlie和Jo以要玩桌游为借口跑了过来，但Dean猜到，只需要几分钟，她们就会开始盘问Dean关于Castiel的事。

Dean猜得没错。Charlie和Jo刚脱下鞋子，就占据了沙发，然后开始了正式的审问。

“所以，”Jo故意把这个词拖的很长，“Castiel，嗯？”

“我简直服了，你们才刚到三十秒钟，就已经开始了。”

“我们这么关心你，你应该受宠若惊才对。”Jo回嘴。

Dean翻了个白眼。在他的内心深处，已经开始哈哈大笑，迫不及待地去耍这俩笨蛋了，“好吧，我们开始约会了。感觉很好。”

“‘感觉很好。’哇哦，描述的很清楚嘛。”

“这是个形容词，当然是描述性的词语。”

“别废话了，Winchester，”Jo说，“一只小鸟告诉我们，你们两个又一起出去了，还在人行道上来了一段相当亲密的故事。”

“谁他妈告诉你们的？”Dean呻吟着。他不得不咬住下唇才能忍住不笑，Garth真的是名副其实的八卦天后，对于Dean和Castiel来说是个很好的推动器。

“我们嘴很严的，”Charlie说，“但是说真的，再多告诉我们一点嘛。”

“好吧，好吧。”Dean终于坐到了沙发对面的椅子上。Charlie带来的桌游已经摆在了他们之间的咖啡桌上，但在女孩们了解完全部细节之前，他们不可能动它。“所以，我们已经一起出去过两次了。他……Cas真的很好。很风趣。好吧，你认识他，你知道他什么样子。”

“听你说更有味道，”Charlie开着玩笑。Dean假装生气地叹了口气，然后继续开始讲。描述Castiel竟然出奇地容易，而且他还能说道充满诗意，他用心地描述着Castiel有多好，有多善良，当然还有他有多好看——Dean甚至不用说谎，只是稍加修饰就够了。女孩们很吃这一套，Jo甚至发出了些奇怪的吱吱声，虽然一秒钟以后她就不承认那是她的声音了，但还是让Dean已经有了可以敲诈她一个世纪的材料。

“我真不敢相信我们之前从来没有见过面，”Dean说，这句话他真的是发自肺腑。“Cas说他也和你一起玩LARP，为什么我们就从来没有碰到过？”

“我给你留住他呢，”Charlie挤了个眼，“他真的很棒，是不是？很值得等待这么久。”

“他绝对值得，”Dean说，考虑到Cas提出的恶魔计划，他说出了今晚的关键，“其实，我们周二要再出去一次。”

“这么快？”Charlie的声音里充满了欣喜。Dean笑了。这比他想的效果要好，“去哪？什么时候？干什么？说嘛，Winchester，告诉我们点东西。”

“好吧，好吧！”Dean笑了，“我们下班以后见面。没计划要干什么特别的事情，也许只是四处转转，Cas提议可以去罗曼公司旁边的公园。”

“那太棒了，Dean。”Charlie说，“那绝对是个约会的好地方。”看着Charlie提溜乱转的小眼神，Dean简直不敢相信想让这俩傻瓜上当竟然这么容易，他几乎不用做任何努力。

“看来你真的很喜欢他。”Jo评价道。

“你想象不到，”Dean装模作样地凝视着天花板装作一脸向往的样子，他不知道自己成功了没，直到Jo咳嗽了两声。

“我们是不是应该开始玩游戏了？”

Dean克制住了自己不要告诉她其实游戏早已经开始了。

————————————————————

他们的“第三次约会”进行的那叫一个顺利。Dean下班后就来到公园的喷泉附近等着Castiel。Dean以前来过这里，自然知道这就是情侣和一家人都喜欢来的地方——简而言之，这里绝对是第三次约会的绝佳地点。

Castiel没有穿前两次“约会”他都穿着的那件褐色风衣，因此Dean花了好一会儿时间才找到他。相反，这次Castiel穿着一件白色T恤，上面是慈善机构的标志，T恤外面套着一件格子衫，而且他还穿着牛仔裤，看起来比之前要休闲的多。Dean暗暗对比着，虽然他以前穿的正装也衬得他很好看，但现在这身休闲装显然更适合Castiel。

“你好，Dean，”Castiel在Dean走近他的时候打着招呼。

“嗨，Cas，”Dean说，“你今天真帅。”

Castiel显然对Dean突如其来的夸奖有些惊讶。Dean用了一秒钟时间才发现这有点不太合适。

“我是说——”

“谢谢，”Castiel说，“你也是。”他看着Dean的皮衣和旧牛仔裤补充了一句。Dean以前就注意到过，但这一次他发现Castiel的眼神——是那么的强烈。

“谢谢，”Dean嘟囔着，“所以，呃，有什么计划吗？”

Castiel走上前，掌心向上把手递向Dean。Dean把手从牛仔裤口袋里掏出来，在裤子上蹭了蹭，然后与Castiel十指相交。Castiel对着他露出了个小小的微笑，如果有人现在看到他们，一定会觉得这是个很甜蜜的约会开端。

Castiel似乎更擅长演戏了。

“现在呢？”Dean问。

“散步，”Castiel拉着Dean向前走，“然后聊天。在所有Charlie可能已经黑进的摄像头前面摆好姿势。”

Dean哼了一声，“你说的没错。那个，她有对你进行‘恋爱关系二十问’吗？”

“我觉得她最少问了我一百个问题，”Castiel说，“要把我逼疯了。”

“周五的时候，Charlie和Jo来我家了，”Dean说，“我们本来是打算玩桌游的，但她们一直在问我咱俩约会的进展，下一次约会是什么时候，什么时候可以和她们一起出去玩。”

Castiel无语地摇了摇头，“简直难以置信。”

“是吧！”

他们的“约会”才开始没有五分钟，Castiel的手机就响了。他一边看着短信一边笑了起来，然后他把手机拿给Dean看，是Charlie发的，上面写着：“祝你约会顺利！第三次最重要，别搞砸了！”其中还夹杂着很多表情符号。

“混蛋们，”Dean说。Castiel赞同地点了下头，收起了手机。他开始自在地摇起了他们牵在一起的手，Dean默许了这个举动。这样可能很幼稚，但是感觉很好。

他们继续往前走，聊了一会儿自己的工作——抱怨在这美好的五月他们却要做这么无聊的工作。然后他们转换了话题，开始聊起了女子监狱，Dean接着不得已承认了比起其他电视节目他实际上更喜欢性感医生。Castiel说其实他也看过，然后Dean开始不停追问他最喜欢哪集，但他只是笑笑不回答。Dean从没有像现在一样这么轻松的谈论过自己的兴趣爱好。

就在这时，聊天突然中断了，Castiel说道：“别东张西望，我们有伙伴了。”Dean很想回头看看，但他只是点了下头，选择相信Castiel。

“是谁？”Dean问。

“Charlie和Jo，伪装的很糟糕。”Castiel叹了口气。

“她们难道就没有比监视我们更好的事儿做了吗？”

“很显然，我们现在就是她们最好的娱乐来源。”Castiel说，“虽然，她们有点儿变态。”

“所以我们才更要变态点，”Dean提醒他。

“没错，”Castiel说。

“我们要进入下一环节吗？”Dean问，“我是不是应该让你跪下向我求婚——”

“那肯定很尴尬，因为我既没有戒指也没有准备演讲。我甚至不知道你姓什么。”

“Winchester，”Dean不假思索地回答，“你呢？”

“Shurley，”Castiel笑了，“现在我们更了解彼此了，你想要我求婚吗？”

Dean哼了一声，“也许一会儿吧，你还没有吻我。我现在有点好奇是什么感觉了。”

“现在？”

“为什么不是现在？”Dean舔了舔嘴唇，“你坚持要先吻我的，所以就现在。”

Castiel若有所思地看了他一眼——某一瞬间，Dean担心他是不是太过了，因为尽管他们已经商量好了这些，但Castiel从没有说过他是怎么看待接吻这事儿的。Dean一直觉得如果情况合适，Castiel就会同意，但他从来没想过不同意怎么办。焦虑开始爬上Dean的脖子，但就在这时，Castiel点了点头。

他们完全停住了脚步，Castiel面对着Dean，用手把他拉得更近了些。然后他把手放在了Dean的屁股上，Dean有些不知道该把手放哪，于是他就随意搭在了Castiel身侧。Castiel像上次一样渐渐靠近，但很显然，这次他瞄准的是Dean的嘴唇。Castiel闭上了眼睛，Dean觉得自己也应该闭上，但他就是做不到。

Castiel的嘴唇贴了上来，虽然这个吻是那么的轻柔，但却立刻让Dean脊背发麻，而且不是很爽的那种。Dean情不自禁地想到，他们就站在公园中央，所有人都能看到他们。这感觉很奇怪，也很不舒服，Dean觉得自己快要溺水了，离死亡只剩下一分钟的时间，恐慌已经开始。他完全僵住，血液涌向耳朵，掩盖了外界的一切声音。

Castiel突然松开了他，这让Dean如释重负。他向后缩了缩，然后意识到这样不太合适，于是他调整了一下自己的位置，让自己留在了Castiel身边。Castiel仍没有把自己的手从Dean的屁股上移开，但那触感非常的轻微，Dean几乎感觉不到。

“别误会，但这真是个糟糕的吻。”Dean开起玩笑。

“Dean，”Castiel皱起了眉头，“你还好吗？”

“什么？我很好。”

“不，你不好，”Castiel说，“你僵住了。”

Castiel的目光实在太强烈，Dean有些抵挡不住，于是他收回了自己看着Castiel的视线。数Castiel身上的蓝格子要比看着他的脸轻松多了。

“Dean，”Castiel轻声叫着他的名字，“怎么了？”

“只是……在公共场合接吻……很奇怪。”Dean小声嘟囔着。

刚开始，Castiel似乎没有明白，但很快他的脸上露出了理解的表情，“哦，Dean，如果你对此感到不舒服，也许我们不应该——”

“不要说出来。我们不会取消这个计划的。”Dean打断了他的话。他深吸了一口气，再一次告诉自己，Cas不是Al，不会有可怕的事情发生，“我们再试一次？”

Castiel看了Dean一眼，然后点了点头，但他眼底的情绪Dean读不懂。这一次，Cas用不同的方式接近他。他举起双手，左手抚摸着Dean的脸颊，右手轻轻将Dean拉到自己身前，两人就像磁石一样越靠越近。直到嘴唇相接的最后一刻，两人才都闭上眼睛，陷入黑暗对于Dean来说似乎是前所未有的恐惧。当Cas关闭了最后一点距离吻上他的时候，他甚至几乎没有感觉到，他的注意力全在Cas温柔地捧着他的脸，抚着他的头发。同样，这个吻十分轻柔，又很温暖，很容易就让Dean陷入了感觉的海洋，任由Cas亲吻。

吻持续了很久，两人谁也没有张嘴把吻加深，但结束后Dean的嘴唇仍有些刺痛。Castiel微笑着看着他，Dean也回给了他同样地微笑。

“好点儿吗？”Castiel问。

“好多了，”Dean说，他们微笑着看着对方，直到Dean咳嗽了两声，“你还能看见她们吗？”

Castiel瞥了一眼他的身边，“她们走了。”

“这俩人真让人失望，”Dean说，“竟然错过了返场秀。”

他们又笑着看了一会儿彼此，然后Dean转过身，示意接着往前走。Castiel跟了上来，Dean差一点又要把手塞进Castiel手里，然后他意识到已经没必要这么做了。他把手插进口袋，以防自己一不小心又握上Cas的手。

“我想说，这次很成功，”Castiel评价道，“他们绝对认为我们正疯狂地坠入爱河。”

Dean撇了撇嘴，“世纪浪漫，是啊，没错。只要等上半年，我们就可以给他们发结婚请帖了。”

“冬日婚礼？很浪漫啊。”Cas调皮地说。

“勒住你的小马，伙计。我才不会在三英尺的雪地里结婚，绝对要是夏日婚礼。”

“你说的可能对，冬天把你抱过门槛会有危险，我可能会摔倒。”

“等等，谁说你是抱我的那个？我可是比你高！而且比你壮！”Dean发出了强烈的反对。

Castiel瞪了他一眼，“你的鞋就像高跟鞋，我们明明一样高。”

“什么……这才不是高跟鞋！这是靴子！”

“有着一英尺后跟的靴子。”

“闭嘴，”Dean脸红了，“这不是我的错，我弟弟是个巨人，如果你和一个巨人一起长大，你也会变得很复杂。”

“他的身高不能证明你什么，”Castiel平静地说，“而且我的家人已经把事情弄得足够复杂了，所以谢谢。”

Dean突然意识到自己对Cas的家庭一无所知，于是问道，“所以，你有兄弟吗？姐妹？疯阿姨？不妥当的外婆？”

Castiel笑了，“这些我都有，首先是两个兄弟两个姐妹。”

Dean又问了些细节，犹豫片刻后，Castiel放松了下来，告诉了Dean他的兄弟Gabriel和Jimmy，还有他的姐妹Anna和Rachel。这让他们家变得非常混乱，但尽管如此，他们相处得很好。虽然有点儿不情愿，Castiel还是承认，其实他们都是以天使的名字命名的。

“所以，‘Castiel’是什么特别的天使吗？”Dean问。

“是的，它的意思是‘上帝的盾牌’，”Castiel耸耸肩，“其他没有了。”

“那Jimmy呢？难道天使的名字这么少，到他就不够了吗？”

“天使的名字比一对夫妻能生出来的孩子要多得多，”Castiel说，“但Jimmy一开始就不喜欢他的名字，他四岁开始就要求别人叫他‘James’。”

“聪明孩子，”Dean笑着说，“所以，他的天使名字是什么？”

“那是机密，他现在正式的名字就叫James。”

“好吧，好吧，我明白，我不会窥探衣橱里藏着的骷髅的，”Dean说，“顺便说一句，Castiel很像个大坏蛋的名字。”

“谢谢，”Castiel的笑容一闪而过。

“你的家庭听起来很……复杂，但挺有趣的。”

“你描述的很准确，等你见到他们，你可以自己去评判，”Dean眨了眨眼睛，Cas似乎意识到自己说了些什么，他正笨拙地越过了那条界限，所以，他把目光投到了别处不再看Dean，两人之间也沉默了下来。

“所以，嗯，”Dean转变了话题，“关于我们的第四次‘约会’，”

“嗯？”

“我们不是真的要去游乐场吧？”Dean问，“因为我觉得我的胃可能会受不了，这可不会给我的约会对象留下什么好印象，你说对吧？”

Castiel紧绷的脸再次放松了下来，“你的胃会很安全，我们只要编出一个令人信服的故事就行了。”

“好，”Dean点点头，“这一次，如果他们再和变态一样地跟踪，他们会受到惩罚，然后我们会真正开始对他们的折磨。”

“我很期待在他们面前对你动手动脚。”Castiel说，这让Dean笑了起来。

“我也是，兄弟。”Dean拍了拍Cas的肩膀，大笑起来，“我也是。”


	3. Chapter 3

Dean周六还在工作，他不得不处理一起涉及家暴和虐待儿童的案子，这一次，他没有把案卷带回家。有时他很难把工作和私生活分开。这些案子会追到他的梦里，要求他更努力地工作，更好地保护其他人。虽然这次的案子很糟糕，但Dean把它留在了警局，交给了其他也能处理的警探。他心情很好，因为他和Castiel整个下午一直通过手机计划他们的游乐场“约会”应该是什么样的，Cas提出的点子都很有趣，那些甜蜜的细节让人反胃。另外，Sam今晚要带着Jess过来，Dean有些迫不及待要把他的“感情生活”拍到他们的脸上。

Dean住的这栋公寓楼，现在想想，其实和Castiel的差不多。毕竟他们的家也就隔几个街区，所以楼盖的基本一样也不奇怪。只不过Dean的公寓面积要比Castiel的小点。实际上，他的公寓只有一间屋子，同时充当着客厅卧室和厨房。左边唯一的门通向浴室。但至少，这间公寓有个阳台，这让它看起来大了不少，虽然Dean不怎么经常过去。Dean从Castiel那里了解到，虽然他们的公寓楼龄差不多，但是Castiel的那栋重新装修过，所以看起来情况要好不少。Dean住的这栋还保持着原貌，也就是七十年代的样子。但仍然，Dean还是很喜欢这里，即使墙壁因为太干有了裂缝，木地板也不再光滑，厨房甚至几乎没有橱柜。（这是Dean唯一无法接受的地方——他发誓他的下一间公寓一定要有个大厨房，这样他就不用在地板上烘焙了。）

在Sam和Jess来之前，Dean花了一个小时做好了饭，洗好了澡。等Sam和Jess来的时候，空气里弥漫着鸡肉培根意面的香味。

“我发誓，你绝对应该去当厨师，”Jess嗅着空气叫道。Sam帮她脱下外套，Dean记住了这个举动——他必须记下来，以备以后用作参考。

“爱好变成工作就没意思了，”Dean抗议道，就像之前那一千次一样。

Jess遗憾地摇了摇头，“这是全世界人民的损失，也该为此哀悼。”

“也许我们应该先尝尝，然后在宣布要不要设立国家哀悼日。”Sam笑着说。

“我的厨艺让你失望过吗，Sammy？”

“好吧，但有一次你试着做寿司——”

“那是你的错，我一开始就不想做，我告诉过你我不想往米里加醋。”

“菜谱上是这么说的！”

“那么，菜谱是错的，而我是对的。米加醋不能吃。”

Sam生气了，但Dean笑了，因为他赢了这场辩论。他挥手示意Sam和Jess赶快进来，让他们坐在桌子等候开饭。Dean哼着歌把饭端来，吸引了Jess和Sam诧异的目光。

“你的心情很不错嘛。”Sam评价道。

“这就是恋爱中的男人，Sammy。”Dean说，他差点想要眨眨眼，但他觉得那样太夸张了。

Sam似乎大吃一惊，但很快他冷静了下来，“好吧，哇哦。Castiel对你挺好的，看来？”

“他当然了，”Dean皱着眉头，“难道你有理由怀疑吗？”

“不，不，我就是……嗯，你知道的，你之前的男朋……”

“我不想听到一个关于他们的词，你明白吗？”Dean厉声说，用锅铲指着Sam，Sam看上去有些内疚，“Cas和那些混蛋一点儿也不一样。”

“我知道，Dean，对不起。”

“你是应该道歉，”Dean嘟囔着。等他们开始吃饭，空气中有一阵短暂而紧张的沉默，但幸运地是，Jess打破了沉默。

“那么，”Jess说，“快告诉我们！你和Cas都发生了什么故事？”

“你就不能去问他吗？”

“当然可以，但是我更想听你讲。来嘛，”Jess催促道。Dean把自己心里的恶魔藏在了饭里——再一次带着诗意赞美着Cas。

“好吧，”他开始了，“我们现在一起出去了三次，但是我真的喜欢上他了。他长得漂亮说话有趣。而且他很可爱还很有绅士风度。直到第三次约会才吻我。”

“我们听说了，在公园散步的时候。真可爱。”Jess评价道，Dean跟着笑了笑。

“他确实很可爱，”Dean说，尽了最大努力露出了个只有恋爱中的人才会有的表情，“实际上我们下周打算去次游乐场，这是Cas的主意。”

“哇，你们是要去CastleLand吗？”Jess兴致勃勃地问道，Dean点了点头，她的笑容变得更加灿烂了，“我上次去的时候还是个小姑娘。”

“Jess你都不是在这儿长大的。”Sam笑道。

“没错！我以前来这里看望外婆，她带我去过一次。我还想再去！”

“我之前带你去过游乐场。”Sam说。

“那是迪士尼，那是另一个世界。”

“迪士尼不比这个糟糕的老旧的CastleLand要强的多吗？”Dean问。

“迪士尼当然好，”Jess笑着，“但是我还是很想去。”

“双重约会怎么样？”Sam建议，Dean的大脑就此卡壳，“我们可以和你们一起去。”

“这主意真好！”Jess叫道，她的眼睛里闪着光芒，Dean的嘴无法说出不字，尽管他和Cas已经商量好了计划。看来他们要抛开原有的故事，真的过去玩了。

“我，呃，”Dean咽下紧张，“我需要和Cas商量商量，你知道的，要让他知道嘛。”

“太棒了！”Jess说，“告诉我们时间。”

“没问题。”

他答应了什么？Dean没打算真的去游乐场，他不知道该怎么处理了。还好，Jess和Sam在这之后把话题转到了别的上面，虽然Dean偶尔提提Castiel的名字，但他不用再长篇大论的谈他们的关系了。这是个好事儿，Dean需要时间整理一下脑子。

Sam和Jess一走，Dean就立刻拨响了Castiel的电话。现在是周六晚上快十点，Dean不应该这么晚打电话，但这是紧急情况。他需要马上和Cas谈谈。

“你好？”Cas在电话里的声音听起来很奇怪，这让Dean突然想到他们还从没打过电话。他们一直都是用网络聊天，这次电话变成了一次全新的发展，Dean感觉有点奇怪，他们之间的友谊也发生了飞跃。或者说他们之间的合作，联合起来一直对抗反对干涉他们感情生活的朋友。

“嗨，Cas，你现在忙吗？”

“不忙，”背景里有什么东西在咯吱咯吱地响，就像是Castiel在放什么东西，“有什么事儿吗？”

“我们遇见了点情况。我告诉了Sam和Jess咱们要去游乐场的事，现在他们也想去，来次双重约会，”Dean呻吟着，“Jess完全不允许我拒绝，她说她太想去了。”

“所以……这有什么不好的吗？”Castiel问，“我们一直等着这样的机会。”

“是啊，但是你没听到我说的是谁吗?”Dean问，“Sam和Jess啊。就算他们俩不在同一间屋子里都腻味的吓人。他们俩在一起，那更是让人难以容忍。”

“好吧，”Castiel说，“那我们就要比他们更恶心。”

“我承认，我很喜欢你乐观的心态。继续这样。”

“你紧张了吗？”Castiel问。

“嗯？”

“因为‘约会’？”

“不，”Dean吸了口气，“我只是不太喜欢游乐场，玩那些玩意儿我的胃不太同意。”

“噢，没关系。如果你不想玩，我们可以在下面看。”Cas笑了一声——即使是透过电话，那声音听起来也很可爱。“我们可以互相喂棉花糖，分享一份心形华夫饼。”

“听起来不错，”Dean说，他开始放松了下来，Cas那些恶心的想法总是那么有趣，Dean情不自禁深陷其中。这家伙就像了解所有恋爱电影的情节，Dean不知道他是认真的还是故意演的这么过火。不管怎样，这对他们很有利，“哦，我要给你买只泰迪熊什么的。”

“最好是肚子上缝着颗心的那种，”Castiel说，“如果有那种随机照相的游乐项目，我们要在背景里亲热。”

“听着好恶心，”Dean说，“但很完美，Sam和Jess不会知道什么在等着他们。”

他们商量着打算下个周末去，这周两个人都有点忙，Sam和Jess也是。Dean有点失望他们还要等这么久，但这一周会过的很快的。

等他们聊到怎么过去的时候，Castiel沉思道，“我可以做公交——”他话还没说完就让Dean打断了。

“哦，该死的，不可以，我会去接你，你得见见我的Baby。”

“呃——”

“我的车，Cas。”

“好吧，真是一种解脱，从某方面来讲。”

“什么，你不喜欢小宝宝们吗？”

“如果他们是意外附加产物的时候就不喜欢了，”Castiel说。Dean哼了一声。

“好吧，你说得对，我保证我没有什么秘密的私生子在这个世界上。”Dean停顿了一秒，“我觉得我应该是没有。”

“你觉得？”

“我……并不是百分百肯定。”

“嗯——”Castiel犹豫了一秒，“看来这里有个故事，你介不介意我打探一下。”

“不，我不介意。我以前和个叫Lisa的小妞在一起过一段时间，那时候我还在上学，她有个孩子，现在已经九岁了，他叫Ben，她一直不说这孩子是不是我的。但是时间线正好吻合，但是……她不想让我打扰他们的生活。”

“很抱歉发生了这事儿。”

“没事儿。我去参加过几次Ben的生日派对，那是个有趣的孩子，但是……不管怎样，Lisa现在结婚了。Ben有爸爸了，虽然不是他的亲生爸爸。”

Castiel嗯了一声，然后沉默了一会儿接着说，“那，你想要孩子吗？”

“想，”Dean深呼吸了一次，“一直都喜欢小孩儿。”

“我也是。”Castiel说。

Dean这才意识到等Castiel说完这句话后，他们的讨论已经进入了未知的水域。Dean已经记不得上一次和一个新朋友分享这么私人的对话是什么时候了，甚至他真正在约会的对象，或者试图约会的对象。对于Dean来说，恋爱关系迟早会着火，在经历了那么多可怕的关系之后，这一方面似乎不值得他付出那么大的努力了。但相反，和Castiel成为朋友却那么容易那么迅速。

“呃，”Dean不知道该说些什么，也不知道怎么把话题引到正常的上面。Cas也很沉默，直到沉默变得不舒服，Dean不得已咳嗽了一声。

“听着，我现在得挂了，但是——”

“我也是——我是说，现在有点晚了——”

“抱歉这么晚打来，”Dean说。

“没事儿，我还一点儿不困。”

“是啊，”Dean说，他觉得有点儿尴尬了。“回头再聊，我们到时再谈谈细节？”

“好的，”Castiel说，“下周六见。”

“嗯，再见。”

Dean挂上电话后有点不安，但他把这种感觉甩到了一边。他不记得上次这么快交朋友——或者说他不记得上次交朋友是什么时候——这大概是困扰他的原因。毕竟，Dean并没有太多朋友。Charlie和Jo是他最好的朋友，但他是高中时认识的Charlie，Jo就更不用说了，那时他俩还穿着尿布。他和她俩交朋友都没费什么劲。还有Benny和Victor，他们是他的同事，在警局认识的。结交这些朋友的时间跨度有些大，他完全不记得在这之间他有什么朋友——这是不是个可怜的想法？他和很多女孩约过会，但这其中没有一个和他成为朋友，而想到他过去的男朋友们，他的皮肤都要冒火了。Dean总是善于建立关系，但却不善于维持。

但不知怎么的，尽管他才认识Castiel一个多星期，Dean却觉得他们可以在计划结束以后继续做朋友。他们现在还不清楚以后要以什么样可怕的方式分手，但是……这是他们可以以后解决的问题。现在，一切进展顺利，这才是最重要的。

————————————————————

这一周很快就过去了，因为Dean这周忙得不可开交，他必须解决上周遗留的那个家暴案，还因为Cas，他总是在用他那些奇怪的小想法分散Dean的注意力。Dean自己也对游乐场双重约会有些想法，不能否认，一想到这个那些繁重的工作就随风而逝了。Cas抱怨过自己的工作太无聊了，而这些荒谬的小点子让他放松了不少。周五的时候，眼看他们的“约会”就在眼前，Dean激动得不行。

Dean当时打算去复印材料——他的大部分文书都是纸质的，所以和警局的古老复印机搏斗也是必不可少。Victor Henrikson警探，Dean在警局的另一位朋友，已经站在了复印机前。

“你看起来容光焕发啊，”Victor说，Dean站在他的旁边，等待着轮到他用复印机。

“明天有个约会。”Dean随意地说，或者他觉得自己很随意。但很显然Victor不这么觉得。

“你听起来很紧张啊。”Victor说。

“什么？才没！”

“你什么时候开始在约会前紧张了，Winchester？”Victor问。

Dean做了个鬼脸，试图转移话题，“什么，难道你约会之前没有紧张过吗？”

“只有很重要的时候。所以，这就引出了一个同样的问题：你什么时候开始在约会前紧张了？”Victor咧着嘴笑了起来，就好像他刚刚找出了连环杀手的身份。

“闭嘴，”Dean弱弱地说，“Cas很不一样。”

“我敢说这姑娘肯定不一样。”Victor说。

“Cas是个小伙子，”Benny的声音突然从他们身后冒了出来，Dean僵住了，他试着告诉自己Benny没有恶意，他不是在故意公布他的性取向，或者Victor不会在乎他的约会对象是什么性别，但没有用。他的心脏还是痛苦地在胸腔内跳动，心跳声几乎穿透鼓膜，他焦虑地几乎要落荒而逃。

“哦，抱歉，”Victor说，“你在哪遇见他的？”

Dean花了好几秒种才重新集中注意力，明白过来Victor并没有嘲讽的意思。他只是在问一个普通的问题，没有在说反话。

天啊，什么时候Dean才能成熟，摆脱他那些旧观念？他生活在2010s，不是1910s。不是每个人张口就会伤害他。他甚至已经十多年没和自己的爸爸生活在一栋房子里了。他已经很久没有听到过那些歧视同性恋的废话了，他没有理由这么害怕。

真蠢，真蠢，真蠢，Dean暗骂着自己。

Victor仍然盯着他，他集中自己的注意力，努力张口说道，“呃，我认识他，嗯，是通过Charlie。她撮合的我们。”

“朋友的朋友？”Victor问，Dean点点头，“那挺好啊，至少你知道他不是个斧子杀人魔。”

“你知道的，如果你同意，我们可以违反几条法律，查查他有没有犯罪记录。”Benny开玩笑说，Dean微微笑了笑。在这之后，他试图避开了这些谈话，完全忘记了自己来复印室到底是干什么。

为了分散自己的注意，Dean回到桌子坐下后，开始摆弄自己的手机。他还有一大堆文书工作要做，但他看到了Cas发来的消息，然后他就把工作忘在了脑后。

很期待明天，Cas这样说。后面给着一个奇怪的笑脸符号，Dean忍不住弯起了嘴角。真可爱。

我也是，伙计，Dean回复道。这是真的，尽管他有些焦虑——但他还是很期待明天，去嘲笑Sam和Jess。

————————————————————

周六的早上阳光明媚，Dean离开家的时候太阳还没有完全升起，但是初夏的空气已经让他冒出一层薄汗，看来今天会很热。天气晴朗，湛蓝的天空几乎闪着亮光，给了城市一个美好的背景。Dean开着车穿过几个街区，前往Cas的公寓。今天是适合户外活动的一天——至少天气已经站在了他们这一边。

Dean答应了要去接Sam和Jess但因为他们住在城市的另一边，所以他打算先接上Cas，然后再去Sam家，这样方便很多。当Dean到了Cas家门前的时候，Cas已经等在路边了，他正低着头看手机。一看到Dean，Cas就立刻把手机塞回口袋里，挥着手向Dean打起了招呼。Dean看到Cas的穿着，忍不住露出了微笑：一件灰色旧T恤和牛仔裤，牛仔裤上有好几个补丁，他还戴着一副飞行员墨镜，这让他看起来……Dean甚至想不出词来形容，反正就是很好看。

“雷朋墨镜？真的吗？”Cas打开车门坐了进来，同时，Dean问道。

“你不喜欢吗？”

“我可没说，”Dean说，他对着Cas微笑，他知道Cas正透过墨镜看他。“你看起来就像个邋遢的老嬉皮士。”

“这正是我想要的效果，”Cas说，Dean笑了起来。

接着，Castiel把注意力转到了Dean的车上，这让Dean兴奋。他热情地向Cas介绍起了自己这辆67年的雪佛兰Impala，详细地讲了她的年份和款型，等等。讲到Dean重建了这辆车的时候，Castiel显然难以置信，他不由自主地接着问了好几个问题。如果这是一次真正的约会，Castiel会因此加分很多。

“太了不起了，Dean，”Castiel说，这时Dean终于意识到他说了太多了，到了该闭嘴的时候。“你自己完成了全部的工作，这肯定是个很费时的项目。”

“谢谢夸奖，”面对Cas的夸赞，Dean有些尴尬。

“你的手很巧嘛，”Castiel笑着说，Dean听出了暗示不由得呻吟了一声。

“很聪明，Cas，”Dean说，然后他不禁也一脸坏笑，“不过，是的，我的手的确很灵活，能干很多事。”

Castiel扬起了眉毛，但是他没有接着往下说。

前往Sam家的路上，Cas甚至问了更多关于改装Impala的问题，Dean再一次发现自己又在想——如果他们真的在约会，Cas一定能得高分。很明显，Cas对汽车不怎么感冒，而且知之甚少，但他真的是很认真的在听Dean讲话。等他们已经开到Sam和Jess家楼下的时候，Dean还在滔滔不绝地讲他是怎么找到配套火花塞的。他都没有注意到Sam和Jess打开后门，钻了进来。

“又在讲你的车？”Sam甚至连招呼都没打就翻了个白眼。

“他问的！”Dean抗议。

Sam笑看着Castiel，“小心一点。Dean爱他的车甚至到了不健康的程度，你可能面临着一场激烈的竞争。”

“我会给她竞争的机会，”Cas说，他看了一眼Dean，甚至隔着墨镜，Dean也看到了他眼中的兴奋，“她值得这个机会。”

“喔！”Jess叫道。Dean仍然盯着Castiel，忍不住露出了幸福的笑容。Cas的演技确实有了很大进步——这是很好的开端。“哈喽，小伙子们！”Jess成为了更有礼貌的那个。

“你们好，”Castiel说，他终于把目光从Dean身上移开了。Dean不情愿地也把眼睛从Cas身上拿开，看向Sam和Jess打了个招呼。Jess穿着一条很漂亮的夏日风连衣裙，白色的裙子上面是小碎花，甚至她的小手包也是这个主题的。Sam穿着T恤和短裤，Dean看到他这身装扮时，忍不住多看了两眼。

“你穿的是短裤？”Dean问。

Sam皱着眉看着他，“Dean，外面已经快三十度了，这是夏日来临的第一天，我要好好享受。”

“随你怎么说吧，”Dean笑着说。发动车子后，Dean瞟了一眼Cas——至少他俩穿的都是牛仔裤，没有走上时尚毁灭之路。海滩是Dean唯一有可能穿短裤的地方，但也不一定有可能即便是在海滩上，Dean会直接选择穿泳裤。

“真希望我也能想到这么穿，”Cas说着，向Sam的方向点了下头，“外面肯定会很热。”

Dean盯着Cas，“你刚刚什么也没说。那会让你在我心里减分的。”

“短裤和你有什么仇？”

“伙计，短裤一点儿不吸引人好吗，没人能把短裤穿的好看。”

“屁话。打个比方，你结实的大腿配上短裤就能让我欲罢不能，”Cas说。Dean差点被口水呛着，后座传来了Sam和Jess震天动地的笑声。

“伙计！”Dean大喊道，但其实在他的心里，他正在偷笑。Cas可真棒——他们还没到游乐场，这家伙已经开始“玩弄”后座那俩傻帽了。

去游乐场的路上四人相安无事，一直在喋喋不休。Jess天生就是个话痨，而且她把Sam也带出了师。她一直在和坐在她正前方的Cas聊天——她想知道这段时间所有发生在Cas身上的事情。Dean在一边听着也了解到了很多。他都不知道原来Cas以前养过一只猫（但她逃跑了），也不知道原来Cas一直靠外卖度日，好心的朋友经常热情地款待他，他才能吃上点自己家做的热饭。

“你不会做饭？”Dean问。

“我说过，我会烧水，”Cas干巴巴地说，“我已经不再尝试做饭了，因为结果一直不太好。”

“你有时间得来我家，”Dean立刻说，“我教你。”

“Dean很会做饭，”Sam说，“相信我，你很快会过上国王的生活。”

“哇哦，看来我赚到了，”Cas说，他透过墨镜看向Dean，Dean对着他暗示性地眨了下眼睛，这让Sam和Jess笑了半天。

等他们到达停车场，里面已经停满了车，Dean花了好一会儿才找到一个合适的位置。等车停稳，Dean甚至还没有关闭引擎，Jess就跳下了车，Sam跟在她后面。Cas和Dean下车前分享了一个充满阴谋韵味的眼神。五月初是户外活动的好时间，显然大部分人都是这么想的，售票处门前已经排起了长队。但Jess似乎一点也不在意。她的话就没有停过，挽着Sam的胳膊，指指这里又指指那里，就像个进了糖果店的小女孩。三个男人追在她后面，被她的热情感染，排队的时间飞快地就过去了，就好像他们才刚站在这里一样。

等他们拿到门票，过了安检，Cas就把手伸向了Dean，刚接触到的那一瞬间，Dean又退缩了，但等到他看到Sam和Jess正牵着手时，他立刻放松了下来。如果他们想恶心到Sam和Jess，那他就必须往前迈进一步。Cas握着他的手稍微紧了一点，在他松开之前，Dean握紧了他的手，手掌的接触让Dean内心一阵欣喜。

Sam和Jess都是十足的书呆子，他俩人手一本乐园小册子，在Dean和Cas还在太阳底下发呆的时候，就已经规划出了最佳路线。Dean拒绝去玩北门附近的那个超大过山车，也拒绝玩它旁边的跳楼机——他可不喜欢自由落体，自由落体也不喜欢他。Sam嘲笑地叫他胆小的小猫咪，Dean用了更难听的话作为回报，Cas和Jess在兄弟俩背后交换了一个恼火的眼神。

“小伙子们，冷静，”Jess试着说。

“你才冷静，”Dean耍着小孩子脾气嘟囔着。Cas握紧他的手，他感觉好了一点，怒火也发泄了出来。

“如果你什么都不敢玩那还来游乐园干嘛？”Sam也像小孩一样抱怨。

“我可以享受气氛和食物，谢谢。”

“摩天轮怎么样？”Jess热情地建议，“来吧，我们可以看到整个公园，而且它也不会转的很快。”

Dean藏起了自己的不适，因为Jess是那么友善，她很明显是在找一个妥协的方案。他不恐高——好吧，还是有一点的。他只是不喜欢，他总会有那种太高会摔下来的想法。这也是为什么他总把飞机比作瘟疫的原因——那么重的一个东西飘在空中很明显是反自然的好吗？——这自然也是他不喜欢游乐园里大部分项目的原因。但摩天轮似乎在他接受范围之内，而且，如果他和Cas的计划想继续进行下去，那他就不能一直否定Sam和Jess的每一个想法。

“这个可以。”Dean说，其他人也表示同意。

去往摩天轮的路上，甚至是排队的时候，Cas一直握着他的手。这感觉是那么的自然。但又让Dean有点儿奇怪，他竟然已经习惯了Cas的接触，但是再重复一次，这是为了他们的计划。他们需要看起来自然一点，这样等到他们达到那场混乱的分手时，对他们这群混蛋朋友才更有破坏性。

当然，Cas超级好。他已经完全和Sam混熟了，甚至他现在让Sam聊起了自己未来对职业的向往和他在一家Dean压根没听说过名字的律所的实习经历，这些Sam基本没和他提过。

“真是了不起，”等Sam说自己很有可能可以拿下这家公司的合同时，Cas感叹道，“你还这么年轻。”

“他总是知道自己想要什么，”Jess骄傲地看着Sam，“而且很善于实现。”

“才没，我只是延续家族传统而已，”Sam撇了撇嘴，“维护法制，我们Winchester都是干这行的，我们的祖父的律师，爸爸在警队，Dean也是。”

Cas面带微笑看了一眼Dean，“那就继续加油吧。”

Dean耸耸肩，“Sam遗传了脑力，我遗传了体力，我们的职业正好非常适合。”

Cas皱起眉头，“你不觉得你的职业很了不起吗？”

“没什么特别的，”Dean嘟囔，他真这么觉得。当然，他解决了几个罪犯，保护了几个家庭，但他觉得这更应该是一种责任，而不是他吹嘘的资本。跟踪罪犯留下的证据一路往下查，并不和人们想象的一样，需要赫尔克里·波洛（阿加莎侦探小说中的主角）就能破案——这是项繁重的工作。Dean和喜欢他的工作，但他为什么选这份工作，其实从来没什么很好的理由。他只是不知道除了这个他还能干什么。

“Dean，你每天都在拯救生命，这对我来说，就是很特别。”

“那你呢？你的工作让世界变得更美好，我觉得你比我成功的多。”

“你不可能——”

“我在网上查了你的项目。你真的做了些了不起的事儿，Cas。”

“那并不是说你的工作就没什么意义，Dean，你的工作意义重大。”

Sam竖起了眉毛，Jess也吓了一跳。

“哇哦，”Jess终于说道，“真甜，你们俩在为了谁更重要吵架。”

“嗯？”Dean对此表示疑问。

“我说，一定要留住他。”Sam看着Dean朝Cas抬了抬下巴。这时，队伍正好排到了，轮到他们上摩天轮了，所以Dean还没来得及反驳，Sam就已经转过了身。

看来他们这场戏演的真好。他仍然牵着Cas的手，赶快追上了Sam和Jess。他们进仓的时候，不得不松开了手，但Cas立刻坐在了他的旁边。Cas紧紧挨着Dean，Dean能清楚感受到他散发的热量，摩天轮正在缓慢转动，Dean从窗户往下看了看，也没什么不好的嘛。Jess是对的。等他们到达最高点，景色好的叹为观止。有些平时看不到的场景隐藏在后面，这一片的景色一目了然。Dean看到一些情侣在附近遛弯，小孩子们跑来跑去，有些兴奋地举着爆米花或者棉花糖。这景象如此和谐，他甚至暂时忘记了他们现在在空中，随时有可能掉下去。

“看！”Jess指着什么东西，她越过Sam伸长了脖子认真地看，“那是这个公园最古老的过山车，用木头做的。”

“我看到过简介，”Sam说，“其实这是我们国家最古老的过山车，而且到现在还能正常运营。”

“用木头？”Dean问，他的声音略显苍白，“那怎么可能会安全？”

“工作人员会定期检修啊，”Sam的眼中闪过了一丝邪恶的光芒，“嘿，我们接下来去做这个怎么样？”

“好啊！”Jess欢呼道。一圈很快就转完了，Dean很高兴他回到了地面——他绝对不要再悬在半空中了。

“当然不要。”Dean拒绝。

“你竟然害怕一个小小的过山车？”他们出仓的时候，Sam挑衅道。

双脚踩在坚实的地面上，Dean回答，“才没。”

“感觉很有意思。”Cas突然说，算是敲定了这个提议。

“好吧！如果你真想玩，那我就去坐这该死的过山车！”Dean吼道。

“Dean，我们不是非要——”

“闭嘴，不然我就改变主意了。”

没有人再提出异议，可能是担心Dean会变卦，他们很快来到过山车旁，开始排队。队伍比Dean希望的要短——这正好证明了没多少脑子正常的人会上这个危险的车——很快，他们就坐在了车里。这辆过山车一排只有两个座位，Dean和Cas坐在前排，Sam和Jess坐在他们后面。Dean注意到一根保险杆降到了他们的腿上，他紧张地咽下口水，什么？就一个破杆子就能保护他的安全？Dean抓紧把手，恐惧渗透进了他的骨缝之间。

“我们怎么可能不掉下去？”Dean一脸惊恐。

“保险杆压着我们呢，”Castiel向他保证，“它不会动的，看？”他试着抬起保险杆，果然，已经锁住了，只是稍微晃动。但在Dean眼里，杆子晃动的那一公分都能让他掉下去。

“为什么会有人喜欢玩这？”Dean嘟囔着。

“享受万有引力，”Cas说，他吸引了Dean的注意，这让工作人员来检查保险杆的时候Dean没有惊慌失措。

“万有引力？”Dean重复道。

“这是很简单的物理知识。车突然向下的时候，你的身体需要一秒钟时间才能反映过来，这就产生了自由落体的感觉。同样的，车突然向上的时候，你会腾空离开座位——而且完全是被动的——你能感觉到万有引力在拉你。人们喜欢这种刺激的感觉。”

“如果我不想吐的话，我一定会说宝贝儿你真辣，Cas。”Dean说，车子开始慢慢启动，Dean紧紧地抓住了栏杆。

“我知道我不应该转专业的，”Cas开玩笑道，“这样我现在就可以当物理老师了。”

“是啊，你不应该，想象一下，当了教授你会比现在性感十倍。”车子开始加快，Dean紧张地分泌着唾液，嘴唇崩成一条直线。他们升到了第一个峰顶，接着车子就直接向下冲去。Dean的肚子开始颤抖。

“好恐怖！”Dean大叫道。他抓住了Cas，一点儿也不关心自己是个31岁的成年男人还是3岁的宝宝，也不关心Cas到底是不是他男朋友。他紧紧抱着Cas，脸埋在他的颈侧，让自己尽可能地贴近Cas，只有这样他才能固定在座位上。

“太爽了！”Cas喊了回来，他满脸笑意。看起来一点儿不介意Dean紧紧搂着他，只是随意地用左手揽着了Dean的背。在他们的后面，Dean可以听到Sam和Jess在大笑，他希望这个可怕的项目可以让他和Cas之间“超棒”的关系更令人信服。

这样在这第五层地狱呆三分钟还是值得的，Dean想。

甚至过山车已经停了下来，Dean还是不肯松开Cas，在工作人员发脾气之前，Cas不得不哄着他站了起来。Dean能感觉自己脚下不稳，他很感激Cas一直揽着他的腰支撑着他。一方面，Dean很高兴自己真的坐了着该死的过山车，但是另一方面，他也很羞愧，他仍然像五岁时候一样害怕。或者至少他一点没从过山车这里找到任何刺激。

“希望你能欣赏我为你做的一切。”Dean嘟囔着。

“你牺牲了自己的尊严，”Cas笑着说，“你真勇敢。”

“愿意为你付出一切，”Dean叹了口气。Cas收到了暗示，他深情地望着Dean，露出了一种Dean以前从未见过的黏糊糊的笑容。这让Cas完全看起来不一样了，看起来更加年轻，更加像个小男孩。Dean完全被迷住了。

“你这么勇敢，想要什么奖励吗？”

“华夫饼？因为我想吃华夫饼。”

“我以为你想要个吻，不过华夫饼也可以。”

“都想要。我说的是都要。”Dean微笑着看着Cas。

“你俩太恶心了。”Sam说。这句话打破了咒语，Dean意识到他和Cas已经对视了很长一会儿了。Sam和Jess手拉手向前走去。“我们要去玩那个，”Sam指着前面另一个过山车，那个有一堆“8”和“9”组成的超大过山车，Dean一看到胃就立刻开始翻滚。

“我要离你俩远一点。”Sam撇着嘴说。

“没错，”Jess补充道，“所以一会儿见。”

“你是老巫婆吗，Sam？这么讨厌你哥哥纯洁的爱情？”Dean在后面吼道。Sam没有回头，只对他竖了根中指，Dean忍不住笑出了声。

“我去，老天啊。”Dean哈哈大笑，“真不敢相信，我们已经被他们说‘你俩太恶心了’！”

“进展的比我想象的要好，”Cas点了点头，“我本来以为我们不会这么快取得成果。”

“所以，我们做的很好，”Dean说，“你是怎么做到的？”

“做到什么？”Cas问。

“你刚才看我的眼神，伙计，如果我不知道这是怎么回事儿的话，我会说你真的被我迷住了。”

“真的吗？”Cas思考着，“看来我的演技不怎么糟糕。”

“相信我，刚开始的时候，你非常糟糕。”

“Dean，你也提不了奥斯卡，”Cas说。他用手指推了推夹在鼻子上的雷朋镜，该死的，他就和James Dean一样辣。

“去你的，我超棒好嘛。Sammy随时会请求做我的伴郎，”Dean嘲讽道。

“在那个复杂又尴尬的公开求婚之前？那他可是有点冒失啊。”

“别和他提这个，他绝对会想要帮着策划，”Dean说，“还有，求婚怎么才能‘尴尬的公开’啊？”

“快闪，”Cas说。

“快闪求婚？你从哪弄到这种可怕的主意？”

“油管，”Cas耸耸肩，“我的同事们就喜欢看‘俗气’的短视频，”——Cas在说话的时候在空中比了引号，那样子傻到让Dean笑个不停——“他们喜欢比赛看谁能找到最糟糕的视频。”

“听起来你们的工作时间利用的很有价值。”Dean笑着说。

“你无聊的时候没看过小猫视频？”

“只有在我休假的时候，”Dean坦白。Cas笑看着他，Dean没有办法，只好不好意思的笑了。他们散步到华夫饼摊旁，肩并着肩，不时地碰着对方。一点儿也不着急。

“我们还可以雇个乐队，如果你喜欢的话，”Cas突然说。Dean哼了声。

“为了求婚？你知道，这有点奇怪，而且无论如何你请不到AC/DC。”

“啊，所以，你喜欢私人一点，浪漫一点的？”

“烛光晚餐，”Dean说。

“也许还要有些花？”Cas补充。

“是的，但不要奢华，就是一顿简单的晚餐，看完电影之后，在家里。”

这时，Dean已经不确定自己是在开玩笑，还是一不小心透露了自己秘密的幻想。也许两者皆是。他从来没有认真考虑过向某人求婚，但是，即使他是随便想想，他也想这一重大转折发生在一顿简餐之后，坐在桌前，也许摆着几只蜡烛，那个问题就那么自然而然地脱口而出。他飞快地想了一下，他与Cas面对面坐在圆桌前，在桌面上轻拉着对方的手，四周昏暗，只有桌上的烛光衬的Cas格外迷人，桌上摆着的红玫瑰彰显着他们的恋人关系，然后这个场景突然变得很好笑，让Dean忍不住笑了起来。

Cas怪异地看了他一眼，Dean摇了摇头，但笑的更大声了。

“抱歉，Cas。只是想想你求婚的样子就觉得……很诡异。”

“你会说‘不’？”Cas指着自己的脸问。他用他那能看透灵魂的眼神盯着Dean，让Dean不禁颤抖。但他很快用傲慢的笑容掩盖住了自己的不适。

“不是我说，Cas，但是上一个用这种眼神看我的人，让我睡了。”

这次轮到Cas大笑起来。

“什么？你是觉得我的招数不管用吗？”Dean撇起嘴，假装受伤。

“你太好笑了，Dean。”

“我好笑？刚刚你还打算求婚呢！”

“还是等会儿吧，”Cas说，“现在，先来点华夫饼。”

Dean不得不承认这是个好主意。他们早就到了摊子前，只不过一直没排队，因为他们没有一直忙着计划求婚。等终于轮到他们的时候，他们暂时停止了聊天，但在端着华夫饼坐下以后，他俩之间的聊天竟然就那么自然而然的接了起来，Dean都不知道他和Cas怎么会有那么多想说的话。

他们分享着一份华夫饼，就像每一对热恋的情侣。Cas像个小孩子一样把鲜奶油吃到了鼻子上，他试着看见位置自己擦掉，结果变成了对眼，Dean看着他的傻样儿止不住大笑，然后宠溺地伸手轻轻为他擦去，动作自然的就像做过了上百次。遗憾地是，他们都吃完了Sam和Jess才过来，Dean很失望没有机会用自己的叉子喂Cas吃华夫饼，那该是多么恶心腻人的一幕，他没法再恶心Sam他们一次了。不过，以后的机会还很多。

“你们刚刚玩什么了？”Dean问。

“什么都玩了！我现在感觉自己要飘起来了！”Jess兴奋地叫道。然后她滔滔不绝地讲了起来，他们真的探索了整个公园——Dean都没有注意到，其实他和Cas已经在华夫饼摊旁做了一个多小时了，和Cas在一起的时间总是过得那么快。Sam说，Jess在坐完超大过山车以后，又拖着他去玩了越来越可怕的项目，直到他的胃终于受不了请求休息一会儿吃点东西，她才罢休。

Jess去买华夫饼的时候，Sam这才小声对着Dean说，“她太难以置信了。我是很喜欢游乐园，但是她太激动了，好恐怖。”

“如果是这样的话，那你应该常带她过来。”

“我知道，”Sam说，他看起来有点惭愧，“我是说，我们已经好久没在游乐园约过会了……其实我都快不记得上次是什么时候了。”

“你们在一起那么长时间了，想不起来很正常。”Cas说。

“七年了啊，”Sam想了想，“天啊，她是怎么受得了我的？”

“她真的很值得。”Dean说。

“我知道，”Sam回答。这时，Jess端着两个盘子回来了，Sam看向她的眼神立刻亮了起来，就像她是突然从天而降的天使。

Dean很想知道自己能否找到一个能用这种眼神看自己的人。在他对面，他注意到Cas也在用同样沉思的目光看着Sam和Jess。Dean赶快看向别处，这样他们的视线就不会相遇。

等Sam和Jess吃完华夫饼，他们开始争论下一站去哪。他们漫无目的地转了一会儿，不一会儿就转到了他们刚刚进来的北门附近。Dean什么都不想玩，Sam也没什么意见，Jess已经决定太多次了，所以这次轮到Cas出主意。他兴奋地指向了跳楼机，Dean眼前一黑感觉自己马上窒息。

“不！我绝对不会去玩那个，”Dean一脸拒绝，“别的你还有可能说服我玩（ride，骑）。”

“哦，很高兴你这么坦诚，”Cas脸上露出了狡猾的笑容。Dean花了一秒钟才意识到Cas的暗喻。他呻吟了一声，而Cas更加高兴。

“是你先说的哦！”他提醒Dean。

“你的思想怎么这么龌龊，”Dean抗议，“这可一点儿不像你，伙计。是我把你带坏了吗？”

“嗯？你用什么带坏我的？”Cas一脸无辜地问，Dean又一次无奈地呻吟。

“闭嘴吧，你这个笨蛋，”Dean说，“来吧，我想玩（骑）点别的。不不，不是你，我们还在公共场所。”

“你确定吗？”Cas问，“有人告诉我我能让人——”

“不感兴趣，Cas！”

“如果你这么说那就算了，你可是错失了良机。”Cas的声音里满是笑意。Dean轻推了他一下，Cas也孩子气的还了手，然后他们就开始了一场奇怪的推人战争，Dean差点碰到一位推着婴儿车的女士，两人才不得不重新表现得像个成年人。

“你没有你自己想的那么聪明。”Dean说。

“但是你还是觉得我很聪明。”

“只有一点点。”

“我就知道。”

“哦，卧槽，我就不该这么说。从现在开始你会变得让人难以忍受，我敢确定。”

“好吧，有很多方法可以让你难受。”Cas舔着嘴唇说。他甚至向Dean眨了下眼睛，Dean忍不住又笑了起来。

“我觉得我要吐了。”Sam的声音幽幽地从后面冒了出来，把Dean吓得立刻收起了笑容。他真的忘了后面还跟着俩人。

“热恋的情侣真是让人无奈。”Jess翻着白眼说。

他俩的话让Dean和Cas看了一眼彼此，然后藏起了自己的笑容。

这一天剩下的时间就这样过去了。Dean仍然不断拒绝玩各种项目，但他退了一步，同意玩一些速度不那么快、爬的不那么高的。此外，有Cas陪在他身边给了他奇怪的抚慰，即使他的胃在强烈反对，他也没那么痛苦了。Jess不可否认是他们里面最勇敢的，她一次又一次地冲向那些刺激的各种车，而其他人都已经无法坚持。大部分时候，都是Sam陪着Jess过去玩，而Cas留下来陪Dean，虽然Dean说可以自己一个人让Cas去玩他想玩的。但Cas说，那会让他看起来像个不负责任的男朋友，Dean想想他说的也对就没有再提出异议。其实，在他内心深处，他很高兴Cas大部分时间都能和他在一起，玩一玩那些傻帽射击小游戏，职业的帮助还是让他什么都没有赢回来。

快到晚上八点的时候，就连Jess都累得要走。回城的路上，车里出奇的安静；Jess靠在Sam的肩膀上打着盹儿，Cas头靠在窗玻璃上，看着窗外。Dean偷偷看着他，悄悄笑了。他很幸运，和Cas相处很容易，也很有趣，而且Cas和其他人相处的也很好——否则他们很难完成他们的计划。

Dean先把Sam和Jess送回了公寓。他们下车道别，Sam和Jess的想法总让Dean有点紧张——他担心他俩不买他的帐，但是等到他看见Sam正咧着嘴看着Cas时，他放下了心来。

“很高兴认识你，Cas。”Sam说。Dean像只老鹰一般紧盯着Sam，只要他有一点点撒谎的迹象，他都能看出来，但似乎，Sam说的是实话——他看起来真的很喜欢和Cas一块儿玩，而且完全没有隐藏。这是个好迹象。

“我也是，”Cas伸出了右手。Sam笑了笑，并没有握上去，而是走上前给了Cas一个大大的拥抱。Cas一脸惊讶，尴尬地拍了拍Sam的背，还好他很快恢复了正常，说道，“虽然有点快，但我很高兴可以见见Dean的家人。”

“希望你能留住他。”Sam说。Cas低下了头似乎有点儿害羞，但嘴角的笑容暴露了他。

Jess也抱了抱Cas，还在他耳边嘟囔了些什么，Dean听不清楚，但是Cas笑了，紧紧抱了下Jess，所以Dean猜一定是件好事儿。

“什么时候我们要再去一次。”Sam说。Jess眼睛亮了起来，期待地看着Dean。Dean翻了个白眼。

“好好，对对，今天很高兴。但是没必要再笑话我了。”

“我没笑你，我只是真的好开心。”Jess叫道。她抱了抱Dean作为告别，然后跟着Sam一起走进了公寓楼，剩下Cas和Dean并肩站在车前。

“比我想象的好。”Dean沉默了一会儿开口说。

“你想象的是什么？”Cas问，“会很失败？”

“差不多，坠毁或者爆炸。”Dean说。Cas笑着轻轻推了他一下，Dean也笑着还了回去，“开玩笑，我开玩笑的。但说真的，今天真的很顺，比我想的真的好多了。”

“我在学校每天都能听到这样的话。”Cas说，Dean切了一声。

Dean开车把Cas送回公寓，虽然他们谁都没再说些什么，但并不感到尴尬。这种氛围隐约像是一次甜蜜约会的结尾，就是那种你还不想和恋人分开，所以依然在脑子里和他卿卿我我，随时想要扑到他的身上给他最甜蜜的一吻。现在就是这种时刻，即使这段关系是假的，约会也是假的。

车开到Cas家楼下，Dean没有下车，Cas下车前只是挥手再见。Dean想不到其他更好的告别方式——在这个阶段，他不知道他们的友谊应该怎么表达。

“真想很快再见你，Cas。”Cas正要关门，Dean说。他笑了，这句话是认真的：他真的已经迫不及待再见Cas了。

“再见，Dean。”Cas一边微笑着关上车门，一边告别。他站在原地，又向Dean挥了挥手，即使Dean已经把车开了出去，也依然能从后视镜里看见站在原地目送着他的Cas。


	4. Chapter 4

游乐场“双重约会”之后的那一周格外的安静。Dean忙着工作，Cas也是如此。Jess给Dean发了短信，感谢他带给了他们一个愉快的周末，Jess没提，Dean也不需要和她再聊自己和Cas的关系，他觉得毕竟她都已经亲眼见到了。某个下午，Jo打来电话，要还从他这借的电影光盘，很奇怪，她同样也没提Cas，Dean就更没有机会了。好像其他人都在小心翼翼地绕开关于Cas的话题，Dean想了想，觉得很有道理。因为，他和Cas已经“在一起”三周了，根据Dean的约会记录表明，如果这段感情没有按照他想要的方向发展，这就是他退出的第一个时间点。他不知道自己应不应该生气，因为其他人竟然把Cas和他其他的征服者相等同。过了一会儿，Dean又意识到自己这样生气没有意义，完全是无理取闹，于是他又把心思放回到了手头的那起偷车案上。

Dean和Cas这周互发了很多短信，虽然没聊什么实质上有用的东西，但是却给Dean乏味的工作生活之外增添了很多趣味。之前那起有关电池的袭击案还没有结案，周一刚分给他的这起偷车案也毫无进展。周五傍晚，Dean给Cas发了条短信，抱怨起了这一周的不顺。

谢天谢地下班了，Dean刚下班还没把车开回家短信就已经发了出去，他不在乎这条短信有多俗气，但这个词完全重现了他内心的混乱。

恰恰是我现在的感受，一分钟不到Cas的短信就回了过来。因为Dean在开车，所以他不得不把手机收了起来，但是他听到又有一条发了过来，他强忍住好奇，以最快速度开回了家。等他刚把车停稳在公寓前，还没有熄火，就着急地看起了手机。

Cas发来的是，接下来的16个小时我都要倒在沙发上一动不动。

听起来不错，Dean回信。他看着自己的信息发了出去，看着信息后面显示了一个小小的“已读”，Dean疲惫地眨了眨眼睛，靠在方向盘上，他不知道自己为什么还不下车。

手机突然响了起来，吓得Dean猛地抽了一下。眨了下眼平复了心情，Dean接起了电话。

“Cas？”

“Dean，”电话那头响起Cas的声音，他的声音因为Dean没有问好而满是趣味。好吧，从某种意义上讲，他们一分钟前就已经开始聊天了，所以或许跳过问候语也没那么失礼，“你今天过得怎么样？”

“唉，我刚刚告诉你了，”Dean说，“很高兴终于结束了，这周简直太糟糕了。”

“听起来你压力很大。”

“我的压力的确很大，”Dean说，“我讨厌案子停滞不前，没人喜欢这个。”他补充，“你刚刚也抱怨了工作是吗？”

“是啊，但我从不把工作的情绪带回家，”Cas指出，“我只需要看一个小时电视就行了，而你，你听起来像是那种在梦里还想着工作的类型。”

“你是不是在跟踪我，说得这么准，”Dean承认，“我不想告诉你，之前我在追捕一个杀害了14岁女孩的逃犯的时候，伙计啊，那几个星期，我连梦里都是一团乱麻。”

“嗯，”Cas说，“虽然我说对了，但是我不知道自己是该高兴还是难过。”

Dean哼了一声，差点错过Cas接下来的话。

“过来吧，”Cas说。Dean眨了眨眼，他完全听不懂Cas在说什么。“我要订个披萨，然后来个神烦警探马拉松。”

“有裤子要求吗？”Dean开玩笑说。

“我一点儿不介意你是穿着正装还是一丝不挂，只要你过来的时候带点喝的就行，最好是汽水，我累瘫了，从这张沙发上站起来走两个街区去买水在我的字典里写着不可能。”

“所以你打电话其实是想让我当外卖小哥，因为你不想出门买水？”

“我可从来没说过我的意图很高尚哦。”

“现在是周五晚上六点，你没有别的朋友可以麻烦吗？”

“你离我最近，咱们俩家中间还有商店。”

Dean笑了，只是和Cas说这么一会儿话，他就已经感觉心情好了不少。

“好吧，12瓶可口可乐，马上就来，”Dean说，“你已经下好了单，我马上就送达。”

“一会儿见。”Cas高兴地挂上了电话。

尽管他告诉Cas自己一会儿就到，但是Dean还是先回自己的公寓换了身衣服。他工作穿的套装已经被汗水浸湿了，而且他一点儿不想穿着衬衫打着领带去Cas家。他套上从衣柜里揪出来的第一件T恤换上牛仔裤，然后迅速在镜子里检查了一下气色，又用手指梳了梳头发，就算是准备妥当了。等他拿起钥匙和钱包准备出门时，他才意识到Cas一点儿不在意他什么样子，因为他们只是朋友而已。Cas已经直截了当地说了，只要他买了饮料，那他穿什么都无所谓（不穿都行）。

Dean关上门，觉得自己好蠢，再这个自我厌恶的情绪里走到了附近的商店。他们住的很近，当然不值得开车——再一想，他们两家之间就这么一间商店，可能as也是一直在这里买东西，或许这就是为什么Cas一开始就给Dean打电话的原因吧，一切都是为了饮料。

Cas来开门时穿着条灰色家居裤，还有一件破旧的T恤，Dean甚至能看见T恤下Cas结实的胸肌。他一把抢过Dean手中的袋子，笑了起来，Dean也由着他的肆无忌惮。Dean还在脱鞋，Cas就已经把袋子倒空了，把可乐放在了柜台上。他拿起一瓶，立刻灌进了一大口，Dean就在门口看着他。

“你可真是个有礼貌的主人，”Dean说。

“呃，”Cas放下可乐，用手背擦了擦嘴，“抱歉，我太无礼了。”

“没事儿，”Dean一屁股坐在了沙发上，在那张可怕的办公椅上坐几个小时让他腰酸背痛，沙发带来的舒适感让他很是享受。Cas走了过来，像没有筋骨一样歪到了沙发另一边，然后递给了Dean一罐可乐，Dean接了过去，“我来是为了找乐子的，当然不是从你身上找哦。”

“我受宠若惊。”Cas面无表情地说，Dean哈哈大笑了起来。

“我是说，我希望电视能给我带来乐子。”

“那样的话，我们的想法就一致了。”Cas喝了一大口，Dean也打开了他那罐喝了一大口，“不过，如果我看起来很没礼貌，抱歉了。今天太难熬了，我实在没有心情好好招待你。”

“发生什么了吗？”

“有人向国税局暗示，我们的账本有猫腻——当然，这绝对是毫无根据的指控——我这一整天都在联系各种人来解决这破问题。太烦人了，我快疯了。”

“抱歉听到这个，兄弟。”

“没事儿，”Cas挥挥手，“这种事情时有发生。”

“什么？以前就有人这样暗算过你吗？”

“嗯。”

“真是有病，闲的蛋疼吧。”

“我也觉得他们是没有自己的生活没事儿闲的了，”Cas耸耸肩，“但无论如何，现在都解决了。”

“那还好，”Dean靠回沙发上，“我今天过的也不怎么样。我觉得我所有的案子都在不停绕圈子，查来查去最后又回到原点。”

“抱歉。”

“没事儿的，经常这样。有时候有的案子你不管怎么努力都没办法，只能干等着。虽然知道既没有用，但是我这个时候还是会心情很不好，你能理解吧，”Dean耸耸肩。

Cas给了他一个苦笑，“那么，让披萨和电视帮你忘记吧？”

“披萨和电视。”Dean表示同意。

点完披萨后，两个人的心情都逐渐好了起来。在等待披萨到来的时间里，Dean跑去卧室和荷兰猪们问好。他忍住没有去看Cas凌乱的床和他床头柜上堆着的书，这样会让他越过那道模糊的界限，他不需要在脑子里有这些画面。Dean和Cas一起蹲下身观察起在不断跑动的小荷兰猪，为了吸引到注意，Dean对着荷兰猪咕咕地叫着，这让Cas忍不住笑出了声，Dean听见Cas的笑声，心里突然扬起一阵奇怪的感觉。然后，Cas聊起他的荷兰猪们，描述着它们的生活，还有他是怎么得到它们的那些小细节，听着这些絮絮叨叨的话，Dean一点儿不觉得烦，反而觉得有些可爱。

“Jess说你以前养过猫。”Dean突然想到。

“是，”Cas说，“她跑了，一年多以前的事情了，我没再养一只，我不想取代她。”

“那我很幸运，”Dean说，看到Cas垮下来的脸，他赶快补充，“其实我对猫严重过敏。我对他们没什么偏见，只是我不能和那些小东西待在一个屋子里太长时间。”

“哦，抱歉，”Cas说，“那，你没养宠物？”

“没，”Dean看着Man从小屋子里偷偷向外张望，很明显是在判断要不要趁Dean不注意去干草那里。Super完全不在意这个世界是怎么样的，Dean对他来说压根不算什么，他就在那肆无忌惮的大嚼着干草，过了好一会儿，Man才终于勇敢地迈出了小屋。Dean尽量保持不动，不想吓到那个小家伙，“不知道为什么，我总觉得我会是个糟糕的主人。狗狗们太难养，我又总是不在家，所以……”

“还有其他很多选择啊，”Cas说，“即使你会过敏也还能养别的，比如说爬行动物。”

“我对蛇一点儿也不感兴趣。”

“那，鱼？”

“或许吧，”Dean说，“但是鱼有点儿无聊。”他看着Man终于走到了干草旁边，小荷兰猪终于吃到了梦寐以求的食物，他忍不住笑了，“不过，这些小家伙很有趣。”

“欢迎你随时来看他们，”Cas脸上带着微笑，“虽然他们不会做什么惊险的事情，大多数时间都是在吃饭睡觉，但是我总在它们旁边能看上半天。”

“我能理解，”Dean说，他们都笑了起来。这时，门铃响了，Dean腾地站了起来——但他的左脚麻了，因为他在地上已经蹲了好久，他努力适应着酸麻，让自己没有倒在Cas的床上或者身上。

Dean提醒Cas，上次Cas已经付过了三明治的钱，所以这次的披萨应该轮到他付钱。他们争执了几句，然后Cas妥协了。Cas家仍然没有咖啡桌，所以他们把披萨和饮料都放在了地上。Dean不想无礼地抱怨这个问题，但他真的很想知道Cas为什么不去弄张该死的桌子——而这也不是这件公寓唯一缺少的必需品。Dean去厨房找叉子和剪披萨的剪子，他连拉开好几个抽屉，结果抽屉里都是空空荡荡。橱柜里的配置也都是最低限度，只有几个杯子和盘子。这加在一起明显组成了一个故事，但是Dean还不愿猜测，也不想去打听，Cas如果想让他知道，他是会告诉他的。

真惭愧，Dean从没看过一集神烦警探，虽然Dean说Cas想从哪开始都行。但Cas什么也没说，把第一季的DVD塞了进去，然后第一集开始了，Dean也就闭嘴了。这部剧真的挺好，才看了三集，Dean就已经笑到爬不起来了，对于Cas来说，他已经看过了不知道多少遍，所以现在的笑点全部在于Dean不断的点评，毕竟他自己就在警局工作，所以他不断把这部剧里所讲的警局生活和真实的工作相比较。

“真希望我的同事也能这么有意思，”Dean说。

“你和你的上司不打赌吗？”Cas问。他的声音在耳边隆隆作响，逼近Dean。Dean这才意识到他们笑的前仰后合，在沙发上不断移动，现在已经完全靠在了一起，所以Cas的声音才像是能够震动地球。但Dean并没有移动。

“我猜，如果我提出这种建议，我上司一定会炒了我。”Dean笑着说，“或者至少会长篇大论地给我讲应该如何有效利用工作时间，而不是说一些异想天开的脑洞。”

等他们看到第七集的时候——Dean已经累得说不出来话了——这时他的手机响了，他花了好一会儿才找到，因为手机从他的口袋里掉了出来，消失在了沙发垫子之间，Dean费了半天劲才够出来。Cas按了暂停，Dean爬起来走到沙发边，接起了电话。

“干什么，Charlie？”

“晚上好，Dean！”Charlie一如既往的精神，“又是一个美好的周五夜晚，你过得怎么样？”

“挺好，”Dean说，“你听起来也很开心嘛。”

“我和我超美的女朋友度过了一个超美好的夜晚，所以谢谢你的关心，”她的声音语调比平时更夸张，但Dean还没来得及问，Charlie就接着说，“所以，你在忙什么呢？”

“就是和Cas在一起看电视，没什么大不了的。”

“你在Cas家？”Charlie问。

“嗯，是啊，”Dean突然意识到这并不是计划的一部分——其实在他们的计划里，他不用真的和Cas做朋友，但很显然，友谊已经发生了，而且Dean并不介意。

“玩的开心吗？”Charlie调笑道。

Dean翻了个白眼。

“当然，实际上你打断了我们俩的沙发亲热时间，所以除非你有什么重要的事，Cas正要——”

“呕，我可没问你细节，Winchester。”

“你暗示了！”

“我从来都不想知道gay sex的操作流程。呃，哇哦，这话说的好像有哪不太对。”

Dean笑的前仰后合，“Charlie，我不想打断你，但是你可能也是——”

“可能？我可能是gay？”Charlie咆哮着，但她也笑的很大声，“妈的，我又需要随身带面彩虹旗子了。”

等他们的笑声逐渐平息了下来，Charlie直接提出了她的要求，“不管怎么说，我打电话是想问你和Cas明天要不要过来？”

“嗯？”

“晚餐加桌游？听起来怎么样？”

“我和Cas？”

“还有我和Jo，Sam和Jess如果能来也会来！肯定会很意思的！”

Dean瞥了眼Castiel，他依然坐在沙发上，摆弄着自己的手机，礼貌地装作自己没在偷听，但其实Dean敢说他的耳朵都快立起来了。

“我问问他。”Dean说。

“太棒啦！”Charlie发出了杠铃般的笑声，“尽快告诉我哦。我会把具体的安排发给你。现在我要回到我那超级好又漂亮的难以置信的女朋友身边了，我可绝对没有在吵架中途突然给你打电话哦。”

“她在你旁边，是不是？”

“没错。”

“好吧，别让我打扰到你们吵架了。”Dean笑了两声。

“待会儿再和你聊。”然后Charlie挂了电话。Dean同情地摇了摇头。

Jo生气的时候总会变得特别难搞。但是Charlie和Jo已经在一起五年了，他完全不怀疑她们能解决她们之间的任何问题。Dean已经亲眼目睹过很多次他们的争吵了，与正面对抗相比，Charlie更愿意选择回避或者逃跑，而Jo会直接拳打脚踢。但他们在一起已经太久了，都在感情中都成长了许多，完全知道该如何回避彼此的锋芒。等到明天，他们就会像往常一样是一对可爱的情侣了。

“听起来这个电话很有趣。”Cas说。Dean收起手机，坐回到沙发上，舒服地深陷进了沙发垫子之间。

“你认识Charlie的，”Dean说，“永远是那么好玩儿，不管怎么说，呃，”Dean摸了摸脖子，“Charlie邀请我们明天过去吃饭还有玩桌游。”

“她想知道我们的关系是不是正在走向正途，”Cas立刻明白过来。

“是的，Sam和Jess也会去。看来，她想让我们以正式的情侣关系过去玩。”Dean很想嘲笑Charlie是那么的容易被人看透——她的邀请是那么的具有目的性。

“好吧，Dean，我不知道说些什么。这一切进展的太快了，我想我还没准备好去见你的家人。”Cas面无表情假装正经地说，Dean大笑起来。

“去你的，哥们儿，你都见过我弟弟了，而且是两次。”

“好吧，我无法反驳。不过，看来，Charlie真的希望我们之间的事可以起效。”

“对啊，”Dean说，“那个，你觉得现在就在他们面前亲热是不是有点早？”他问道，打破了片刻的沉默。

Cas仔细想了想，“也许我们应该找个很明显的地方躲起来亲热，然后让他们自己撞见。比如卧室？”

“天啊，Cas，”Dean说，“这可真变态，不过我喜欢。”

“或者，如果我们来个经典的，在壁橱里怎么样？”

“你自己去吧。壁橱不适合干任何事情。”

“谁说的，壁橱就很适合给人口。”

“你开始胡说了，”Dean笑了起来，但脑子还是不由自主的动了起来，他想象着Charlie拉开壁橱的门，看见自己正跪在地上一脸羞耻的看着她，手里捧着Cas坚硬的老二，一根银丝挂在Dean的嘴唇和Cas的顶端之间，Cas被啃地肿胀红嫩的双唇会无助地张着，他的脸颊会泛着漂亮的粉红，靠在墙上，强撑着不把老二送回Dean嘴里。

哇哦，多么一副奇怪又让人心颤的画面啊。

Dean咽了口口水，强迫自己不看Cas。Cas就坐在自己身边，他的脑子里却在不断意淫，这可真是很尴尬。而且，他们不需要一丝不挂，完全不需要。他们只是朋友，想象朋友的裸体，那会很奇怪。他们只需要像兔子一样不断蹭着对方就能让别人信服了，这很容易伪造，而那些画面永远不会真实发生。

“不管怎么说，”Dean咳嗽了一声，祈祷着Cas没有发现他刚刚神游了半天，“那我就给Charlie说我们会去好了。”

“你说吧，”Cas说，“在此期间，我会在脑子里好好规划一下我们在壁橱里翻云覆雨的场面。”

“伙计！”Dean笑着推了一把Cas，Cas又推了回来，他们双双倒在了沙发上。

多么正常，只不过是普通朋友一起度过了一个普通的周五晚上，Dean想。

————————————————————

在Dean的朋友圈里，Charlie无疑是过的最舒坦的那个。她住在市中心，在那里有一套面积超大的公寓，这是她最骄傲的地方。尽管她外表看起来像个书呆子，而且经常过度兴奋，但实际上，Charlie的肩膀上架着的可是一个聪明绝顶的脑袋，甚至在她高中还没毕业的时候，她就已经开始自己做起了投资。在其他青少年还在自己父母的地下室里玩龙与地下城的时候，Charlie就已经学会了管理她的股票、投资还有游戏里无数的账号。她开办过几家公司，做过很多项目，有的失败了，有的成功了，但从没有任何失败能阻止她再次尝试。

她也从没有炫耀过自己，但其实她还不到30岁，就已经挣到了自己的第一个100万美元，而且她完全没有松懈的迹象。不管怎样，她大部分钱都用在了护理自己残疾的母亲身上。在Charlie13岁的时候，她的父亲就去世了，母亲又在她18岁时出了车祸，这迫使Charlie小小年纪就担负起了家庭的重担。在Charlie的生命中，金钱只意味着她能更舒心的照顾自己的家人——她从来不是为了能过上奢侈的生活才赚的钱。

她的公寓更是反应了她的价值观。既舒适又敞亮，有很多间卧室，但装修和家具都一点儿不夸张。一切都合情合理，但却又很有品味，Charlie也有专门的房间专门放置她那些业余爱好。Bradbury夫人因为无法行走加上头脑受到重创，至今都被困在床上。Charlie尽她所能的把她妈妈的房间布置的足够舒服，也让她得到了最好的家庭护理。但Bradbury夫人的存在就像是她的世界笼罩着一层乌云，她几乎就像一只幽灵，她很少离开自己的房间，即使是在她身体状况最好的日子里，她也只能处于半清醒状态。这就是为什么Charlie的客人总是能感受到她的存在，但没人能想到任何话去和她说。似乎无论说什么都很不合适。

Jo在差不多三年前就搬进了Charlie的公寓，虽然她仍然顽固地把一些东西留在了她妈妈家里，但她其实每天都住在Charlie这里。没人会问这样安排合不合适，只要Jo和Charlie打开门迎上来，就能立刻感受到她们可以解决遇到的任何问题，她们是那么的相配。就像现在，女孩们紧紧依偎在一起，从她们身上皱巴巴的衣服就能看出她们一分钟前在干什么，哇哦，这个时候还能来开门，真是个奇迹。

“抱歉，让你们久等了，”Jo笑着说，“我们，嗯，正好有点儿忙。”

“我们能看出来，”Cas说，他那低沉的嗓音像海浪一般卷过Dean。Dean觉得怪怪的，想要把它从身上甩走。“晚上好。”

“多么美好的夜晚啊！”Charlie的脸涨得通红，Dean竭力不去想五分钟前她在干什么。

“看来，你们俩已经和好了。”Dean回答，两个女孩儿相视一笑准确的回答了Dean。

Sam和Jess会迟到——他们通过短信告诉了Jo——所以Charlie和Jo现在还没有开始做饭。Jo安排Cas去切菜，这样就能让他远离一切烧掉任何东西的机会，Dean则很荣幸被请来做主菜——鳄梨酱。女孩们决定用鳄梨和奶酪做玉米小饼，虽然Dean觉得这不是桌游最好的搭档，但是他咕咕叫的肚子让他没有说出口。

“所以，你们今晚想玩哪种桌游？”Charlie一边把奶酪放在玉米饼上一边问。

“请告诉我，咱们这回不玩大战略了。”Cas痛苦地呻吟着，“上次玩得时候，一局都玩了好几个小时，而且超级无聊。”

“只是因为你玩的很差劲而已，你要是玩得好就不会觉得无聊了。”Dean轻柔地爱抚着Cas的小臂。Cas停下了手中正切的鳄梨，挑着眉看着Dean，如果他知道Cas这个表情是在想坏主意，那他一定会颤抖。

今天又是Dean开车接上Cas带他一起来的，因为Charlie家离得很远，Cas用两条腿根本走不过来，Dean也完全否定了Cas要坐公交车的念头，因为他可是有Impala啊。Cas也很好说话，只是耸了耸肩就接受了Dean的接送，因为他们已经把计划精确到了每一分钟，足以让这个夜晚可以非常成功。但现在，Dean仍然觉得自己没有准备好，Cas由内而外散发男性的魅力让他足以两腿酸软——从一开始到现在，Cas的演技真的提升了很多。

“伙计们，请等我们离开这间屋子以后再打破你俩之间的性紧张，”Charlie说，“还有，答案是不，我们今晚不玩大战略。我们有卡卡颂、拼字游戏，还有——”

“又是卡卡颂？”Dean说，“天，我当时就不该把这个游戏介绍给你。”

“所以天天玩卡卡颂是你的错？”Cas大叫起来，“我就知道你有问题。你完美的太不真实了！”

“她对卡卡颂痴迷是我的错？”Dean抗议道，“我只是告诉她有这么个游戏而已！”

“幸亏你很可爱，”Cas摇着头说。

“只是很可爱吗？”Dean一边舔着嘴唇看着Cas一边问，“我觉得我超可爱。”

“你说的有道理，”Cas微笑着看着他，Dean对上了他的目光，就这样他们深情对视了很长时间，直到Jo的声音打断了他们。

“只有我觉得你加的奶酪太多了吗？”

“才没，我觉得刚刚好，”Charlie抗议地指着玉米饼，“就应该多一点，这样才能把他俩淹进去。”

“你太敏感了。”Dean撇着嘴嘟囔。

这时门铃响了，大家停下手上的活，一起到门厅去迎接Sam和Jess。Dean给了他俩各一个拥抱，在犹豫了片刻后，Cas也这么做了。当Charlie和Jo忙着迎接的时候，Dean靠到Cas身边，拉住他的衬衣，把他拉得更近了些。Cas的呼吸灼烧着Dean的脸颊，但Dean忽视了血液的翻滚。

“‘我好的太不真实？’”Dean耳语，几乎连不成句，因为他一直在笑，“真的吗？”

“什么？”Cas低声回应，“那你说了什么，‘我觉得我超可爱。’”

“因为这就是事实啊。”

“老实说，我看不出来你是不是在开玩笑，”Cas用他那满不在乎-外加有些嘲讽的语气说道，Dean哼了一声。

“我简直不敢相信这起作用了，”Dean笑声又说，笑声顺着他的话逃了出来，“继续坚持。”

“你俩，别调情了，快来帮我们做完鳄梨酱。”突然Jo叫道。Dean和Cas最后分享了一个有趣的眼神，跟着其他人一起回到了厨房。

Dean以前在Charlie家度过过无数个这样的夜晚：做饭，玩桌游或者看电影，看到没人是睁着眼睛的为止。Cas以前很显然也没少来Charlie家，这让Dean再一次发自内心想问究竟为什么他们之前没见过。不过想想，Charlie很少邀请一大群朋友到家里，Dean也更愿意让Charlie和Jo去自己家，所以也许他和Cas没见过也能理解。Dean每次来Charlie家总觉得有些尴尬，尽管她的公寓很棒，但因为Charlie的妈妈就在房间里，却从不参与进来，但仍然让人无法忽略她的存在。以前Bradbury夫人可以下床的时候，Dean曾给她打过一两次招呼，很有可能她压根没有印象。她甚至有可能连Jo都不认识，这绝对会让Jo崩溃。

一旦Dean把这屋子里还有一个人的事儿抛在脑后，那这个夜晚就非常快乐。

他们做好了鳄梨酱和玉米饼，为了到底玩什么桌游吵翻了天，最后他们决定分成两组，分开玩，然后再换。Sam想玩拼字游戏，Charlie接下了他的挑战，Jess也愿意加入他们。而Jo不得不和Dean还有Cas一起玩星球大战实时对决。Jo一直都这个决定很不满意，不停地发着牢骚，但Dean在看见游戏盒的时候，像个小孩子一样“哇”了一声，Cas就立刻瞪了Jo一眼，让她不得不同意。

Dean从Jess那里接过棋盘，坐到沙发上，然后像表演节目一样紧紧靠在Cas身上。事实上，这很有碍他的正常发挥，因为他基本看不到棋盘也看不到牌，但对面的Jo更惨，她完全被他俩腻歪成一个人的样子扰乱了脑子，所以，当然Dean要继续黏在Cas身上啦。Cas也表现的很好，他一有机会就轻抚Dean的手背，有时还会趁机拉拉，虽然这不怎么方便，因为他的手里塞着棋子和纸牌。Jo一直在瞪他们，把怨气撒在游戏里，把他们打了个落花流水，所以这也算公平。

“你平时玩得可比这要好得多啊，Winchester，”Jo说，“Cas就这么能让你分心吗？”

“说了你也不会信，”Dean对她抛了个媚眼。Jo被恶心地装作自己要呕吐的样子。

“我还能说什么？我真的无法让我的手离开你的身体。”Cas说。

“我这么的让你不可抗拒吗？”

“极度。就像你给我下了咒。”Cas深深地凝视着他，Dean眨了眨眼，Cas的湛蓝的双眸那么深邃，一不小心就会淹没在其中。

“哇哦，宝贝儿，”Dean笑了，“我好喜欢你的甜言蜜语。”

“哇哦，你俩真是恶心到一块儿去了，太配了，”Jo再一次呕吐，“我现在必须去亲亲我可爱的女朋友，寻求一点帮助。”

Dean再也忍不了了，他一把将Cas从沙发上拉了起来，离开了房间，他俩的离开，没有引起任何人的注意，因为Sam在试图和Charlie争论，“qi”到底算不算一个词儿。

客厅右边是条走廊，通向所有的卧室。Charlie的卧室旁边有一个真正的大壁橱，她和Jo的衣服基本都在里面。Dean打开门钻了进去，Cas紧随其后。等门一关上，灯一打开，Dean就控制不住地大笑起来，他想要小声一点，但完全忍不住。

“太难以置信了，他们怎么就看不穿我们呢？”Dean小声说。

“我也不知道，”Cas也笑的很厉害。

“‘给我下了咒’，”Dean模仿着Cas，他又一次笑喷，“真的吗，哥们儿，你哪学的这种话？”

“但是很有效啊，或许我应该加一句‘甜心儿’？”

“什么，难道你不是更喜欢叫我‘甜豆豆’吗？”

“这可能有点过分了。”

“我看你一点不觉得，”Dean咯咯地笑着，“从开始到现在，你已经把所有浪漫喜剧里那些陈词滥调的东西全都扯进来了，他们竟然都没有发现吗？我简直不敢相信。”

“看来我得让你知道有些事被称为陈词滥调是有原因的。”Cas争论道。

“是啊，Cas，那些东西都太陈词滥调了，所以没人想看。”

“恰恰相反，Dean。陈词滥调的东西让人心安。人们看见这些，就会知道这个世界没那么复杂，与此同时，也会觉得所有事儿就没那么难办了。”

“那么，怎么，我们要在雨里接吻吗？”

“可是现在没有下雨。”Cas说。

“玩笑，Cas。Cas，玩笑。你得要能听出来哪些话——”

“你知道，有时候你真的很烦人。”

“这是我的优秀品质之一，”Dean笑着说。

“这也让你更加招人喜欢。”

“哦？Cas，你觉得我很招人喜欢？你不觉得你应该把这句话留到其他人面前说——”

Dean话还没有说完，就被Cas用嘴封住了嘴。丝毫没有犹豫，Dean立刻回吻了过去，张开嘴，热烈欢迎着Cas的入侵。Cas用双手轻捏着他的后颈，慢慢把他拉得更近，然后一只手揽着他的后脑勺，轻轻梳理着他的头发。Dean放松了下来，他压根没有去想这个吻为什么会发生，他只是躲在这个壁橱里，双手抓着Cas的衣领，只想把Cas拉得更近。这个吻很轻柔，Cas不断轻咬着Dean的下唇，相比疼痛带给Dean更多的是快感，他拥着Dean的方式也是极其火热，两个身体紧紧相贴，一阵阵热浪席卷着这间小屋。Dean轻柔地回吻，他的手不知什么时候已经从Cas的衣领，安置在了Cas的上臂和后背，慢慢地拉扯、拉扯、拉扯，他只想和Cas融化在一起，直到两人之间没有一丝空隙。

Dean的整个胸腔都在灼烧，热火燃至全身。Cas轻推着他，让Dean向后退了两步，他跟随着Cas嘴唇的指引，最终一起撞在了墙上。Charlie的外套压在他的背上，但他一点儿不在乎，因为Cas的下身正紧贴着他。Dean本能地分开双腿，将Cas纳入自己腿间，让他拥有更多冲撞发挥的空间。Cas湿润柔软的嘴唇热情地紧贴着Dean，Dean争抢着赶上节奏让吻更加热烈。Cas的舌头探进Dean嘴中，像是品尝美味般戏弄着Dean，然后——

门突然开了，Sam把头探了进来。

“你们俩在——啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，天啊！我的眼！！！”

Cas和Dean赶快从对方身上下来，Cas后退两步拉开了距离。他的眼睛被欲望染黑，呼吸急促，当然Dean也是一样。Dean几乎忘记了自己在哪，在Sam闯进来之前他们在干什么。

“伙计们！真的吗，在壁橱里？”Sam恼火地叫道。

“有些事儿被称为陈词滥调是有原因的，Sammy，”Dean说，因为这是他脑子里唯一能记住的话。Cas突然爆发出一阵笑声，而且完全停不下来，所以没有办法，Dean只能跟着他一块儿笑。Sam皱着眉头看着他俩，好像闻到了什么酸味，摇了摇头走了。Dean和Cas依然靠在一起，笑得无法站直，最后他们终于控制住了自己，气喘吁吁地平息着呼吸。

“哦，天啊，伙计，”Dean断断续续地说，Cas还在笑，带动着Dean的身体也在震动，这让Dean忍不住又笑了。Cas的手搭在Dean的屁股上，Dean的手放在Cas的肩膀上，这个姿势是那么的舒服又自然。

Dean的笑声慢慢停止，Cas也逐渐平静。Dean深呼吸了好几次，然后开始重温刚刚发生的事情。

Cas吻了他，Sam正好撞见。好吧，Cas当然要在壁橱里吻他——这是他们从昨天就开始计划的。不过，Cas真的是有高超的洞察力，很会把握时机。他竟然预料到Sam会来找他们，而且时间刚刚好。多么神奇！Dean不得不敬佩起他。

“太精彩了，”Dean终于说道，“自从我们开始做这事儿，我就一直在期待我那傻弟弟的那张脸。”

“值得吗？”Cas低沉的嗓音在耳边响起有些刺耳，他还没完全恢复过来。

“超级他妈的值得！”Dean说，“我已经等不及再看一次了。”

“很好，”Cas的手指在Dean的臀部划过，留下一道滚烫的痕迹。Dean忍不住舔舔嘴唇，从Cas的魔掌里挣脱出来，Cas没有反抗就让他走了。

“我们该回去了，”Dean说，“不想让他们造成更大的精神损伤。”

“现在还不到那个时候，”Cas说。Dean哼了一声。

“对，现在还不到。”他同意了Cas的观点。

他们回到了客厅，这个晚上剩下的时间都在玩卡卡颂——尽管Cas和Dean都翻着白眼抱怨——但因为Charlie是主人，所以她拥有了最终决定的权利。

整个游戏期间，Dean和Cas把两人间的接触范围保持在不一直把手放在对方身上与完全不碰对方之间，有好几次，Dean都觉得自己把手放在Cas胳膊上的时间太长了，但他又因为Cas靠在他身上或者拉着他的手而情不自禁地微笑。Dean发现Sam瞪了他们好几次，但也只是火上浇油。游戏结束时，Dean几乎已经坐在了Cas身上，在过去的十五分钟里，他完全没有松开紧握着Cas的手。现在他的手都有点抽筋了，但等他看到Sam和Jess两人那怒火中烧的表情时就又觉得很值得。

等他们收拾好残局，已经过了晚上十一点。每个人都累得有些抬不起头，所以没再多聊什么，他们就互相告别然后各回各家。走的时候，Jo躺在沙发上不知嘟囔着些什么——下完最后一颗棋子，她就立刻倒下睡着了——但是Charlie一个个拥抱了他们，向他们挥手告别，把他们送到了门外。Sam和Jess不让Dean送他们，因为他们离Charlie的公寓并不远，完全可以自己走，Dean摇了摇头，也没再坚持。

Cas默默地跟着Dean来到车上，他们都没说话，Dean开车送他回家。这一晚很成功，Sam那张被恶心到的脸最令他满意，但他渴望更多的报复。在壁橱里和Cas接吻很有意思，Dean甚至脑子里闪过一个念头，如果Sam没有来，这个吻能更长些该多好，但他即使制止了自己，坚决否定了这个念头。他只希望他们能有更好地机会去亲热，来让他们的每一个朋友都被恶心到。

Dean把车停好，正要下车，旁边响起的Cas的声音把他吓了一跳。

“Dean，你忘了送我回家。”

“我——什么？”Dean的脸涨得通红，Cas说得对，他直接开着车回到了自己的公寓楼下，他忘了送Cas回家，“抱歉，看来我比我想的还要累。”

“没事儿，我走回去，也就几个街区。”

“我陪你走回去吧。”

Cas转过头吃惊地看着他，“我，嗯……”这是第一次，Cas似乎迷失了方向，“如果你不累的话……”

“没累到那个程度，只是刚才脑子有点儿放空。”Dean耸耸肩，试图让这件事儿变得随意一点。他不知道为什么一开始他无法放松下来，他们只是两个普通朋友，普通朋友陪普通朋友回家没什么大不了的，尤其是他们还住得这么近。

他们走在一起，凉爽的夜风轻抚着他们的皮肤。他们住的地方不在市中心，所以这边没有Charlie家那边热闹，这让他们有了一种隐私感。他们走得很慢，谁都不着急，也谁都没有说话。

他们肩并肩走在一起，Dean的手指不时会和Cas相碰。他咽下心中的感觉——当做什么也没发生——他逼迫着自己正常一点，把自己的胳膊自然地垂在自己身子两侧。他们继续往前走，然后又一次，Dean的手又碰到了Cas。当感觉到Cas的手指搭在他的手指上的时候，Dean差点跳开，他很难说这这是一次愉快的巧合还是故意而为。但Dean还是接受了Cas的触摸，等Cas的手悄然溜走时，Dean也并没有再试图去握住他的手。

他们依然无声地走着，手指又一次相遇，但这次Cas没做停留。

“我感觉我开始喜欢玩卡卡颂了。”Castiel突然开口。

“哦？”

“它开始吸引到我了。”

“Charlie最近一直很痴迷这个游戏，所以或许你现在喜欢的时机正正好。”Dean说。

“你觉得我们今天是不是有点过分？”Cas突然问。

“嗯？”

“我们演的是不是有点过？”

“我没觉得。”Dean看了Cas一眼，发现Cas正盯着他，被Dean发现他也没把视线移开，于是他们就这样对视了一会儿，“我是说，我觉得我们还应该演的更过。我们做的甚至都没让他们不舒服。”

Cas笑了，“复仇是你最喜欢的前菜？”

“更像是甜蜜又俗气的餐后甜品，”Dean哼了一声。Cas也哼了一声，他的手指又一次擦过Dean。

“下一次，我们应该请他们来吃次晚餐。”Cas说。

“哦？”Dean露出坏笑，Cas似乎被他带坏了。

“我们可以在厨房里亲热，完全忽视他们，这样他们就会不舒服了。”

“然后在沙发上吻的难舍难分。”

“然后吃完饭把他们赶走，在他们走之前就转战到卧室。”

“你真残忍。”Dean笑道。

“不过，我们想要的不就是残忍吗？”

他们已经走到了Cas公寓楼下，面对面站在大门口。城市的灯光在Cas脸上闪烁，Dean全神贯注地观察着附近酒吧的蓝光是怎么把Cas棱角分明的脸庞衬托的更加充满男子气概。

“那是个，呃，很美好的吻。”Dean突然说。

“嗯？”

“在壁橱里的那个。你，呃，”Dean尴尬地挠了挠脖子，“你的吻技很好。”

“谢谢，”Cas突然害羞了起来，“你也是。”

“很好，很好，”Dean结结巴巴，“所以，嗯，我们，以后可以再来一次吗？不会感觉，嗯，不舒服吧，或者……”

“不会，”Cas说，“没有不舒服，除非你——”

“没，没，”Dean打断了他，“我也没有不舒服，感觉很好。”

这场对话很不舒服，Dean试着去想有没有别的话题可说，但他的脑子一片空白，他们已经在Cas公寓门前站了好一会儿了，他该走了，以免事情变得奇怪。

“那么，嗯，”Dean说，“晚安。”

Cas温柔地对着他笑了笑。这不是他喜欢在别人面前露出的那种灿烂的笑容；这是一个极微弱的，几乎看不见的笑容，但似乎蕴含着更多的感情，比任何一个在公开场合加起来的都要有韵味。

“晚安，Dean。”

Dean盯着Cas，看着他的背影消失在大楼里，看着走廊里的声控灯点亮又熄灭，他才动了一动。Dean眨了眨眼，试图回到现实世界。

突然之间他就深陷在这个计划之中，这感觉很奇怪。虽然他和Cas把那群人玩的团团转，但没必要再让事情复杂化了。

摇了摇头，Dean转身回家。他今晚吃了太多鳄梨酱。他有些头晕，需要睡个好觉才能清醒过来。


	5. Chapter 5

到了周一，Dean和往常一样去上班，还好，他没有因为周末的放纵而无精打采。他成功结束了那起偷车案，原来偷车贼是车主的前男友，他为宣泄自己对分手的不满就把车给砸了。完成了案子的文书工作，Dean摇了摇头，当一个人满脑子都是报复的时候，那这个人的脑子多半清楚。他不敢深想，眼前最重要的是他感觉自己手里的案子都活了过来，从这个早上开始他的工作效率开始提高，终于不再是一筹莫展了。

Dean立刻发短信告诉Cas自己的成果，但短信发送成功的下一秒他就开始咒骂自己究竟他妈为什么要这么做，Cas才不想知道他那些琐事儿呢。但等收到Cas一串表情的回复后，Dean还是露出了笑容。那几个小小的表情让他心情好了一整天，甚至好心情持续了接下来的很多天。他和Cas时不时地还会互发短信，大多是些没营养的内容，但可以让他们的脑子离开工作一分钟。Cas不断抱怨他们的组织在一个项目上一起合作的那些人，他们不断故意制造困难，Dean主动提出要逮捕他们，让Cas心情好了不少。然而，没过多久Cas又发来短信告诉Dean还是别逮那些混蛋了，项目还需要他们来继续进行。Dean回了个竖起大拇指的表情，刚发过去他就后悔的想撞墙。

一等空闲，Dean就开始胡思乱想，既然他都去过Cas家好几次了，那出于礼貌他也应该邀请Cas来他家。于是，周三下午，他发出了邀请，Cas的回复来的飞快，要么他正拿着手机，要么他正在跑神，要么他拿着手机跑神。他们商量六点以后见面，还准备看个电影，虽然他们都没想好应该看什么。快四点时，Cas又给Dean发了条短信。

需要我带点是什么吗？Cas问。

带上迷人的自己就行了，Dean回道，看着手机上这句无关紧要的调情他翻了个白眼。他只是在开玩笑，因为他们又不是真的约会，Cas能明白的，但是……他还是有些绝望。Dean纠结了半天，又发了一个“;)”，这样Cas就肯定能知道自己是在开玩笑了吧。

你真可爱，Cas回。Dean不舒服的用了整整两分钟来思考Cas究竟是什么意思，然后坚定地把自己脑内的乱七八糟推了出去。

下班后，Dean匆匆出了警局的门——从Benny和Victor奇怪的表情和扬起的眉毛就能看出他有多匆忙——但就这样他还是时间紧迫。他回到家迅速洗了个澡，换了件衣服，还没喘口气Cas就来了。Cas来的很准时。他们约的六点，指针刚指过12，Cas就按响了门铃。Dean跑去开门，不知道为什么，他竟然有点紧张，他觉得肯定是因为这是Cas第一次来他家的缘故。Dean不是很愿意邀请别人过来，因为这是他的巢穴，他很愿意把这里称之为自己的王国。让Sam和Jess偶尔来一次还行，Charlie和Jo也可以过来玩她们新扒到的桌游，但是Dean不知道如何解释Cas即将踏进他的空间时的心情。

Dean意识到自己想得太多了，Cas还在门口等着呢，于是他赶快打开门让Cas进来。

Cas穿着那身熟悉的西装和那件褐色风衣，他的头发比平时更乱，Dean扬起眉毛，接受了Cas疲倦的问好。

“你下班以后直接过来的吗？”Dean问。

Cas脱下外套，看着Dean，“我应该回家换身衣服吗？”

“啊？不，这……”Dean眨了下眼，“没事儿的，这挺好。”

Cas用手抓了下头发，让头发朝不同方向倒去，Dean忍住发痒的双手，不伸过去帮他整理。

“进来啊，”Dean向里挥了挥手，Cas脱下鞋子，跟着他进了公寓。进来后，Cas好奇地四处打量，Dean不知道他在期待什么，等看完，Cas朝着Dean笑了一下。Dean也笑了笑，然后把Cas领进公寓里的开放式厨房。

“你还没吃呢吧？”

“没，嗯，我中午吃了个三明治，但几乎没什么感觉。”

“没去嘶嘶先生吃？”

“没，”Cas回答的很简单，“你今天过得怎么样？”

他们就这样站在Dean的厨房里闲聊了一会儿，这种感觉想想就觉得很奇怪，但实际上很舒服。Cas今天依然忙于组织里的新项目，还开了一个很是冗长的会议。Dean的一天没干什么大不了的——他只是对几个证人问了些问题又打了十几个电话，甚至都没离开过他舒服的办公桌。但Cas却坚持这比向一屋子人解释预算限制要有趣的多，看到Cas翻着白眼抱怨着那帮混蛋的样子，Dean再次提出了要帮他逮捕几个人，让Cas大笑了起来。

“有时候我们总会遇到几个混蛋，我真是想让你把他们全抓起来，”Cas说，“但恐怕我的雇主不会感激我，如果我逮捕了所有让我生气的家伙，那我们的整个项目只会陷入僵局。”

“有道理，”Dean说，“但这个提议一直有效哦，我随时为你备好手铐。”

“我想我会用这个提议来应付一些紧急情况，也许圣诞节。”

“圣诞节会发生什么？”

“我们全家人会聚在一起庆祝，”Cas说，“包括我的叔叔阿姨们，他们中有些人……并不那么喜欢我。”

“为什么，他们是不喜欢你的约会对象的性别是吗？”

“差不多吧。”Castiel说。

“哦，”Dean说，“我能理解，”他犹豫了一下，补充说，“嗯，其实我们家也一样。我从没有带男友回家过过感恩节或者圣诞节，甚至独立日。我没法想象我外公会怎么说，嗯，好吧，我可以，我只是……不想听到那些。”

Cas严肃地点点头，他们交换了一个互相理解的眼神，对Dean来说，这是个痛苦的话题，他不到万不得已会一直回避去想这些，所以，他转向橱柜，开始查看他都有些什么存货可以给Cas做点什么吃的。

“好了，不说那些了，所以，你饿不饿？”Dean问。Cas点点头，Dean示意到自己旁边来，然后说，“让我看看我们今天可以做点什么。”

“嗯，”Cas咬着下唇一脸担心的看着Dean，Dean的眼神一直追踪着他嘴唇的一举一动，“我……我不适合做饭，Dean，我只会挡你的道。”

“才不会，伙计，”Dean说，“你不会做饭怎么活啊？”

“我告诉你了，外卖。”

“恶心，”Dean说，“我的意思是，虽然我有时候也会随便填饱肚子，但说真的，你怎么可以不会做芝士汉堡呢？或者鸡肉？炒米？”

Dean每问一个，就会得到Cas一次摇头，“我，嗯，”Cas似乎有些不好意思，“我从来没机会学这些，也没有必要。”

“什么，那一直以来都是你的前任给你做饭吗？”

“实际上，这是我唯一能指望她做的事情了，”Cas说，痛苦在他眼中一闪而过。然后他小心翼翼隐去了脸上所有的情绪，“我，嗯，在过去的几个月里……没什么精力学做饭。”

“好吧，”Dean说，他很想继续往下问，了解更多这个给Cas做饭的前女友的事情，但是Cas的眼神告诉Dean这不是个好主意。有什么黑暗的东西扭曲了Dean的胃，但是Dean置之不理。

“过来，我来教教你，”Dean说，“从最简单的开始，我们做点意大利面吧。”他的眼睛从Cas的西装外套流连到他松松垮垮挂在脖子上的领带，感受到了Dean的目光，Cas对着Dean眨了下眼睛。

“哦，我应该先把西装脱掉。”

“这样最好，”Dean说，他也想不出什么可以补充的了，因为他被Cas脱衣服的动作紧紧抓住了脑子。Cas卷起衬衣袖子，露出他紧实的前臂，Dean的眼睛短暂在上面停留了一秒，还好没有超过合理的时间。他咳嗽了两声来掩盖自己的尴尬，开始准备食材。

虽然一开始Cas有些犹豫，Dean让他切个洋葱他都是一副会着火的样子，但是很快，他就放松了下来。等他们把酱汁的味道调好，Dean就完全放手，让Cas来做下面的所有工序，自己只是在一旁进行监督。Cas似乎对做出来的东西很是高兴，当Dean拍了拍他的背，说味道不错时，Cas露出了一个小小的温柔的笑容。

他们坐在电视前吃东西，Cas试图把自己的脚漫不经心地踩在咖啡桌上，但Dean立刻愤怒地制止了他。Cas红着脸立刻把脚放下，其实Dean没有真的生气，因为Cas看上去就像只被踢了脚的小狗狗，只想让人摸摸他的头。剩下的时间，他们选择看终结者（虽然他们都看过无数遍了），然后在电影播放着的时候说个不停。最后，电影几乎变成了他们聊天的背景音，但两人似乎都不愿意把电影暂停，所以Dean没有多此一举。总之，这是个愉快的夜晚。Cas十点多的时候回的家，他坚持不让Dean送自己。等门关上Cas完全消失的一瞬间，Dean有些迷失了方向，像是这个晚上还没开始一样。他原地站了一会儿，然后摇了摇头，他觉得自己一定是太累了，于是他扑到床上，穿着衣服就进入了梦乡。

到了周五，下班前Cas发来短信，问想不想来他家，他的字句让Dean完全没有拒绝的余地。昨天周四是忙碌的一天，今天也没好到哪去，所以Dean的确也很想念Cas的陪伴。Cas让他下班就可以直接过来，因为自己已经在家了。这让Dean工作的最后几个小时变得轻松了许多，Dean不断提醒自己，一会儿他就可以去Cas家看电影了，他不用再和那些自以为是的坚持自己没有偷车的偷车傻贼们纠缠了。

等轮班终于结束，Dean正在收拾东西时，Benny来到了他的办公桌前。

“你想一会儿去喝一杯吗？”

妈的。Dean完全忘了，Benny有个习惯，那就是每隔一个周五，就会把他拖到最近的酒吧边喝酒边吐槽。他们已经有一阵子没一起去过了，但是现在Dean不得不拒绝Benny，这让他很是愧疚。

“今晚不行，抱歉，”Dean说，“我已经给Cas说去他家了。”

“哦，”Benny说，“那玩的开心。”

“谢谢。”

“所以，我们什么时候可以见见你这个神秘男朋友呢？”Benny笑着问，“你可以找个时间带他过来吃饭。”

“好，”Dean想要敷衍过去。其实他不确定自己想不想带Cas去和Andrea还有Benny一起吃饭——是啊，他们是对很好的夫妻，Benny更是很好的朋友，但是在Dean和Cas的“假男友”计划里，他们已经自动将这些和计划毫无关系的朋友排除在外。把他们也牵扯进来只会让他们很难收场，Dean没有准备把事情弄得这么复杂，于是，他又补充说，“再说了，你不是已经见过Cas了吗？”

Benny耸耸肩，“Andrea认识他，我只是听过几次他的名字而已。”

“好吧，嗯，那也许什么时候我应该介绍你们认识一下。”Dean说，他既没有拒绝也没有答应，这样最容易糊弄过去。还好Benny没有产生疑问，Dean也不用再想什么借口来解释他为什么不想让Benny和Cas见面了。不是说他不想让他们见面——只是他和Cas注定要分手，让他们见面给了他一种不确定的感觉。骗的人越多，他们要解释的就越多，Dean不想最后自己和Cas连朋友也做不了。

等他到Cas家时，Cas已经点好了泰国菜，Dean笑着无奈地摇了摇头。Dean等不及教会Cas做些简单的菜肴了——当然Dean也不是从不吃外卖（恰恰相反），但是每次Cas都点外卖这个事实让Dean有些心疼，至少他要能养活自己吧。

他们继续看神烦警探，但看得很慢，因为Dean不停地讲自己在警局真正的生活，不可否认，这让他们俩都笑得肚子疼。不知道为什么，Cas总是对他很有耐心，愿意一遍又一遍的按下暂停，听Dean的胡扯八道。他们边吃边看，但是Cas在每一集之间都会暂停很长时间，因为他们实在是有太多的话要聊。吃完饭，Dean帮着把脏盘子放到厨房，然后开始在书架前逡巡。

Dean第一次见到这个书架时就很喜欢，现在他终于有机会好好看看上面有些什么了，果然没有令他失望。Cas有各式各样的书，从廉价的科幻小说到俄罗斯经典名著，有些书看着很旧，很明显是主人经常翻阅。各种DVD和蓝光碟却不是很多，只占了几乎不到一层。

“我，嗯，”看见Dean正在好奇地浏览自己的收藏，Cas走到他身边，“我还没……把我的东西都拜好，我哥哥家还有几箱子。”

“哦，”Dean再一次等着背后的故事被揭晓，他不知道在自己撞墙之前有多少东西可以深挖，但他真的很好奇，“你最近搬家了吗？”

“几个月前，”Cas耸耸肩说。他看上去不太舒服明显是不想继续说，于是Dean又把视线转向书架，想找出点别的事儿聊，他的手指一个个地略过DVD 盒子。

“你有E.T.，但是没有刀锋战士？”Dean皱着眉头问。

“那是什么，我从来没看过。”

“什么？”

“刀锋战士。”

“什么？”Dean重复道，“你从来没看过刀锋战士？真的假的？”

“只是一直没机会。这没什么大不了的吧。”

“没什么大不了？”Dean瞪着眼睛大喊道，“好吧，好吧，是没什么大不了的，就像你没看过星战三部曲，或者——”

“星战不止一部？”

“伙计！”

Cas笑了起来，“我在逗你，我当然知道星战有几部，你还记得我扮成——”

“汉索罗，妈的，我竟然忘了。”

“我有全套蓝光碟。但这不是我最骄傲的地方，第七部上映的时候，我请了一天假。”

“但是……那是周五啊。”

“对啊，但是我去看的是零点首映，而且还是看了星战三部曲的马拉松，紧接着的首映，所以……”

Dean笑了，“兄弟，真希望我也能像你一样，但是那个周末，我忙着工作，轮班，所以我没去成首映。”

“真遗憾，”Cas说“那天电影院爆满。”

“真是不敢相信，”Dean说，“我的意思是，我是一周后才去看的，就那我也记忆犹新，但是我真的超想去看首映，这真是我的一大遗憾。”

“或许第八部的时候可以一起？”

“或许吧，”他们看着对方，好像一个沉默的承诺已经定下。眼神开始越来越变味儿，Dean不得不把视线拉开才能保持镇定。

“但是，不管怎么说，现在的重点是刀锋战士。”

“怎么？”

“那么，我们下周三有的看了？”Dean问。

“好的，下周三。”Cas答应。他的声音里满是充满希望的音符，他和Dean相视一笑，满是温柔。

————————————————————

在周三他们一起在Dean家看了刀锋战士以后，这逐渐变成了一项两人的传统。每周三——如果Dean工作时间允许的话——Cas会来Dean这里，学一些烹饪技巧，然后他们一起看部八十年代糟糕的电影再一起吐槽。到了周五，就轮到Dean去Cas家，和他的宠物荷兰猪玩玩（Man终于不再把Dean当成威胁，甚至在Dean坐在地上看他们的时候，他也敢出来吃干草了），然后他们再一块儿看神烦警探，一块儿哈哈大笑。六月就这样过去了。在一个周三的晚上，已经到了Cas该回家的时间，但他们还没有看完今天这部蛮王柯南，于是Dean邀请他第二天过来继续看。第二天Cas果然准时到达，他自然的就像每天都会过来一样，一起看完了那部蛮王柯南，为着吃薯片到底应该蘸什么酱争论不休。

到了周五，轮到Dean去Cas家了，虽然这是他们连续第三天晚上一起玩，但他们都没有什么不安或者厌烦的感觉。Cas就这么成为了Dean最好的朋友之一，而且从目前来看，Cas并没有打算因为Dean已经说了一千个双关语而把他踢出去。Dean猜大概Cas也和自己想的一样，已经把他当做了朋友。但奇怪地是，他们一个月前才刚认识啊，但是他们却好像已经认识了很多年，呆在一起的感觉是那么的舒服。虽然他们的相处模式的确有一点点奇怪，但是很明显他们非常享受彼此的陪伴。

Dean到了Cas公寓门口，Cas还没有到家。他之前发了短信说自己可能会迟到，但是没有说原因。Dean在走廊里等他，对着从旁边屋子出来的老邻居微笑。

五分钟以后，Cas出现了，他手中还拿着一个大盒子。Dean看见盒子，紧接着他闻到了味道……他惊喜地睁圆了眼睛。

“樱桃派！”Dean大叫着立刻从Cas手里把盒子抢了过来。

“我也很高兴见你，”Cas笑着说，“而且很高兴知道你还是那么有礼貌。”

“好吧，好吧，嗨，Cas，”Dean敷衍地打了个招呼，闭着眼睛深吸着那甜蜜的味道，享受着派隔着盒子带来的温暖。“我原谅你迟到了。你怎么知道我喜欢我想吃派的？Sam跟你说的，是不是？他告诉你吃派比赛那件事儿了，是不是？”

“Dean，是你自己，你昨天一直在念叨派，除了派你没说第二个话题，”Cas翻着白眼打开了门，Dean跟着走了进去，“是个人都能猜到你对派的痴迷，所以我就在回来的路上去了家面包房。”

“这附近没有面包房啊。”Dean皱着眉头说。

“是没有，但是我哥哥开了一家，离我工作的地方没多远。”

“我都不知道Jimmy是个面包师？”

“不，Jimmy是销售代表。是Gabriel的店，我最大的哥哥。”

“我总把你这两个哥哥搞混，”Dean说。在Cas脱外套的时候，Dean迫不及待地跑去了厨房，把派放在了柜台上。他打开盒子——樱桃派，闻起来那么好，看起来更棒，Dean只看了一眼就开始流口水了。

“你是打算吃了它还是和它亲热啊？”Cas逗趣的声音从卧室传来。

“如果有可能的话，我选择两样一起，”Dean说，“你好像知道通往我心里的路。”

“是你给我指明了方向。”Cas开玩笑说。

他们已经看完了神烦警探第一季，为了变个花样，Cas建议看看夺宝奇兵，虽然他们都看过一百遍了。他们坐在沙发上，一起吃着樱桃派，味道果然像天堂，Dean闭着眼睛发出了不怎么妥当的呻吟声。Cas警告Dean，如果他敢把樱桃派掉在他的白色沙发上，他一定会剥了他的皮，因为“这是我最贵重的财产。”。Dean反驳说，那两只荷兰猪才是最贵重的，因为它们是“活的，会呼吸的小乖乖，Cas，”，然后Dean又挑衅说没人会买白色沙发，因为这是这个世界上最不实用的颜色，这引发了Cas激烈的争辩，电影不得不暂停。

最后，这场辩论以平局告终，他们终于继续看起了电影，因为已经很晚了，再吵下去电影又要看不完了。Dean个人相比周三更喜欢周五，其实原因很见到，周五他不用急匆匆地离开Cas家，他们的夜晚可以一直持续到周六凌晨（除非Dean周六要值班）。但是周三这就完全不可能了。他们周四都要上班，而且Cas还得走路回家，太晚了Dean会觉得不安全。

印第安纳琼斯结束了在屏幕上的表演，然后Dean注意到Cas在奇怪的扭动。过了一会儿，他又扭了扭，然后有扭了扭。Dean一直用余光看着他，直到他实在忍不住问出了口。

“你怎么回事儿？”

“我的背很痒，”Cas嘟囔着，“我想是因为这件新衬衣。”他身上穿着件深蓝色的衬衣，看上去布料就很粗糙。

“需要点儿帮助吗？”Dean问。在Cas转过身之前，他就已经把手放在了Cas的背上。

Cas扬起一边的眉毛，好奇地看着Dean，“如果不会让你……不舒服的话？”

“什么？才没。”然后Dean脸红了，收回了手，“我是说，如果不会……让你……不舒服的话。”

“不会。”

“那就好。”

“嗯。”

Dean还是有些犹豫，但心底有个奇怪的声音在作怪，他还是再次举起了手。刚开始的时候他的动作很轻，指尖几乎没有挨着Cas的背，但在他的轻柔抚摸下，Cas放松了下来。他甚至身子前倾，给Dean留出了更多抚摸的空间，于是，Dean终于壮大了胆子，加重了一点力量。Cas舒服的哼哼着，心满意足地闭上了眼，Dean继续在他的背肌上划着圈圈。

Dean回忆起他小时候经常和母亲、Sam，甚至他父亲这么做，但等到他十几岁的时候，他开始觉得和父母在一块儿做的一切事情都让他尴尬，特别是身体接触。他想起那个阶段之前，他被挠痒痒的那种舒服放松的感觉，他还记得，在很小的时候，经常帮妈妈按摩头。Dean五岁的时候，妈妈时不时地会偏头疼，在他的小脑瓜里，觉得最好的解决办法就是给妈妈按摩按摩头。他到现在都不知道那样究竟有没有用，或许Dean只是让妈妈能换个心情，其实没什么效果，但他妈妈一直很感激。他的手指在Cas脊背上舞蹈时，他想起了自己的童年，脑子里那些东西和现在的场景连在一起，让他无比的舒服和亲密。不管这感觉怎么定义，Dean都很喜欢。

不过，隔着衬衫给Cas挠痒还是很难。Dean抬头瞥了眼电视，发现Cas似乎正全神贯注地注意着剧情，于是他垂下了手。摇摇晃晃地摸到了Cas的衬衣边缘。

Cas转过头来一脸狐疑地看着他。Dean咽下快要砰砰从嗓子眼里跳出来的心脏。

“可以吗？”他问。

“嗯。”Cas的脸微微泛红，和蚊子哼哼一样回答。

得到了许可，他的手滑进了Cas衬衣下面，尽管已经做好了心理准备，但当他真的抚上大片裸露细腻的背部肌肤时，他还是倒吸了口气。Cas的皮肤很温暖，暖意渗透进了他的指尖。Cas突然小声呻吟了一声，把Dean吓了一跳，然后他才意识到Cas大概是在享受。于是他更专心地把手指蹭过Cas的脊背，Cas不由自主的把身子向他的方向倾斜。Dean现在完全看不懂电影在讲什么了，他彻底被Cas发出的满足的呻吟迷晕了头脑。他的手指自信地沿着Cas的肌肉线条滑动，指甲轻轻剐蹭着Cas光滑的肌肤，Dean很容易就迷失在了这亲密的接触中。

他们沉默了很久，电影一直播着，但Dean完全已经忘了电影的存在，他的脑子里眼里只有Cas。Cas也似乎开始昏昏欲睡，他沉沉地向Dean这边靠了过来，挠背的时间比Dean预想的要长的多。他没有抱怨，虽然他的胳膊已经酸疼，动作幅度越来越小，现在实际上他只是轻轻地把手掌贴在Cas背上，享受着肌肤相接的亲密感觉。

过了一会儿，Cas终于直起了身子，Dean很快把手伸了出来。Cas扭过头投给了他一个感激的微笑，Dean也对他笑了笑。

“很舒服，谢谢。”

Dean耸耸肩，他把脚从沙发上放回地上，重新开始看起电影。原来电影已经接近了最后的高潮，Dean完全不明白时间怎么会过得这么快。

“我们该邀请他们过来吃顿晚餐。”Dean说。

“晚餐？”Cas听起来有些抗拒。

“是啊，上次我们去了Charlie家，所以出于公平，我们该回请他们，不对吗？”

“嗯。”

“而且现在你的厨艺长进了不少……”Dean故意逗他，Cas当然听出来Dean在笑话他，红着脸一把将Dean推倒在了沙发上，Dean爬起来后也推了一下Cas，就这样两个人互相推了半天，然后直到他们想起来他们不是六岁的孩子了才停下来。

“以这样的速度，到明年，我们就可以使用杀伤性武器了。”Cas说。

“也许两年以后。”Dean笑着说，Cas朝他扔了个抱枕。Dean吓了一跳，但是笑了起来，“如果你把这事儿搞砸了，可别怨我哦！”

“我怎么可能搞砸，明明是你——”

Dean把抱枕拍在Cas脸上回答了这个问题。他没有料到Cas会抬起胳膊，一把推上了Dean的胸口。Dean失去平衡，倒了下去，Cas跟着他一起倒在了沙发上，伏在Dean上方，这次他用了挠痒痒进攻战术。

“我要分手！”Dean笑着一边挣扎一边大喊。

“别这么孩子气，”Cas说，“如果你和我分手了，谁还会给你带樱桃派啊？”

“你这个混蛋，”Dean哀嚎着，抓起另外一个抱枕来报复。Cas躲开了攻击他们拿着抱枕扭打在了一起，没一会儿，Dean开始哈哈大笑，Cas也忍不住笑了起来。Dean的背撞在了沙发扶手上，Cas倒在了他的身上，枕着他的胳膊。他们笑到喘不上气，然后大口吸着空气试图平静下来。

“好吧，这绝对是我干过的最蠢的事。”Dean喘着粗气说。

“枕头大战？”Cas问，“枕头大战是你干过最蠢的事？”

“那个，既然我们的年龄都是十位数了……”

“年龄只是个数字。”

“只有中年危机的人才会这么说，用来安慰自己，”

“你可真是太愤世嫉俗了。”他还趴在Dean身上，说话时，他撑了起来，当他们目光相遇，他用手指点了点Dean的鼻子。Dean皱起鼻子，盯着Cas，他的脑子一片空白，Cas的身子严丝合缝的压着他，两人的脑袋也离得那么近，他当然脑子里只剩嗡嗡声了。Cas撑在他的上方仔细研究了一会儿，终于坐了起来，Dean跟着他一起，他们的姿势终于不再那么暧昧。

“所以，”Dean气喘吁吁地说，“下周五继续？”

“下周五。”Cas答应。

————————————————————

又到了周三，Dean却百般无奈地取消了他们的电影计划。一个旧案子突然有了眉目，Dean必须和其他人一起跟进，加了整整一周的班才解决。这个躲了十多年的凶手，就这么突然决定招供，把整个警局搞得又惊又喜，直到周四这起拖了十几年的案件才顺利结案。Dean松了口气，周五不管怎样，他摆脱一切工作离开了警局，开车直奔Cas家。白天他们就一直在发短信，Cas说今天他能早点回家，所以Dean随时来都可以。Dean太激动了，他现在只想赶快见到Cas，不管是因为什么，他都没有回家换衣服。

Cas过了好一会儿才给他开门，当Dean看到Cas仍然穿着衬衣西裤时，他笑了。虽然袖子卷了起来，但他还没有来得及换下上班的衣服。

“嗨，Cas。”

“你好，”Cas侧到一边让Dean进来，“你来早了。我记得你这周一直在加班办一个案子。”

“说的没错，但我们昨天就结案了。现在只剩文书工作。”

Cas奇怪地上下扫了一眼，“你是下班以后直接过来的吗？”

“嗯，想见你不行吗，今天是周五吧？”Dean问。

“是啊？”

“所以……神烦警探？”

Cas皱着眉又给了他一个奇怪的眼神，“Sam，Jess，Charlie和Jo要过来吃晚餐。”

“哦，”Dean说，“对，晚餐。”

“你忘了，是不是？”

“我没有！我只是……有点跑神。”

Cas仔细地上下看着Dean，评判着他的服装，“嗯，还好算不上灾难，你看上去挺好的。”

“谢谢夸奖，Tim Gunn（美国时尚顾问），”Dean用手摸了摸头发，“你有古龙水什么的可以借我吗？”

“洗手间，最上面的抽屉。”Cas说。他忽然咧嘴一笑，“实际上，你太聪明了，这是个好主意，咱们俩用的是同一种古龙水。”

“哦，天，”Dean笑了起来，“我已经能想到Sam那张嫌弃的小婊子脸了。”

“那就快去吧。”Cas说。

进了洗手间，Dean快速洗了把脸，检查了下自己的头发，然后用水整了整。他看上去并不是很疲惫，这还不错。然后他像Cas一样解开了一个衬衣扣子，Dean觉得这样应该不太过分。最后一步，Dean喷上Cas的古龙水——他在脑子里记下来这个牌子，闻起来真的不错。

其实，Dean期待的是和Cas单独度过一个有趣的夜晚，而不是像现在一样在其他人面前装模作样，他感觉自己今天晚上做不到那些了。但其他人出现的时候，他的忧虑就消散了。Charlie立刻跳过来拥抱了他，其他三个人跟着她也这么做了。Cas也得到了拥抱，虽然轮到Sam的时候他犹豫了一下，但Sam没有犹豫，他直接把Cas一把拉到怀里，狠狠拥抱了他。Dean很高兴看到自己弟弟和Cas相处的这么好。如果Dean不喜欢Sam约会的女孩，那状况就会很糟糕（比如Ruby——他到现在一想到她还会瑟瑟发抖），同样地，Sam不喜欢Dean约会对象时，也会让事情很紧张。

“你们都来早了，”Cas说，“Jo，你今晚不是有轮班吗？”

“调整了一下，”Jo耸耸肩。她在一家酒吧工作，正在为了自己的历史学硕士学位而努力，虽然她已经适应了酒吧，但实际上并不特别喜欢。她妈妈Ellen就有一家酒吧，所以Jo从小就生活在酒吧的烟雾和汗水之中。

“我们可不会错过任何事儿，”Charlie眨了眨眼睛。

“Dean做饭，是不是？”Jess一脸期待地问。

“其实，是Cas做。”Dean说，看到Jo脸上惊恐的表情他很是享受。

“好吧，很幸运，我们当中有一位白衣天使，”Charlie指着Jess。

“Dean最近一直在教我，”Cas生气地说，“我保证我不会下毒。”

“你这么说我就会信，”Jo翻着白眼，“你需要我提醒一下上次发生了什么吗？”

“什么上一次？”Dean问。

“Cas试着烤饼干，”Jo说，“但他把糖和盐搞混了。”

“长得很像好吗！”Cas抗议着，但并不能阻止其他人哈哈大笑起来。

“不要再嘲笑我男朋友了！”Dean搂上Cas的肩膀，“他进步了很多。”

Sam在一旁无声地对着Jess比了个“男朋友”的嘴型，然后Jess趴在他耳边嘀咕了些什么。Dean完全没有搭理这俩傻瓜。

Cas和Sam两口子在一起说话，Charlie两口子则在卧室门口晃悠，趁机向里面偷窥。Dean注意到了她们，便走进房间，示意她俩跟过来。Charlie径直向荷兰猪的笼子走了过去，Jo跟在后面。

“荷兰猪！”Charlie尖叫着，“天啊，我真想这俩小家伙。”

“过来，小家伙，”Dean嘟囔着，他轻轻捧起Super，当Dean的手掌附上他小小的身子时，Super甚至都没有反抗。

“你可以抱他们？”Charlie惊讶地问。

“是啊，为什么不能？”Dean把荷兰猪交给Charlie，Charlie后退了一步，张大着嘴巴盯着Dean，Jo同样小心翼翼地看着他，“怎么了？”

“那个，我从来没……我不知道。”

“你从来没抱过他？”Dean问，“好吧，很简单的，只要别捏死了就行。”

“我不会的！”Charlie抗议道。当Dean把Super放在她的手掌上时，她一脸的害怕。

“他好软啊，”Charlie说，Jo也走进了一步，开始小心翼翼地抚摸Super，小荷兰猪扭动了一下，但很快就被Jo安抚了。

“很可爱，是不是？”Cas出现在了门口，看着屋内的三个人。

“很可爱，”Charlie说。她完全被Super迷住了，而Jo也没好到哪去。她们盯着这只在Charlie怀里扭动的荷兰猪，就好像是什么无价之宝。

“小心点，”当Super扭得更厉害，Charlie脸上露出惊慌时，Cas说，他赶快走了过来，把荷兰猪抱了过来。等Cas把Super放回笼子里，对着两只荷兰猪嘟囔着些什么的时候，Charlie松了口气。

“我是不是该吃醋？”Dean问。

“本质上来讲，你是在问你是否比荷兰猪可爱，”Cas站起身，转向Dean，“我想说……只差一点。”

“闭嘴，”Dean说，“我超可爱。”

“只有你自己这么说。”

“我没听到任何反驳哦。”

“没什么好反驳的。”Cas说。他微笑着伸出一只手，然后，在Dean完全没有意识到的情况下，他的手落在了Dean的颈后，把他轻轻往自己怀中拉，Dean顺势靠了过来，中途他便遇上了Cas的嘴唇。他再一次沉醉于Cas柔软的嘴唇之间。上帝啊，为什么Cas嘴唇的感觉那么好。虽然看上去很干燥，Cas总是不经意地咬嘴唇。Dean闭上眼享受着温柔的唇齿相接，他不禁张开嘴，伸出了舌头抵上了Cas的牙关。Cas为他打开了大门欢迎着他的到来，两人正要来一场舌尖激战的时候，Jo咳嗽了一声，结束了这一刻的火热。

“伙计们，伙计们！”Jo喊道，“我很高兴看到你们解决了谁更可爱的问题，但是你们可是还答应了我们一顿晚餐呢。”

Dean把舌头收回嘴里时，一阵冲动涌进脑内，但他只耸了耸肩没有理会。等他们分开后，Dean朝Cas抛了个媚眼，Cas也朝他暧昧的笑了。

“对了，”Cas说，“还有晚餐，是的，是的。”

“他是把你的脑子从嘴里吸出来了吗？”Jo取笑着他。

“不，他是从我——”

“够了，够了，”Jo失败地举手投降，“我一点儿不想知道。”

“你先问的，”Cas说，在Jo假装窒息的时候，Cas和Dean交换了一个满是阴谋的眼神。

虽然Cas答应做晚餐，但其实大部分还是Dean做的，Cas的工作就是在他身后转悠。在第一次Cas从身后搂上他的时候，Dean只抬了抬眉毛，然后就默许身后的人把下巴压在他的肩上，用手包住他拿着铲子的手，然后Dean看见了Sam正从余光里看着他们。Dean高兴地让自己靠着Cas，在做饭的大部分时间里，他们一直保持着这个姿势，甚至在摆桌子的时候都不愿意分开，这让其他人都陷入了绝望。等他们全部准备好，Dean吻了吻Cas的脸颊，这样做饭真是个好主意。

Cas家的厨房角落里有一张桌子，就放在窗户旁边。这桌子只能坐下四个人，于是Cas不知道从哪又拉出来两把椅子，塞在了原有的四把椅子之间，这样他们就都能坐着吃饭了。桌子很是拥挤，每个人的胳膊不得不互相摩擦，Dean的右腿正好紧挨着Cas。这让他想到了个好主意。

Dean高兴地开口，“如果想要节省一点空间，你可以坐在我的腿上。”

“伙计们，我们还得吃饭呢！”Charlie绝望地呐喊着。

“我们也要啊，”Dean还击。

“谢谢，Dean，”Cas用他开玩笑的语气说，“但为了我们朋友们考虑，我还是就坐这里吧。”

Dean耸耸肩，“那就别抱怨咯。”

“这样其实挺好，”Jo戳着她的意大利面，“喔，Dean，你真的一秒也离不开Cas啊。”

“还不够，”Cas立刻回答，他深情地望着Dean，眼看两人又要吻在一起，每个人都发出了崩溃地呻吟。Dean笑了，只是吻了下Cas的脸颊。

饭后，他们移到客厅，至少那里空间比较大，虽然还是不够坐。Dean和Cas立刻占据了沙发，Cas把Dean拉到他的身边，两个人紧紧贴在一起。Dean压根就没有多想，就直接靠在了Cas身上。其他人也给自己找好了座位，Charlie和Jo在地板上用抱枕垒了个窝，Sam和Jess则从厨房搬来了椅子。没人有心情看电影，整个晚上都用在了闲聊上，抱怨着工作，争论看星战系列的正确顺序。从头到尾，Dean一直黏在Cas旁边，他揽着Cas的肩膀，而Cas的手不时地在他膝盖上揉捏。Dean忘记了工作上的所有压力，只是简单地享受着和朋友们在一起的夜晚，和倚在Cas身旁的那种惬意。

九点多的时候，Sam和Jess先走了——他们说太累了，其他人当然没有怀疑。Jess在医院连上了两轮，而Sam的日程表谁也不敢问。他一年前刚才法学院毕业，然后立即通过了州律师考核，然而Sam却说他的第一份工作的要求比那两个加起来都要高。Charlie和Jo呆的时间比较长一些，指针快指向十二点了，姑娘们才终于站起来，如果她们还不走就该睡着了。

送走了客人们，Dean和Cas跌跌撞撞地摔回了沙发上，他们仿佛在无言中达成一致，站起来简直是件大工程，只有沙发才是他们最好的归宿。Dean在人前可以轻轻松松将Cas揽到自己身边，但是现在只剩他们两个了，他没有理由再抱Cas。不过，Cas却自觉地和几分钟前一样靠在了他的胸前。Dean眨了眨眼，疲倦追上了他。

“我猜今晚还行。”Dean小声嘟囔着。

“是吗？”Cas问，“我不这么觉得，我们本来可以做得更好的。”

“也对，”Dean点点头，“还不够恶心。下一次我们要做点真正含糖量超标的事情。”

“我告诉你我们应该在他们面前亲热的。”Cas打了个哈欠，他的头撞在了Dean的脸颊上，Dean在Cas抬起来之前，轻轻蹭了蹭，细细品味了一下Cas顺滑的发丝。

“你把我压在书架上。”Dean补充。

“然后几本书会因为我们激烈的动作掉下来。”

现在那副场景几乎清晰的展现在Dean眼前：Cas把他推到书架上，猛力震掉了好几本书，DVD盒子会被他们压地吱吱作响。Cas的双手托着Dean的下颌，他们吻得就像上次一样激烈，Dean会偷偷用一条腿抵住Cas的裤裆，让Cas忍不住磨蹭着他。他能感觉到Cas的硬挺压在他的大腿上……

真可惜他们没做这个。

“我们真应该这么干，”Dean也打了个哈欠，“下次吧。”

“嗯，下次。”Cas同意。他看上去很累，一直打着哈欠。

“我该走了，”Dean嘟囔说，他觉得自己已经不具备开车的警觉性了，所以他或许只能走路回家。

“你会在人行道上睡着的。”Cas抗议。

“嗯哼，”Dean表示同意。

“你今晚可以留下。”Castiel建议道。

“我可以吗？”Dean问。他的声音很小，他几乎快睡着了。“谢谢，如果你不麻烦的话。”

“一点儿也不，”Castiel哼哼道。他的额头撞在了Dean额头上，昏昏欲睡。“但是我没有客房也没有床垫。”

“哦，”Dean也放任自己抵着Castiel，靠得更近了些，这样他就能拥有更多温暖。他能感觉到身子越来越重，睡意越来越浓，他很乐意就这样睡过去。“你的床是特大号的，对吗？”

“嗯……”Castiel说，他有点不知道Dean是什么意思，“如果你同意和我分享一张床的话？”

“你同意吗？”

“我没意见。”

“我也没，”Dean说，“如果你不想，我可以就睡这儿。”

“不行，睡这儿你会扭着脖子的，”Castiel的声音就在Dean耳朵边上，是那么的低沉，直达Dean心底，但这感觉如此美妙。

“这没道理。”

“就睡床上吧。”

“好吧。”

“嗯。”

虽然他们达成了一致，但还是在沙发上半睡半醒地呆了很长时间。等Cas开始不由自主踢脚，意识处在睡梦和现实之间的时候，Dean站了起来，也拉起了Cas。Cas一言不发地跟在他旁边。

他们并排刷着牙——Cas真的有备用牙刷，就像他“第一次约会”是说的那样。他们两个真的太累了，互相支撑着对方，最后成功躺到了床上。Cas脱得只剩内裤，Dean脑子已经累成了一团浆糊，也顾不上不好意思，就也把自己扒到了一样的程度。Dean滚到床的右边，Cas坐在左边，关上了灯。可能是因为疲倦，所以没有发生尴尬的肢体纠缠，也没有为唯一的毯子打架。他们乖乖地待在自己的那一边，立刻进入了睡眠。Cas的腿碰到了Dean，但Dean根本没有力气挪开，所以他轻轻压了上去。他的注意力集中在Cas呼吸时发出的小小声响上，没一会儿，眼皮下垂，他睡着了。


	6. Chapter 6

Dean睁开眼的第一秒，他不知道自己在哪。他是被什么东西撞墙的声音吵醒的，他坐了起来，梦的幻影依然在他的眼角演绎。他花了好几秒钟才意识到，撞击声不是来自这个房间，而是楼上的邻居。听起来有人突然就想把自己所有的画都挂起来。Dean眨了眨眼，困意依然很浓，他倒回床上呻吟了一声。昏昏沉沉地，他再一次逐渐回到梦的世界，直到感觉身旁有什么东西。

他费了半天劲才想起来自己在哪，和谁躺在一起。昨天夜里Cas背对着Dean，可现在他面朝着。头发乱蓬蓬，有几缕垂在了额前，几乎看起来就像是少年，这是Dean从未见过的Cas。他半抱着枕头，蜷着双腿，这个姿势仿佛保护着自己不受外界侵犯。

就在Dean仔细欣赏的时候，Cas突然睁开一只眼，直视着Dean，把Dean吓了一大跳。即使只睁一只眼，仿佛Cas都要费很大劲，所以下一秒他就闭了起来。

“几点了？”Cas喃喃着，他的声音甚至比平时还要低沉。Dean的脑子也是一团浆糊，完全失去了理智，他竟然觉得能听到Cas早起半睡半醒的声音简直是他的荣幸。

Dean看了下手机。他把它塞在了枕头底下，那么困还能把手机放好也是厉害，很幸运，手机屏没压坏。

“九点半了。”

“再睡一会儿。”Cas的眼睛依然闭着。

“九点半了啊。”Dean抗议道。

“嗯嗯嗯呃，”Cas呻吟着，Dean不得不承认Cas说的这番话很有说服力。他又躺回床上，Cas发出了满意的嗯嗯声，就立刻又睡着了。Dean微笑着看着Cas的睡颜，他睡着的样子很可爱，于是Dean决定接受Cas的建议，也再睡一会儿。反正今天是周六，他没什么安排。

Dean只睡了四十五分钟，就再也睡不着了。他起床的动作让Cas不得安宁，但Cas只是哼唧了两声，翻了个身继续睡。

“Cas，拜托，”Dean说，“已经十点多了，来点早餐怎么样？”

“咖啡，”半天过去，模糊不清地声音才传了过来。

“嗯，”Dean笑着说，“好的？咖啡。这个选择不错。”

“黑的。”Cas补充。他的声音依然遥远，有些刺耳，“想要，现在。”

“遵命，遵命，”Dean说，“马上回来，甜心儿。”

Cas立刻醒了过来，朝他扔了个枕头，Dean灵巧地躲了过去，跑到厨房去找咖啡。还好，他现在对Cas的厨房熟门熟路，所以找到咖啡豆和咖啡机轻而易举。Dean打开咖啡机，思绪回到了早上起床有起床气的Cas身上，似乎这是什么他必须习惯的事情。

这不是完全没有道理，因为虽然他们不是真的在一起了，但是，仍然是为了他们的计划，也许Dean适应Cas的坏脾气是很必要的。

咖啡已经做好了，Cas还是没有出现，于是Dean给他倒了一杯。他还在橱柜里找到了点面包片，烤好后，他准备冒险，端回卧室。

“好了，帅哥，该起床了，太阳晒屁股了！”Dean喊道。Cas又呻吟了一声，但至少咖啡的香气让他坐了起来。Dean坐在床边，把咖啡递给Cas。Cas接过杯子，虽然他皱着眉头，但是Dean还是在他的起床气底下读出了点感激之情。他们沉默地吃着吐司，Cas在喝下第三口咖啡之后，眼睛清明了不少，然后他感谢了Dean的咖啡和吐司。

“好吧，”Dean小心翼翼地开口，“我们一起睡了。”

Cas呛了一下，“你这话说的就像……”

“闭嘴。我们真的睡在了一张床上。”

“你说过不会奇怪的。”

“我确实不觉得奇怪，你觉得奇怪吗？”

“不奇怪。”

“确实不奇怪。”Dean同意，“好的，所以……我们还好吧？”

“Dean，”Cas说，“只要你不卷被子，我随时欢迎你睡在我的床上。”

“我？”Dean大叫道，“我才不卷被子！你自己看！”Dean指着Cas。

“我看不出什么证据。”Cas指出。

“伙计，那是因为你是个该死的小火炉。”Dean说。

“谢谢夸奖。”

“我没夸你，Cas。”

Cas笑了笑作为回答。他还在喝最后一点咖啡，吐司已经吃完了。看来他的情绪和他体内含多少咖啡因呈正相关。

“所以，我随时可以在你的床上过夜？”Dean笑着问。

“我仍然可以把你赶走。”Cas说着，用脚轻轻踢了下Dean，Dean打了他一下。

“但是，我们一切正常是吗？”Dean又问。

“一切正常。”Cas笑着说。他们的问题完美解决。

————————————————————  
虽然现在多了一种选择，但是Dean还是没有经常住在Cas家。首先，他们住的那么近，再这样做好傻。而且，他不想给Cas压力。虽然Cas说他不介意，Dean内心里也更喜欢Cas的厨房而不是自己的，但他大多数时间还是选择步行回家，尽管天色已经很晚。有时候，那么晚回家就算他是个大男人但还是多少让他有点紧张，半夜时分总会让他脚步匆忙脑补很多恐怖电影。但也有时候，Dean实在不想动弹，除了从Cas的沙发移到Cas床上，而如果Cas看起来毫不在意，那Dean就会欣然留下。

到了六月底，Dean已经留宿好几宿了。Cas洗手间里的备用牙刷变成了Dean的牙刷，Dean周五来之前，还会很有先见之明的带上除臭剂和换洗衣物。就这样，他们的周五之夜已经延续到了周六，甚至有一次他们整个周六都是一起度过的。

当然，有些事情的改变是不可避免的，但Dean想不到会是什么事情。某个周六的早上，Dean醒来，他又是在Cas家过得夜，这一次他没有听到楼上跳舞的声音。（Cas也不知道每周六早上楼上的邻居都干些什么，但是那声音真的很吓人。到目前为止，他们比较好的猜测有“跳舞”、“喂河马”还有“最好是，搬家”）虽然Dean没听到楼上的声音，但他却听到有人在客厅走动。起初，他以为自己还在做梦，但后来卧室的门被拉开了，Dean嘭地弹坐了起来。

“Cas！”他大叫着身边人的名字，摸索着任何他可以作为武器的东西。最后，他抓起手机，在还没扔出去之前，陌生人就举起了双手，退回了客厅。门跟着陌生人一起重新关上。

“哇哦！”陌生人叫道，“我不是小偷！放松点，牛仔！”

“什么鬼？”Dean喘着粗气，试图集中自己的注意力。

“Cassie，在你的男孩杀了我之前快把他哄住。”

“不要，”Cas嘟囔着坐了起来，他的声音比平时更低更刺耳，Dean的心听到这个声音猛地跳了几下。

“搞什么？”Dean又问了一遍，Cas只是叹了口气。让Dean大吃一惊的是，Cas竟然从床上爬了起来，跌跌撞撞地走向客厅，甚至只穿着条内裤。Dean咒骂着，跟了过去，不仅仅是因为早起的Cas摸不到门把手，而且他可绝不会让Cas自己和小偷交谈。

他们从卧室出来，陌生人正坐在沙发上，很是自在，就像在自己家那么自在。Cas揉了揉眼睛，哼了一声，向后靠在Dean温暖的怀中。Dean站着没动，任由Cas把自己当成毯子。

“你在这儿干什么？”Cas嘟囔着问。

“惊喜吗？”陌生人也问。

“我给你说了多少次了，别随便闯进我的公寓？”Cas反问。

“没几次，”陌生人耸耸肩，“如果你不希望我过来，那你该换把锁。”

“记得提醒我换锁，”Cas对着Dean的耳朵说，Dean点点头，仍然不知道现在是个什么情况。

“呃，”Dean说，“当然。你现在要我把他赶出去吗？”

“不用了，”Cas现在把头完全搭在了Dean的肩头。他看上去又要睡着了，Dean很确定如果没有自己撑着他，Cas肯定会倒在地上。

“我去，”那个男人突然喊到，“我知道你俩黏在一起，但是这也太过分了！我是不是打扰了你俩的第二轮还是什么？”

“三，”Dean厉声说，“你打扰了第三轮，你到底是谁？”

“我心碎了，小Cassie，你还没告诉他我是谁吗？”

“Cassie？”Dean重复着。Cas呻吟着把脸埋在手里，看上去就像被整个地球上的人都问了问题，然后两分钟之内必须回答完。

“哦对，”Dean意识到，“先喝咖啡，问题放后面。”

“黑的，”Cas小声说。

“比黑的还要黑，我知道。”Dean露出了宠溺的笑容。

那人兴高采烈地看着他俩之间的互动，在Dean去厨房的途中，甚至露出了个变态的笑容。在这种目光的凝视下，Dean很不自在，他不得不用疑问地眼神看着Cas。尽管Cas仍处于半睡半醒之间，但他还是解决了Dean的疑问。

“这是Gabriel。”Cas含糊地说道。

“等等，你哥？”Dean停下手中正煮的咖啡，回过头又看了那个男人一眼。Castiel和Gabriel长得一丁点点也不像。Gabriel是个小个子，Castiel站在他身边的时候，他就显得更矮了。他的头发是金色的，眼睛更像浸泡了白兰地，唯一可能把他和Cas联系在一起的地方大概只有他们共有的那对周围漠不关心的样子。Gabriel甚至比Castiel更不在乎别人。

“就是本人，”Gabriel假装向他敬礼，“很高兴见到你，Dean-o。小Cassie可是被你迷得神魂颠倒。”

“这句话我还是很乐意听的。”Dean说。

“而且……我现在知道为什么了，”Gabriel说。他用目光把Dean的屁股摸了个遍，Dean才忽然想起自己只穿着条黑色拳击内裤，顿时满脸通红。他迅速走到柜台后面，虽然这几乎掩盖不了他半裸着的事实。谢天谢地，在Cas这里他没办法展示自己的内裤Kink——要不然估计他的尊严不会让他继续活在这个世上。或者他和Cas之间奇怪的友谊会坚持不住。有些事情不是他们这种像是-但-不是-男朋友的关系可以知道的，比如Dean对女士内裤的偏好就是其中之一。

“别视奸我男朋友了。”Cas嘟囔着。他拖着步子来到厨房，拉过来一把吧台椅，坐在了咖啡机旁边瞪着Gabriel，“你到底过来干什么？”

“拜托，Cassie，别这幅表情，不适合你漂亮的脸蛋儿。”Gabriel说。

Cas没有回答，相反，他狠狠瞪着Gabriel。Gabriel瞪了回去，显然这哥俩已经习惯了瞪眼比赛。

这已经是六月的最后一周了，所以Dean立刻联系了起来。“七月四号马上就到了？”

那天Dean还得上班，Cas也没有提过，所以Dean就默认他们没有计划。往年的七月四日Dean都是和家人朋友一起过的，只不过每年地点和参加的人都会有或多或少变化。过去几年，他基本上都是去Benny和Andrea那里烧烤，Charlie和Jo也会去。出于某些无法理解的原因，Sam不喜欢Benny，所以一般他都是跟着Jess回她父母家。Cas从没说过自己的计划，Dean到目前为止也就没敢做过假设。

“叮-叮-叮！我们有了获胜者！”Gabriel把双手举向空中，欢呼般挥舞着双手。“你的男孩儿不但长得漂亮，脑子也好使，Cassie干得漂亮。”

“Gabriel，”Castiel声音里满是威胁。

“放松点儿，Cassie，毕竟那是我们的生日派对。”

“生日派对？”Dean疑惑地重复道。

“我们是一起过生日的小伙伴儿！”Gabriel高兴地说，“嗯，算是吧，总之很接近了，我是6号生的！”

“你的生日在七月？”Dean问Cas他还是有点搞不懂他是在说什么——是七月四号还是生日？还是两者都是？

“你还没告诉他你的生日是哪天？”Gabriel大叫道，“请别告诉我你们要分手了！”

“你为什么会在意我分不分手？”Cas问。他的声音因为愤怒尖锐了起来，Dean皱起了眉头——Cas从来没用这种语气和他说过话。也是，Dean也会把自己最愤怒的语气留给弟弟，而不是男朋友。

好吧Cas不是他真正的男朋友。但是如果Dean要和Cas吵架，也会用和骂弟弟不一样的语气。

“弟弟，你伤到了我。”Gabriel摸着自己的胸口装作一脸痛苦。“我当然会在意！你的幸福是对我而言最重要的东西。而且，你要是没得到什么你想要的东西，你会变得很变态。”

“Gabriel！”

“别对着哥哥大喊大叫，小弟。总之，我是过来传信的。按照惯例，爸爸妈妈要开派对，为了我们！”

“不，”Cas呻吟着，幸好咖啡正好煮完了，Dean赶快给Cas倒了一杯，分散了他的注意力。Cas微笑着接过了杯子。

“好，”Gabriel强调。Dean示意了一下咖啡，Gabriel挥了挥手拒绝。于是Dean给自己倒了一杯，“你就算否认也会举办，就像每年都会举办一样。”

“不。”

“好。”

“我不喜欢。”

“那是因为你的内心深处，是一个脾气古怪的老头子，总是对着孩子们大喊大叫，让他们离开你的草坪。”

“我没有草坪！”

Gabriel扬起眉毛看着Dean，好像在说，“看见了吗？”，虽然Dean有点认同Gabriel，还觉得有点儿好笑，但他还有别的想法。

“你每年都这么逃避自己的生日派对吗？”Dean好奇地问。

“从他学会说话那会儿开始，他就成为了反叛军，”Gabriel说，“随便说一下，他准确的生日是7月10号哦，你应该记得牢牢的，漂亮男孩儿。”

“那就是下周了，”Dean突然意识到，“你都没告诉我！我还没准备礼物。”

“我不想要礼物，”Castiel小声说，有点儿尴尬。

“或许你让Cassie在上面一次他就满足了。”Gabriel喊道。

“谁说我不——”

“不过，他每次都是上面的那个，”Dean在Cas还没把话说完就插嘴道。Gabriel看上去惊呆了，Dean笑着继续说，“怎么？你想知道我们具体的姿势吗？”

“我很好，我不想知道。”Gabriel举起双手投降。

“别嘛，我很想告诉你，也许我可以给你统计统计我们最喜欢的姿势。”

“啊啊啊，够了，够了，天啊！Cassie，把你的男孩儿绑起来！”

“你怎么知道有的时候我的确会，”Cas挑着眉说。咖啡终于融入了他的血液他看上去精神了不少，“而且他还挺喜欢的。”

“操你！哦！天啊！你俩太恶心了！真高兴你俩找到了彼此。”

Gabriel的目光又变得色眯眯，在Dean光裸的身上扫来扫去，这让Dean赶快逃进卧室，穿上了些衣服。他换了条干净内裤，从抽屉里拿出了一条Cas的运动裤，还有一件印着卡通荷兰猪的T恤。他有带自己的换洗衣服，但是他一点儿不想穿牛仔裤。

Dean出来的时候，Cas还坐在厨房的柜台旁，Gabriel仍坐在沙发上，看上去就像他才是这个家的主人。Cas瞪着他，Gabriel一脸贱笑，Dean轻轻叹了口气，看来全世界的兄弟都是一个样。

“你可以直接打电话的，”Cas说。Dean走到他的旁边坐下，喝起了咖啡。

“你不会接啊，我了解你，Cassie。”

“如果你了解我，你就会知道我讨厌这个外号。”

“你不会的，”Gabriel假装哭泣，“我一直都是这么叫你的！”

“你只有六岁的时候才叫我‘Cassie’，因为你想让我在你的无聊游戏里当公主。”Castiel干巴巴地说。“虽然我不介意演男还是演女，也不介意穿裙子，但是我讨厌这个外号。”

“扫兴鬼，”Gabriel嘟囔着，“好吧，随便你吧，Cas。按照传统，派对七月四号准时举办哦。”

“什么？”Dean仍然很迷惑，“所以，归根结底，这不是生日派对？”

“不是，”Cas回答的同时Gabriel也回答，“这是。”

Dean看着两兄弟恶狠狠地瞪着对方。这儿肯定有些历史渊源，Dean不知道该怎么应对。或者，他其实不应该在意——毕竟他不是Castiel的男朋友，现在不是，以后也不是。或许Cas真的不愿意Dean打扰到他的私生活。

就像感受到Dean没有安全感的想法了一样，Cas扭头看向Dean。他的眼神很平静，立刻让Dean感觉好了不少。

“因为我们的生日，所以每年我们的母亲都会在七月四号举办一个大型派对，既庆祝独立日，也庆祝生日。我所有的亲戚都会参加。”Cas解释说，“我的意思是，所有的亲戚。叔叔、姑姑、各种远房亲戚。”

“哇哦，”Dean张大嘴巴，“原来你说你有个大家庭的时候是认真的啊。”

“很不幸，”Castiel缩了缩脖子，“而这里面我真正喜欢的没有几个。”

“Jimmy当然会在，”Gabriel坐在沙发上喊道，“Anna也答应来，Rachel可能会出城，但是Hannah表妹说她会到。”

“那让我猜猜，Zacharial叔叔肯定会来。”

“呃，”Gabriel摆摆手，“说得对，是啊，那老家伙肯定会来。哪有免费食物，那老混蛋的屁股就会出现在哪。还有Amara姑妈，呃，她也来。哦，对了，Raphael表哥这回会带着他新老婆。”

“呃。”Cas一脸痛苦，Dean在还没来得及联通大脑之前，就伸手拍了拍Cas的手。当Dean的手指刚碰到Cas的时候，Cas试图缩回去，但等Dean失望地打算收回手的时候，他又毫不犹豫握住了Dean。他感激地看了Dean有一眼，Dean握紧了他的手。

“确实是，呃，”Gabriel做出一副厌恶的表情，他站起身，“好了。很显然你们俩还有计划，第三轮各种姿势什么的等着你们呢，所以我现在打算逃走了。”

“拜托赶快走。”Cas冷漠地说。

“Cassie，下午四点准时开始哦。”

“好，好。”

“你最好在你自己的派对上露面，”Gabriel威胁道，“我会做蛋糕！”

“会有派吗？”Dean突然眼睛亮了起来，“Cas之前给我带过一个你的派。味道简直了！”

“喔，Dean-o，谢谢你的赞赏！”Gabriel一脸骄傲，“当然会有派咯。客人太多，光一个蛋糕可不够，所以我要做青柠檬派。”

“耶！！！！！！！”Dean欢呼道。

“你在流口水，”Cas提到，Dean尴尬地把头扭到了一边。他又一时忘了——他俩真不是一对，即使真的是，Dean也没有被自动邀请。Cas很可能压根不想把Dean介绍给自己的家人。他想起来，Cas曾经暗示过，他那个大家庭并不像他的直系亲属们对LGBT那么友好。Cas不想Dean加入这场乱局也是情有可原。

“好了，”Gabriel说，“我要走了，你俩使劲儿释放欲望吧。弟弟，周一见哦。”

“再见，Gabriel，”Cas说。在喝了咖啡之后，Cas似乎已经原谅了Gabriel的闯入行为，甚至在他出门的时候，他都没有瞪他。

随着门一声响关上以后，屋子里陷入了寂静，Dean不知道该怎么办，于是他就等着。Cas喝完了他那杯咖啡，把杯子嘭地一声放在柜台上，Dean突然就慌了，开始胡言乱语。

“我知道我们没聊过这个——我是说——我有工作，但是我可以换班，那个——但是如果你不想我，我们就不用——”

“Dean，我没办法带你去，”Cas看着他，“我不想让你有负担。”

Dean眨了眨眼，他没想到Cas会这样说，“这不是负担。”

“你不了解我的家庭。”

“什么意思？”

“好吧，”Cas再次握了一下他的手，然后放走了他。Dean把手收回自己腿上，他完全没有意识到他们就这样拉着手坐了这么长时间。“我想我提到过，我的家人并不是那么的……理解对感情有不同看法的群体。”

“你可以直接说他们是一群恐同的混蛋。”

Cas笑了笑，但Dean听出了些许的悲伤，“好吧……也不是所有人都是。大部分都不在乎。我父母还有我的亲兄弟姐妹们都很支持我，但是我的叔叔和姑妈们……并不理解。我高中的时候向父母出柜，我姑妈知道后建议把我赶出家门。”

“天啊。”

“但是他们没有，”Cas很快接着说，“然后她甚至想把我送到圣经营去……嗯，祷告我体内的基佬恶魔可以滚出去。”

“现在还有这种地方？”Dean吃惊地问，“哇哦，我想我该庆幸我独自生活了以后才出的柜，天啊，这就像是我外公会建议的一样。”

Cas撇了撇嘴，“是的。但是……不管怎样，我的父母都很支持我。等我纠正他们我不是gay，或者bi，就……我不在乎性别的时候，他们也很理解。这就是区别。”

“是啊。”

“无论如何，我，呃，我的大多数亲戚都不在意我的伴侣是什么性别，但是……嗯，总会有些反对的声音。”

“比如？”

“他们，呃，”Castiel吞咽了一下，把视线转向别处。很显然这是个很难启齿的话题，“他们从来不喜欢我介绍给他们的任何人，或者，他们不喜欢的其实是，我，这才是关键。”

“嗯？”

“他们最喜欢给我说的问题是，‘你找到真正的工作了吗？’”Cas小声说，“然后接着就会是‘你怎么还是那么一事无成？’”

“Cas，”Dean叹了口气。想到有人这么对Cas说话真的让他很痛苦。

“另外，嗯，因为一些原因，他们对我和我前女友的关系印象很深，他们不应该这样的。”

“所以，他们还以为你在和她约会。”Dean平静地说。

“差不多。”Cas又撇了下嘴，“也许吧，我从来没有刻意告诉他们任何事情。我不明白为什么，但是我就是不想让他们知道我的事情。”

“所以……”

“所以……”Cas突然看上去很累。他一想到自己的家人就不由得垂头丧气。

“所以那里会是战区，”Dean总结。如果Cas的那些亲戚已经不喜欢他了，那他就根本不需要告诉他们他的“新男友”，或者他和前女友分手的事情，那就压根不用展现出他们有多“相爱”。

“所以我不想把这些强加于你，”Cas低着头看着自己交握在一起的双手，“这超出了我们约定的范围。”

“Cas——”

“也许我们应该以后再谈。”Cas嘟囔着。他滑下椅子，Dean看着他消失在了卧室里，他可能是想去穿件衣服。Dean坐在原处，试图说服自己，他喉咙里的疙瘩一定不是因为他们刚刚的谈话。他甚至不知道为什么自己现在感觉一团糟。不管怎样，他那天还要上班，他也没被邀请，Cas的家人是Cas自己的问题，不是他的问题。他心里难受只是因为Cas甚至都没问他一句。很显然，Cas觉得Dean压根不值得被介绍给他的家里人。

最后，各种想法压得Dean不得不站起来，来找一点比黑咖啡更实在的东西吃。冰箱里还有几个鸡蛋，一会儿Dean又找到了半袋儿面，于是他决定做点煎饼。但即便是煎饼的香味儿也没把Cas从卧室里引出来，Dean垂下肩膀，坐在桌子前吃起了煎饼。他望着窗外的街道，看着行人你来我往，嘴里的煎饼就像木屑折磨着他的口腔。

Cas一直没从卧室出来，于是Dean把剩下的煎饼用盖子盖上，又把咖啡杯放进了洗碗机里。（这是他喜欢Cas公寓的另一个原因——Dean自己并没有洗碗机。他那间小厨房根本塞不下，现在不可否认，不用把双手泡在水里的感觉真好。）他小心翼翼地打开卧室门打算收拾东西。他在这里已经不受欢迎了，他需要回家，平静地离开Cas。

Dean进来的时候，Cas坐在床边，静静地看着荷兰猪们在笼子里跑来跑去。虽然他仍赤着脚，但至少他穿上了衬衫和牛仔裤。Dean站在原地，呆呆地看着这幅画面，Cas也没理他，依旧坐在床上，一动不动。沉重地空气压在他们身上，但Dean没有什么话可以打破这份寂静。

Dean眨了眨眼睛，注意到床上放着什么东西。那是他几周前穿来的格子衬衫，忘在了这里。现在整体地叠好放在那里，Dean的思绪飘到了Cas在自己的浴室里穿着这件愚蠢的衬衫的场景。很显然，这种脑补很有用。

“上次我是把衬衫忘这儿了吗？”Dean拿起衬衫问。

“嗯，”Cas回答，“我洗了。”

“你怎么能这么完美，”Dean说，“谢了。”

“我远不够完美，Dean。”Cas没有看Dean。

“别这么看低自己，伙计，我该知道的，”Dean皱着眉，“我在挑男人这方面眼光很糟糕，”Dean停了一会儿接着说，“但我打心眼里希望自己真的能和你这样的男人约会。”

“你不会喜欢我的，”Cas的声音很坚定，就像他就这个问题开展过一次民意调查，而这是那个最终结果。

“你不会真的这样以为吧，”Dean说。

Cas没有回答，只是模棱两可地耸了耸肩，但这种漠不关心的态度让Dean升起一阵怒火。

“你真的这样觉得？”Dean看着他，“我不喜欢你？我永远不可能喜欢你？”

“Dean，你会对我厌烦的，就像其他人一样，”Cas的声音满是疲惫，“我很无聊，不管在哪一方面，真的。”

“这是你那些亲戚给你的评价，是不是？”Dean问。Cas把目光移开，看来这就是答案。

Dean无法相信Cas竟然会如此的自卑——他平时的样子完全相反，这个男人刚刚认识的时候高冷的难以靠近，他就像是对其他人的想法完全不屑一顾。现在Dean面前这个满身疲惫、妄自菲薄的男人与Dean喜欢上的那个典型的Cas根本不是一个人。

“他妈的，”Dean吼道，Cas忍不住缩了缩，“你怎么会这么想，Cas？在你自己做总结之前，你为什么不能问问我的想法，就像这样！”

Cas又缩了缩，完全抱住了自己。他仍然看着荷兰猪，从他们的争吵爆发开始，荷兰猪们就已经躲到了小屋子里面。Dean沉重地呼吸是这个屋子里面唯一的声响，Cas拒绝看他。

“你再敢这样，”Dean喊道，“别他妈把我拒之门外。跟我说话，伙计。”

Cas依然没有回答。他十指交叉，好像想要握紧自己的手。他们之间的沉默正在燃烧，Cas仍没有反应，Dean终于放弃了。他双手抱在胸前，转过身面对着荷兰猪的笼子。

“好吧，这是你的家庭，我没有发言权。你不想让我见他们，可以。所以，我对你来说是什么尴尬的秘密吗？”

终于，这些话激起了Cas的反应。Dean可以听到他在床上的动作，但是Dean拒绝看他。

“当然不是，Dean，你对我而言……太好了。”

“搞什么，Cas。”Dean厉声说，他还是看向了Cas，这次Cas也看着他，尽管他看起来还是很想逃跑。“你他妈为什么会这么想？那你觉得我该死的把时间浪费在这里是为了什么？”

“Dean，我和你一点也不像，我远不及你。”

“放屁！”

“我甚至没有上完大学，”Cas沉默了一会儿后说，“我退学了。大学最后一年我再也受不了了。然后我找了一份又一份的工作，因为我什么事儿都做不好。我能得到现在这份工作全依赖于朋友的推荐。”

Dean本想打断他，但看起来Cas准备好剖开自己的内心，所以他克制住了自己。

“我做的一切都适得其反。我无法维持我的恋爱关系，无法保住我的工作，我甚至每天早上都起不来床。我是认真的，如果你早一年遇见我，你就绝对不会喜欢我。而且我现在依然没什么值得你喜欢的。”

Cas说完以后，他们又陷入了沉默，虽然Dean觉得Cas只揭开了些皮毛，但是Cas再次把大门关得严实，这就是Dean能得到的所有了。Cas看着地板，手指仍奇怪地纠缠在一起。

“所以就这？”Dean皱起眉头，“你觉得我会因为你大学最后一年筋疲力尽地退学而批判你？Cas，我差点高中都没毕业！我不想上学了，然后我就不知道该做什么了，我在我父母的地下室里浪费了两年时间，什么都没做。然后我才整理好了自己重新回到学校。所以，我不会对你扔石头，就这样。”

“但是你——”

“每个人都是一样的，”Dean说，“但是没有人承认。这就是成年人。一直假装直到你以为自己成功了。”

“虚无主义。”Cas小声说。Dean冒着危险坐在了他旁边，小心地留出了些距离。Cas并没有退缩。

“你想知道些事儿吗？我觉得我才是这个屋子里真正搞砸了一切的人。”Dean嘟囔着，“几乎没有自己的生活，工作是我唯一擅长的事情。”

“这不是真的，Dean，”Cas说，“你很优秀。你还是个很棒的厨师，你帮助别人，而且你还那么善良。”

“并不是真的，”Dean说。

“但这就是你表现出来的，这就是我看到的。”Cas语气有些急促。

“那么，好吧，你不觉得这句话也适用于你自己吗？”Dean问。“Cas，你应该意识到……这一切，”Dean挥了挥手，“听起来就像是你家人对你说的。但这都不是真的。你有工作，而且你很在行，你还有很多爱你的朋友。你太优秀了，Cas，你很聪明，你还可以忍受我那些狗屁，我认为这很了不起。”

接下来又是一片寂静，但这一次，没有那么沉重。他们尴尬地看着彼此，四目相接的时候，又都立刻挪开了目光。Dean有一种似曾相识的感觉，遇上Cas的双眼，然后在对方能够判断出里面有什么之前迅速拉开，这让他想起了他们第一次在咖啡馆见面的时候。

沉默持续了一段时间，直到Cas终于模糊地开口，“我想我们都应该学会什么叫自信。”

“看来是，”Dean回答，声音很小。

“我甚至不知道为什么我们要因为这个吵架。”

“我也不知道，”Dean说，然后他哼了一声，“但是，你知道吗？这是我们两个在一起以后第一次吵架。”

Cas也哼了一声，房间里紧张的气氛一下子缓解了。Dean抬起眼，大胆地遇上Cas的目光，现在他们之间又回归了正常，他不由得松了口气。

“好了，所以，到底怎么回事儿？”Dean问，“是你不想让我见你家人？还是不能？”

“Dean，其实……都不是。我……我当然想让你见我家人。不是每个人都那么可怕。我只是不想给你添麻烦。”

“这不会给我添麻烦，”Dean坚定地说。“如果你想让我在那儿，我就会去，Victor还欠我个人情，如果我问他，他会同意替我值班的。”

“你确定吗？”

“再问我一次啊。”

Cas深深吸了口气，“你想和我一起参加我的生日外加独立日派对吗？”

“当然，我想和你在一起，”Dean笑着说，“笨蛋，我当然会去。”

“谢谢，”Castiel说。他终于笑了，为了这个如释重负的笑容，Dean愿意面对上百个恐同的叔叔阿姨。


	7. Chapter 7

正如Dean预料到的一样，Victor同意了替他上周一的班，所以Dean那天可以毫无牵挂地参加Cas的独立日&生日派对。那天他们和好了以后，依然稍稍有点儿不自在，小心谨慎地对待着彼此，生怕哪句话说不对又惹恼了对方。最后，他们跑到Dean家，玩了几局射击游戏才算完全和好如初。Castiel想起来自己其实有台PS2游戏机（“太好了，真是台老家伙！”Dean是这样评价的），但他搬家的时候不知道放在哪了。Dean家正好有台WII（任天堂公司推出的一款游戏机）还有几个他还没来得及玩的游戏，于是自然而然的他们的周六阵营就转移到了Dean家。在经过屏幕上的几轮残忍厮杀之后，他们开始聊起了除了周一派对以外的其他所有事情。其实Dean也不是没有试着提过，但Cas都故意转了话题，Dean也就不再自讨没趣。很显然，不管怎样，亲戚们的看法对于Cas来说还是意义重大，虽然他表现得像无所谓一样。

周六和周日两个晚上Dean都睡在自己的床上，Cas也没有逗留。在周日晚上，他辗转反侧，直到凌晨两点才勉强睡着——其实一想到要见Cas的家人了，他也是很紧张的。

Dean起了个大早，他不知道今天派对的计划都有什么，只知道Gabriel会烤蛋糕和派。Dean一直习惯付出，他做不到空手过去，所以他决定自己也烤个派当做礼物。山核桃派的烘焙过程让他的神经平静了一些，所以下午三点Dean开车接上Cas的时候，他成为了车内比较平静的那个。Cas父母家住在城市郊区，开车过去要一个小时。车程的前半段没有人说话，他们之间只有音响高唱着经典摇滚乐，但等他们靠近郊区的时候，Dean关掉了音乐。

“为什么你从来没告诉过我你的生日是什么时候？”Dean突然问。Cas变了个坐姿，Dean强迫自己把眼睛放在路上，别放在Cas身上，但他还是能从余光里看见Cas有多么的不自在。

“你又没问。”Cas像蚊子哼哼一样回答。

“屁。”

Cas叹了口气，“我不喜欢被提醒自己该过生日了。”

“为什么？”

“等我们到那儿，你就知道了。”Cas仿佛在说着什么噩兆一般眼睛直视着前方。Dean瞥了他一眼，在他的注视下，Cas叹了口气，放弃了挣扎。

“我父母总是要把派对举办得能多大就多大。我妈妈超喜欢策划派对——所以一点点小小的借口她都想办个派对。7月4号正好与我和我兄弟的生日挨得这么近，她是不会放过这个好机会的。唉，而且，”他又叹了口气继续说，“虽然我妈妈一直不喜欢我爸爸那边的亲戚，但她总觉得她有义务邀请他们。我们全家每年都会抗议，但是一点儿用都没。”

“哦，我明白了，”Dean说，“派对已经开了很多年了吗？”

“从我出生开始，”Cas说，“每次办得都会比前一年更大。我想我妈妈也觉得这是个让所有亲戚了解我们家近况的机会，这样我们就不用在派对以外再联系了。”

“呃，”Dean说，“这太怪了。我的意思是，我妈妈也喜欢开生日派对，但等我和Sam十八岁的时候，她就不办了。”然后他瞥了眼Cas，“你今年多大了？”

Cas哼了一声，“我们都在一起两个月了，你竟然还不知道我多大了？”

“混蛋，你的年龄又没写在脸上，我怎么能看得出来。”Dean微笑着说，“不过，我猜，你肯定不会比我大太多。”

Cas叹了口气，“我今年就要35了。”

“天啊，你这个老家伙，”Dean装作一脸惊恐，他看见Cas被他逗笑了，“那Gabriel呢？”

“他比我大五岁。”

“他要四十了？”Dean惊讶地说，“看着不像啊。”

“应该说是他的行为不像这么大的人，”Castiel说，“老实说，我很惊讶他竟然能把那家面包店开这么久。不过，他雇人做了预定和外送的工作，剩给他自己的也没什么了。”

Dean笑了。Cas给了他一个前方右拐的手势，然后他们进入了一条小道。就像每本女性杂志上那些郊区足球妈妈梦寐以求的生活场景（都怪Charlie让Dean看到了这些杂志），这里的每栋房子前都有修剪整齐的草坪，一排排一模一样的栅栏，只有颜色不同，天啊，有的甚至是白色的，简直就像Dean梦里的场景。小孩子们跑来跑去，在房子前街道旁欢快地玩耍，还有年轻的夫妻推着婴儿车在散步。完全就是电视里演的富人区的生活。

“再给我说一遍你父母是干什么的？”Dean瞪大眼睛问，试图想象住在这里的人都得多有钱。Cas在一旁饶有趣味的看着他那一脸惊讶的可爱模样。

“我爸爸是个作家，他有很多笔名，所以我也说不清楚他到底写过什么。哦，对，他最著名的是邪恶力量系列，你说过没？”

“Carver Edlund？”Dean瞪圆了眼睛，“你爸是Carver Edlund？”

Cas点点头，“这是他的笔名之一，你看过？”

“看过这个系列开始的几本。从第五本开始我就没什么兴趣了，但Charlie一直喜欢，她算是个粉丝。”

“我知道，”Cas一脸苦笑，“我妈妈是文学老师——她已经退休了，现在算是我爸的经纪人吧。因为每次我爸爸写书的时候，常常会沉浸在自己的世界里，如果我妈妈不给他递电话，他甚至都听不到编辑的召唤。”

按照Cas的指示，Dean把车停在了街道尽头最后一栋房子前。和其他房子一样，它本来是白色的栅栏，只不过刷成了黄色，虽然前院空空荡荡，但是可以看到后院挤满了人。

“好了，”Dean转头看着Cas，“准备好了吗？”

“一点儿也没，”Cas深吸了一口气，“但我们迟早要面临恶魔的。”

“拜托，Cas，放松点。也许你可以把这个当成一次机会，让你那些讨厌的亲戚恶心的一辈子都忘不了。”

“你这么说我倒是很同意，”Cas说。说完他微微一笑迅速俯身，在Dean脸颊上吻了一下。Dean吓了一跳，张大了嘴下意识地躲开。他盯着Cas，但那人脸上没有一丝尴尬的痕迹——他也正在看他，眼中充满着说不清楚的东西。

“热身而已。”Cas说。

“好吧……”Dean咽下紧张，“好的，那现在带我去见见你的家人吧。”

前门没锁，Cas领着Dean直接进到了屋子里面。Dean发现自己正用没必要的力量紧紧握着山核桃派的盒子，注意到自己紧张的样子后，他有意放松了一点。

屋子里冲突着甜蜜与苦涩的味道，在后面的某个地方，Dean听到了来自Gabriel的歌声。他们还没来得及往里走呢，一个上了些年纪的女人就从右手的房间里高兴的尖叫着迎了出来。

“Castiel！我的小甜心！”那个金发的小个女人冲向他们，跳到了Cas身上，紧紧搂住了他。Cas很艰难地回抱了过去。

“你好，妈妈。”

“我真高兴你来了！Gabriel说你打死也不会来，”她终于松开了他。

“你不能相信Gabriel嘴里蹦出来的任何一个字儿。”

“但他为什么要因为这种事儿骗我呢？”

“为了让你生气，妈妈，永远都是这样。”

她挥了挥手，好像是不想再管的意思，毕竟自己的大儿子她当然了解。然后她的眼睛盯上了Dean。看到Cas妈妈眼睛里闪着的亮光时，Dean就做好了她会抱他的准备。

他果然没猜错。Shurley太太下一秒就跳到了他的身上，就和跳上Cas时一样，她紧紧搂着Dean的胳膊，把头靠在胸前。Dean勉强保住了山核桃派，在Shurley太太冲上来的时候，他把派举到了一边。Dean觉得自己还算幸运，最起码他还能呼吸。

“很高兴见到你，Dean！Gabriel把你的事儿全告诉我了。我好担心没机会见你！你能来真好！”

“呃，”Dean尴尬地拍了拍她的背，直到她终于松开了他，“我也很高兴见到你，Shurley太太。”

“别这么叫，”她笑了，“叫我Becky。我还没那么老呢！”

“我，嗯，”Dean举起自己手里的派让她瞧，“我做了个派。”

“天啊，你怎么这么甜！这么贴心！谢谢！”Shurley太太把脸转向Castiel，眼睛闪闪发光。“这个小帅哥绝对是珍宝，Castiel！你很高兴你终于有了男朋友！你已经难过这么长时间了，能看到你找到了Dean我真是欣慰。你分手以后我就一直很担心你，你知道的，就是和M——”

“妈妈，别说了，”Cas厉声打断，让Dean惊讶的是，Shurley太太真的立刻闭嘴了。她看看Dean，又看看Cas，然后点了几下头。

“抱歉，亲爱的，我忘了不该提。好了，别在我这里浪费时间了！继续，和别人打打招呼吧，我现在要去找你爸爸了。”

“他还在写书？”

“他说他要写满十页再下来，”她摇了摇头，“但是，我现在就去把他贿赂出来！”她又转向Dean，拉着他的手，热情地捏了两下，然后又捏了两下，这才放手。“你们两个玩的开心！还有吃得开心！Gabriel今年的表现比往年还要棒！”

“你每年都这么说，”Castiel笑着说。Shurley太太笑着摸了摸他的脸颊，然后朝楼梯走去。Dean和Cas看着她的背影消失在了楼梯上。

“你妈妈真是很……热情。”Dean挑着眉说。

“所有人都这么说。”

“现在我知道Gabriel像谁了。”

“更别提他们对别人的一举一动都了如指掌的本事了。”Castiel翻着白眼补充道。

厨房在他们的右边，那边还有一个小餐厅，等他们走近，甜味就更浓了。Gabriel正站在烤箱旁，弯腰从里面拿出了什么东西，但当他看见他们的时候，他把锅放在了柜台上，把手套扔在了一边。露出了他招牌的灿烂微笑。

“Dean-o！哇哦！你真的来了！”Gabriel冲过来猛地握住了他的手，Dean再一次尽了自己最大努力稳住了派。“在这个不幸的家庭大团聚中，能看到你这么一张崭新又漂亮的小脸儿真是让我激动。”

“你好，Gabriel，”Cas的声音从一旁传来，Dean听到Cas挖苦的语气，忍不住想笑。

“祝你生日快乐，弟弟。”

“Gabriel，今天不是我的生日。今天也不是你的生日。”

“你是谁？你不可能是我的弟弟！”Gabriel夸张地摇着头，“这被宠坏的小孩怎么可能和我一个父母？”

“咬我啊。”Cas说。

“我做了个派，”Dean赶快阻止了这场兄弟闹剧，说着把派递给了Gabriel。Gabriel自然地接了过来捧在手里看了看，Dean觉得有点儿不好意思，毕竟Gabriel是专业面包师。Dean的山核桃派肯定会输给Gabriel那些专业的东西，现在他简直就像是等着老师检查作业的小孩子。

“太棒啦！”Gabriel笑着只说了这些，“派什么的越多越好。Cas，这个家伙绝对值得留下。”

“我真高兴得到了你的祝福，”Cas撇着嘴语气平平地说，Gabriel大笑着拍了拍他的肩膀。

“你去给Zach叔叔打招呼了吗？”Gabriel转变了话题，“我发誓，那老家伙更丑了。”

“我还希望能躲着他呢，”Cas的脸上满是抗拒，“但是我想我们必须去，去……交际。”

“那就快去吧。撕掉创可贴，往伤口上撒点儿盐，然后过来吃蛋糕和派。”

“是个好主意。”

为了安慰情绪明显低落下来的Cas，Dean用手指轻轻摩擦着他的手臂，Cas感激地对他微微一笑。他们一起走进客厅，那里人声鼎沸，一开始谁也没有注意到他们的到来。就在Dean打算好好观赏一下这间屋子的时候，一个穿着灰色套装的女人迎面走来。

“喔，”她看着Cas，只发出了一个音。虽然Dean觉得这不可能，但这个音简直就像毒液一样渗透骨髓带来无边的刺痛。

“您好，Naomi姑妈，”Cas冷漠地打着招呼，Dean听到他的声音不由得缩了缩——那比西伯利亚的夜晚还要更冷。

“Castiel，”Naomi的声音冷酷又尖锐，“这位……是？”

她看着Dean，就好像他是一只蟑螂，她唯一关心的只有她需要用多大力量才能碾死他。Dean挺直腰板，试图与她对视。

“这是Dean，”Cas说。Dean握住了他的手，虽然他也不知道这能带给Cas多少安慰。“我们已经在一起几个月了。”

“几个月？”Naomi抬起了她高贵的眉毛。她又看向Dean，冰冷的目光让Dean发抖。天啊，这一定是家族特性，这种让人紧张的注视，“所以，你觉得现在是向我们介绍他的……合适时机吗？”

Cas咬住了嘴唇，没有回答。他紧紧握着Dean的手，Dean也紧紧握着他。

“好了，”Naomi转过身正对着Dean，“那么，你是做什么的？”

“我是个警察。”Dean说。

这让Naomi再次抬起了眉毛，尽管这一次，少了一丝丝轻蔑。

“我明白了，”她说，“既然这样，我希望你能了解Castiel的过去。”

Dean没法回答。他不知道Naomi在暗示什么，或者她只是单纯想激怒Cas。

Castiel的脸上露出了要杀人的表情，这和他给Gabriel的还不一样，缺少了那种潜在的、不愿承认的好感。Cas只想用自己的眼神扇Naomi。

“那么你俩是怎么认识的？”Naomi继续发问，她压根不关心他们为什么沉默。

“通过共同的朋友。”Cas仍然没有吭声，Dean只好回答。

“喔，”Naomi又发出了只有一个音节的毒镖。她审视着Dean，好像印证了自己的理论。“也许还能有一丝希望，这……是一场闹剧。但也许你能让他步入正途。不过，如果我是你，我就不会给自己找这个麻烦。这孩子已经毁了。仔细想想我给你的警告吧。”

Dean怒火中烧，他不敢相信自己的耳朵。这些话简直就是一部糟糕的充满drama的肥皂剧里的台词，现实生活里这么会有人这么说话！Naomi没有权利这样谈论任何人的生活。

“幸好我很擅长修理。”Dean咆哮着，“我和他在不在一起不关你的事。”

“我只是想要帮忙，Dean。”

“没有你的帮忙我们会过得更好，所以，谢谢，”Dean厉声说，“我们走，Cas。”

Dean拉着Cas远离了Naomi，他甚至不知道自己要去哪。等他们走到房间另一边的时候，Cas终于摆脱了自己的冰冻状态。

“谢谢。”Cas小声说。

“没什么，”Dean犹豫了一下，接着问道，“她为什么会……那么说？”

Cas眉头紧皱，“嗯……因为，我之前的确吸过几年。”

“哦，那没什么啊我以前也吸烟——”

“是大麻。很多很多。”

“哦，”Dean停顿了一下，“大学，是吗？”

“大学，”Cas承认，“没什么用，所以后来我戒了。”

“你那时需要什么？”

“只是让我自己好受一点，”Cas低着头小声说，一层层自卑笼罩着他。

Dean心疼不已，他被自己的感情冲昏了头脑，只想把Cas抱在怀中，紧紧抱着他，直到Cas明白Dean有多感激他能来到他的身边，明白自己不是那么没用。但他没有这么做，只是把右手放在了Cas肩膀上，然后摇了摇头。即使他们现在扮演的是情侣的角色，但他们私底下只是朋友。幻想自己拥抱Cas是不合适的，而Cas也不会因此感激他。

“哦，不，”Cas看着前方突然自言自语，打断了Dean的思绪。Dean还没来得及问怎么回事儿，就已经有人从后面走了过来。

“Castiel，”那个秃顶老头儿还没走到就厉声质问，“这是谁？”

“我叫Dean，Cas的男朋友。”Dean看Cas似乎说不出来话，于是主动介绍了自己。

“真的吗，”老头儿笑了，但绝非友好的笑容，“我以为你已经过了叛逆的年龄了，Castiel，但很显然还没有。”

上帝啊，Cas口中描述的家人和真实的相比简直梦幻。难怪Cas很少提起他们，就是因为他们Cas甚至年年回避自己的生日。

Dean刚打算张嘴让这个老混蛋滚下地狱，但就被别的事情截住了。一个深褐色头发的女人靠在了他的身边。她什么都没说，只对Castiel点了下头，似乎这就是她觉得最合适的问候。

“Dean，这是Zachariah叔叔，”Cas嘀咕着，“还有Amara姑妈。”

Amara的眼睛紧盯着Dean，就像是要把他剥光，认真欣赏他的每一寸，再把他拆吃入腹。这让Dean很不舒服，他眨了眨眼睛，试图驱散这奇怪的感觉，然后向她伸出了手。

“呃，很高兴见到你？”

“很高兴，”Amara握住了他的手，指腹在他的手背上轻轻揉捏，超过了该有的时间，Dean不得不把自己的手从她冰冷的手心里扯了出来。

“所以，”Zachariah挑着眉问，“你是干什么的？”

连问题竟然都和Naomi一样。

“我是警察。”

Zachariah看着Dean，就像他在用自己的全部生命不认同他的工作。Dean立刻就明白了，这段谈话还没开始就注定失败。

“真的？”Zachariah问，“你看起来可不像一位警察。”

“警察应该什么样？”Dean反问。Zachariah还在微笑，但是更不友好了。

“不会漂亮的像个姑娘，”他说，Dean几乎咬住了自己的舌头才忍住脏话。Zachariah的话让他沉默了。

“放松点儿，这只是一点我观察出来的幽默。”Zachariah又说，但这只增加了更多的沉默。

Amara到现在都没有再开口，但她的眼睛却紧紧黏在Dean身上，让他更加不舒服。Cas也注意到了，于是他把Dean往门廊处拉。

“呃，我们得跟……其他人打打招呼，所以……再见。”Dean说，然后转身跟着Cas逃离了这个可怕的房间。

“谢了，”等他们走到外面，Dean小声说。

“真的很抱歉，Dean。”Cas嘟囔着。

“你的亲戚是群毛骨悚然的变态又不是你的错，”Dean说，“我想你姑妈还在盯着我呢。我能感觉到她的眼神，天啊，她太恐怖了。”

“我知道，”Cas说，“我妈妈说三年前她就已经不被邀请过来了。但我想我爸爸到现在都没勇气和她说。”

还好，并不是Cas所有的亲戚都像是来参加超英电影反派试镜。在后院里，人们更加友好也更加热情，而且那两张摆满食物的桌子，一下子就振奋了Dean和Cas的精神。Gabriel从厨房里走了出来，端着两块青柠檬派，这绝对是Dean紧张情绪正式消除的标志。

“你真是我的大救星，”Dean在Gabriel向他递盘子的时候说，“无意冒犯，但你的家人，呃……”

“一大群有病的死玩意儿？”Gabriel高兴地问，“欢迎加入新家庭，Dean-o。你已经成功经历了火焰审判，斩杀了恶龙，拥有了公主的爱。”他挑着眉看了眼Castiel。

“我很好奇，在这个屋子里，谁是那条恶龙？”Dean问。

“哦，太多种选择了！”Gabriel说，“你自己挑一个吧，每个都是不同的挑战，而且没人规定恶龙只能有一条啊。”

“别再说了，”Cas翻了个白眼。然后，透过人群，他看到又有人朝他们走来，这一次，他的脸上露出的是喜悦。Dean不得不失望地放下勺子看向朝他们走来的年长男人，唉，他一口都还没尝到呢。

“爸爸，”Castiel很是热情，看着那个留着胡子的男人停在了他们面前，他松了口气，向自己的父亲伸出右手，“很高兴见到您。”

“我也是，儿子”Shurley先生微笑着与Cas握了握手，然后他看向Dean，“Becky已经给我全讲了，我还是觉得应该过来和你正式打个招呼。”

接着Shurley先生向Dean伸出手，Dean欣然回握。这位Chuck Shurley正如他本人的自我介绍，是一个看起来随时都能睡着的小个子，Dean就算找一辈子都从他身上找不到Castiel遗传到的基因，这父子俩之间完全没有任何相似之处。这位Shurley先生就连握手都很没劲儿，Castiel就正好相反。

“很高兴见到您，”Dean说，这一次他是发自肺腑的，“听Cas说，您是位作家，对吗？Carver Edlund？”

Chuck的双眼瞬间点亮了，然后他就和Dean兴奋地聊起了邪恶力量。Dean了解的并不是很全面，但Chuck完全不介意填补他的空白。与其他混蛋亲戚相反，在Chuck知道Dean是警察之后，他的反应相当让人欣慰。他还跟Cas说一定要留住Dean，这么好的男人不好找了，把Cas变成了可爱的大红色。这段谈话结束的时候，Dean和Cas已经得到了Chuck Shurley的衷心的祝福。

“好了，我该回去继续写书了，”Chuck叹了口气。Gabriel和Castiel立即开始抗议，但他完全没有动摇，“我今天还得写五页，我这周得写完这一章。我那个编辑的连环轰炸实在太可怕了。”

“我还是觉得你把避免天启那段写的太简单了，你应该把场面写的宏大一点儿。”Gabriel撇着嘴说。Dean模糊地回忆起他看的最后一本邪恶力量的情节，主角们正在试图阻止天启的到来，但他记不清楚细节了，他只记得，第五本书算是开放式的结局，而且有点虎头蛇尾。

“你说的太晚了，”Chuck叹了口气，“新的末日又已经来临了。天啊，为什么我总把自己逼到绝路呢？”他突然从自己的世界里挣脱了出来，朝Dean笑了笑，“真的很高兴见到你，Dean，希望以后还能再见。”

“我也是，”Dean说。看着Chuck离开的背影，他突然意识到这个承诺意味着什么，这让他有一点点惭愧。他和Cas会不可避免地分手，他再也不会见Cas的家人了，至少这也避免了再见的尴尬。一想到分手，他的胃立刻烧开了锅，为了掩饰自己的失落，Dean把注意力转移到了青柠檬派上。

“天啊！”第一口入嘴就让Dean忍不住大声呻吟。Gabriel和Castiel同时转过来一脸惊讶地看着他，“Gabe，我给你讲，如果我没有在和你弟弟约会——”

“你会因为我超棒的烹饪技巧就和我私奔吗？”

“我本来打算说和这个派疯狂亲热的，”Dean嘴里嚼着派说，“真是太好吃了。”

“我喜欢这家伙，”Gabriel笑着对Cas说，“终于啊，Cas，你终于找到了个品味的男人。”

“这句话我同意，”Cas看着Dean，他脸上的微笑让他的眼睛泛着柔光，Dean看呆了，忘记了咀嚼，Cas是什么时候抓住了星星眼的诀窍的？

“嗨，Cas，”Dean的眼睛里闪着光芒，“张嘴，宝贝儿。”

“什——”Cas刚张开嘴准备说话，Dean就把勺子伸进了他的嘴里，喂了他一块派。Cas的嘴唇紧紧包在勺子上，直到把勺子舔了个一干二净，Dean的手指感受到了他舌头运动的力量，他几乎觉得Cas嘴中的就是自己的手指，想到这里，一阵阵酥麻传至全身。Cas慢慢张开嘴，嘴唇缓缓喊着金属，满脸诱惑地看着Dean，等Dean把勺子拿开，他们已经完全把对方吸进了眼睛里。Dean又去挖了一块，再次举起勺子，他能感觉到自己的血液正在翻涌。

“我的眼睛啊，我要瞎了！”Gabriel尖叫着打破了两人间的咒语，“我不能再眼睁睁地看着你俩虐狗了。你们两个自己浸蜜罐吧，我要回到一个糖少点的地方。”

Gabriel逃回厨房，Dean和Cas看到他飞奔的背影，不由得相视一笑。

“我现在无比的满足，”Cas微笑着说。Dean又铲了一大口塞进嘴里。这派怎么比刚才尝着更甜了？

“返回战区吧？”Dean咽下嘴里的派问Cas，Cas点了点头。

幸运的是，Cas的其他家人要好相处很多。他们一路上遇见了很多人。Anna是Cas的姐姐，她很甜，她的丈夫Michael Milton一开始很拘谨，但很快就活泛了起来。Rachel是Cas的妹妹，她刚刚看到了Dean喂Cas吃派，所以她一直在不停打趣他俩。Cas的表妹Hannah则一直徘徊在友好和尴尬之间，但很明显，她是关心Cas的，对他说的每一句话都很感兴趣。对了，Cas向Dean承认了一件很有意思的事儿，原来Hannah在Cas年轻的时候曾经深深迷恋过他一段时间，所以Cas十几岁的时候大部分时间都是在解决这个尴尬的问题。

“所以你更喜欢我而不是她咯？”在Hannah离开去拿吃的以后，Dean打趣着Cas。天渐渐黑了，但是这也阻止不了Gabriel端出来更多的美味。他又在桌子上摆了几盘新烤出来的派，Dean的手都变痒痒了。“你以后结婚也要多生几个孩子，其中一个孩子就让他拜Gabe为师。”

“你的胯骨更适合生孩子。”Cas平淡无奇地说。Dean笑了起来，Cas哼了一声，然后他在人群中看到了某个人。

“那是Raphael，”Castiel小声说。Dean不再笑了，他用手指擦了擦眼角，朝院子那头望去。

“哪个？”

“站在Anna旁边的那个。”

顺着Cas手指的方向，他看见了一个一看就很不友好的男人站在那里，那是一个高大的光头黑人。

“Uriel也在，”Cas说，“他们是我的堂兄。”

“呃，那个——”

“他是领养的，Raphael也是。”

“谢谢，刚刚有一秒我有点怀疑人生。”Dean开着玩笑，Cas戳了一下他的肋骨。Dean很想戳回去，但当他的手指刚碰上Cas的时候，Cas就已经笑出了声，然后Dean意识到他们正站在满是敌人的地界，于是他赶快收手。

“我应该去打声招呼，你是想跟来还是——？”

“我想我还是过去和那些新烤出来的派亲热一番吧。”

“我也是这么想的，”Cas说，“待会儿见。”

他吻了下Dean的脸颊，然后快速站直了身子，但是嘴唇的温度却留在了Dean的面颊上，被吻过的地方传来一阵阵火热，灼烧着Dean的皮肤。Dean看着Cas在人群中穿梭，他摇了摇头，回到了派的怀抱中。

Gabriel的烹饪技巧显然收到了好评——谁要不给好评那他绝对味觉有问题——桌子前站挤满了人。Dean不得不等着一小堆孩子席卷了桌子以后，才终于直奔他的奖品——新鲜出炉的焦糖苹果派。它美好的味道让Dean口水不断分泌，他迫不及待用它塞满自己的嘴巴。

正当他心满意足地切派的时候，他的右边站过来一个人，他用余光看到了那个人熟悉的黑发和蓝色的眼睛。Dean微笑着转向Cas。

“Cas，你回来了，”Dean说着身体向Cas倾了过去，“宝贝儿，好想你啊。”

正当他的嘴唇马上贴到Cas脸颊的时候，Cas别过脸后退了几步，拒绝了他。Dean一脸迷惑地愣住了，紧盯着Cas。

“那个，”奇怪的“Cas”露出了尴尬的笑容，“你一定是Dean吧。”

Dean的大脑短路了，有那么一瞬间，他有点儿不知所措，他的脑子开始非正常运转，然后他明白过来克隆人和精神分裂显然不是合理的解释，于是他仔细看了看眼前的“Castiel”。

“你是……Jimmy？”

“没错，”Jimmy有点尴尬地朝他伸出手，Dean回握了过去。他不由自主地盯着Jimmy的脸，和Cas大致相同但又完全不同。

“James Novak，”他自我介绍，“你是Dean……”

“Winchester。”

“很高兴认识你，”Jimmy说，“我是Cas的弟弟。”

“弟弟？”

“是啊，”Jimmy笑了，“只小五分钟。”

“我敢打赌每次你俩打架他都会出这张牌。”

“不断地，”Jimmy笑着说，“他现在有时候还会这样。当然，我们是孩子的时候就不起作用，现在更不起作用。”

“所以，呃，”Dean说，“也祝你生日快乐？”

“哦，谢谢。生日似乎已经失去了乐趣，如果你要和一个兄弟分享的话，哦，从技术上讲，是和两个兄弟。但是，还是谢谢。”

看见Jimmy笑起来后脸上的笑纹让Dean有些说不上来的奇怪，因为Cas笑的时候，脸上也有几乎同样地笑纹，Dean忍不住寻找这对双胞胎的区别，就是这些一点点的细微差别，让他们是两个独立的个体。一旦Dean接受了Cas有个双胞胎兄弟这个设定以后，他就发现Jimmy也是个很好的人，很有礼貌，很现实，这点和Cas完全不同。Jimmy向Dean介绍了他的女儿Claire——一个九岁的小姑娘，显然她更愿意和食物交朋友而不是Dean——还有Amelia Novak，一位一眼看上去就很不错的女人。Dean和他们尴尬地聊了几分钟，然后就感觉自己达到了极限，需要马上找到Cas。

Dean支支吾吾了半天，Jimmy的微笑中带着一抹深意，立刻就放他走了。自由了的Dean环顾着院子，寻找着“男朋友”的踪影，幸好Anna很友好地帮了他，告诉他Cas在厨房正给Gabriel帮点小忙。

Dean赶快跑到来到厨房，Castiel果然就在那里，他正在帮Gabriel把饼干和松饼装进托盘，就在Gabriel离开的空荡，Dean溜了进去。他把Cas推挤到柜台前，扬起眉毛，Cas也没有反抗。Dean猛地把双手拍在了柜台上，把Cas圈在了自己怀中。

“你从来没告诉过我你有个双胞胎弟弟。”Dean眯起眼睛，声音里满是威胁。

“我没有吗？”Cas笑着问。

“我刚才差点亲住他！”

Castiel不受控制的哈哈大笑起来。他笑地扬起了头，Dean痛苦呻吟了一声，把头埋在了Cas的肩膀上。

“Dean……你——但是我们一点儿也不像啊！”

“你们长得一模一样！”Dean抗议道。他抬起了头，“有那么一秒，我几乎……我觉得我应该给你——我是说他，呃——打个情侣间的招呼！”

“那你是怎么发现他不是我的？”Cas笑着问。

“他没你长得好看，”Dean说。

“Dean，我们是同卵双胞胎，你说了，我们长得一摸一样。”

“我不知道。但你好像自带光环，或者其他什么的，”Dean嘀咕着，“而且，很明显好吗？他和你穿的不一样。”

“哦，”Cas笑着，“是衬衫暴露了我俩。这确实是一件让人难过的事。”

Dean没有说出来，但整件Jimmy/Cas大混乱让他有点不安。他们俩真的就是完全不同的两个人。在和Jimmy单独相处一分钟后，Dean就知道自己对Jimmy一丁点都不感冒。Jimmy有着和Cas同样的脸，同样的身材，脸上挂着同样的傻笑，但是，Dean却丝毫对他不感兴趣。但是Cas？Cas就很迷人。Dean可以好不羞愧的向自己承认这一点。Cas对他有着极强的吸引力，总把他迷得神魂颠倒。如果他们的处境不像现在这么奇怪，如果他是在别的情况下遇见的Cas，那么他一定会……

Dean在思绪飘得更远之前赶快停了下来，世界上哪有那么多如果。

“好吧，我很高兴你没有把我的生日礼物送给他。”Cas笑着说。

“什么，你觉得我会同意让那家伙上我吗？”Dean切了一声，“拜托，怎么可能。”

“所以你给我的礼物是性爱啊，”Cas突然对着他抛了个媚眼。Dean的眼角捉住了这个信号，意识到这个房间里有其他人在——Dean要加入游戏了。

“送给你的礼物我现在正穿在身上呢，”Dean也对Cas抛了个媚眼。

“天啊，你俩太让人忍无可忍了！”Gabriel的声音从后面传来。他把烘焙手套摔在了桌子上，立刻转身跑了，“我不需要知道你俩肮脏的性生活。我要赶快离开这里！”

“不要贬低我的礼物！我告诉你，这条内裤是从维密买的，花了我一条胳膊和一条腿呢！”Dean在他身后大喊。

“我不需要知道！你们这些肮脏的野兽！”

“内裤？”Gabriel逃走以后Cas立刻问。Dean突然愣住，是自己过界了，但Cas的表情却很放松很自然——而且他绝对不是装的，“你的话里面究竟有没有一丁点实话呢？”

“如果有呢？”Dean小声说，他想不到任何话可以为自己辩护。他不应该拿自己的kink开玩笑的——总会带来问题。Cas现在肯定会把他当成怪人，然后立刻和他分手。天啊，他为什么会害怕这个，分手有什么的，他俩本来就没有在一起，而且Cas就算现在不分，无论如何到最后都是会和他分手的啊。

Dean甚至都不知道自己这些混乱的想法最终会走向哪里。

“我觉得你穿着维密内裤肯定会很好看。”

Dean睁大了眼睛，紧张地咽下嗓子里的肿块，他终于直视了Cas的眼睛。他们对视着，评估着局势。然后Dean勇敢地问道，“你是认真的？”

“当然。”

“大多数人都不喜欢，呃，这种……嗯。”

“那他们的品味可是够糟糕的。”

Dean笑了，“谢谢。这，嗯，这真是让我好受了很多，你明白吗？”

Cas轻轻地抚上他的脸颊，“不管你喜欢什么，你都可以继续喜欢。这又不会伤害到任何人。”

“嗯，”Dean叹了口气。他朝着Cas温暖的手掌贴的更近了些，像个小狗一样享受着Cas的指尖滑过他的短发按摩着他的太阳穴。抚摸的动作很轻，但阵阵电流从他身体里通过。“如果我穿着在你家睡觉，你会介意吗？”

“不会介意，”Cas说。“嘣”，有什么东西在两人脑中炸裂，突然Cas盯着Dean的眼神变得炙热起来。Dean不知道Cas是不是在开玩笑，或者这个玩笑究竟是从什么时候开始的。

“也许什么时候我会展示给你看。”Dean附在Cas耳边低声说。

“我很期待。”Cas的声音比平时要低沉的多。

Dean的双手一直放在柜台上，环绕着Cas。现在，他慢慢放了下来，轻轻落在了Cas的臀部，下一秒Dean的拇指按住了Cas的胯骨，这让Dean脸颊上的触摸加重了些。Cas的手慢慢滑向了Dean的后颈，Dean已经在不由自主地向前倾斜，在Cas开始把他拉向自己的时候，Dean的脑中只剩期待。

Dean的拇指挪到了Cas牛仔裤的边缘，滑进了衬衫下面，指腹不断感受着裤边与皮肤之间那诱人的界线。时间仿佛停顿，全世界只剩下他们两人，Cas轻轻把Dean拉得更近，Dean有充足的时间欣赏Cas的双眸的颜色，观察瞳孔扩张的趋势。当Cas柔软的嘴唇封住Dean的时候，Dean不像以前那么震惊，但是烈焰立刻在周围燃烧。Cas这次的吻像是饱含着情感，Dean也情不自禁投了进去，主动张开嘴加深了这个吻。迷失了的Dean在Cas的嘴中忍不住呻吟，不断把自己的胯部压向Cas获得更多满足，Cas则紧紧抓着Dean的背，把他拉得更近。Dean的手不知什么时候插进了Cas发间，他吸吮着Cas的舌头，粗暴地揪扯着Cas的发丝，恨不得与他融为一体。Cas的手在Dean后背飞舞，悄悄向下，贪婪地揉捏起了Dean完美的屁股。Dean享受着他们的零距离，让自己的欲望沉浸其中。

“伙计们，真的至于这样吗！”Gabriel突如其来的声音就像一盆冷水浇在了他们身上，突然间，欲火被扑灭了，一切都停止了。Cas飞快把Dean从自己身上推开，Dean几乎被自己的脚绊倒，但是Cas的手仍然放在他的前臂上，帮助他稳住了自己。Dean试着找回自己丢在Cas嘴里的脑子和呼吸，他仍然一瞬不瞬的看着Cas。但Cas没有看他，他低垂着双眼，从他的睫毛间，Dean可以看到Cas的眼神已经因欲望而涣散。

“不要玷污我的厨房！楼上有客房！”Gabriel厉声叫道。

“不……不是你的厨房，Gabriel，”Cas说，但是即便Dean听起来，这个抗议也很没用，“你不住这儿了。”

“好吧，那么，不要玷污我妈妈的厨房！我以你们两个精虫上脑的家伙为耻！”

“出去。”Cas喊道。他猛然抬起头看向Gabriel，“就……快出去，Gabe。”

“呃，我很乐意。我只是进来拿这些的，”Gabriel从桌子上拿起了什么东西。Dean完全不知道Gabriel在说些什么，因为他正忙着目不转睛地盯着Cas，喘着粗气。

Gabriel离开后，厨房陷入一片寂静。Cas的手仍放在Dean手臂上，Dean的手也依然搭在Cas屁股上一动不敢动，因为他担心自己一动Cas就会跑掉。

“这可真是，嗯……”Dean开始说，但Cas立刻打断了他。

“对不起。这真是，嗯，太突然了。我只是……看见Gabriel要往这儿来，所以我就想——”

“哦，”Dean咽下自己已经到嘴边的话。冰冷与失望填满了他整个身体，“是的，当然，很好，不错。很好的，呃，很好的想法。”

“谢谢。”Castiel说。

然后两人进入了尴尬的沉默。

后院里的欢呼惊醒了他们，他们立刻跳离了彼此。Dean瞥了眼门口，等他看到客厅已经空了，他就知道现在一定已经很晚了。天已经全黑了，在屋里就能听到烟火升空的爆破声。

“那个，呃，”Dean紧张地说，“烟火已经开始了。”

“哦，烟火，”Cas重复着，“对，嗯，我们应该——”

“是，我是说——”

“或许我们最好——”

“嗯。”

Dean深深吸了一口气，往厨房外面走去。Cas过了几秒钟才迈开步，然后紧走了几步赶上了Dean。外面的空气和烟火的轰鸣声帮助Dean理清了思绪，他又能呼吸了。他们站在门口，和其他人一起看着烟火升空，当他们的肩膀不小心碰到一起时，Dean忍不住缩了缩。然后，Cas就站到了离他远一点的地方，他们默不作声地看完了烟火表演。

派对继续进行，但是Dean和Cas都已经筋疲力尽。因为Dean是司机，所以当Dean提出想走的时候，Cas没有犹豫就同意了。他们迅速穿过人群，向每个人道别，在获得了比预料更多的拥抱之后，他们终于离开了。在开车回去的路上，最开始的五分钟是在沉默中度过的，Dean甚至都没打开音响。他脑子里的白色噪音已经够多了。

“你还好吗？”Cas终于打破了沉默。

“我？”Dean瞥了一眼Cas，“我很好。你呢？”

“当然，”Cas皱着眉，“你看起来……脑子里有很多事。”

“我，呃，”Dean犹豫了一下，“你刚才吓了我一跳，Gabriel进来之前，在厨房的时候，我是说。”

“哦。我很抱歉？”

“不，不，是我自己的错。我没有集中注意。”Dean痛苦地快速补充。

“但是你还好？”

“是啊，当然，兄弟，”Dean说，“这是我们都商量好的，不是吗？”

“是啊，都是商量好的，”Cas重复道，“是啊，确实。”

Dean咽下喉咙里的肿块，“是的，是的，所以没什么。”

然后他们再次陷入了沉默。


	8. Chapter 8

随着派对的结束，一直迷惑着Dean的咒语仿佛被打破了。现在的Dean只能用几个词形容：混乱，计划外，乱成一锅粥。即使Dean知道这一切都是假装的，他们只是在扮演情侣，但他明白自己的感觉是装不了的，他是真的喜欢上了Castiel。他知道，朋友之间不会接吻，不会无聊的时候依偎在一起看电视，更不会睡在一张床上。Dean相信，如果有一本书专门介绍恋爱的书，他们做的事会一字不落的从书里找到。但很可惜，没有人为孤独的双性恋们写书，更别提这个双性恋男人还对自己的不是男朋友的男朋友有着混乱的感情。

但是Dean并没有故意避开Cas。

每年七月四号后的一周各行各业都总是很忙，今年也不例外。果然，Dean忙得不可开交，Cas当然也是，但他们周三还是见面了，就像之前的很多周一样，Cas过来学习怎样不把煎饼烧焦，然后他们一起看了部电影。没发生什么奇怪的事情也没有出现尴尬的情况，一切就和往常一样，他们玩得很开心，Dean那些一直侵犯着大脑的想法也暂时被抛在了脑后。周五的时候，Dean到Cas家的时候已经挺晚了，加班了很长时间，面对他的抱歉，Cas只是无所谓的耸了耸肩。再一次，这一晚也没有什么尴尬的暗流，他们只是放松的享受着彼此的陪伴。

下班回来的路上，Cas买了条鱼，这样Dean就可以教他片鱼片了。Cas的厨房比Dean的要大得多，所以在这里做饭更舒服，在过去几周，Dean都有在周五或者周六给Cas做上一顿精致的饭菜。

Dean来到厨房，准备开始今天的课程。但是，一件事儿难住了他——Cas这里竟然只有两把刀：一把面包刀和一把切蔬菜的小刀。

“你的切鱼刀呢？”Dean翻找着各个抽屉。每个都和上次一样依然空空荡荡，Dean也没心情直接问Cas究竟是怎么回事儿，他只能在脑子里自己随便猜一猜。

“所有的好刀都在你的公寓里，”Cas提醒他。

“该死，”Dean嘟囔着。Cas是对的——他一秒钟就能准确地定位自己的刀在什么地方，但是很遗憾，都是在他的公寓。“好吧，我们可以用这把刀凑合解决这个问题。”他举起那把切菜小刀笑着说。

Cas无奈地摇了摇头，但是还是按照Dean的教授一步一步往下做。鱼肉切起来的手感很奇怪，但是做好以后味道却超级棒。

这一次，他们坐在窗户旁的桌子前吃饭。Cas坐在Dean对面，面前摆着一杯白葡萄酒，正优雅地吃着盘子里的鱼。Dean突然意识到自己一直在目不转睛地盯着他，急忙慌张地转移了视线。一想到现在的场景多像是一场约会，Dean的胸口就觉得发闷——离他心中完美的求婚场景就少了几根蜡烛和一首浪漫的曲子。没等到他的幻想更近一步，Dean就赶快把它抛在了一边，专心吃起了自己盘子里的鱼。

“周日是你生日啊，我是说真正的生日，”Dean说，“但是我还是没有礼物可以给你。”

“我什么都不需要，”Cas摇了摇头，“不过……”

“嗯？”

Cas看上去很害羞，视线朝下眼神躲闪着不好意思看Dean，“你……能帮着我一起烤点蛋糕什么的吗？我已经好几年没有试着做过了。”

“让我猜猜，你上次试的时候，把厨房炸了？”

“我不会用‘炸’这个字。我觉得更像是‘淹’。”

“你烘焙的时候怎么可能把厨房用水淹了？”

“洗碗机被我弄坏了。”

Dean笑得扬起了头，“你真是独一无二，Cas。天啊，永远不要改变。”

Cas轻轻弯了下嘴角，等Dean平静了下来，他们继续吃着东西。Dean不停地在为他提供着意见，说他们可以烤这个烤那个，但是Cas似乎不太相信自己的能力，所以最后他们还是选择了Dean脑袋里所能想到的最简单的菜谱。

Dean犹豫了犹豫，还是问出了一直想问的问题，“你想请人过来吗？比如Charlie他们？或者其他朋友？”

Castiel考虑了一会儿，“我觉得可以请些人来。我已经好几年没有真正庆祝过生日了，我确实每年都有生日派对，但是那个派对总是让我——我是说——”Cas没有继续往下说，他不太好意思承认自己不喜欢和两个兄弟还有一个国家共享的那个派对。

“是啊，你不喜欢这也没什么，”Dean说，“无意冒犯你父母，但是那个派对真的……没什么意思。”

Cas点点头，“如果没有那些，”Cas抬起手，比划着，“‘恶龙’，用Gabriel的话来说，那就会好很多。”

“确实。但也不是都那么糟糕，”Dean急忙补充，“你的兄弟姐妹们都挺好的，还有你父母。”

“嗯，这次的派对的确某些部分很是有趣，”Cas微笑着说。他用说不清道不明的眼神看着Dean，让Dean脊背一阵发麻，不禁回想起了他们在厨房里的那个热情的吻。这一切都是为了计划，Dean当然知道，但是有一秒钟，他真的觉得那是双方心甘情愿的，而且Dean坚信这一点。

“所以，嗯，想用自己的方式庆祝庆祝？”Dean为了掩盖内心的混乱问道，“朋友还有蛋糕？”

“我很喜欢这样简单的派对。”Cas害羞地笑了笑，两人继续吃饭。

剩下的夜晚过得飞快，很快就敲响了十二点的钟声，Dean本来没打算留下但是一不小心就已经太晚了。看来又要在Cas家过夜了。Dean问可不可以留下过夜的时候，Cas只是挥了挥手，睡眼朦胧地告诉Dean以后不要再问这种愚蠢的问题了。Dean微笑着站在Cas身旁刷着牙，然后两人一起爬上了床。

早上醒来完全变成了另外一个故事。和以前每次一样，Dean在Cas醒来之前就睁开了眼睛——飞快瞟了眼自己的手机，现在才7点02分——Dean又倒回了枕头上，叹了口气。

夜里不知道什么时候，Cas翻了个身正对着Dean，现在他正抱着个枕头呼呼大睡。Dean看着Cas的睡颜，不由得弯起了嘴角，他就这么看着看着，没一会儿他也再次进入了梦乡。

又过了不知道多长时间，Dean突然惊醒，他感觉到有一只手正搭在他的身上。有那么一秒，他感觉到毛骨悚然，潜意识里他认为Al或者Nick在自己的身后，箍着他的身子，阻止他离开。Dean差点惊恐地掉下床去。但很快他的意识清醒了，想起来自己在Cas家，在Cas的床上。Dean喘着粗气，试图把脑海中挥之不去的噩梦驱散。他把注意力集中在身下的床单，柔软的枕头，还有轻抱着他的那只手，慢慢地，他的呼吸平稳了。Dean稍稍远离了Cas一点，但他仍然能够感觉到Cas在他身边传来的温暖。Cas还在轻轻打着呼噜，他的呼吸均匀地瘙痒着Dean的脖子。最重要的是，Cas在睡梦中把手放在了Dean胸前。手指无力地垂着，几乎没有碰到Dean，手臂也一点儿也不沉重——就是简单地放在那里，但却让人无法忽视。

Dean脑子一边空白，不知道该如何处理这件事。Cas在睡梦中依偎在了他的身边，如果Cas保持着这个动作醒来，那就太尴尬了，因为很有可能他以为自己抱着的是个大枕头。Dean保持不动，听着Cas的呼吸，在脑子里进行着辩论。

坦白地说，被人这样抱着感觉很好，Dean已经很久很久没有和别人这样搂在一起睡觉了——每次一夜情的时候他都会犹豫要不要抱抱，因为这么做可能会被误解，而反过来，那些对象也没有主动向他提供。Dean闭上眼睛，享受着这一分钟的美好本能地往Cas怀里最温暖的地方钻了钻。Cas在睡梦中哼唧了一声，搭在Dean胸前的那只手把Dean搂得更紧了些，然后又放松了下来。

Dean心不在焉地把手移向自己的下身。他是个正常的年轻男性，所以毫不意外他现在晨勃了，但他一点儿不想溜进浴室处理一下。那样就可能会把Cas吵醒，而且Dean现在好舒服一点儿不想动。他再次闭上眼享受着现下的舒适。几乎没有思考，他的手就已经滑进了自己的内裤，但是他只是轻轻抚摸着自己的顶端，缓慢地打着圈。Cas在他身后不安分地动了动，在梦中嘟囔着什么，Dean一时陷入了幻觉，好像这就是他们都想要的生活。Cas会在他的身后，像这样抱着Dean，慢慢醒来，然后缓慢而温柔地操着Dean。

随着欲望的唤醒，Dean的呼吸逐渐急促，臀部开始忍不住扭动。他的手掌紧握着自己的老二，撸动的节奏越来越快。前液起了很好的润滑效果，Dean一边上下滑动，一边不时戏弄着自己的顶端，身体不禁颤抖起来，Cas的呼吸和他脑内的幻想融为一体。Cas顶进来的时候大概就会这样呼吸，像这样紧紧搂着Dean，一下一下地顶撞着他体内最敏感的那一点。Dean越来越接近爆发的边缘，他不得不强迫自己不要往Cas身上蹭，以免吵醒了他。也许Cas会抱住他，让Dean停止自娱自乐，然后他会接手一切在后面辛勤地耕耘……这个幻想直击Dean的大脑，Dean咬着嘴唇，压低了自己的呻吟猛地射了出来。

他捂着自己的嘴咬着手指，强忍着不要兴奋地呻吟，等待着自己找回呼吸的规律。他慢慢从天堂落回地面，心脏剧烈地蹦跳着，过了很久他才能听到外部的声音。身后的Cas依然在小声打着呼噜，Dean松了口气，还好他没有醒来，没有看到自己……

Cas，在他身后，他却……

Dean咽下即将蹦跳而出的心脏，羞愧立刻填满了他身体中的每一个细胞。他怎么能这么做，Cas就在他的身后啊！Dean忍不住对自己感到厌恶，他气冲冲地拨开Cas的手，也不管会不会吵醒他，翻身下了床。Cas哼唧了一声，但似乎没有醒来，Dean飞快跳进了浴室，嘭地一声关上了门。

红色大写加粗的“要死了”三个字在Dean脑中蹦跳着。Dean不应该被Cas吸引成这个样子，而且他绝对不应该就这么头脑发昏的采取了行动。他自己怎么想，想的再多都没有用，Cas对他都没有同样的感觉。从一开始，计划就是Cas提出来的，和Dean不一样，Cas从来就没有动摇过。他不断地出主意，做出行动，像个专业人士一样玩弄他们的朋友和家人，表现比Dean想象的要好上很多。所以Dean一时忘记绝对是自己的错，和Cas没有关系。

虽然Cas抱着Dean睡觉这件事确实很奇怪。但他不是故意的，没人能控制自己在睡觉的时候什么样，如果他是清醒的，那他就绝对不会这么做，但是很不幸，Dean的老二什么都不懂，这对它来说并没有什么不同。

愧疚——这是Dean现在唯一的情绪，他脱下自己被体液浸湿的内裤，在水池里随便洗了洗。然后他又洗了洗手，往脸上泼了点水，现在他终于不再像个熟透的番茄了。他鼓起勇气离开了浴室。偷偷溜回了卧室，在床边快速套上了干净的内裤和换洗衣服。正在穿袜子的时候，身后传来的声音把他吓了一跳。

“Dean。”

“天啊，Cas。”Dean转过身看着Cas。Cas眼睛依然闭着，但在试图坐起来。“你醒来多久了？”

“现在几点啊？”Cas问，他的声音沙哑的厉害，眼神涣散，一看就是刚醒。

“还早，继续睡吧，”Dean小声说。

“嗯，”Cas嘟囔着摔回了枕头上，翻了个身瞬间又睡着了。Dean目不转睛地看着Cas，看着他呼吸逐渐平缓，看着他是怎么摸索着抱住一个枕头——他的手指摸到枕头的边缘，接着就立刻把枕头拉进怀里，然后全身依偎着它，表情也变得更加放松。

Dean舔了舔嘴唇，看着这幅画面，他的心痛得要命。他陷得太深了，必须清醒一下。

他站起身离开了公寓。

————————————————————————————————————————

 

Cas没有问他为什么突然离开，Dean不由松了口气。在落荒而逃后，Dean用了一整天时间苦思冥想该如何控制自己不受控制的感情。既然他已经无法改变自己，那至少他还可以享受当下。他们还没有到该分手的时候——他们大致计划在八月底分手，但现在距离那个时间点还有整整一个月。所以，如果Dean注定以后不能再拥有Castiel，那至少他可以享受这最后一个月假恋爱的美好生活，一个月后再处理自己的感情问题也不迟。

等Dean想清楚以后，他主动给Cas打了个电话。

为了明天的生日，Cas已经邀请了Sam，Jess，Charlie，Jo还有些Dean不认识的朋友过来，而Dean则得早点过去帮他做蛋糕。Cas十分坚持这就是次普通聚会不是什么大事儿，所以蛋糕没必要很复杂。Dean纠缠了半天才好不容易答应就做个基础款的蛋糕，这还是因为他不希望Cas再一次的烘焙经历有一个糟糕的结局。

第二天下午，Dean步行前往Cas家。只有忙碌起来才能让他没时间胡思乱想，所以一进门，他就直奔厨房。他拿出刚刚采买的原材料，一件一件摆在橱柜上。Cas站在他旁边，歪着头一脸好奇地看着。

“你很着急，”Cas皱着眉头说。

“在其他人过来之前我们只有两个小时时间，我当然很急。”

“说得对。那……你需要我帮什么吗？”

Dean把菜谱递到Cas手里，让他自己研究，然后他们开始一起整理柜台上的材料和用具。这是个好事儿，Dean很快就发现了他们少了一样至关重要的东西。

“我们没有面粉了。”Dean说。

“很……关键吗？”

“天啊，当然了，Cas，可以说这是重中之重。”Dean皱着眉头思考着有什么东西可以替代面粉，但他不认为Cas的厨房里会有那些更少见的东西。“你能现在去商店买点吗？我先准备鸡蛋和糖。”

Cas叹了口气，“好吧，一袋面粉。还要别的吗？”

“我暂时想不到，如果有我再给你打电话。”

“好。”

“那一会儿见，亲爱的。”Dean用夸张的声音笑着说。

Cas对着他翻了个大大的白眼。

“我很快回来。”Cas对他十分无奈。Dean哼了一声，然后俯身过来，在Cas离开之前打算吻一下他的脸颊。但就在Dean的嘴唇马上碰上脸颊温暖的肌肤时，Cas突然下意识侧了下头，吻就落在了他的鼻尖上，他们都愣住了，呆呆地看着彼此。

“呃，”Dean赶快站直，“好尴尬？”

Cas笑了笑，“恰恰相反，这是很典型的你的作风，Dean。”

说完Cas迅速倾身吻了一下Dean的脸颊，但是比平时亲的位置低了不少。嘴唇落在了Dean的嘴角，差一点就正好吻上了嘴唇。Dean僵在了那里，而Cas挺直了身子就好像什么都没发生。

好了。这下可真的奇怪起来了。

Cas吻过的地方火辣辣的灼烧着，Dean举起手想摸一摸嘴角，但还没举起来就压制住了自己，那样做太蠢了。

他试图全身心投入到面前的盆子上，把鸡蛋和糖混合在一起。他约摸着Cas回来的时候，他才能正好打成糊状，但至少他还是领先了一步。正当Dean插上搅拌器电源的时候，门铃响了。

Dean以为是Cas忘了拿钥匙或者钱包，但没想到门外露出了Sam四处张望的脑袋。

“你怎么现在来了？”Dean一边问，一边示意让Sam进来。

“在不应该是我的台词吗？”Sam挑着眉问，“难道你们俩已经开始同居了？”

“闭嘴吧，”Dean嘟囔着撇了撇嘴。他想起了Cas的厨房，客厅，还有床都是多么的舒服，但下一秒他就制止了自己无边的脑子，“我来帮Cas做蛋糕，他去商店了。我再问你一遍：你怎么这么早就来了？”

“出了点事儿。我和Jess来不了了，但她昨天准备了点东西，让我送过来。”

“我去……”Dean看到Sam从他包里拿出了一个特百惠盒子，一排纸杯蛋糕整齐的排列在里面。

“怎么，我偷了你给男朋友的惊喜？”Sam问。

“是的，”Dean指责道，“我本来打算教Cas做蛋糕的。”

“就像你不会把这些都吃掉一样。”

“我可没说。”Dean把盒子接了过来。这些纸杯蛋糕看上去很不错——Jess肯定费了不少劲，“出了什么事儿？Jess还好吗？”

“她还好，但是她爸爸中风了，”Sam叹了口气，“她现在在医院，我一会儿也要过去。”

“天啊，”Dean一脸关切，“严重吗？”

“我觉得应该不是很严重，”Sam说，“刚才我还听说，他和医生在争论用药的问题，所以我感觉他还好。”

这时，Dean的电话突然响了，把他们俩都吓了一跳。手机在厨房柜台发出使劲儿跳动，Dean赶快走过去拿了起来，Sam紧随其后。

“‘天使’？真的吗？”Sam看见来电显示皱着眉问。

“什么？”Dean用他最无辜的声音说，“很合适好吗！”

“但是……”

“Cas就是以天使命名的！”

“你真是个小女生。”

“你一点儿浪漫的细胞都没有，Sammy，”Dean撇了撇嘴，接起了电话，“喂？Cas，宝贝儿，怎么了吗？”

Dean和Cas打电话的时候，Sam在一边恶心的又皱鼻子又瞪眼，Dean对着他吐了吐舌头。Sam需要经历些挫折——Sam和Jess刚开始约会的时候，Dean可是听了无数个小时Sam对Jess的抱怨和纠结。一开始，Sam没勇气约她出去，Jess成为了迈出这一步的人。等他们终于有了第一次约会，Sam又开始抱怨不知道什么时候才是第一次吻她的最佳时机。（最后又是Jess主动吻了Sam。）所以Dean就用Sam当时那种陷入爱河的小女生的语气和Cas打电话。Dean只希望Sam和Jess（当然还有Charlie和Jo）能够感受到自己当年观看恋爱直播时十分之一的痛苦就够了。

“呃，Dean，”一听到Cas那纠结的声音，Dean脑子里立刻浮现出了Cas平时歪着头皱着眉一脸困惑的样子，“不同牌子的面粉有什么区别？我……我该买哪一种啊？”

Dean笑了，开始耐心地和Cas解释起来。Sam一直翻着白眼在旁边听，Dean完全不搭理他。Cas终于找到了最合适的那包，他在电话那头松了口气。

“好了，我想我明白了，那我挂了。”

“一会儿见，宝贝儿，”Dean朝Sam瞟了一眼。

“呃，”Cas沉默了一会儿，“一会儿见……甜心儿？”

“我们还需要在这方面多努力努力，小天使。”

“你是在批评我给你选的爱称不好吗，宝贝男孩？”

“你说什么都好听，抱抱熊。”

Dean笑着挂上电话，看着Sam那张被恶心到咬牙切齿的脸，他更肆无忌惮地大笑了起来。

“他一会儿就回来了。”

“太好了。”Sam似乎在纠结着他是否要打破这个局面。Dean背过身窃笑，继续弄他的鸡蛋和糖。

“你们俩真是太像高中小女生了。”Sam小声嘟囔，但是Dean可以很容易听懂他所有的话。

“我和Cas？”Dean笑着问，“你怎么会这么觉得？”

“混蛋！你很清楚我为什么会这么觉得。”

“五十步笑百步哦，Sammy，”Dean甜甜地笑着。

“所以，你给他准备了什么生日礼物？”Sam在搅拌器的嗡嗡声间提高了嗓门。

“嗯，”Dean仰了仰头，“Netflix的续订。”

“我很震惊，”Sam把Dean的搅拌机关上。

“为什么？”

“就是，这份礼物一点儿也不亲密，我还以为这一次你能有什么改变。”

“我和他一起参加了他那个诡异的独立日生日派对，见了他那些毛骨悚然的亲戚，”Dean反驳道，“这还不够吗？”

“你没告诉我啊，”Sam惊讶地瞪圆了眼睛，“我还以为你那天上班。”

“好吧，我本来是要上班，但是Cas邀请了我，我就调班了。”

“所以，怎么样？”

“什么怎么样？”

“见你男朋友的父母。”

“哦，还好，”Dean把搅拌机放在了柜台上，“我觉得，他们都挺好的。哦对，他爸爸，其实是个作家。Carver Edlund，你知道吗？”

“我听说过，”Sam点点头，“但你刚刚说‘毛骨悚然的亲戚’？”

“那是说他那些叔叔姑姑，”Dean说，“有一个在几秒钟之内就把我解剖地一目了然，威胁我离开Cas，有一个叫我‘漂亮男孩’——超恶心——她绝对想用眼睛吃掉我。”

“哇哦，”Sam很惊讶，“但是你还是留下了？”

“是啊，我不得不留下。为了Cas嘛。”

“不太一样了哦，”Sam的声音满是惊喜，还隐藏着什么别的情绪，让Dean不太舒服。他不想让Sam的手伸得太长。

“是啊，Cas本来就不一样，不是吗？”

“你还从来没见过你任何一任的父母。”

“那又怎样？”

“所以，也许那些人不值得。”

Dean瞪了他一眼，“你到底想说什么，Sam？”

“我只是想说，你从来没为了你的其他男朋友做过这样的事，”Sam说，这本来是句无伤大雅的话，但是背后的经历却让Dean的怒火烧至全身。他不需要被别人提醒他的那些糟糕的经历。

Dean听到前门传来开锁的声音，但他现在还有别的事儿要操心。

“你这是什么意思？是在质疑我不会选合适的约会对象吗？”

“Dean，拜托，我不是这个意思。至少他不像Nick。”Sam说。

如果不是Cas走了进来，Dean可能会冲过去。Dean想揍他。身体上的疼痛和当时Dean的痛彻心扉根本无法比较。

“闭上你的嘴，”Dean冷笑道，“你他妈根本没有权利提到那些人。”

“怎么了？”Cas的声音从后面传来。兄弟俩都没有理他。

“Dean，你知道我不是这个意思。”

“放屁！”

“你在故意忽略这些事儿！”

“我真他妈不该告诉你任何事儿，”Dean厉声说。说完他转身朝卧室走去。

Dean重重甩上了卧室的门，走到床前。他坐了下来，把胳膊放在膝盖上，努力让自己的呼吸平静下来。

该死的，他讨厌和Sammy吵架。总会让他感觉很糟糕，更糟糕的是，Dean知道Sam并不是真的想要伤害他。但Dean还是非常生气，只是因为Sam提起了那个该死的Nick，和这个名字背后带给他的痛苦。最气的是，那混小子竟然把Cas和那个人渣相提并论，就好像Cas和Nick是一类人一样。

透过厚重的木门，Dean依然可以听到Cas和Sam低沉的交谈声，但他不知道他们在说什么。他盯着床边笼子里的荷兰猪，它们看上去是那么的平静，正从瓶子里吸着水，就好像这个世界上任何的烦心事儿都找不上它们。看着它们安静平和的样子，也让Dean渐渐平静了下来，虽然他依然一脑袋烦心事儿——即便是Man，现在也会在他伸出手的时候，跑过来闻一闻。Dean犹豫了一下，轻轻捧起那团小毛球，没想到的是，Man竟然没有挣扎，就那么乖乖让他抱了起来，也许是这只荷兰猪太同情Dean了，就勉为其难让他摸摸。

这时，他听到前门打开又关上的声音，然后一串脚步声越来越近，他已经做好了准备，迎接Cas的“审问”。卧室门开了，Cas走了进来，他轻轻掩上门，朝Dean走来。Dean把Man放回笼子，眼睛盯着那个小家伙跑回了自己的家。

“Dean，”Cas轻柔的声音从耳边传来。

“还不是现在，Cas。”

“Dean，”Cas的声音既宽慰又充满力量，“你现在很痛苦。”

“我又没有流血。”

“我不是说这个，”Cas温柔了许多，“可以告诉我，谁是Nick吗？”

“该死的，不关你的事，”Dean瞪着面前的男人厉声说。可等他看到Cas脸上受伤的表情时，他后悔了，又把目光转向了地板。

“嗨，”Cas慢慢靠近Dean，好像他稍微快一点Dean就会吓跑。Cas坐在了他的旁边，给两人之间留足了距离，Dean依然没任何反应。“我不是好事儿，但如果你现在需要聊聊你脑子里的东西，也许会有点帮助。”

Dean咬住下唇，他从来没有想过要和Cas聊Nick或者Al。他依然对发生在他们之间的事儿感到羞愧，他只随便提起过没几次，还让Sam总有意无意用来对付他——就像今天一样。他也不能和Charlie和Jo说这些事，他不想让她们产生负担，以前，他和自己的妈妈说过Al的事，妈妈的反应很是糟糕。谈论Nick更是白费力气。

但Cas不同。也许，Cas会……Cas会听，但Dean觉得，以他和自己的关系，他不会为他感到难过。

“Sammy触到了我的痛点，”Dean终于承认，“我真是……太蠢了。”

“看起来不像这样，”Cas摸了摸Dean的肩膀，虽然Dean很想躲开，但他还是接受了这个安慰。“你显然受到了很大影响。”

“嗯，”Dean挺起身子，靠近Cas，Cas的手还在他的肩膀上，没有动。

“这些话很难说出口。”Dean说。

“没事儿。”

“我想说，就是……”Dean深吸一口气，“以前，以前和我约会的男人都不是什么好东西，没在一起多长时间，他们就露出了混蛋的那一面。”

“好吧，”Cas显然不知道这后面意味着什么。

Dean再次深呼吸。

“我很晚才发现自己是个双性恋。在我23岁之前，我甚至都不知道还有这么个选项。等我告诉我父母的时候，他们都不相信，因为那时我只和女孩儿约会……所以我想我是打算证明些什么。”

Cas的手指在Dean肩头轻轻划着圈，给了他不少安慰，接下来字字句句就这么从他嘴中流出。

“我几乎是跳到了第一个愿意要我的男人怀里。他叫Mark Alastair，或者Al，他总是这么称呼自己。我，呃，我甚至无法确定我们是什么关系。”

“为什么？”

“主要是，我们在一起就是为了上床。我没觉得我和他约过会——每次见面，都是以性作为结束。而且，嗯，随着时间的推移，情况变得更糟糕了。”

“你想要正式起来？”

“不，不是这样……不是这样的。”Dean嘟囔着否认。

“那是什么？”

“我，嗯，”Dean脸红了，“我，有时候……喜欢……粗暴一点的那个什么。”

Cas看出了他的不适，“没事儿，Dean。不想说可以不说。”

“我想说。闭嘴。我能说出口已经很难了。”

“抱歉。”

Dean再次深呼吸，继续道，“不管怎样，他，嗯，那个……是从小事儿开始的，但慢慢地，一切都开始变糟。他……越来越暴力，而且——而且不是说他做了我不同意的事，但是，我，我应该阻止他的。”

“Dean，”Castiel看上去和他一样痛苦，Dean抓住了他的手——为了安慰自己，也是为了安慰Cas，他也不知道。

“没事儿的，都过去了。后来我就不再见他了，有一段时间他试着联系我，我让他滚开，就这样。”

他们沉默了一会儿。Cas的手从这边肩膀滑到了另外一边，Dean靠在了他身上。被Cas抱住的感觉太安心了。

“那，谁是Nick？”Cas问。

“他，呃，”Dean紧张地吞咽，“你确定想听我抱怨吗？我有点可悲。”

“Dean，”Castiel满眼温柔，“你一点儿也不可悲，我想听你讲，如果你愿意说的话。”

“无所谓了，”Dean嘟囔着。他沉默了一会儿，Cas耐心地等待着他重新振作，“Nick Munroe是我第二个约会的男人也是最后一个，他让我颓废了很长一段时间。”

Dean把注意力集中在Cas环着自己的手臂上，继续说。

“Nick他……很诚实？刚开始的时候，我以为他和Al一点儿也不一样。他热情，迷人，聪明，又英俊。我们所有的兴趣爱好都能重合，但是他，呃……”Dean叹了口气，“他从来不想要一段认真的感情。”

“哦，”Cas深吸了口气。

“他和我在一起也全是为了性。他假装和我喜欢一样的东西，直到我真的迷上了他。但是我……好吧，我确实迷上了他。我很长一段时间都不愿意相信事实。我是说，一开始我并没多想，他不想和我一起出门，或者他在上完床以后对我有多么不屑一顾……你知道的。全都是些小事。”

“听起来不像这样。”Cas说。

“确实，……他不喜欢让别人看到我和他在一起。我不知道我在期待什么。有一次，我们在街头分开的时候，他吻了我，而下一秒，他就因为我想牵他的手对我大喊大叫。大把大把的胡言乱语灌进我的脑子，说这会毁了他的名声，这一切都会是我的错。”Dean空洞的笑了，“不过，那只不过是借口。我只是不想让他其他的情人知道我们的事，或者是怕我发现我不是唯一一个。”

“他……”

“去他妈的，”Dean怒气冲冲地嘟囔着，“在他心里，我就是个很随便的人，好吧，的确，我有很多一夜情，我不能批判别人，但是……就是……我——”

“我明白，”Cas安慰着他，“在这段感情里，你想要更多，但是他骗了你。他对你不忠。”

“这是我的错，”Dean垂头丧气地说，“我早该预料到。”

“Dean，从你告诉我的，听起来他是在故意操控你。”

Dean耸耸肩，“也许吧。我不知道。”

“不是也许，他就是。”

“好吧，好吧，”Dean叹了口气，“所以，重点是，这一切都最终证实了我父母是对的。就像我爸爸说的，男人永远不可能和男人约会，就是应该找个女孩子安顿下来。这只是一个阶段，你只是很困惑，你最后还是会回到女人的怀抱里的，等等等等。”

“Dean，你得知道这不是真的。”

“是啊，”Dean说，“我对男人的品味太差了，就像，我只会喜欢混蛋。”

“你真的认为你和男人关系的失败都是你的错吗？还是说Nick背叛你也是你的错？”Cas问。

“好吧，我是说——如果我没有——”

“不，Dean，看着我。”Dean很不情愿地照做了，“你什么都没错。你被背叛不是你的错，你被家暴也不是。这些都不是你的错。你什么都没做错。”

Dean没有回答。他很难直视Cas的眼睛，现在他更加熟悉地板的颜色。

“我一直被这些事情像迷宫一样困着出不来，太可悲了。我知道有些人经历的比我更糟。”Dean说。

“这不能抵消你的痛苦啊，”Castiel说，“这些事情仍然是发生在你的身上，深深伤害着你。”

“可能吧。”

“Nick做过更糟糕的事情吗？”

“嗯，他虽然没有对我动过手，或者……好吧。好吧，他动过手。好几次。我只不过是在门廊上想吻他说晚安。”

“这可不是打人的理由，”Castiel语调激烈了起来，“你又什么都没做错，Dean。”

“但是我可以更早注意到的——”

“别再自责了，这不是你的错。”

“但是——”

“不是你的错。”

Dean一直盯着地板，沉默持续了很久，最后他喘着气，有些尴尬，“所以，看到了吗，还觉得我和你半斤八两吗？还想要我吗？我就是个没人会要的垃圾。”

“Dean，我能理解你。你不是唯一被心爱的人伤害过的。”Cas温柔地看着他。

“嗯？”Dean转过头看着Cas，意识到Cas终于也准备好敞开心扉，告诉他更多自己的故事，那些他一直粗略提过的经历。

“我上一任女朋友也彻彻底底玩弄了我。”Castiel说。

“她做了什么？”

“她叫Meg，”他紧握着Dean的肩膀，Dean用手捂住了他来给他力量。Cas感激地看着他。

“她……其实也算关心我。只是不太够。她从来就不值得信任，等我们同居以后，情况就越来越严重了。她时不时地会消失，什么都不告诉我，只有在我们大吵一架以后才会付她那份房租。有时候甚至吵架也不管用。”

Cas看着前面，仿佛在回忆过去，看到他这幅样子，Dean不敢说话。

“有时候，我的东西会找不到，有一次，她拿了我夹在书里的一百美元。也许是我的错，我不该把钱放在那么显眼的地方，但是……当她不声不响就开走了我的车，还撞毁了它，这就变成了最后一根稻草。而且，老实说，我强烈怀疑，在我们交往的这段时间，她有一连串的情人。”

“天啊，”Dean沉默了一会儿说，“你是怎么忍受的？”

“最初的性化学反应？”Castiel有点悲伤地说，“为了有个人陪着？我不知道。”

“Cas。这些都不是你的错。你知道的吧？”

“彼此彼此，”Cas说，“我在和她分手以后搞得筋疲力尽。我用了全部力量才离开她。从那以后我就没再约过会。”

“所以，你搬来了这里？”

“嗯。”Cas说，“她把我的大部分财产都夺走了。我尽可能地留下了一些。还有一些是我以前留在父母家和Gabriel那里的东西。”

“你为什么不——”Dean咽下他差点脱口而出的话——这不是Cas的错，Meg才是那个偷东西的人。

“那时候我已经没有力气和她吵了。我立刻搬到了我能找到的第一套公寓里。之后，我，嗯……我还是没有……没有力气去做任何事。”

Cas结结巴巴地说，Dean不想给他压力，但已经明白了他的意思。这次分手让Cas陷入了抑郁，最近才开始重新振作。

天啊，一开始他看见Dean没有转身就走，真是个奇迹。同意那个疯狂的计划是更大的奇迹，而且他能和Dean在一起那么久干那些事儿也是个奇迹。简直不敢相信他能忍受Dean，甚至和他做朋友。

“你到底为什么会同意这个？”Dean在他们之间比着手势。

Cas耸耸肩，“就像我一开始就说的，我真的很烦Charlie一直逼我重新开始约会的那些话，”他犹豫了一下，又补充道，“而且，我很孤独。整天闷在这里，很压抑。”

他们陷入了沉默。床旁的荷兰猪一会儿咯吱咯吱的嚼着干草，一会儿在笼子里跑来跑去，对外面发生的一切都毫不在意。Dean看着Cas，对方正一瞬不瞬地盯着荷兰猪。

“我们真是一对儿，”Dean笑了一下，“你在努力抵抗抑郁，我在努力摆脱我的承诺问题。”

“有用吗？”Cas苦笑。

Dean想了一会儿，“我想有用。”

“那我们做的事儿就是正确的。”

“或许吧，”Dean有点犹豫，“最开始其实并不是。”

“Dean……”

“我不是故意这么说的，”Dean嘟囔着，“好吧，我是——我不是——我是说……我没有意识到……”

“没事儿。”

“不，”Dean厉声说，“我完了，好吗？我握住你的手甚至都会恐慌发作。”

“你做得很好，”Castiel向他保证，为了证实他说的，他紧紧握着他的手。“就像我和你说的，我们不用做任何你不想做的事。如果你觉得不舒服，你可以立刻喊停。”

“没有。没有不舒服。”Dean是认真的。

Castiel没有让他不舒服——能握住Cas的手，在没有外人的时候靠近他，其实，这是一种他永远无法想象，未曾预料到的方式，在不断治愈着他。和Cas在一起就像呼吸一样自然，发生的一切都是在循序渐进，Dean已经不记得上次抓着Cas的手惊慌失措什么时候的事儿了。这是第一次，他可以随意和另一个男人亲密接触，他知道自己不会被推开，Cas也不是为了性而利用他。而且，只要他想要，一切都可以停下来，他可以轻松地放开Cas的手，Cas不会强迫他，更不会责怪他。

只是Dean不清楚计划的底线在哪里，也不知道会带给他什么变化。他不知道什么时候发生了变化，也不知道发生了什么变化，老实说，他完全不想弄清楚。反正这一切迟早都会结束。

但尽管如此，Dean还是很感激Cas今天为他做的一切。Dean不知道如何表达自己的感激，他只是紧紧握住Cas的手，希望这样就够了。Cas总是那么的善解人意，他捏了捏Dean，让Dean知道他心领了。

“谢谢，”Dean小声说。

“你没什么好谢我的。”

“我要谢你，”Dean在松手前又捏了下Cas，“你甚至都不知道你对我的意义。”

Cas歪了下头，没有回答。

“抱歉毁了你的生日。”

“你没有，”Cas说，“我告诉你了，反正我也不在乎生日。你的事儿更重要。”

“但还是，”Dean嘟囔着，“抱歉。”

“Dean，别说了。”

“抱——嗯——”

“没有什么事儿不能反转的。Jess刚才给我打电话，”Cas安慰着他，“她爸爸没有任何危险，会完全康复，Jess和Sam如果时间允许，还能过来。其他人也会来，我们还有一个蛋糕要做。”Cas看着他，Dean忍不住弯起了嘴角，“你想和我一起吗？”

我愿意和你一起直到地老天荒，Dean在心里说着自己不能说出口的话。Dean再次握住Cas的手，但这次Cas没有让他离开，“好，走吧。”


	9. Chapter 9

七月转眼变成了八月，热浪袭来，让人汗流浃背的夏日开始融化Dean的脑子。除了工作，他几乎所有的业余时间都和Cas还有其他朋友泡在一起，日子一天天流失的飞快，让Dean几乎喘不过气。他的假期快到了，就在八月底，Dean迫不及待要好好享受炎热的夏日时光，赶快脱掉这身快要给他悟出痱子的西装。

周五，在经历了一轮辛苦的轮班以后，Dean边收拾东西，边考虑晚上去Cas家做点什么饭好，就在这时，Benny停在了他的办公桌前。

“兄弟，周五了啊，”Benny似乎有些高兴。

Dean从他的背包间抬起头，皱起了眉，“呃。是啊？”

“下班喝一杯？”

“我，呃，”Dean顿时有些语塞，“其实我下班以后要去找Cas，但是……”

Benny看了他一眼，Dean立刻明白了一切——他已经一连说了几周一模一样的话了，总是答应Benny下个周五保证一起去，但他最后的目的地还是Cas家。

“你为什么不把Cas带来一起？”Benny这次没让他把那个借口再次说出来，“我真的很好奇，到底是个什么样的男人能把你米的这么神魂颠倒。”

“Cas没有把我——我是说——”

“随便你怎么解释，兄弟。”

Dean没有再反驳，他开始考虑Benny的提议。

确实，他最近一直在忽视他的其他朋友，他真的欠Benny几瓶啤酒了。而且，Cas不是还认识Benny的妻子Andrea吗？这意味着最起码他们两个会有点儿共同话题，相处起来应该不会太尴尬。

“我问问他吧，”Dean说，“我不知道他会不会想来，他不是那种逛酒吧的类型。”

“你也不再是了，”Benny的语气似乎有些不满。

的确，自从和Cas在一起之后，Dean就没再找过一夜情，不过，即使在这之前，他找的不多。从Nick的魔掌下逃出来已经够难了，没必要让这些没有感情的性爱再扰乱他的脑子。

“我会问他。”Dean心不在焉地重复道。

Cas同意在酒吧见面。以前如果Dean想找个人陪，他就会去路边屋，这家酒吧的拥有者是Jo的妈妈Ellen，但是，如果他是和同事一起，他就更愿意选别的地方。（Benny虽然没有承认过，但是很有可能他和别人一样怕Ellen。）Dean不太确定Cas和他的同事会怎么相处，但是想想就觉得今晚会挺有意思。Victor会去，Aaron和Donna，还有他们的警长Jody Mills也会去。他们都是很棒的工作伙伴，但是Dean不知道怎么处理，把自己的私生活和工作结合在一起。虽然界限早就不清晰了。

Dean和Benny一起到的酒吧，他们快走到门口时，Dean开始紧张地四处寻找着Cas。很快他就在酒吧门口看见了他英俊耀眼的“男朋友”，正皱着眉低头看手机，Dean忍不住露出了笑容。

“你好啊，天使，”Dean走上前吻了吻他的脸颊，忽略了背后Benny诧异地重复着“天使？”的声音。

“怎么了吗？”看见Cas困惑的样子，Dean不禁关心道。

“Claire给我发了短信，”Cas仍然皱着眉，“但是我看不懂她想说什么，这些简写让我脑子一片空白。”

“让我看看，”Dean瞥了一眼短信，立刻放弃，“好吧，没想到，我会被一个九岁的孩子暴击，我真的他妈啥也看不懂，伙计。”

“看来我得谷歌一下了，”Cas把手机收了起来，露出一个迷人的微笑，把注意力分给了Dean，“你今天过得怎么样，小甜派？”

“不要提派，你知道我会性奋的，”Dean开起了玩笑，“还不错，呃，Cas，对了，这位是Benny。”他向Benny招了招手。

“很高兴认识你，”Benny走近握了握Cas的手。

“我也是，”Cas说，“Dean总向我提起你。”

“Dean也总向我提起你，但是我们的男孩嘴巴总是很紧，”Benny笑着说，Dean瞪了他一眼，这让那个健壮的男人笑得更加肆无忌惮。

“Benny的妻子Andrea认识你，”Dean立刻插进了对话。

Cas表示自己认识，Andrea经常来慈善机构当志愿者，他就是在那里认识她的。Benny似乎对Cas的工作不怎么感兴趣，这让Dean有些担心今晚会不会有些尴尬的沉默。

现在Dean已经有些尴尬了，于是他赶快率先走进酒吧，立刻定位到了其他警探所坐的桌子。其他人都已经到了，正在边喝边笑，但随着他们的走近，大家都安静了下来。隔阂立刻出现。Cas是唯一的局外人，也是这里唯一不是警察的人，Dean完全想不到该怎么处理这个局势。Dean想要他的同事喜欢Cas，于是他慌张地给Cas介绍了起来。

“那个，呃，这是Jody和Donna，Victor，Aaron。所以，嗯。”Dean有些慌乱。

“你俩，坐下。”Jody开口。她和Donna挪了挪，给Dean和Cas留下了更多空间。Benny挤到了对面Victor和Aaron之间。

话题又回到了工作上，平时Dean会很感兴趣，但是Cas在场如果他就这么把他撇下参与进去，就觉得很没礼貌。Cas注意到了自己插不上嘴，于是倾身到Dean耳边，与他窃窃私语。Dean感觉到Cas的热气从身边传来，他僵了一下，但很快恢复了正常。

“我去拿酒，你想要什么？”

“啤酒，”Dean小声说，“菜单上有什么要什么。”

“好的，小蛋糕。”

Dean撇了下嘴，“别恶心了，泰迪熊。”

很快Cas就带着两瓶啤酒回来了，很幸运话题终于有了转变。Donna礼貌地看向Cas，“Dean说你养了荷兰猪？”，然后接下来他们开始讨论起了养宠物的难事儿。这就是些琐碎你一句我一句的闲聊，但看到Donna愿意试着和Cas交谈，就让Dean有些激动，很快，其他人也效仿了Donna，主动和Cas攀谈了起来。

随着夜色的加深，Dean的顾虑逐渐消失。Donna是Dean最喜欢的同事之一，很显然Cas也喜欢她。Victor和Jody也与Cas相处的不错，Aaron每次遇见不认识的人都会尴尬的沉默，这次也不例外，但很快Cas就和他聊起了奇怪的犹太知识。Dean自己也放下了新，开始和Jody争论怎么用手枪才能打得最准——自从Dean打破记录，Jody就一直耿耿于怀——Benny也加入了讨论。一会儿他们的话题转到Andrea新炖的肉时，吸引到了桌上所有人的注意。

“你们俩应该办个烹饪节目，”Aaron说，“想想那个收视率。”

“‘两个呆警察和他们的铲子’我觉得这名字不错。”Jody说，Donna正好在喝啤酒，她笑喷了出来。

“烹饪节目？”Cas问。

“Benny是个很好的厨师，”Dean说，“实际上我教你的很多东西都是他教我的。”

“Dean在教你？”Benny对着Cas扬起了眉毛，“油管视频还不够吗？”

“他一周之前还煎糊了鸡蛋，”Dean笑着翻了个白眼，“相信我，如果我没来，他的厨房早就炸了。”

“我只是很高兴我的厨房终于能有点儿利用价值了，”Cas耸耸肩，根本没在意Dean的嘲笑，“自从和Dean在一起，我被喂胖了不少。”

“我就知道你和我在一起其实只是因为我会做饭。”

“秘密暴露了，”Cas板着脸，假装一本正经。“我留着你只是为了吃饭。”

“兄弟，我相信你，你会有那么一天的，树立起你作为丈夫的威信。”Benny笑着说，Dean试图反驳，但让其他人笑得更加放肆了。

后来的气氛一直很好。十点多的时候，Dean和Cas第一个提出要走。他们走的时候，Cas有收到了一轮好评的浪潮，Dean忍不住开始想下回还带Cas一起来。一想到这，他就止不住地微笑。

“所以，你觉得怎么样？”Dean侧过头看向Cas。他们慢慢地散步回警局，Dean的车还停在那里，他主动要求送Cas回家。酒吧离警局不算远，Cas建议坐公车，但是Dean更愿意走路，夏夜的微风暖和又清爽，而且他总是很享受和Cas在一起的时光。

“挺……有意思。”

“你听起来不那么兴奋啊。”Dean开玩笑说。

“我承认，刚开始我很担心，但没想到还挺顺利。”

“他们喜欢你。”

“今晚真的挺好，”Cas重复道，这次更坚定了一些。然后停了一秒，他似乎没有犹豫，话就脱口而出，“Benny喜欢你。”

“呃，是啊。我们不仅是同事还是朋友，我还参加了他的婚礼。”Dean有些诧异。

“他曾经迷恋过你。”

“什么？”Dean有些惊慌地停住了脚，瞪大眼睛看着Cas。但Cas只是平静地继续往前走，甚至都没看Dean一眼，Dean赶快小跑着赶了过去，“你在耍我吧。”

“没有，他太很明显了，”Cas的嘴角带着戏谑，“他仍然像鹰一样盯着你，就像是他随时想把你抱起来，放进他的巢。”

“不要引用自然界的例子了，听着太奇怪了，”Dean皱着眉头，“但是，你说的是……真的吗？”

“真的。”

“不是真的。”

“是真的。”

“好吧，呃，哇哦，”他们并排往前走，肩膀擦着肩膀，“你怎么知道的？”

“他不喜欢我。”

“他当然喜欢你。”

“不，他不喜欢，”Cas听起来一点儿不受困扰，“你去洗手间的时候，他就像是在审问犯人一样问了我些问题。就像他在怀疑我一定会让你心碎一样。”

“那么，你会吗？”Dean装作不经意地问，他们的肩膀又一次碰上，Cas故意撞了撞Dean，Dean也撞了回来。

“我不会故意让你心碎，”Cas终于回答。Dean的胸膛突然充斥着暖意和未知的甜蜜，他的心跳加快了。他们相视一笑，手碰到了彼此，Dean顺势抓住了Cas握在了手里，Cas并没有挣脱，他接受了Dean的主动，也握住了Dean。

他们手牵手晃悠到了警局门口，直到Dean要开车了，他们才不得不分开。开车回Cas公寓的路上一直很安静，唯一的声音是Dean不时用手敲方向盘的声音。

等开到了目的地，Dean把车停下，熄灭了引擎。还是没有人说话。空气中有着无限紧张的压力，但是Dean不知如何解释，如果这只是他自己凭空想出来的呢，他真的不敢轻易进攻。

Cas终于懂了，Dean也打开车门跟着下了车。Dean满脑子充盈着宽慰与悲伤——Cas没有邀请他上楼，Dean不知道自己究竟是失望还是松了口气。

“晚安，Dean。”Cas说。Dean抬起眼睛直视着Cas，他们笑看着对方，即使这个微笑摇摇欲坠。

“晚安，Cas。”Dean咽下情绪，但他还是没有说更多。Cas关上了车门，往公寓大门走去，Dean坐回车里，看着走廊灯亮起又熄灭。

Dean不知道该怎么想。整晚他们都表现得像对情侣，甚至他们都没有理由这么做。Dean的同事和计划无关，没有理由需要让同事们相信他们的关系，但是……他们还是那么做了。

如果界限变得更加模糊，也许就是最后期限到来的时刻了。现在已经是八月，他们的计划接近了尾声。不管最近Cas演技有多好，但他始终没有想要改变计划的意思。他们还在轨道上，他们将要分手。

不知怎么的，想到这里Dean的心就一阵绞痛，不愿再想下去。

————————————————————

两周后的一个周五晚上，Dean接到了他妈妈的电话。和往常一样，这个周五他照常跑到了Cas家。他们正在做意大利面的时候，手机响了。Dean让Cas看着面，自己跑去卧室接电话。

“喂，妈妈。”

“Dean，听说你在约会，”Mary Winchester完全没有铺垫直接切入正题。

Dean一时无法回答。他不知道怎么办，他一直担心这一刻的到来，但他仍然没有做好准备。

Dean的父母住在郊外的一个小镇上，开车过去要两个小时，Dean和Sam平时很少过去看望，但是时不时会打个电话。在大多数情况下，他们俩有一个打了电话就够了。Dean当然爱自己的父母，但是有时候他们总是管得太宽，他和妈妈的电话每次都会打到他觉得自己又变成了青少年，他妈妈总要给他讲应该怎么好好吃饭。Dean每次都抗议他的工作需要强身健体，但是Mary总是毫不动摇。

到目前为止，Dean都很成功地在每周电话里避开了Cas的话题。他爱他妈妈，他真的爱，但每次他暗示对谁有好感的时候，她总是有点专横。从Dean记事儿起，Mary Winchester就是这个样子——她差点吓跑Dean的第一任女朋友Robyn——而且在Al的事情之后，她熊妈妈的倾向就更加严重了。

“是，呃，”Dean结结巴巴地回答，“是Sam和你说什么了吗？”

“他提到说你和某个人天天呆在一起，而且似乎是你们兄弟俩共同的朋友？”

Dean想宰了Sam这小子。他弟弟知道自己的父母是什么样的，虽然他可以相信Mary一直在努力改变，但是Sam只要给她一点消息一点细节，她就会又控制不了自己。Dean觉得这肯定是Sam在报复自己，他在报复Dean当时把他和Jess第三次约会的事情告诉Mary。Sam到现在还想掐死Dean，当时他和妈妈打的那通电话是他这辈子最丢脸的经历，没有之一。

“嗯，呃，Cas是——”

“Cass？她叫Cassandra？”

Dean犹豫了一下，然后纠正，“Castiel是个男人。那个，呃，他是Charlie，Jo和Jess的朋友，是她们撮合了我们俩。”

“他是Jess的朋友？”Mary听起来很高兴，“他是做什么的？”

Dean叹了口气，和他妈妈玩起了20个问题的游戏。还好，至少Mary在听了Cas的工作和他们怎么认识的以后，整个通话自在了不少。等Dean说道他们在一起已经将近三个月了的以后，Mary才用三倍大的声音骂了他几句。

“已经三个月了？”Mary大叫道，“Dean，真是太好了。你应该把他介绍给我们了。”Dean缩了缩脖子有些抗拒，“Deanna一周后过生日，我知道她一直很想见你。”

天啊，Dean宁愿和Naomi姑妈呆在一起一个小时也不愿意在Deanna外婆80岁生日的时候介绍Cas。他也这么说了，但他妈妈压根不会听。

“她想见你，”她坚持，“她要80岁了啊，Dean。”

“她也很想活到110岁，”Dean反驳。

不是说Dean不想介绍Cas给父母认识，他很想让妈妈认识他，但是他很担心她会给Cas做什么奇怪的测试。Mary总是对Dean的女朋友很苛刻，但是她对待Al简直可以用残忍来形容。Dean只邀请Al去过他父母家一次，但也就够了。回想起来，他不得不承认Mary的怀疑都是对的，Al的确是个变态，不是Dean想要共度一生的对象，但是那时看见母亲用冷冰冰地眼神看着Al，Dean觉得那就是世界末日。Dean从没对父亲接受他有男朋友这个事儿抱过任何希望，但是他一直觉得让Mary接受很是重要。

Cas不是Al，Cas彬彬有礼，迷人又幽默，态度谦逊，而且还是Sam和Jess的朋友。Mary总是信任他们的判断，所以可能会容易一些，但还是很难得到她的祝福。

Dean想得太多了。Cas又不是真的是他男朋友，即使Dean有点像是……也许……，算了，就算他父母同意他俩也无济于事，因为他们快要分手了。再过几周，他们就要装作恨死对方的样子。

“下周是她的生日，”Mary又重复了一遍，她的态度很明了：Dean必须来。

“我会和他说说的。”Dean唉声叹气。

他们又聊了一会儿别的事，挂电话的时候，Dean已经好多了。他爱他妈妈，虽然有时候她有点保护过度，他真的很想让她见见Cas。想到这里，Dean回到厨房去看看Cas。

“感谢上帝，”Dean一走出卧室就听见Cas说，“我现在该怎么办？菜谱没说具体要用什么香料。”

“中间这不写着呢吗？”Dean有点烦躁。他帮着Cas把酱汁做完。Cas收拾着脏盘子。

Dean靠在柜台上，“那个，我妈妈刚才来电话了。”

“她怎么样？”Cas礼貌地问。

“很好，她很好，但是……嗯，我外婆下周过80岁生日，”Dean说，“下周六。我得去，要不然我妈妈会剥了我的皮。”

“你不想去？”Cas问。

“我当然想，他们是我的家人，但是……我妈让我带你一起去。”

“我？”Cas眨了眨眼，“你给你妈妈说我的事儿了？”

“Sam说的”Dean发着牢骚，“每次我妈妈嗅到了我的秘密，她就会停不下来，直到她发现了全部真相，所以，是的，我给她讲了你。”

“好吧，”Cas说，“但是你……不想带我去？”

“不不，才没有，我呃，”Dean纠结了一下，“我家人不能理解我不是百分百直的这事儿，所以。”

Cas抬起眉毛，但没有发表评论。

“我是说，我妈妈基本上能理解，但是我爸爸完全不能。或者我的祖父母，我的表兄弟更是恨透了我，虽然我是不是Bi和他们也没一毛钱关系。”

“听起来很熟悉啊，”Cas温柔地说。

“是啊。”

Dean看着地砖，咬着下嘴唇，努力让自己平静下来，Cas走过来拉住了他的手。

“Dean，我当然想和你一起去。你已经见过我的家人了，不是吗？”

Dean如释重负地叹了口气，把头靠在了Cas的肩膀上，“谢谢，伙计，但到时候别说我没有警告过你。”

“我已经准备好为你斩杀恶龙了，我的公主。”Cas嗡嗡地声音从耳边传来，Dean用鼻子轻轻蹭了蹭他的脖子。

————————————————————

转眼就到了星期六，Dean和Cas接上Sam两口，一起开车前往Deanna外婆家。

Samuel和Deanna Campbell是Mary的父母，他们的家就在Mary和John的房子旁边，他们已经在那栋老房子里住了50年之久了。Dean完全不敢想象每天都住在自己父母身边是什么感觉，但似乎Mary很是享受，不过Dean猜他爸爸一定觉得糟糕透顶，前不久Dean还听说John和Samuel外公依然处的不好。John的父母很早就离开了人世，Dean甚至没有见过他们。

一边开车，Dean一边絮絮叨叨的把这些都告诉了Cas，不过Cas并不在意。

“Dean，你认识也亲眼见过我的家人了，”Cas很是平静，“他们也相处的不好，但是到现在为止我们家都没有发生过命案啊。”

“你姨妈现在还坚持让你娶你表妹Hannah吗？”Jess突然插嘴问，Dean惊得差点踩住油门，立刻侧过脸盯着Cas问道，“你什么？”

“她几年前就没再提过了了。她被迫，呃，面对了现实？”

“哇哦，我能闻到这背后有个尴尬的故事，”Jess笑着说，“快说说都发生了什么？”

“我表哥Balthazar，他说我不喜欢女人，然后吻了我来证明他的理论，”Cas想起这事儿就生气。Sam和Jess笑翻在了后座上，但是Dean却气得把方向盘握得更紧了些，他必须稳住自己，保证他不会失手把车开到树上。“虽然他的做法有点儿问题，而且猜测也不怎么准确，但是成功帮我摆脱了我姨妈。”

“你经常和你的表亲们接吻吗？”Dean有点儿僵硬地问，他希望自己的语气就像是在开玩笑。

“没必要吃飞醋，宝贝儿，”Cas安慰道，“我还是最喜欢你的嘴唇。”

Dean松开了对方向盘的蹂躏，他笑了一下，“我也喜欢你性感的嘴唇，小蛋糕。”

“伙计们，够了。”Sam痛苦地翻着白眼。Dean和Cas相视一笑。

不幸地是，他们的好心情只持续到了家门口。等他们到达目的地的时候，车道上已经停满了各式各样的汽车。前门没有锁，他们直接走了进去，然后他们看到屋内挤满了人。大部分都是家里人，但也有一部分是Deanna的朋友——当然，没有去世的朋友。每个人都挤在客厅里攀谈着，空气中弥漫着咖啡的味道。他们的到来似乎没有引起任何人的注意，直到John碰巧路过门廊。

看到Dean，他笑着打招呼，“儿子，来了啊。”

“嗨，爸爸。”

他们握了握手，John问了几句他工作上的事情，就没话可谈了。Dean有些不安，不知道接下来怎么办，而John的注意力则转到了后面三人身上。Cas站在他旁边，默不作声。John的目光迅速从Cas身上扫过没有停留，他似乎并不愿意搭理Cas。Dean和Cas耐心地等待着John仔细地问着Sam的新工作和Jess轮班的情况。

Dean心碎了——他爸爸甚至装作没看见Cas。在旁边三人聊天的中途，Dean借机清了清嗓子。

“爸爸，嗯，这是Cas。”

Cas伸出手，但John没有。

“你好，”John说，然后就没了。他只是瞟了一眼Cas，又继续和Jess说话，完全忽略了Cas伸出的手。

疼痛在Dean的胸腔内燃烧，但他吞下了痛苦。Cas牵起了他的手，给了他安慰，他这才没有立刻对着他父亲大喊大叫。

“没事儿的，Dean。”Cas小声说。

“不，”Dean说，“但是无所谓了，来吧。”

Dean没再和他爸爸废话，牵着Cas走进客厅，里面的每个人不是站着就是坐着，手里都拿着杯咖啡。Deanna外婆周围围着一圈人，她正全神贯注地和朋友们交谈。Samuel外公坐在一旁，和以前一样看起来脾气很坏。

Dean的表亲Mark和Gwen是第一个过来打招呼的，正如Dean所说，他们不喜欢Dean。这也无所谓，反正Dean也不喜欢他们，即使Cas试着抢救一下这尴尬的场面，但还是非常尴尬。Dean和他表哥Christian关系也不好，但是Dean打心底祝贺他新出生的宝宝。

“好吧，我让他尴尬了，”Dean小声说，看着Christian和他老婆走向别人炫耀他们新出生的孩子。

“你会活下来的，”Cas说。这时候有人靠近了他们，他们离开了对方。

“嗨，妈妈，”Dean看到Mary友好的脸松了口气。他们拥抱完，Mary的注意力就全部集中在了Cas身上。

“你肯定是Cas吧，”Mary的眼神很尖锐，但明显这是个友好的眼神，“我是Mary Winchester，很高兴见到你。”

“Castiel Shurley。也很高兴见到您。”Cas微笑着说。他们互相打量彼此的时候，Dean简直无法呼吸。

“Dean说你是Jess的朋友？”

“我们以前住在一栋楼里，”Cas说。当Dean看到Mary的眼神冷下来的时候，他的心开始疯狂痛苦的跳动。“后来她和Sam搬到一起了，但是我们还保持着联系。”

“我明白了，”然后是一片沉默，Dean紧张的吞咽，但一切还没完，“那，Castiel，你是干什么工作的？”

Cas开始介绍起自己的工作，Mary也随着往下问了更多，这让Dean轻松了不少。他妈妈话越多，话题就越能进行下去，Dean也就越放心。如果Mary愿意和Cas聊天，那就证明她还算喜欢Cas，或者至少她算是接受了他。唉，有时候Dean也很难读懂自己的妈妈。

过了一会儿，Mary打断了谈话，她看向Dean，“你们还没去祝Deanna生日快乐是吗？”，然后转身就把他们领向Deanna外婆。Dean的手指抽了抽，他很想握住Cas的手——这样他就能获得精神上的支持——但是他不敢。

“哦！Dean！”Deanna一看到Dean就高兴地叫着他的名字。Dean一直很喜欢她，Deanna随时随地都看起来那么快乐，她内心散发着光芒，人也看起来年轻了很多。Deanna打算站起来拥抱他，Dean拦住了她，自己蹲下来拥抱了外婆。

“能见到你真是太好了，我很想你，你好久没来了。”

“对不起，外婆。”

“我知道，我知道，我们Dean住在大城市里，回来很长时间。你过得好吗？”

Dean笑了，他的恐惧消退了不少，“我过得很好，外婆。真的。”

Mary也弯下腰，指着Cas说，“Deanna，这是Dean的……特殊朋友。”

“哦，”几乎都能看见Deanna脑子里的齿轮在缓慢转动，“哦！我明白了！”

她向着Cas的方向倾过身，拉过Cas的手。Cas看起来很镇定，谁也不知道他到底惊不惊讶，“我很高兴看到Dean身边有个人陪，他一个人太久了。”

Cas张了张嘴，半天才说出话，“嗯。我很高兴能陪在Dean身边。”

“你能这么想我就放心了。”Deanna拍了拍Cas的手，然后松开。

“抱歉打扰了你的生日。”

“谁说的，Sam也带了Jess，他们不也没结婚。Dean的伙伴我当然也欢迎。或者，新时代是不是有了新的说法？”

Dean完全没想到会受到外婆的支持，与他表兄妹和父母的冷淡相比，这份支持实在太重要了。他眨了眨眼睛没让眼泪流出来。

“生日快乐，外婆。八十岁的感觉怎么样？”

“和七十九岁没什么区别，”Deanna笑着说，“嗯，还是背上的那些老毛病。但是，别管我了，我不想当个爱抱怨的老太婆。”

“您这个年纪有抱怨的资格。”Cas说，引起了Deanna的一阵笑声。

“我把这个资格留到九十岁吧还是，”说完，她拍了拍自己丈夫的手臂，引来了Samuel的注意，“Sam，给Dean打个招呼。”

“你好，外公。”Dean说。Samuel同样尴尬地打了个招呼，然后看向Cas，他严肃的表情没有一点软化。

“你是Dean的……朋友？”

“Castiel。”Castiel伸出手，但Samuel没有握住。

“你看起来一点儿不像个同性恋。”Samuel皱着眉说。

“因为我不是，”Cas平静地回答，但Dean听出了他语调中的冰冷。

“别这么没礼貌，Samuel。他是客人。”Deanna说。她拍了拍丈夫的胳膊，Samuel发了句牢骚，转身离开了这里。Dean没有指望外公能接受Cas，但看到他这么排斥他还是很痛苦。

“Cas，你想来点咖啡吗？”Dean问，没有等回答，Dean就抓住Cas的手把他拉去了厨房。

“没事儿的，Dean，”Cas嘀咕着。厨房柜台上摆着咖啡壶和一溜儿杯子，Dean把自己的沮丧随着咖啡倒进了两个杯子里。

“不，Cas，”Dean捂着脸说，“越来越糟了。我讨厌这种感觉。”

“你妈妈很好，”Cas说，“还有你外婆。”

“嗯，”Dean把咖啡递给Cas，在接过杯子之前，他紧紧握了一下Dean的手。

John正好走进厨房，Dean本能地站了起来。

“Dean，最近过得怎么样？”

“呃，”Dean不知道自己该怎么说，想了半天才开口，“还不错。八月底我就要放假了。”

“你要回来住几天吗？”

“我还没想好。其实，我在想我可以和Cas来次短途旅行。”

这是个谎话，因为Dean压根没和Cas谈过这事儿，但是不用看Cas就能知道，无论Dean说什么，Cas都会和他统一战线。

John没有一点儿反应。他转变了话题，问起了Dean的工作，又说了说自己的案子。John在当地警队工作已经很久了，但是，Dean总感觉自己和父亲除了工作在没有任何共同话题了。这是最容易交谈的话题，但是Dean还是因为John故意避开Cas也不让他加入谈话而非常恼火。

“我猜，Sam还没和Jess求婚呢吧？”John说。

“他花了一年时间才终于鼓起勇气把她约出去，我想等他求婚头发都要白了。”Dean撇了撇嘴，John听完哈哈大笑了起来。

“所以，”John说，“你呢？还没有准备好安顿下来吗？”

“爸爸，我准备好了啊，”Dean绝望地说。他看着仍然站在自己身边的Cas，“我在和Cas约会。我们其实差不多是认真的了。”

“我是说，你还没有准备好组建一个家庭吗？你知道的，男人和男人永远都是不可能的，绝对错误的搭配。”

Dean脸色一下子变得苍白。他害怕这样的对话，近几年他的父亲对他的伴侣一直保持沉默，他甚至盼望着爸爸能够神奇的接受这些。回忆一直提醒着他，他的父亲仍然不能接受他的性向，但是，他父亲竟然到现在还只觉得他只能和女人在一起，他和男人都只是玩玩儿，而这一切只是为了证明他是个“异性恋”，这个想法更让他受伤。

Castiel温暖的手一直紧握着他，突然，Dean感觉自在了很多。他能看到Cas的眼中掀起了狂风骤雨；甚至John看到Cas看他的眼神时都有些畏惧地缩了缩脖子。Cas仍然保持着沉默，但看样子他终于到达了那个临界点。

“你说‘组建家庭’的意思是‘生孩子’吗？”Cas开了口，他的语气很是平缓。

“对啊，生孩子是婚姻的重要组成部分，”John有些诧异Cas会主动插话，“考虑到这一点，对你来说比较难。”

“你的意思是，那些收养孩子或者或者代孕的夫妻都不是真正的家庭吗？”Cas开始变得咄咄逼人，“或者那些选择不生孩子的夫妻，他们也不是真正的家庭？”

John看上去有点儿生气了，“我只是说……你知道我的意思。”

“不，我不知道。”Cas说。他蔑视着John足以让他退了一步，Dean敬畏地看见他的父亲张开了嘴，但什么话都说不出来。Castiel目不转睛地瞪着John，怒火已经烧至眼底，最后，John再也支撑不住，转身离开了厨房。

Dean看着他父亲离开的背影，简直难以置信，天啊，竟然有人能成功把John逼得哑口无言。  
Cas很随意地他自己的杯子放在了柜台上，这正好不用Dean麻烦了，因为Dean正匆忙地一把揽过Cas的脑袋，用力地把两人的嘴巴合在了一起。他把Cas压在柜台上，疯狂地吻着他，Cas过了几秒钟才反应过来，把手放在了Dean的胯上。Dean毫无技巧地狂乱地吻着，他只想把自己的感激和爱意都展示给怀中的男人。Cas毫不犹豫地回吻，虽然他的吻里带着困惑，但仍然把Dean搂得很紧，吻得仔细。

几分钟后，他们终于分开，Cas微张着嘴，气喘吁吁，“怎么……Dean？”

“这真是我见过的最帅的事情，”Dean也同样喘着粗气，“我从来……从来没见过我爸说不出来话的样子。天啊，你真是太棒了。”

“哦，”Cas的脸颊涨的通红，“我以为你会生我气，毕竟我激怒了你爸爸。”

“去他的，你难道没听我说的话吗？宝贝儿，你简直太棒啦。”

“不客气？”Cas脸上的困惑消失了，他笑了，“随时准备好捍卫你的荣誉，亲爱的。”

“Cas，妈的，”Dean笑着说，“如果你现在要我跪下口你，我都会同意。”

“我强烈地建议你不要这么做，”Cas虽然这么说，但是他也在笑，“走廊里有个很好的壁橱。”

Dean撇了下嘴，“是啊，也许最好不要用这个方法伤害我的家人了。”

这时，一个小小的转瞬即逝的念头在他脑子里一闪而过，在他还没来得及思考之前，他就脱口而出，“但是你知道的，考虑到这一切……我们还是来次庆祝口交怎么样？想和我一起进壁橱吗？”

“Dean，没必要——”

“来嘛，”Dean傻笑着推着Cas往走廊里走。

Cas说对了，走廊里真有个壁橱，那是Deanna和Samuel堆放他们杂物的地方。Dean不知道自己怎么想的，他打开了门，把Cas一把推了进去，然后紧随其后关上了身后的门。他的脑子提醒着他，他们曾经计划过类似的事情，为了耍Sam和Jess，而那只是戏言，但是当他抓着Cas走进这间壁橱的时候，那个计划是他最不愿意想起的事情。

他打开了灯，老旧地灯泡闪了好几下才发出幽暗的黄色。小小的空间里响彻着灯泡发出的低沉声响，再没有其他声音。

Cas睁大双眼略带惊慌地盯着他，看着Dean跪在了自己面前，喉咙里忍不住咽下了不断分泌的唾液。Dean稍稍往前挪了挪，伸出手轻轻按在了Cas的大腿上。他想要自己的双手感受Cas结实有力的大腿，想要记住肌肤相亲的感觉。

“Dean，”Cas低唤着他的名字，像是一位虔诚的祈祷者。

那双手慢慢向着大腿内侧滑动，越来越往上，越来越靠近那最敏感的地方。Dean停止了手上的动作，轻轻按上眼前那明显的凸起，勾着Cas忍不住哼了一声。那诱人的声音让Dean终于把一切抛在脑后，用脸放肆地蹭着Cas，果然他听见了趋于痛苦与兴奋之间的呻吟。

就和他幻想中的一样。

壁橱的温度越来越高，Dean在Cas身前喘了口气，抬起头看向他正戏弄着的男人。Cas正盯着他，脸上的表情不那么清晰。Dean等待着Cas说不，但那个字始终没有等来，于是他大胆地拉下眼前绷起的裤链，Cas还是一言未发，只是像个溺水者般艰难地吞咽着空气，因为他的身下有个人正隔着内裤薄薄的布料抚摸着他迸发的欲望。

“Dean，啊——你——你不用非要——如果你不想——”

Cas的眼神里满是恳求，有那么一秒钟，Dean真的犹豫了。如果他真的这么做下去了，那他们本就怪异的关系会更加复杂，那将完全不可逆转。

但，Cas勃起的欲望就这样诱惑地展示在他眼前完全无法忽略，他想把嘴唇贴上去，他只想让Cas获得快乐。

“闭嘴，”Dean小声说。这次他果断一把将Cas的外裤和内裤一齐拉下，让裤子随意地卡在了他的膝盖上方。Dean迫不及待地握上早已完全勃起的阴茎，缓慢地撸动了起来，Cas在刺激下仰头“嘭”地撞在了门上。

“嘘，”Dean低哑着嗓音，“别让别人听到了。”

Cas咬紧牙关，借着这个机会，Dean的嘴唇包住了勃起的前端。Cas因这突如其来的猛烈刺激挺直了身子，无法控制地想要挺进更多。Dean注意到了他的小心思，淘气地故意吐出了他的坚硬。

Cas喘着气，试图平静下来，口不对心地说道，“Dean——你不用——”

“为什么不？你是干净的吗？”

“我当然是——Dean，我没和任何人在一起过自从——”

Dean没等他说完，就伸出舌头舔弄起茎身，在这毫无征兆地袭击下，Dean听到了满意的答案，Cas颤抖着身子忍不住低喘起来。他一点儿不想想起Cas的混蛋前女友，或者任何人，在这个属于他和Cas的时刻。他只想用嘴满足Cas，为Cas带来快乐，只要Cas不介意，他可以提供任何他想要的东西。

Dean再次握上眼前不住抖动地阴茎含在了嘴里，轻轻吸吮着顶端，发出迷人的吮吸声。Cas把头后仰，忍耐地小声呻吟，但放在Dean脑后的手却暴露了他的急切。他的手指紧绞着Dean的头发，随着Dean吞吐的动作或轻或重，Dean把这当做一次实验，调查起了Cas对每次挑逗的反应。

Dean注意到，也许是太久没有这种经历，Cas有些过于敏感，于是他放慢了步伐，只用舌尖轻轻戏弄起顶端那条敏感的缝隙，听着Cas忘情的呻吟，他不禁红了脸颊。

“操，Dean……操！”

Cas一连串的咒骂起到了更火辣的效果，刺激着Dean继续向前。他再次用舌尖舔舐起那条缝隙，品味着前端不断冒出的前液，每舔一下，他就听到他最爱的那混杂着恼怒意味的呻吟传进耳道。他忍不住品尝更多，将Cas的整条阴茎努力含在口中，经过几次尝试，他终于找到了正确的节奏。Cas开始不由得扯紧他的头发，他自然顺意地含得更深，然后Dean紧紧抓了一把Cas的屁股，借此告诉Cas他可以随意操自己的嘴。他已经有一阵子没有给人做过深喉了，但他仍然有张好嘴，他喜欢含着Cas坚硬流着水的阴茎，看到Cas在自己嘴里一点点崩溃是一种幸福的感觉。

Cas丝毫没有犹豫，开始前后晃动起了臀部，轻轻在Dean嘴里抽插，Dean捏了捏他的屁股，告诉他自己没事儿。于是Cas开始加快了速度，但仍比Dean希望的克制许多。这样可能也好，不然过分地享受会让Cas忍不住大声呻吟，毕竟他们身处一个不那么隔音的小屋子里。Dean突然脊背发麻一阵兴奋，他们偷偷藏在壁橱里，时刻面临着被人发现的风险，干着不那么光彩事情，想到这里，Dean忍不住呻吟出声。

他再次掌握了主动权，迎上Cas不断顶撞过来的胯部，配合着被拽着的头发，把Cas含得更深，同时舌头在茎身滑动，脸颊的软肉配合着挤压起进出的阴茎。刺激突然地加强让Cas急促地倒吸了口气，更加用力握紧了Dean的头发。

“妈的，妈的，Dean，我要——”

Cas到达顶峰的时候反而很安静，只发出了一声短促的呻吟。他痛苦地拉扯着Dean的头发，直到高潮的余浪逐渐平息，他才放开了对Dean的控制。Dean咽下了Cas所有的精液，舌尖舔弄着敏感的顶端，卷走一股股仍不断冒出的液体，确保自己不浪费一滴，直到嘴里的阴茎不再跳动，他才满足地放过了Cas。

Cas目光涣散地睁大着眼睛，依然不停喘着气。Dean用手背擦了擦嘴，心不在焉地注意到混杂着Cas体液的口水竟然流了自己一下巴。

“呃，”Dean还没有准备好激情过后该说些什么，他没有想到自己会走得这么远。

Cas似乎也没有准备好。他们目不转睛地盯着对方，直到Cas的呼吸逐渐平稳。Cas一言不发地整好裤子，将已经平静了的阴茎塞好，Dean也站了起来，他的膝盖却不满地提出了抗议，任性地让他腿上一软。

“你还好吗？”Cas打破了沉默。

“嗯，”Dean轻轻勾了勾嘴角，“谢谢。”

Cas笑了笑，Dean也对着他笑了一下。他们又开始对视，这次两人的眼神中都饱含着温柔和另一种奇怪的情绪。

“我们该回到派对上了。”Cas说。

“我猜是的，”Dean叹了口气。他刚准备打开门，但Cas又拉住了他。

“等等。”

Dean疑问地转过身，迎上来的却是Cas柔软的嘴唇，他吓了一跳。空气再一次燃烧了起来，Cas的舌头抵上他的嘴唇时，他立刻迫切地张开了嘴。两条滑嫩的软舌缠绕在一起开始相互追逐，Dean严丝合缝地搂着Cas，贪婪地只想让两人融为一体。Cas突然后退，打破了这个火辣地正在逐渐变味的吻，Dean感觉自己头晕眼花。

“你嘴唇上沾了点精液。”Cas低下头说。

Dean的脸滚烫了起来——他的嘴唇上沾了精液，而Cas的解决办法竟然是用嘴吻干净？Dean脑子里瞬间冒出了无数色情又肮脏的小画面，但唯一仅存的理智告诉他现在他们在Deanna外婆的生日派对上，那些不那么得体的想法不适合现在说出口。

“我们赶快出去吧，”Dean嘟囔着，在自己忍不住把Cas拖进第二轮之前，赶快打开了门。

今晚剩余的时间，Dean都很难集中注意力做任何事情，幸好没过一个小时Sam和Jess就找上了他们，决定离开。Cas也相当沉默，即使他们之间不停迸发着火花，但Dean依然没有任何行动，Cas也一样。现在不是合适的时间也不是合适的地点，去讨论这次激情四射的口交。回家的路上也很是沉默，但Sam和Jess不时地聊天不会让气氛变得尴尬。Dean先送走了Sam他们，他指望着紧张感能够消失，但很遗憾他错了。回Cas家的路上完全沉寂，Dean一直试图在脑子里把蹦出的单词组合成正确的顺序，但他做不到，Cas始终一声不吭，他们就一直这样保持着沉默。

等终于到了Cas家门口，他们还是没有说一句话。Cas打开车门，迈了出去，一块石头沉在了Dean心里。

“周三见，Dean，”关门前，Cas说。Dean眼睛猛眨了几下想确定刚刚那句话不是自己的幻觉，但他看见Cas对他笑了笑，他也情不自禁弯起了嘴角。所有的问题还是没有答案，但Dean的心不住地颤抖。


	10. Chapter 10

Dean本来打算把这件事锁在自己内心最黑暗的角落，但没想到他在有了第一次开口机会的一瞬间，就立刻把整件事儿倒豆子一样说了出来。

就在Deanna生日的第二天，Charlie打来了电话，想和Dean商量商量她组织的下一场LARP活动。她试图招募Dean加入，但是Dean没有同意，虽然他知道自己迟早会屈服在Charlie的软磨硬泡之中。只不过Charlie还需要再努力一点点。

聊天聊了一半，不知怎么的，Dean就忽然脱口而出，“我给Cas口了，是不是很奇怪？”

Charlie沉默了片刻，“呃，他是你男朋友，如果你经过了他的同意，他没有说不的话……”

“啊，哦，对，”Dean愣住了一秒才像是在自言自语一样回答道，有那么一瞬间，他真的忘了他们在另一条时间线上正在“热恋”。

事情越来越混乱了，那条模糊的界限Dean现在连影子都看不见了。

“但是，呃，”Dean接着说，“我是说，我们是在我外公外婆家的壁橱里。”

“在哪？天啊！Dean，太恶心了！呕！”Charlie假装干呕，然后笑了起来，“不过，我一点儿不奇怪。你在性这方面总是有点儿变态。”

“我才不是变态。”

“继续坚持你自己的想法哦，”她还在笑，“所以到底是什么时候的事儿？”

“呃，我……呃，昨天。我外婆的生日派对。”Dean尴尬地舔了舔嘴唇。

“天啊！”Charlie又叫了起来，“给我一分钟时间让我缓缓。天啊！你外婆的生日派对？”

Dean觉得没必要回答，所以他没有说话，一阵沉默过后，Charlie又爆发出一阵惊天动地的大笑。

“天啊！让我说这绝绝对对是最无法激发出性欲的地方，你偏偏选了那里。只有你会这么做，Dean。”

“这什么意思？”

Charlie还在笑，她没有回答。Dean的火蹭蹭地冒了起来，但他耐心地等待着Charlie笑完。

“我一点儿不想知道你们的细节，但是能不能告诉我Cas做了什么了不起的壮举才赢得了这份至高无上的荣誉？”

“他，呃。”想起他爸爸吃瘪的脸，Dean忍不住笑了一下，“他告诉我爸爸带着他那些恐同的屁话滚远一点。这不是原话，但是你懂，他表达的就是这个意思。”

“你爸爸仍然，唉——”Charlie停住了，试图想一个不那么具有攻击性的词语，最后还是Dean帮助了她。

“是一个认为我和男人恋爱依旧是青春期叛逆的混蛋？”Dean说，“我完全可以理解他。Al确实很可怕，Nick也让人觉得阴魂不散，所以我确实在男人这方面成功率很低。但是，但是Cas不应该被那么想，他完全不一样。”

“我知道，”Charlie轻声说。

“我爸爸不知道啊，谁知道到底是为什么，”Dean生气地说，“我妈妈也是，她总觉得我还是十五岁，需要得到她的许可才能和别人约会。他们两个甚至都不能和Cas好好说说话几句话。”

“你真的很喜欢Cas。”

“啊？”Dean仿佛被抓住了喉咙，“我是说——”

“Dean，你可以爱上某个人，这是可以的。”

“我不——”他停了下来，不确定自己应该怎么说，“我，我不知道。”

“你会自己弄明白的，”Charlie说，“还有，我向你保证：你的父母会变好的。特别是你妈妈，她很棒，她只是有些太在意你了。”

“谁知道呢。”

“还有你爸爸，好吧，他……呃，他的想法没那么重要。他估计不会想在你的婚礼上陪你走，不过你自己也不想让他陪吧。”

Dean哼了一声，“对啊，我当然不想让他，我宁愿让我妈妈。”

“其实那样还挺可爱的，”Charlie轻笑了一声。

“是啊。”

Charlie像是立刻感觉到了他脑内的混乱，问道，“如果不是你父母的问题，那你是在烦心什么？”

Dean犹豫了片刻，“我不确定Cas和我有一样的感觉。”

“什么，你怎么会这么想？”Charlie惊讶地问，“你们在一起的时候超级腻歪超级恶心的好吗，他看着你的眼神就像你给他摘了月亮，你确定他和你想的不一样？”

“我当然不确定！我又不能读他的心。”

“那么，好吧，你不觉得该问问他吗？”Charlie是对的，只不过Dean不想承认，“你现在应该很了解Cas了。你知道他是个好男人，他不会逼你做任何事儿。”

“我知道。”Dean说。Charlie不知道她说的这句话有多真实，Cas真的从来不在任何方面逼他做任何他不想做的事儿。

但相反，是Dean就那么直接跪在了地上，把Cas的老二直接塞在了嘴里，甚至都没问问Cas有没有意见。他似乎并不反对，但是实际上他们并没有好好商量，也许Cas只是顺其自然，因为他不知道怎么对Dean说不。

天啊，也许这就是为什么后来Cas那么沉默的原因吧。也许他在忙着想办法自己该怎么告诉Dean让他滚下地狱，他现在肯定已经迫不及待等着分手了。

Dean僵住了，都没有注意到Charlie已经开始说起了别的话题，他一直试图把脑子里那可怕的想法推开，但还是情不自禁感觉到事态正朝着一个急转直下的方向发展。

————————————————————

Dean打心眼儿里没有想到周三的时候Cas真的还会过来。

门铃响了，打开门，Cas正端着一盒甜甜圈站在门口，Dean松了口气几乎抑制不住扑上去亲他的冲动。他努力克制住了自己，抬头迎上了Cas那灿烂的笑容。

“我一直听说警察们都爱吃甜甜圈，”Cas把盒子递给了Dean，“我都已经认识你三个月了，还没有验证过这个理论。”

“你可以直接问我。”

“那样多没意思。”

“所以，什么，我是你的小小试验品吗？”Dean问。他拿着盒子走进厨房，还没有放下就已经迫不及待地打开了盒盖。

“哦，原味儿，糖霜，巧克力还有榛子？哇哦，你可真了解我们警察。”

“是啊，把你当成试验品很有趣，”Cas低声说。Dean悄悄偷看了一眼Cas，发现他的表情很是沉重。

Dean咽下疑问，“呃，好了，那么我就来尝尝看好了。”

“你尝尝吧，”Cas仍然是那种奇怪又紧张的语气。

Dean从盒子里拿出了一个原味儿的，他先递给Cas，但Cas拒绝了。Dean耸耸肩，把甜甜圈塞进了自己的嘴里咬了一大口。他注意到Cas一直盯着他，于是他咳嗽了一声，Cas仍然没有把视线移开。Dean慢慢地又咬了一口，终于大胆的回盯了过去。

Cas的视线还是没移开，一瞬不瞬地盯着他吃甜甜圈，Dean忍不住有些颤抖。他嚼了很久，甜甜圈却像是黏在了嘴中感觉怎么也咽不下去。Cas的眼神在他的双唇上闪烁，最后停留在了那里，着迷地看着Dean嘴唇的一举一动，当Dean伸出舌头舔掉嘴唇上的糖霜时，他竟然也忍不住舔了舔下唇。

“我爸妈没把你吓出什么毛病吧？”Dean开玩笑问。

“当然，”Cas说，“你也见了我的家人，没什么不一样。”

“是啊，”Dean嘟囔着。他又咬了一口，Cas的视线也重新聚焦在了他的嘴唇上，“那可真不是什么有趣的经历。”

“我不知道，但是其中有个特别的部分我很喜欢，”Cas的眼神暗了下来，似乎被什么情绪灌满。

Dean感觉自己的脸越来越烫，Cas正一步一步靠近，他的体温也一度一度升高。Cas把他抵在了柜台上，双手撑在他的两侧，将他诱捕在了自己怀中，投来的视线满是紧张与隐忍，让Dean禁不住双腿打颤。

“我觉得我应该回报你。”

“Cas，别这样，”Dean的声音里充满着绝望，“我们又不是玩同性恋游戏的小孩子。”

“但是我想，”Cas低声说。

Dean咽下了已经挂在嘴边的拒绝，现在说什么都没有用了，他当然知道Cas想回报的是什么，Dean完全忘记了他们身在何处，他们将走向哪里，他感觉自己是那么的软弱，只能喃喃了一个字儿：“好。”

下一秒，Cas就压住了他，放纵自己狠狠吻上了他的嘴唇，Dean瞪大眼睛忘记了呼吸。一条腿插进了Dean双腿之间，或轻或重地磨蹭着Dean的裤裆，刺激一股股侵袭着Dean的血液，他浑身无力，甜甜圈掉在了地上，Dean还没有反应过来，Cas就已经结束了这个草率的吻。他蹲了下来，手忙脚乱地解开Dean的牛仔裤，直接一把连着内裤拉了下来。丝毫没犹豫，Cas一只手就握住了Dean因为接吻而微微勃起的阴茎，引得Dean头向后仰大口喘息起来。

“你还好吗？”Cas飞快地抬眼看向Dean。

Cas跪在自己眼前手里还捧着自己老二的场景让Dean脑子乱成了一锅粥，他根本不知道自己点了点头。

Cas一秒也没浪费，直接张口含住了Dean，双手揉捏着他的臀瓣，引导着Dean在自己嘴里慢慢抽插。没过多久，Cas就适应了嘴中的硬挺，完全接纳了他。柜台的边缘硌着Dean的腰，而这疼痛只让Dean的感官更加放大，让一切更加真实。Cas太擅长这个了——他毫不费力地将Dean全盘接下，舌尖配合着脸颊的鼓收，一下一下地吮吸着Dean。一只手悄悄移至Dean腿间逐渐涨大的双球，越加激烈的将Dean纳入自己口中，他完全没有忘记在那里施加一些压力，引起Dean大声呻吟，这鼓励着Cas更加放肆地继续轻轻揉捏，让Dean在他的手中嘴中渐渐融化。

“妈的，妈的，Cas——”Cas那施加了魔法的嘴加速吞吐着Dean的阴茎，口水与前液混杂在一处，随着阴茎的进出让整间屋子回荡着让人脸红心跳的声音，节奏越来越快，包裹着阴茎的口腔像是着起了火，带给Dean绝佳的享受。Dean的手指紧紧握着柜台边缘，但仍撑不住自己发软的双腿，Dean呻吟着，咒骂着，享受着。

Cas继续卖力地吸吮，手指却不乖地不断后移，终于抵达了会阴，也让Dean献出了自己最响亮的呻吟。这感觉太妙了，太刺激了，一感觉到Dean的兴奋，Cas立刻放松了进攻。他的手指回到了Dean的睾丸上，继续爱抚着肿胀的双球，同时吐出了阴茎，只留下顶端含在嘴里，舌尖顽皮地戏弄着顶端的细缝，让Dean全身颤抖。

“Cas，求你了，”Dean仰着头呻吟着，“天啊，你的嘴——Cas，求你——”

Cas完全吐出了Dean的阴茎一脸天真的看着Dean，得不到解脱的欲望使Dean痛苦地喘着粗气，“求我什么？”

Dean被体内翻腾地波涛折磨得止不住发颤，他只想让那个火热的口腔再次包裹住自己，他快坚持不了了，“求你，让……让我射吧。”

Cas还是没有行动，只是扬起眉毛，“你喜欢有人对你发号施令，是吗？”

“呃，”Dean脸涨得通红，“快闭嘴。”

“这没什么不对的，”Cas笑着说。他把Dean更用力地压在柜台上，指尖描绘着Dean的髋骨，这种若即若离的挑逗没有缓解Dean的痛苦，只让欲火越烧越旺。终于，Cas再次把阴茎吞到了嘴里，但这一次，他更加急切，更加用力，更加专注。飓风袭来，Dean仿佛卷到了半空中，头晕眼花。

牙齿滑过茎身，虽然只是轻微的碰撞，却让Dean完全失控。Dean高声呻吟，再也无法控制自己，大坝崩塌，快感如洪水般淹没全身，他用力地把阴茎挺入那张火辣的嘴，双手痛苦地抓着柜台边缘，大声叫喊着Cas的名字，精液一股一股猛烈地射进了Cas嘴里。Cas毫不犹豫地吞下了所有，然后仍然缓慢吞吐着Dean不断颤抖的阴茎，让高潮的快感得以延长，释放过后的阴茎变得过于敏感怎么能忍受这般刺激，Dean痛苦地嘶嘶着，猛地抽了出来。Cas放过了他，在他仍然气喘吁吁面色潮红的时候，帮他提起了裤子，把逐渐软下来的阴茎塞进了内裤里。然后他又拍了下Dean紧实的臀瓣，心满意足地站了起来。

“所以，你觉得甜甜圈怎么样？”Cas一脸无辜地问。

“呃，”Dean眼神迷离，脑子早已化成了一团烟雾，“太爽了。”

Cas看着他的傻样忍不住笑了起来，Dean也懒洋洋地对着这个把自己折腾的够呛的男人露出了微笑。

————————————————————

一转眼就到了周五，Dean不知道自己在期待什么。他仍然不知道Cas是怎么想的，也许他真应该接纳Charlie的建议，坐下来和Cas好好聊聊，但他还是没有。Dean从来不擅长和任何人谈论感情，通常他都是根据双方的行为举动，假设他们的想法是站在统一战线上的。再说一次，这也正是他和Al还有Nick之间搞得那么糟糕的原因之一，当然，他和女人的恋情也没好到哪去；和他约过会的女孩总喜欢没事儿就说说那些腻人的语句，但是Dean完全没有回报过她们的好意。

他不知道自己是希望还是害怕和Cas发生更多的性关系，但是今天到现在为止一切正常，什么也没发生。他们坐在一起吃了鲑鱼配土豆——这是Cas迄今为止单独做过的最精致的饭，Dean作为老师很是自豪——然后他们一起看南方公园的重播，没过多久Cas就昏昏欲睡，把头靠在了Dean的肩膀上。Dean一动没动继续看着电视，放任Cas把自己的重量完全交给了自己。他喜欢这种亲密的感觉，但他的脑子里又在唠唠叨叨，这种感觉很快就体会不到了，他们随时都可能分手……

抱着这种心态，Dean完全做不到和往常一样在这里过夜。在把Cas哄回卧室以后，他收拾好东西就离开了。独自一人大半夜走在几乎空无一人的大街上，就像他刚刚在哪里搞过谁一样，但他自己知道这两种感觉完全不同。

Dean花了一周时间才把脑子休息过来。这是他休假前的最后一周了，Dean仍然没有想好自己漫长的七天假期应该做些什么。又到了周五，他打算比平时稍微早走一会儿，在下班之前，他特别拉仇恨的站在办公室中央大声宣布自己假期开始了谁也别打电话，然后他就接受到了来自所有同事的怒火。Benny邀请他假期去他家烤肉，Dean撇着嘴威胁他会带Cas一起去。其实这完全构不成威胁，因为最后Dean还是接受了邀请，Benny笑着说电话通知他时间。

Dean到Cas家的时候，感觉自己疲惫不堪，今晚他对做饭提不起一点儿兴趣。Cas当然注意到了这一点，他答应Dean，只要Dean在旁边监督着，他可以为他把饭端到眼前。于是Dean选择了个简单的咖喱菜谱。然后就如同大爷一般歪坐在厨房的柜台上，看着Cas忙碌的走来走去，步伐比以前任何时候都要自信的多。

没多久，Cas就顺利完成了挑战，他们端着盘子再一次面对面坐在了窗前的桌子旁。

“你真的是越来越厉害了，”Dean的嘴里塞满了咖喱，含糊不清地说，“这次做的味道真的很不错。”

“为什么你会这么惊讶？”Cas说，“你是我的老师啊。如果我没有进步，我会说这都是老师的问题，我作为学生没有错。”

“你个聪明蛋儿，”Dean翻了个白眼。Cas笑了笑，他们继续安静地吃着饭。

等酒足饭饱以后，Cas把脏盘子塞进洗碗机，Dean则去书架前挑选一会儿要看的碟片。他没有一点儿心情去看超过二十分钟一集的电视剧，他只想看点儿愚蠢又不用动脑子的喜剧，但是Cas的书架上符合这个标准的只有神烦警探，很遗憾，他们已经看完了。Dean不想翻看Cas的Netflix列表，因为这家伙对外国电影和诡异题材的纪录片有着奇怪的爱好。

“找到想看的了吗？”Cas问，看到Dean摇了摇头，他倒在了沙发上，打开电视，随便找了个频道。

“那就翻翻电视台都在播点儿什么吧，”Cas叹了口气决定道，Dean也抽头丧气地坐到了他的旁边。

在他们看了一分钟某个奇怪的纪录片以后，Dean开始坐立不安。

“咱别看这个了，换个台吧。”Dean皱着眉头说。

“为什么？”

“因为我不想看。”

“我拿着遥控器，所以我有决定权。”

“哦，是吗？”虽然他并不想参加摔跤比赛，但是他还是支起身子试图从Cas手里抢走遥控器。Cas看出了他的意图，立刻把遥控器举过头顶。Dean跪在了沙发上，准备伸长胳膊去抢，但是Cas后仰吧遥控器举得更远了一些。

Cas的手突然变了方向，Dean也跟着移动，正好悬在了Cas上方，Cas的一只手不安分地悄悄覆上了他的胸肌，这突然的亲密举措让Dean立刻僵住。他的脑子立刻开了锅，但等到他看见Cas像逗猫一样又把遥控器放到他眼前的时候，Dean脑子一热立刻又够，但是这次Cas直接一把揽住了他的腰，紧紧让他压在了自己胸前，不肯放他走。Dean挣扎了一会儿，但是Cas比他想象的更加强壮——Dean发誓，这一点儿没让他性奋，一点儿也没——最后，他挣扎累了，不得不认输般地放任自己躺在Cas身上。

“好吧！”Dean生气地说，“你赢了，我们会看你那蠢兮兮的蜜蜂纪录片。”

Dean重重地压在Cas身上，接受了他的命运。Cas的笑声从他的颈侧传来，作为安慰，他把遥控器递给了Dean。Dean愉快地接过，但是没有换台，毕竟Cas赢了比赛，看在公平竞争的份上，当然，就看蜜蜂。Cas把他拉的离自己更近了些，Dean也换成了舒服的姿势，坐在了Cas的两腿之间。Cas双手紧紧搂着Dean，Dean在他满是占有欲的举动下逐渐放松了下来，任由自己懒洋洋地靠在Cas的胸口。这个姿势非常舒服，有那么一会儿，Dean很想假装他们可以永远在一起。

节目中那个解说的声音很是沉闷，Dean一边听着蜂巢是怎么建成的，一边享受着Cas紧贴着自己的身子所传来的温暖。正当他意识涣散快要迷迷糊糊的时候，搂在他胸前的一只手移了位置，正在顺着他的体侧，慢慢向下滑去。然后手指探进了Dean的衬衫下沿，把衣角从牛仔裤里拉了出来，这一连串的动作让Dean屏住了呼吸。

“Cas，”Dean小声叫着后面那个人的名字。他转过头想看看Cas的眼睛，但是Cas摇了摇头，拒绝了他。

“专心看着电视，Dean，”Cas呼出的热气抚在他的耳后。Dean忍不住咽了咽口水，勉强忽略了喉咙里的硬块，重新把视线投向了电视。

接着Cas的手滑进了衬衫里，在Dean的皮肤上自信的游走，拂过他的髋骨，揉捏着他的腹肌，就像他们已经做过一百次了一样，这些动作是那么的自然，那么的熟练。他的手指带来的火热在Dean的皮肤上留下针刺般的疼痛，Dean忍不住颤抖，这却让手掌变得越来越肆无忌惮，最后竟玩弄起了Dean胸前挺起的乳头。

Cas丝毫没有害羞，他猛地揪了一下Dean右胸的挺起，让这可怜的男人倒吸了一口凉气，忘记了自己应该怎么呼吸。面对Dean的这个反应，Cas轻笑出了声，笑声未落他就继续更加过分地戏弄起了Dean，轻轻按下乳头，同时拇指绕着边缘不断转着圈圈。

“看着电视，Dean，”Dean又忍不住扭头的时候，Cas再次提醒他。Dean只好强迫自己眼睛盯着屏幕，尽管他已经看不清任何东西，他脑子里唯一的东西也只剩下Cas温暖的手掌带给他的性奋，Cas修长的手指像是演奏乐器一般在他的身体上灵活的挑逗，四处点火。

左边的乳头Cas当然也没有忽略，很快他的手移了过来，开始轻缓地揉捏，Dean的呼吸变得越来越急促。Cas的左手仍然在玩弄着Dean的胸前，右手却越加胆大，正探索着Dean牛仔裤的边缘。灵巧的单手解开纽扣后，拉下拉链，手指故意略过早已坚挺的阴茎，让它忍不住抽动了一下。不带有任何犹豫，那只调皮的手探进了内裤，丝毫没有耽搁地抓住了Dean的阴茎，这强烈的刺激让Dean大声呻吟起来。

“Cas，”Dean呼喊着他的名字，但Cas还是摇了摇头，只是用手握紧了他的阴茎，慢速撸动了起来。

“假装我不在这里。”

“我不想，”Dean小声说，“我要你在这里。”

Cas的呼吸突然变得急促，“你想我在？”

“我想要你。”Dean坚定地说。他微微抬起臀部，自己在Cas停下的手掌间抽插，前液不断冒出，润滑了相贴的肌肤，让快感增加了数倍，他滑动的更加顺利了。Cas似乎很是满意，配合地用拇指在阴茎的顶端绕着圈，把前液涂抹地到处都是，然后迎合着Dean的起伏跟上了他的节奏。

“Cas，”Dean大口吸着气，“再快点儿。”

“你想要什么，Dean？”Cas伏在他的耳边声音沙哑。

“你，”Dean咽下喉咙里的肿块，说出了自己的心声。

Cas的吻落在了他的后颈，“你一直拥有我。”

这一次他加快了节奏，紧握着Dean的阴茎，放纵的给了Dean他想要的一切，Dean忍不住挺动着胯部，无助地抽插以获得更多享受。Cas的拇指轻轻滑过顶端的缝隙，一股热气立刻从敏感的性器传至Dean全身。他闭着眼喘着粗气，任由臀部寻找自己想要的速度，Cas的手也宠溺地由着他来。

但是还是不够。还是不够。他们的距离还是不够近，Dean不想就这么达到顶峰，不想这么快，也不想在这个他们还不够紧密的时候。

“停，停，”Dean大喊道，Cas立刻惊慌地松开了他。

“怎么了？”

“没事儿，就是……”Dean转过头，不顾一切地把嘴唇贴上了Cas，他的脑子一片空白，只知道他现在需要和这个英俊的男人来点儿舌头上的互动，这简直比空气还重要。

被突然吻上的Cas瞪大双眼忍不住在Dean嘴里呻吟了一声，但很快他找回了主动权，一把环住Dean加深了这个吻。

唇舌的缠绕让这个吻逐渐变得饥渴，两人都不耐烦了起来，随着唾液的交换，他们开始在彼此嘴间呻吟，吻越来越草率，完全失去了技巧。Dean的手不安分地抚摸着Cas的脊背，这只让Cas的攻势更加热烈，他的行为就好像Dean的嘴唇上有迷药，让他永远吻不够Dean。这个想法再次冲击着Dean，他的呻吟更加大声，而Cas用另一个更加激烈的吻吞走了他的声音。

终于在两人耗尽最后一丝氧气不得不呼吸的时候，吻打破了，Dean拼命地吸取着空气，Cas也没好到哪去。他们那被欲望填满的双眸正呆滞地看着对方，然后Dean脱口而出，“去卧室继续？”

“好。”Cas斩钉截铁的答应了。他的嘴唇被Dean啃得水嫩红肿，就像一块草莓味儿的果冻，站起来之前Dean又忍不住诱惑倾身轻咬了一下。

在去卧室的路上，Dean由衷地敬佩自己的自制力，没有把Cas再次拖进一个吻里，但是也有可能是因为沙发离卧室只有五步之遥。他们刚一进卧室，Cas就立刻转过身，把Dean搂在自己怀里，一个热烈的吻袭了上来。Dean像是吃了迷魂药，一下一下嘬着Cas的嘴唇，他们明明都已经无法呼吸，但也不肯让对方的嘴唇离开自己超过一公分。

“Cas，”Dean靠在Cas唇边喃喃地叫着他的名字。Cas轻轻咬着他的下巴，给他的皮肤染上红色，“Cas，来吧。”

Dean没有停下嘴上的活，把Cas朝床的方向推去。他没注意到Cas弯了弯嘴角，一个使劲儿就让他们的位置掉了个个儿，现在Dean被他压在了身下。Dean惊呼出声，声音里满是尴尬，当然还有欲望，但他任由Cas压上了自己，双双倒在了床上。Cas扬起眉毛，还没来得及调整自己的姿势，Dean就张开了双腿，欢迎他的到来。Cas露出笑容，往前爬了爬，达到了与Dean持平的位置。

“你喜欢粗暴一点儿的？”

“谁会不喜欢粗暴一点？”Dean反问。这句话似烈焰一把点燃了Cas，他用自己早已支起帐篷的裤裆研磨起Dean，牛仔裤粗糙的布料蹭上Dean早就暴露在外的勃起，引得Dean这句话的最后一个字儿以呻吟结尾。

“嗯……”Castiel也忍不住发出声响，他的双眼专注地盯着Dean，清晰地记录着Dean的每一个反应，如同实验一样研究出了哪些举动Dean喜欢，哪些不喜欢。

Cas扯下了Dean的牛仔裤和内裤，在Dean反应过来前，又开始脱他的上衣，Dean当然很配合，他举起双手，让Cas不耐烦地揪掉了碍事儿的衣服。

“Dean，”Cas的饥渴地眼神舔舐着Dean赤裸的身体，那毫不隐藏的欲望让Dean忍不住咽下口水——Cas正在记录，欣赏，用眼睛拍下最诱人的照片。这简直太撩人了，Dean决定要干点儿什么来防止自己脸红，于是他伸手开始解Cas的衬衫纽扣。

“你也快脱啊，”Dean不耐烦的说，他扒掉Cas的上衣，Cas又顺从地直起身自己脱掉了裤子内裤还有袜子。Dean欣赏着Cas的脱衣舞表演，然后他这才想起来自己还穿着袜子，天啊，袜子绝对是性欲杀手。他赶快脱掉，重新躺回床上，就和刚刚一样，Cas爬到他的身上，压了下来。然后他的双臂就被控制在了头顶，Cas一使劲儿把他往上扯了一点。如此粗暴地对待却让Dean的阴茎猛地抽动，天啊，Dean一脸震惊地笑了。

“天啊，Cas，你竟然能随便把我扔出去。”

“我会记住你这个要求的，”Cas喘着气，话音刚落他就低头含住了Dean胸前刚刚被捏的红肿的乳头，让Dean立刻不停地扭动起了身子，但Cas怎么可能放过他，他用牙齿轻轻叼住乳头，舌尖不停玩弄着前端。慢慢地，Cas似乎像是玩腻了，嘴唇从前胸开始，一点一点轻吻到他的腹肌，吻至肚脐时，竟不嫌弃地伸出了滑腻火热的舌头舔了起来。Dean痒的忍不住笑出了声，在Cas身下不停扭动想要挣脱，Cas也笑了，他直起身子说了声对不起，然后继续向下他的任务。

Cas火辣的嘴唇又一次包住了Dean的阴茎前端，慢吞吞地开始给他口交，Dean忍不住挺起身子，把阴茎往他嘴里送。Cas的舌头一定罪孽深重，没有几下就把Dean带到了崩溃的边缘。Dean开始大声喘气，不停扭着腰，想要引起Cas的注意。

“Cas，Cas，妈的，不是说我，啊，不喜欢你的嘴，但是——”

Cas立即吐出他的阴茎，抬起头看着他，“你想要什么？”

Dean笑看着他，“你家有套套和润滑吗？”

Cas的瞳孔瞬间放大，“你是说——你想——”

“如果，如果你想——”

Cas爬起来亲了他一口，“别说傻话，我当然想。”

Cas在一旁的床头柜里翻找的时候，Dean一把掐住自己阴茎底部，防止自己看着Cas的裸背就射出来——他可不想在马上进入正题的关键时刻掉链子。还好，Cas很快就找全了他们的补给品，他把铝箔小包装扔在床上，单手打开了润滑的盖子。

“你想在上还是在下？”

“我都行，Cas，”Dean说，“但现在，我想要你立刻狠狠操我。”

听了这话，Cas显然有些紧张，他往手指上挤了点润滑油，Dean拿起一个枕头，垫在了自己屁股下面，用腿盘上了Cas的腰。Cas的手指在肛周画着圆圈，没有急着插入，却已经让Dean不断颤抖。Dean努力放松着自己，Cas开始了，他不断推进，不一会儿就插进了一个指节。Dean呻吟起来——他已经很久没有和人玩过这个了，他简直想念被撑起来的感觉。

“你真的确定吗？”Cas又问，他的手指仍在慢慢地继续深入。

“‘我想让你操我’这句话你哪个字儿听不懂？”Dean不耐烦地发起了脾气，“快点儿，Cas。你之前不是做的挺好。”

Cas扬了扬眉毛，没有再问，一把将Dean的双腿分的更开，故意把那根手指直接全部插了进去。Dean疼的直骂娘，在刺激下收紧了的括约肌紧紧夹住了Cas的手指，好一会儿才重新放松。Cas懒洋洋地抽插着手指，Dean逐渐开始享受起了这个节奏。在出乎Dean意料的时候，Cas的手指突然转了方向，在按上内壁最敏感凸起的一刹那，Dean立刻被刺激地挺起了背哭喊出声。Cas一次一次地攻击着那处给男人带来无边性福的软肉，Dean也一次一次地颤抖呻吟。

“Dean，”Cas低吟着。他睁大眼睛嘴唇微张虔诚地看着Dean。然后他加入了第二根手指，Dean呼吸更加急促，但得到了很好扩张的括约肌并没有因为突然的插入而灼烧。等到身下人适应了以后，Cas再次勾起手指轻挠了下前列腺，热浪席卷全身，Dean弓起了背脚后跟轻轻踢了下Cas的腰，他想要得到更多。

“Dean，”这个名字已经化作空气随着Cas的喘息冒了出来。他硬的像跟铁棒，但他奇迹般地克制住了抚摸自己的冲动，不过Dean真的等不及了。他随着Cas以自己的节奏被他如有魔力般的手指操了一会儿，然后他忍不住叫停。

“好了，好了，我准备好了，”欲望让Dean的脸憋得通红，“你快点儿进来。”

“后入吗？”Cas建议道。Dean闭上眼，强迫自己想象死掉了的可怜小狗还有被踩扁的狗屎，只有这样他才不会因为Cas的一句话就射出来。

“操，操，操，好！”

Dean说完立刻急匆匆地翻了个身，Cas的手指拔了出来，但他的手仍然在Dean身上游走，除了他摸索着戴上避孕套的那几秒钟。Cas帮着Dean摆好姿势，双手覆上了他挺翘的臀部，他享受般揉捏了一会儿臀肉，同时阴茎不断摩蹭着正为他张开的入口。终于前端对准了穴口，稍微用了点力，就轻轻地推了进去，他抽插了几下每次都只有前端进入，等Dean完全适应了以后，他才尽可能地稳住自己放慢速度，一点儿一点儿前进，直至完全进入了Dean体内。

Dean也在努力放松着自己，Cas的双手在他的身侧不断抚慰着他，直至Dean完全容纳了Cas的阴茎。Cas的耻骨撞在了他的臀瓣上，身体的热度和肌肤相撞时羞耻的声音让Dean把脸埋在了床垫里。被填满的感觉让他欲罢不能，Dean一度觉得这是在自己的幻想之中，他很快就会在自己的床上醒来，屁股里压根没有插着Cas那美味的老二。但这一切真的不是梦，Dean能感觉到自己和Cas都在高潮的边缘，随便一点儿刺激就能让他们尴尬的卸货，于是他们都努力保持着不动。

Cas双手紧握着Dean的腰侧，他紧绷的手指一定会给Dean留下几天也消不下去的暧昧印记。Dean的欲望逐渐平静了下来，他呻吟着，开始摇摇晃晃地在Cas的阴茎上操着自己，逼迫Cas采取行动。Cas终于有了动作，他先是慢慢地配合Dean的节奏抽插起来，不一会儿，他就逐步失控，开始了急速的撞击，每一下都狠狠蹭过Dean愈发敏感的前列腺，把Dean操的欲仙欲死，脸颊不受控制地在床单上摩擦，呻吟声已经狼狈地带进了哭腔。

Cas自己也没好到哪去，他冲撞的节奏开始完全任由原始的天性失去了控制，“Dean，啊，天啊，Dean——”

“啊，就是这儿，啊，再，再快点，Cas——”

Cas开始以最快的速度抽插，右手也摸索着握住了Dean身前被遗忘已久的阴茎，配合着自己插入的节奏撸动了起来，前后夹击让Dean更是汗流浃背。Cas在身后不停地撞击着他，身前又让他操着自己的手，Dean那一声比一声高亢的呻吟就是给他最好的反馈。

“Cas，啊，Cas，太爽了，再快点儿，我快要——”

紧接着Cas转动手腕，给了Dean的阴茎一个绝对罪恶的动作，就这样Dean越过了峰顶。他高声呼喊着Cas的名字，时间仿佛为他停止，一股股精液猛烈地射向了床单。Cas的手依然没有停止撸动，直至榨干他最后一滴。如果没有Cas的手撑着他的臀部，Dean一定会就此扑倒在床上，他气喘吁吁却无法喘匀一口气。

“你叫的真好听，”Cas调笑着，放慢了速度。

“嗯啊，”Dean已经完全没有力气反驳他，他的脑细胞也差不多跟着精液全部流到了体外。

Cas为了Dean着想不敢再像刚才一样疯狂地抽插，只敢慢慢累计自己的欲望，在Dean主动向后迎合后，这才敢再次加快速度。Cas在床上的大多时间是安静的，偶尔会有几声喘息和轻微的低吼飘进Dean耳朵里，Dean很享受他美妙如天籁的声音。没有几下，Cas就再次失去了节奏，他的呼吸声变得粗糙，一连串咒骂溢了出来。

“操，妈的，妈的，Dean——”

随着连续数下失去节奏的有力冲撞，Cas的高潮随之而来，他发出了和上回Dean在壁橱里给他口时一样短促的呻吟。Dean听着那美妙的声音不禁露出了微笑，他闭上眼睛，意识在清醒与睡梦的边缘摇摇晃晃。Cas颤抖着把阴茎拔了出来，失去支撑的Dean避开被自己溅湿的床单倒了下去。他撇了撇嘴，翻了个身，仰躺在了床上。

他听到了Cas摘下避孕套绑起来又扔到地上的声音。然后是Cas趴回床上，皮肤滑过床单发出的沙沙声。Dean感觉到Cas的手正在床上摸来摸去不知在干什么，于是他好奇地睁开眼睛，原来Cas正拿着自己的上衣试图擦干净床单上的污迹。擦了半天Cas才满意地把衣服甩在一边，然后在Dean身边安顿了下来。他掀开被子，昏昏欲睡地给他们两人盖好。Dean立刻翻进了Cas怀里，Cas把手搭在他的腰上，自然地搂上了他。

“留下好吗？”Cas已经快睡着了，Dean当然不可能说不。

“嗯。”他在Cas耳边轻声答应。然后吻了一下Cas的鼻尖，看着他眼皮越来越沉，“嗯，我留下。”


	11. Chapter 11

如同每个周六一样，Dean今天也是被楼上邻居的吵闹声吵醒的，但这一次他还没睁眼就不由自主的露出了微笑。他已经习惯了在Cas家过夜，甚至连噪音他都已经习以为常。这成为了他生活的一部分，成为了不会随便改变的生活细节。

他们都不是昨晚睡觉时的姿势，现在的Cas侧着身蜷着腿睡的正香，而Dean刚醒来的时候也变成了趴卧在床上。Cas的手仍然轻搭在Dean背上，Dean的脸面朝着他。一睁开眼，Dean首先看到的就是Cas凌乱的头发，和可爱的睡颜。

Dean注视着睡梦中Cas随呼吸起伏的胸口，他可能是在做梦，眼皮正不住地颤抖，带动着他漂亮的长睫毛也轻微的晃动。Dean不知道自己看了多久，他只想把如梦似幻地场景都印在脑子里。是的，虽然他们做爱了，但这也不能保证Cas就想和他谈恋爱，就不想和他分手，某个瞬间，Dean觉得自己在自欺欺人，他认为Cas真的想要他。

Dean忍不住伸出手整理起Cas额前凌乱的发丝。这小小的动作惊扰到了睡梦中的男人，Cas嘟囔起了什么，他的意识正在逐渐回巢。

“早安，”Dean微笑着小声说。

很显然，夜晚美妙的性爱是治愈Cas起床气的唯一方法。他懒洋洋地睁开眼睛，看向Dean，也露出了微笑，“早安，阳光。”

“那你是什么，月光吗？”

“日和月，”Cas嘟囔着，“我们多般配。”

Dean忍不住缩小了他们之间的距离，吻上了Cas。他早上的口气可能很糟糕，而且昨晚睡着之前也没有刷牙，但是看起来Cas并不在意。他毫不犹豫的回吻，同时把Dean整个翻了过来，再一次把他们的身体完美契合在了一起。Dean伸出舌头抵住Cas紧闭的嘴唇，接到邀请后，Cas欣然张开牙关，任由Dean加深了这个早安吻。Dean醒来时就已经半硬，Cas在他身边的感觉更是点燃了他的血液，他凑了过去，毫不羞耻地在Cas那也微微觉醒的下体上磨蹭了起来。Cas在他的嘴中呻吟，更加坚定地与Dean一唱一和，他们的坚硬像是有了自己的生命，互相追逐找寻着快感。

“你真棒。”Cas叼着Dean的下唇喃喃道，Dean弯起了嘴角更加热烈的吻他。

“很好的叫醒方式，对不对？”

“嗯——嗯。”

“想再操我一次吗？”Dean挑着眉问。Cas看见他这个可笑的表情忍不住笑着撇了撇嘴。

“我想，我们可以试点儿别的。”

“现在就拿出鞭子和戒尺还稍微有点儿早，不过我同意。”Dean半开玩笑地说。

Cas好奇地看了他一眼，没有说什么，就翻身下了床。他走到角落的衣柜，那里面装着他的大部分衣服，还有不少Dean的衣服——这又怎样，Dean记性很差，而且Cas有台很棒的洗衣机——他蹲下身子，从衣柜深处掏出了一个盒子，然后拿着盒子回到了床上。

“我能在你身上试试这个吗？”Cas递来了一个小物件。

“肛塞？”Dean眼睛一亮。盒子还没开封，Dean费了半天劲儿才撕开封条。这个肛塞和Dean自己的那个尺寸差不多，只稍微大一点，而且摸起来也稍微光滑一点。Dean握在手里颠了颠，决定试一试。一想到Cas马上就要把这个玩意儿塞进他的身体里，他就开始头晕目眩。

“为什么，Cas，你这个有点儿变态的小混蛋。”Dean开玩笑般笑着说，但是Cas的脸却暗了下来。

“我以前说过我有点……”Cas羞涩地说，“抱歉。我没想要——”

“什么，不，你理解错了，我完全同意。”Dean没有说出其实自己也经常用这些东西，但是或许总有一天他会用自己的身体向Cas展示自己的收藏。

“嗯？”

“我只是想问，你的衣柜里塞着一个没开封的肛塞？”Dean说，“为什么没打开？”

“因为我还没来得及？”Cas用疑问的语气回答，显然他不明白Dean为什么会问这种问题。

“你难道不想试试吗？你知道的，作为第一个使用者。”

“我，呃，我最近没什么……心情用这些。”

“哦，”Dean感觉自己脸红了，“抱歉，忘了。疯狂的前任，抑郁，确实让人没有性趣。”

“而且，我更喜欢活蹦乱跳有呼吸的搭档，”Cas忍不住舔了舔唇，“不论是用这个还是上床。”

“妈的，Cas，”Dean笑了，“既然这样，我们还等什么？”

Dean张开双腿，看着Cas屏住呼吸目不转睛的看着自己，他紧张地吞咽，Dean的目光随着他上下移动的喉结沾染上了浓烈的欲望。

“快来，在我身上试试。”

Cas不再犹豫，猛地扑到了他身上，疯狂地啃咬着他的嘴唇，Dean慢慢在他热烈的亲吻里迷失了自我，手上一松，肛塞掉在了床上。Cas不知道从哪里捞出来了润滑油——太可笑了，很有可能这个小瓶子整晚都塞在Cas枕头下面——然后他跪在Dean的两腿之间，欣赏着Dean被情欲微微染红的身体。

Dean充满玩味的把双腿搭上了Cas的腰，Cas一脸傻笑的把润滑油挤在了手指上。他身体后倾找寻着合适的姿势，Dean也配合地扶住膝盖，大张着双腿让他更加顺手。

经历了昨晚的折腾，Dean仍然处于放松的状态。没费任何劲儿，Cas的一根手指就轻轻松松地插了进去，他抽插了几次，感觉没有问题于是立刻加入了第二根。入口紧紧吸着手指，突如其来的充盈让Dean很不适应，Cas弯下腰，吻如雨点般从嘴唇撒到胸前，很有效地分散了Dean的注意力。他慢慢放松了下来，身体逐渐融化，欲火逐渐升高。当手指玩弄起内壁敏感的凸起时，Dean忍不住晃动起了臀部。

“快点，Cas，”Dean呻吟着，“我准备好了，塞进来。”

Cas装作没有听见，他继续用手指操着Dean，每一下都会准确的按到那块儿软肉，没一会儿又加进来了第三根，紧咬着手指的洞口火辣辣地灼烧着，但舒爽快感却一阵阵袭来。意料之内的呻吟传入耳中，让沉默地盯着Dean看个不停的Cas忍不住弯起了嘴角。

Dean受够了这缓慢的撩拨，他主动扭动起腰肢，手在床单上摸索着，想着求人不如求己，还是自己把肛塞塞进去算了。看到Dean不安分的动作，Cas的手指这才终于动了起来，他用另一只手抢过肛塞，拿到Dean眼前向他展示，Dean眼中满是渴望，他急切的露出笑容点着头讨好着Cas。

“如果忍不了就告诉我，”Cas在肛塞上涂满润滑，看着泛起油光的肛塞，Dean咬住了嘴唇才没有让更加醉人的呻吟脱口而出。Cas又在手指上滴上了更多润滑，这一次他没有试探，直接有力地抽插，最后一次，他在内里将三根手指摊平，让入口放松至了最大限度，他终于满意地抽出了手指。突如其来的空虚让Dean无助地磨蹭着床单。但Cas没有给他太多时间，肛塞已经对准了入口，不断地向里推进，Dean屏住呼吸迎接着它的到来。

Cas的手掌揉捏按摩着Dean的大腿，直到肛塞完全插了进去，括约肌不停地收缩，夹紧了玩具。这个肛塞绝对比他那个大，但没有大到让他疼痛的地步——正正好在他忍耐地边缘，不足以让他难受，但绝对刺激的他性欲大增。他知道Cas只需轻轻将手附在他硬的不能再硬的阴茎上，他就能立刻射出来。

“你真美，”Cas着迷般的嘟囔着，他的双手在Dean腰侧游走，眼睛却一瞬不瞬地盯着Dean的眼睛，Dean笑了起来，享受着他意乱情迷的注视。Cas不再满足，他的右手不安分地移到了Dean胸前，玩弄起他红嫩地挺起，而左手伸向别处不知在干些什么。

突然，肛塞就像是有了生命，疯狂震动了起来，给予了前列腺最热烈的刺激，Dean被这突如其来的攻击搞到尖叫出声，他的手松开了紧握的膝盖，嘭地一声打到了床头，他喘着粗气，眼神越发迷离。Cas举起左手骄傲地向Dean展示着他手里那个小小的遥控器，Dean想要骂他的话全被震动的肛塞化成了呻吟。

“怎——怎么还带震动？”

“我给你看盒子了啊，”Cas的嘴角挂着邪恶的笑容。

“我哪有时间仔细看！”Dean吼道。他的抗议最后还是以呻吟结尾，让他听上去就像是在朝着Cas撒娇，Cas当然不会放过他，他举起手里的遥控器，挑衅一般调高了一个档位，Dean的双腿开始乱踢，直到他缠上了Cas的腰肢，一阵阵热浪席卷着Dean，欲火焚烧着他早已不太够用的脑子。

“妈的，妈的，Cas，我坚持不了——”

Cas把震动档位调低，Dean贪婪地吸取着空气，努力的让自己重新学会呼吸。肛塞仍然在震荡，但和刚才相比只能算是挠痒痒，Dean的前列腺终于不再经受折腾，射精的欲望也消散了不少。Dean全身裹满了汗水，他在床单上不安分地蹭着，然后他注意到Cas正用欲求不满的眼神看着他。

“你能保持着这个姿势不动吗？”Cas问。

“什么，仰躺着吗？”Dean眨眨眼睛，不知道Cas为什么这么问，“当然可以，为——”

“我要骑你。”

“天啊，Cas！”Dean喘息着。震动再一次增强，Dean弓起了背，想要摆脱恼人的刺激，就在他快要失去意识低喘着呜咽的时候，Cas这个混蛋又调慢了速度。

“你这个邪恶的混蛋，”虽然嘴上骂着，但Dean却一脸满足地露出了笑容。

“所以，Dean，同不同意？”

“好，好，我可以保持这个姿势不动。”Dean发着牢骚。他的手摸上了肛塞——不太确定是要拔出来还是插得更深，但是在他还没决定的时候，就被Cas一把抓住了他的手腕，一把按回了他的头顶。

“留在那，别动。”

“该死的，”Dean痛苦的吼叫，“好吧，好吧，那就……快点儿。”

“有点儿耐心，宝贝儿，”Cas又一次似笑非笑地看着他。Dean挣扎着揪住床单保持不动，还好，Cas没有浪费时间。他打开润滑油，挤出了点在手指上，然后丝毫没犹豫向自己的身后探去。Dean看着他打开自己，双手紧握床单，额前的发丝被汗水浸湿，他努力控制自己不把这个诱人的Cas拉到自己的阴茎上面。

如果Dean以为Cas会因为正用手指操着自己就分心，那他可是大错特错。就在Dean放松地欣赏着Cas火辣表演的时候，肛塞突然又猛烈震动了起来，直直地打在他的前列腺上，Dean哭喊着大叫差点翻到床下。手下的床单快要被他撕烂了，他的意识完全涣散，但逐步升起的快感却让他只能感觉到充实与快乐。他闭上眼睛，再没有心思观看Cas的自娱自乐。

肛塞又逐渐慢了下来，Dean能做的只剩下深呼吸。Cas把避孕套滚在了他笔直挺立的阴茎上，又加了点润滑油撸动了几下。刚刚一连串的前列腺刺激早让Dean硬到顶端流出大量前液，压根不用再来什么动作Dean就已经身临边界。Cas的手刚一碰上他的阴茎，Dean就立刻僵直了身子，差点没忍不住把精液喷他一脸，还好他忍住了，如果真那样可就太尴尬了。Cas爬到了他的身上，谢天谢地他不用让Dean帮他把阴茎找准位置，因为Dean正一门心思地控制着自己不要这么早射出来。

“妈的，Dean。”Cas低喘着完全坐了下来。Dean不知道自己说了什么，大概就是几十个脏字儿吧。Cas包裹住他的内壁又紧又热，身后的肛塞更是让他前后失守——他爽的止不住颤抖，太多了，太多了，太多了。

肛塞再一次震动，这一次比之前更加艰难，Dean屏住呼吸，Cas的手撑在他的胸口上，把他紧紧压在身下，毫不掩饰地展现着力量，就像春药一样把Dean激得更加兴奋。Cas完全掌握住了床上的领导权，他开始一起一落地在Dean身上操起了自己，每一下还扭动着屁股，变换着角度碾过自己最敏感的凸起，他那一直无人照顾的阴茎一下一下拍打着Dean紧实的小腹，汗水顺着被情欲染红的面颊悬在下巴上，Dean很想直起身子用舌尖卷走，但Cas紧压着他让他无计可施。抽插的速度逐渐加快，空气里弥漫着性爱的气息，耳边只有两人肆无忌惮的粗喘和结合处发出的淫荡的水声，快感淹没了被前后夹击着的Dean，他向上挺胯操弄着Cas的同时，蹭着床单让肛塞一次次滑过前列腺带给自己无限的满足，体液混杂着润滑油顺着两人的屁股滴了一床，这色情的场面让作为主角的Dean又硬上了几分，脑子里炸起了烟花。

“Cas，啊，我不，我不行了，啊，我坚持不住——”

“没事儿的，Dean，”Cas闭着眼睛伏在他的身上喘息着摆动着身子，“你可以射的，射吧。”

Cas的许可击毁了Dean身体的最后一道屏障，他大声喊着“Cas！”，同时浓稠的白浊射在了套子里面。他全身痉挛着迷失在了黑暗之中。后面的肛塞已经完全不再震动，他的思绪飘到了更远的地方。一会儿，他回到了现实，睁开眼睛，他看到Cas还坐在他的阴茎上，小幅度的操着自己，没几下Dean的阴茎就滑出了穴口，Cas也没有再塞回去，他撑在Dean胸口的手仅剩一只，另外一只早已圈住自己硬挺的勃起，疯狂撸动，他沉浸在情欲的世界里，一声声诱人的呻吟让Dean恨不得再硬起来。他的眼睛直勾勾地盯着Dean，似乎不想错过Dean达到顶峰后的任何一个细节。

上帝啊，和这个男人做爱早晚有一天会要了Dean的命。

“让我来吧，”Dean小声说。他把手伸向Cas，换走了Cas的手。Cas低声咒骂着，就着Dean的速度，在Dean手掌里抽插着自己，没几下就射了他一手。在高潮的余韵里，Dean仍撸动着他，榨干净了每一滴精液，有一些甚至溅在了Dean的胸前，刚刚发泄过后仍然坚硬的阴茎在Dean手中涨得通红，顶端挂着的一滴亮晶晶地液体让它看起来更加诱人。说真的，如果Dean能年轻几岁，他一定会再硬起来，把Cas压在身下操个爽的。

Cas倒在了Dean身上喘着粗气。Dean也实在是太累了，虽然Cas才是一直动作的那个人，但是他还是像跑了个马拉松一样懒洋洋一动不动地摊在床上，看着勉强缓过来的Cas帮他摘下避孕套绑好扔到了床下，然后轻轻地拔出了肛塞，接着又用昨晚那件上衣尽可能地把两人都擦干净。等一切都做好了，Cas倒在了床上，一只手搭在Dean身上，立刻昏睡了过去。Dean强撑着把被子拉过来给两人盖好，然后也睡了过去。

Dean睡得不太安稳，但每一次醒来感觉到Cas仍搭在他胸前的那只手，他就会再次放心的睡去。一个多小时后他醒了，Cas不知道什么时候翻了个身，现在正背对着他。睡意就这么瞬间彻底消散，Dean翻身下床，在洗手间清理干净以后，所有的美妙感觉突然就好像变了味儿。

如果，Cas希望这只是他们分手之前的一夜情呢？他们虽然上了床，但是什么事儿都没有说清楚，Cas也什么表示都没有，Dean想着大概是因为Cas并没有打算改变他的计划吧。

不过话说回来，Cas昨晚求他留下……

但是Dean经常留下过夜啊，这也和其他周五晚上没什么不一样，不会就因为他们上床了而有什么变化。再说了，Cas为什么会想和Dean在一起？Cas知道他那些可怕的感情经历，他知道他对待感情很是糟糕，这全是他自己作死告诉Cas的。

不过，Cas也说了那都不是Dean的错……

这些想法在Dean脑子里交织成团，他的感觉越来越糟糕越来越困惑。他需要赶快离开这里，清醒一下头脑，好好想想。

Dean轻轻穿着衣服，打算在Cas醒来之前就溜出卧室。穿袜子的时候，他看到Cas的眼皮抖动了起来。Dean走到床边，等着Cas睁开眼睛。Cas的头发还是那么凌乱那么性感，这次是真正的在床上大战过后的那种凌乱，Dean忍不住又伸出手把他额前的那一小缕卷发拨在了一旁。

“我得回家换身儿衣服。”Dean轻声说。

“好，”Cas从床上爬了起来，吻了一下他的嘴唇，作为再见，Dean放任自己享受着这个短暂的吻，尽管他的心里很不舒服，“待会儿见？”

“待会儿见。”Dean向他保证。

但那天他没有再回到Cas的公寓。他回到了自己的公寓，在进门的那一瞬间，所有的疑虑就瞬间塞满了他的内心。距离Cas越远，他的感觉就越是糟糕，过去感觉渺小的压力现在确似乎重若千斤。留在他自己的公寓里，突然世界开始变得无望，他完全不知道该怎么处理自己的感情，所以他就简单的把这些乱七八糟的思绪放在一边不管不问。一整天，Dean坐在电脑跟前，想要把整件事儿从脑海里推走，漫无目的的浏览着网上的新闻，试图忽略掉胸口针扎般的疼痛。

————————————————————

第二天是周日，Charlie邀请他们晚上一起到家里玩桌游，即使Dean和Cas现在的情况如此混乱，但Dean还是没有理由说不。Charlie已经为此计划了好几个星期了，反复多次向每个人确定今晚都可以过来，Dean真的是不敢给她打电话说自己临时有事不去了。

虽然从昨天Dean离开到现在他和Cas都没有再联系过，也没有商量今晚的事情，但是Dean还是下午三点钟的时候开车达到了Cas公寓楼下，而Cas也已经准时在大厅里等着了。Cas拉开车门，直接坐了进来，然后就像自己已经做过一千次那样自然地吻了一下Dean的脸颊，作为问好。

Dean有些尴尬地躲避着撇开了头，但是Cas并没有注意到他这个不自然的举动。

“准备好玩卡卡颂了吗？”Cas微笑着看向Dean。

Dean翻了个白眼，“如果我有发言权的话，我会在游戏之夜永远禁止这个游戏，但是我如果如果我真这么做了，那有很大可能Charlie这辈子都不会和我说话了，所以……”

“你放心，不出一个月她就能找到一个新游戏的。”

Dean点了点头，踩动了油门，用开车来掩盖自己的不自在。他现在真的不知道在Cas面前应该如何表现才是自然，他的直觉总是在第一秒否认一切接下来的举动，他没有办法说出任何话，做出任何事，只能开车。

Dean和Cas是最先到达Charlie家的人。Sam和Jess那两个家伙总是迟到，所以大家都习以为常了。但今天连Jo都不在，这就十分罕见了。

“Jo去哪了？”Cas一脸困惑地问。

“我派她出去买点儿东西，”Charlie说，“我们之前准备好的菜单泡汤了，所以我们只能临时做些调整，她就只能跑去买点儿应急品啦。”

“你派Jo去买东西？”Dean惊奇地扬起眉毛，“你还能指挥的动她了现在？”

“这个嘛，我大概是答应她可以满足她某个要求，你懂的。”Charlie对着Dean眨了眨眼。她把他们领进客厅，咖啡桌上已经摆满了桌游，Dean强忍着好奇坐在沙发上没有伸手去拿，就好像这堆游戏稍微一动就会消失一样。

“呃，我不想知道你们俩之间的事儿，肯定很恶心。”Dean撇着嘴说。

“谁说的，明明很火辣！”

“好的，那就是很恶心的意思，我知道了。”

“Dean Winchester，别装的你好像是个正经人儿一样好吗，你早就暴露本性了。”Charlie完全不给他面子。

“他其实比他表现出来的要害羞很多。”Cas的语气中似乎充满了爱意。他用手指捏住了Dean的下巴，逐渐把他往自己的方向引，然后他们四目相对，下一秒Cas就吻上了他的嘴唇。这是一个极其温柔的吻，Dean强忍着不躲开，但他的头开始嗡嗡直叫，天啊，他真的好尴尬。

“呕，你们俩可真可爱。”Charlie在一旁作出呕吐状。

Dean感觉自己的骨头缝里都渗进了尴尬，Cas近在咫尺，但他却感觉自己和他之间的距离简直就像是他们身处地球的两大板块。

“我们不需要啦啦队，谢谢。”Dean有些不自然地说。

“其实，我高中的时候和一个啦啦队的女孩约过会，”Charlie的脸上露出深意，“她当时教会我的一些东西到现在还深深刻在我的脑子里。”

“别说了，谢谢合作，”Dean露出厌恶的表情，“而且，你早就让我们的友谊摇摇欲坠了。”

“你说谁，我？我可什么都没做过啊！”Charlie装模作样地叫道。

“其实，也许现在我们可以谈谈一些事情……呃，你做过的。比如，关于你在我们俩第一次和第三次约会的时候跟踪我们的事儿，”Cas回忆道，“还有Sam和Jess作为监护人跟我们一起去了第四次约会。”

Dean朝着Cas挥了挥手，“没错，就是他说的这些。”

Charlie叹了口气，“好吧，我知道你俩说的是什么了。很抱歉我们这么做。确实有点过分了，而且有点不尊重你们的私人空间，是的，我的确应该道歉。但是我们是真的真的真的很想让你们俩认识，你们俩都太固执了，而且总是接收不到暗示，所以，嗯，所以我们就用了点儿手段。只有一点儿，我发誓只有一点儿，我们就想看看你们俩是不是真的在约会，仅此而已。”

“‘收不到暗示’？”Dean重复着她的话，“你打算撮合我们认识很多次吗？”

“就这一次，”Charlie本来一脸认真，但等她看到Cas脸上的暴风骤雨，她还是改了口，“好吧，是有几次。七次，八次，还是九次？我数不清了。你知道有多少次我同时邀请你们俩参加LARP，但是最后一秒，你们俩中总会有个人有事儿去不了吗？所以，是的，答案是很多很多很多次。”

哇哦，这就完全解释了为什么以前每次Dean说他去不成了的时候，Charlie总是听起来那么伤心欲绝的原因了。唉，这要怪他总是忙于工作，现在想想，如果他能对上司说一次“不”，也许他就能更早遇到Cas。

“还有呢，你们知道吗？有一次，你们两个都去了但是竟然一句话都没说！你俩真是太烦人了，居然能那么准确地在无意间完全回避对方。”

“所以，你才决定骗我们约一次会？”Cas皱着眉问。

“我不会用骗这个词儿。就是……确保你们俩在同一时间同一地点，真正的说上几句话而已。”

“你还派Garth来监视我们！”Dean说。

“什么？你们只是碰巧去了他的咖啡店，而且你们难道觉得他不会第一时间通知我吗？”

“我不知道Garth是那里的老板。”Cas无辜地说。

“什么？Garth是嘶嘶先生的老板？”Dean瞪大眼睛问。

“他小时候的幻想朋友就叫那名字。”Charlie说到这里忍不住翻了个白眼。

“哦，典型的Garth会做出来的事儿。”Dean嘟囔着。

“但是看看现在，你俩爱得这么恶心，所以这最后还是证明了我这么做还是合理的对吧？”Charlie的嘴角快咧到耳朵了，就像她自己一个人独自完成了避免天启的大任一般。

“呃，”Dean本来想把事情的真相直接说出来，但是Cas即刻制止了他，替他打起了掩护。

“绝对合理，你说的没错，宝贝儿，你说是不是？”Cas笑着看向Dean。

“呃，是，说得对。”

“瞧，你俩这恋爱谈的多么恶心，”Charlie说，“现在我要去倒杯可乐，等着我回来，希望可乐的糖分能压过你俩。”

“这可不能保证！”Dean朝着她的背影喊道。

“你做得很好。”Cas说。

下一秒，Dean就僵住了，Cas的手指再一次轻轻捏住了他的下巴，闭上了眼睛慢慢靠近，正当Cas马上吻上他的时候，Dean忙乱地避开了他的唇。

“Cas，你不用这么做。”

“做什么？”

Dean不敢看Cas，只能紧盯着地板，“Charlie现在又不在，你可以不用再演戏了。”

Cas的手掉了下来。他一直微微弯起的嘴角和眼角挂着的笑意，此时也被一个面无表情的面具所取代。Dean的预感告诉自己，绝绝对对马上有事情要发生了。

“你……你是什么意思？”Cas难以置信地小声问。

“我们马上就该分手了，不是吗？”把这句话说出口比Dean想象的还要痛苦，但是他还是强忍着心碎坚定地说了出来。

Cas看向别处，“分手？”

“已经八月底了啊。我们不是商量过这个时候结束的吗？”

“哦。”Cas挺直了腰板，他的眼中被冷酷无情充斥，他现在就像是一个没有感情的机器人，“是的，我们商量过的。”

“是啊。”

Cas没有否认。Cas没有说任何想要否认这一切的话，Dean心底传来一个小小的声音告诉他自己没有做错，毕竟事情就该这么发展。他们会分手，Dean所有的那些希冀其实都是不存在的，都是他自己的奢望。

突然，Cas腾地站起了身，一步迈到Dean面前，紧盯着他，眼中情绪错综复杂，把Dean吓了一跳。

“太蠢了。”Cas突然看向别处嘟囔了一句，然后转身离开了屋子。Dean看着他跺着脚远离了自己，直至完全消失。恰巧就在这个时候Charlie从厨房走了出来，她一脸困惑地看着Cas朝着大门走去。

Dean站了起来，往门口冲了过来，但是Cas已经打开了门。

“Cas！等等！你要去哪？”

“我需要一点儿时间。”Cas冰冷地说。他甚至没有回头看Dean一眼，就走出了门。大门在Dean眼前关上，他能做的只有傻站着呆呆地看着紧闭的门。

他知道，他的心碎了。

Charlie来到了他的身边，但Dean似乎完全忽略了她的存在，“你干了什么？”

“没什么。”Dean双眼空洞地依然盯着门。不过，也许这就是问题的所在。也许是他没有搞清楚，也许他可以做更多事向Cas证明他们应该真的在一起。

Charlie盯着他，虽然她比他矮了不少，但是现在Dean却觉得自己是那么的渺小，“你做了什么？”

Dean沉默了一会儿，“我想，是我做的还不够多。”

“好吧，”Charlie说，“你说的这么隐晦，而且似乎在反省自己。好吧，所以，你能弥补吗？”

现在他应该放下内心所有的恐惧所有的犹豫，找到Cas，真正的和他谈一谈。Cas已经一次又一次地向他证明了，他和Dean约会过的那些混蛋一丁点儿都不一样。他绝对不会故意伤害Dean，更不会滥用Dean对他的信任。

妈的，妈的，妈的，Dean你真他妈是个白痴，如果Cas在看到Dean做出了这么蠢的事儿以后还想和他在一起的话，那他也是个不折不扣的白痴，但是到底Cas是不是白痴，Dean需要问过以后才知道。

“我想，我可以弥补。”Dean终于下定决心，他的手在身侧紧紧握拳。

“那你还在等什么啊？”Charlie大叫，“快去追他啊！找回他，吻他，就像这是属于你的浪漫喜剧的结尾一样！”

“才不会，”Dean说，“没人会拿我的故事写剧本，那太无聊了。”

“好吧，好吧，但是他正在越走越远，所以你是继续在这儿废话，还是……”

“我要走了，我要走了！”

电梯往下走的这一分钟对Dean简直就是折磨，他不停地踮着脚，咬着嘴唇，着急得恨不得挠墙。电梯的门终于开了，他以百米冲刺的速度冲到了大街上，判断起Cas会往哪个方向走，但下一秒，他就看见Cas正在街对面漫无目的地瞎逛。他蹲在地上和一个无家可归的可怜人聊着什么。Cas把自己的全部注意力都集中在了那人身上，似乎那个可怜人说话有些困难。他耐心地听着那个流浪汉把话说完，然后掏出了钱包，给了他一小摞钞票。

该死的，Dean真的好爱这个男人。

Cas站起了身，和那个流浪汉告别后正要离开，Dean的腿突然有了知觉，朝着他冲了过去。他完全没有考虑交通规则想也没想就冲过了马路，还好谁都没有受伤。

“Cas！等等！求你了！等等！”Dean大叫着，请求着Cas停下。

Cas转过身一脸诧异地看着他，“什么？”

“别离开我！”Dean追上了他，气喘吁吁地站在他身边。

“Dean，我永远都不会逃开，”Cas说，“我只是，需要一点儿时间好好想想。”

“哦，”Dean尴尬地摸着脖子，“呃，那你，那你愿意和我回家谈谈吗？”

Cas又用那种满是感情仿佛要把他吞没的眼神看着Dean了，再一次，热流窜过Dean的脊背让他忍不住发麻，“这样最好。”

Cas打给Charlie说他们有点事儿不过去了，Charlie听起来并没有想象中那么难过。Dean有点内疚，毕竟这个游戏之夜Charlie都已经计划了好几个星期了，但是他们就这么放了她鸽子，他在心里面提醒自己，以后一定要找机会补偿Charlie。或许可以给她买个新游戏，或者给她买她一直想要的那个赫尔迈厄尼的小手办。

Dean脑子里乱糟糟的一团，直到他们停在了Cas家楼下，他才意识到自己竟然下意识的就开到了这里。Cas没有提出任何异议，Dean自然也没有理由抗议，他跟着Cas下了车。两人一起走上了五楼——自从认识了Cas，Dean甚至接受了他不坐电梯多走路的观点——一路上他们都保持着沉默。为了拖延时间，进了屋以后，Dean慢吞吞地脱掉鞋子，又仔细地把鞋在门口摆整齐。

Cas站在客厅中间，面朝着书架，耐心地等待着Dean终于犹犹豫豫地挪了过来。Dean给两人之间留足了距离，他不确定自己应该坐在沙发上还是就这么站着，但是Cas没有动，所以Dean也选择了站在原地。

“所以，呃，”Dean终于开口了。

“我们应该谈谈了。”看到Dean脸色有些发白，Cas赶快补充，“这没什么不好的，你不要紧张。”

“天啊，Cas，不要……唉，没人会这么说话，除非他们是想分手！”

“你到底为什么会一直这么想——我完全没有想过要和你分手。”Cas说。他盯着Dean，瞪大了眼睛，Dean看着他，他现在的样子一定很蠢，“我想和你约会。我想和你真的在一起。”

“但是你——”Dean没有把话说完，他的确想不到任何反驳的证据，“你……你真这么想？”

“我真这么想。”

“你……真的？”

“你为什么会这么惊讶？”Cas问。

“我不知道，”Dean小声嘟囔着挪开了眼睛，“我们从来没有聊过这些，所以，所以我以为你会……想要……分手。就像我们计划的那样。”

“Dean，这就是我最开始想和你说的。”

“哦，”这一切看起来更有道理了一些，“但你什么也没说啊。”

“我，呃，”Cas看着地板，“我想我……我以为你肯定不会想和我分手，基于，嗯，最近发生的这一切。我一直抱着希望，我想着，我们的想法肯定一样，但是……”

Dean盯着他看了好一会儿，“好吧，看来你是对的。我们俩个傻子一直在没有意义地原地绕圈，但就是没有人捅破那张窗户纸。”

Cas嘴角弯了弯，但他依然看着地面，“如果我们真的要在一起，或许‘经常谈一谈’应该成为咱们的家规？”

“那Sammy一定会激动地跳到月亮上的，”Dean撇着嘴说，“这二十多年来，他一直在我耳边嘟囔着让我多谈谈自己的内心之类的废话。”

Cas什么都没说，因为他还在等待着Dean的答案。

“我，我想，和你在一起。”Dean终于把压抑于内心多时的话说出了口，“如果你也想的话。”

“我当然想，”Cas翻了个白眼，就像Dean是个反应迟钝的傻瓜。

“好的。”

“好的。”

然后，Dean又开始手足无措了起来，虽然这一切都按照他所希望的方向发展了，但是事实证明，实际情况并没有想象中那么复杂。现在所有的问题都迎刃而解了，Dean开始有些飘飘然，他觉得现在什么事儿自己都能做出来。

“所以，我们……我们现在算是真的在一起了？”

“如果你想的话。”

“我想，”Dean立刻喊道，然后他声音有些颤抖的再次重复了一次，“我当然想。”

他们紧盯着对方，就好像这是他们第一次见面。然后，Dean想到了一件事，一件他很长时间以来一直想做的事儿。他冲上前，抓住Cas的衣领，一把将他拉进了一个吻中。Cas心甘情愿地沉浸其中，他的手在下一秒就环住了Dean的脖子。他们激烈的拥吻着，Dean拉着Cas跌跌撞撞地向后移动，最后双双倒在了沙发上。Dean躺在下面，把Cas拉到了自己身上。

Dean的双手覆上了Cas的后背，把他压得更近，急切地抚摸着他宽阔结实的背肌。Cas用自己灵巧的舌头回答了他。虽然这个吻毫无技巧又吻的匆忙，他们的牙齿磕到了对方的嘴唇，鼻子撞在了一起，但是这绝对是他们分享过的最甜蜜最浪漫的吻。Dean永远吻不够Cas的嘴唇，摸不够Cas诱人的身体，只要Cas稍微试图结束，他就立刻把他拉回来更加热烈的吻着他。

他们吻了很久很久，享受着亲密的感觉，两个男人在心里终于都松了一口气，这段关系没有结束，只要他们愿意，就再也不会有最后的期限。他们可以一直吻下去，吻到世界的终结。

终于他们放过了对方，依然搂成一团躺在并不适合两个成年男人的沙发上。他们稍微让自己躺的舒服了一点，逐渐放松下来，Cas靠在Dean的胸口上，听着他胸膛内有力的心跳，Dean的手指轻轻梳着他的头发。

“你知道我们在一起最好的一点是什么吗？我们不用再告诉任何人了。”Cas笑着说。

“那不……”实际上，Dean都没有意识到其实这是种解脱。他不用再在朋友和家人面前尴尬的介绍自己的男朋友了，谢天谢地。Dean咽下话语，重新说道，“你说的对，大家都已经知道了。”

“我们见过彼此的所有朋友。”

“傻瓜，你的朋友和我的朋友是一伙儿人，”Dean笑着说，“至少我们不用尴尬的‘见家长’了。”

“你已经见过了我的父母。”

“你也见了我的。”

“你还获得了Amara姑妈的祝福，”Castiel笑出了声，Dean一想到那个惊悚的女人就忍不住全身发抖。

“她很毛骨悚然好吗？千万别让我和她单独呆在一起，她一直盯着我，就像我是一块肉饼，她随时会大快朵颐。”

“记住了，”Cas说，“只要你不让我和你爸爸单独在一起。我敢说，如果我心脏病发作，他都肯定不会救我。”

“说得对，”Dean说，“也许，他总有一天能理解我们。我是说，那一天可能不会来得很快，可能明年也不行，或者后年，但是——”

“总有一天，”Cas的手轻轻抚摸着他因情绪起伏地有些剧烈的胸口。

“我们的婚礼会是一场噩梦，是不是？”Dean的问题让Cas哈哈大笑起来，“你能想象怎么安排座位吗？‘嗨，Naomi姑妈，你想坐在我外公旁边吗？这样你们就可以一切聊我们俩有多让人失望了。’”

“你已经开始计划婚礼了？”Cas调笑着他，“难道不应该我先向你求婚的吗？”

“谁说你会是先求婚的那个？”

“如果我没记错的话，在你的幻想里，我应该在看完电影以后，咱们一起吃烛光晚餐的时候向你求婚。”

“你怎么——”Dean深呼吸着，“好吧，是的。你知道的，如果你现在就向我求婚，我都会答应。”

“这就是我不会现在求婚的原因，”Cas说，“或许再等一等吧。”

“确实应该再等一等。”Dean表示同意。然后他开始傻笑起来，“我们的计划还是失败了，不是吗？”

Cas支起身子悬在Dean上方，俯下头吻了吻Dean的鼻尖。

“彻底失败了。”他笑着说。

“我想我们的关系可以用‘哎呀，不小心’来形容。”Dean说。

“或者‘开始就是个错误’。”

“碟中谍：不可能完成的任务。”

“命中注定我爱你？”

“好了，够了，够了。”

Cas停下来接着用奇怪的电影名字或者歌名形容他们的计划，“好吧，这个确实有点夸张。”

Cas皱起眉头的样子实在太过可爱，Dean无法抗拒的倾身又一次吻上了Cas。他能感觉到Cas因为微笑弯起的嘴角，Cas的手再一次轻轻扯住了Dean的头发。Dean把Cas拉得更近，享受着他正牌男朋友的甜美。

“我想我们的计划从一开始就注定了要失败，”Dean在接吻的间隙气喘吁吁地说道。

“好吧，”Cas说，“我们确实每次演的都有点儿过了。”

“的确有点儿过，特别是亲热的戏份。”

“而且我们大概低估了我们朋友的耐受力，看来我们的手段很垃圾。”

“你觉得我们很垃圾吗？”Dean咬住嘴唇，装作一脸受伤的样子，“你怎么能这么说呢，宝宝兔？”

“抱歉啊，小软饼。”

Dean笑了，“我们现在还非得叫这些超恶心的爱称，是不是？”

“如果我们突然停下来的话，其他人会觉得很奇怪的，”Cas说，“你说呢，宝贝儿？”

Dean楞了一下，“其实，这个我是真的还挺喜欢的。”

“嗯哼，”Cas点点头，“记住了。”

“不要滥用你的特权啊。”Dean眯起了眼睛。

“当然不会，”Cas说，但他的语气暗示着他绝对会。他可能以后会抓住机会就叫Dean最恶心的爱称，Dean毫不意外，现在Cas脑子里肯定已经列出了一张表。

 

“所以，呃，你觉得什么时候才算是我们的第一次约会呢？”Dean问。

“这个嘛，嗯，”Cas看着他，手指游走在他的胸口，“就我而言，是你第一次出现在那家咖啡馆门口的时候。”

Dean的心脏欢快的跳动了起来，“所以，我们真的在一家汉堡店的咖啡馆进行了第一次约会？顺便提一句，这绝对是最糟糕的选择。”

“这又不是我能选的，”Cas抗议，“我觉得肯定是Jo的主意。”

“真的吗？我以为是Sam那个混蛋的想法呢。”

“不管是谁出的主意，都是糟糕透顶。”

“应该说简直恐怖，”Dean又用手指抚摸起了Cas柔软的头发，Cas抬起头看着他，“那么，我们的第二次约会是在嘶嘶先生？”Dean问。

“是的，”Cas说。

“第三次是在公园散步。”

“第四次是游乐场，”Cas想到Dean那天的傻样儿就忍不住笑了起来。

“闭嘴，”Dean也笑了，“我可是坐了过山车，为了你。”

Cas用手指戳了戳他的脸颊，“你教会了我做饭。”

“你替我教训了我爸爸。”

“你替我教训了我姑妈。”

“我外婆喜欢你。”

“Man让你抱他。”Cas说。

不知道为什么，被一只荷兰猪接受，竟然让Dean比做了其他事儿更加开心。他把Cas拉了起来，额头抵上了他的额头。

“所以……其实我们一直都在交往，”Dean露出了幸福的微笑。

“是的。”

“只不过没有上床。”

“这个嘛……”

“好吧，上了那么几次。”

“我们以后还有很多机会，我们可以在各种地方试遍各种姿势。”Cas笑着说。看着Cas对未来的性福生活一脸向往的表情，让Dean笑了起来，忍不住再次吻上了这个终于属于他了的可爱男人。

————————————————————

一个吻接着一个吻，Dean一次又一次试图离开Cas满是诱惑的嘴唇。毕竟他本来没打算在Cas这里过夜，他完全没想到自己和Cas能走到现在这一步，所以他平时总放在后备箱里的过夜包今天很不明智的被他放回了家里。等他们终于他们舍得放开彼此的时候，Dean就不得不依依不舍地离开回家拿包了，Cas自告奋勇在这期间为他们做晚餐，原本在Charlie家吃饭的计划很明显已经泡汤了。

“你确定你自己一个人可以吗？”Dean出门前又不放心地问了一遍。而Cas早已经信心满满地站在厨房柜台前摆弄起堆成小山包的食材了，天，Dean完全想象不到他能用茄子和面粉做出来些什么。

“Dean，你就放心吧，我已经一个多月没有烧焦过任何东西了。”

“小骗子，前几天早上你还烧糊了鸡蛋和培根呢，你忘了？”

“这全是因为某人只穿着条内裤在我面前表演了一整部荒野大镖客，我的注意力怎么可能不被分散。”

听到这里，Dean忍不住倾身又吻了吻他，“但是你不得不承认你很喜欢。”

“确实，”Cas笑着说。Dean从来没有看到过这么温柔如水的Cas，他的眼神简直能滴出蜜来，把Dean甜晕。Dean强迫自己不被美色所吸引赶快出门，要不然他真的会忍不住由于脑补太多把Cas就地扑倒的。

回家的路很近，Dean现在早已经习惯了走路，但今天为了更快，他选择了开车。他紧踩油门，没两分钟就开到了公寓楼下，然后立刻停好车，健步如飞地冲进了公寓。一进屋，他随便地把钥匙丢在了桌子上，开始准备必需品。只需要收拾几样东西，他就可以立刻赶回Cas身边，拯救即将被火烧毁的大楼了。

Dean扯出两条平角内裤扔进了包里，但下一秒他停下了手上的动作，因为他看到了夹在男士内裤间的那抹粉红色的布料。他当然知道那是属于他的那条淡粉色蕾丝内裤。他一直把这些收藏都放在一个单独的抽屉里，但这条不知怎么的成了漏网之鱼——大概是上一次整理衣物的时候Dean有些心不在焉放错了吧。他最近脑子里一直在循环播放Cas的事情，所以整理衣服自然就变得没那么重要了。

Dean捡出这条内裤，手指在丝滑的布料上摩擦，但脑子已经飞到了别处。他清楚记得以前他们拿这个话题开过玩笑，Cas的反应相当的好。而且，他可没忘记Cas把那个肛塞塞进他的屁股里时那张兴奋的脸。如果Cas都能接受情趣用品，那么自然也不会对他这点小小的内裤Kink那么惊讶。想到这里，Dean把内裤紧紧攥在手里，纠结着到底要不要穿着去Cas那里，毕竟那感觉绝不会很差。一想到穿着它站在Cas面前，让Cas尽情地欣赏……欲望就开始像杂草一样长满Dean的脑子，Dean已经迫不及待想让Cas看到自己这点小秘密了。

最后，Dean还是拿起了内裤和其他换洗衣物去了浴室，换好后，他提起包就冲出了门。

Dean以最快的速度赶了回去，幸好Cas并没有把楼烧掉，而且相反，他竟然把茄子烤的很成功。虽然这顿饭做的算不上丰盛，但味道的确很不错。他们都不想饭后收拾桌子，于是就直接坐在柜台前就着锅吃起了茄子。

“你知道的，我的假期开始了，所以接下来的七天我都很闲。”Dean说。

“我想我们可以做点什么有趣的事儿，”Cas看着他笑着回答。Dean身体前倾，伸出手指抹掉了他粘在嘴角的面包屑。Cas的舌头俏皮地探了出来，在Dean收回手之前舔了一下他的拇指。视觉与触觉的双重刺激让Dean一愣，赶快松开了Cas，虽然他真的很想把这件事儿深入下去，把厨房弄得一团糟，但是还不到时候。

“不行不行，我可不要一直呆在家里，和你连做七天。”Dean立刻看懂了Cas笑容里的暗示。

“为什么啊？”Cas果然大声抗议了起来。

“因为我们是人类，我们得出门。”

“我就知道你对公共场合的性爱有点想法。”

Dean大笑起来，“你怎么满脑子都是这些，我是说，难道你不想和我开着车去郊外转转吗？就当来个……短途旅行？”

Cas哼了一声，“我还要工作呢，但是我可以周五请一天假，这样我就可以有个稍微长点儿的周末了。”

“那一言为定。”

规划好假期后，他们继续吃饭，Cas不断地挑逗着他，Dean也越来越兴奋，马上他就可以公布他的小秘密了。等终于吃完了饭，Cas把脏盘子放进了洗碗机，Dean也擦干净了台面，他把抹布一扔，就迫不及待地转向了Cas。

“Cas！”Dean兴奋地俩眼放光。

“嗯？”

“你想看看我穿了什么吗？”

Dean说着解开了裤子纽扣，慢慢把牛仔裤向下退。露出来的粉红色边线，让Cas控制不住地深深吸了口气。Dean抬起头，眼神紧紧锁住了Cas的眼睛，然后一寸一寸地向下脱着牛仔裤，诱惑着Cas一点点地看到了全貌。

“我想要你，在你穿着它的时候，”Cas的声音变得格外沙哑低沉，即使他们没有挨在一起，Dean也能看到Cas的眼眸被欲望染黑，Cas果然如他所想的那样陷在了自己制造的诱惑之中，Dean不禁沾沾自喜起来。

“我也很期待哦，”Dean对着他抛了个媚眼。说完他转过身就朝卧室跑去，没有令他失望，Cas立刻追上了他，一下把他抱了起来，扔在了床上。Dean大笑着倒在床上，任由Cas压在了自己的身上。

“如果你把我闷死了，那你就不能操我了。”Dean笑着抗议，Cas仍然紧密的压着他，嘴唇贴上了他的后颈。

“不管怎样我都会愿意操你，”Cas的声音瘙痒着他的耳廓。Cas轻咬着Dean脖子上隆起的肌腱，果然他收到了身下人不由自主地战栗，于是他放肆的啃咬起Dean滑嫩的皮肤，直到留下诱人的暗红色印记。虽然这个情况下Dean不应该想到他的前任们，但是他还是不由自主想到了他的前女友们几乎没有一个喜欢吻痕，当然也有喜欢的，但是Dean总是那个被吻的人。而Nick和Al总是那么残忍，充满着占有欲的在他身上留下很多印记，这些印记更像是在宣誓主权，而不是出于爱。但是Cas却和那些人都完全不同，他很高兴也很愿意可以带着Cas留下的印记出去招摇——Dean很自豪可以拥有这些爱的印记，它们微微的疼痛仿佛在时时刻刻温柔地提醒着Dean——Cas对他的感情。

“你想得太多了，专心一点，”Cas的嘴唇贴在了他的耳后，那些胡思乱想瞬间消失。

“那就别让我有时间乱想，”Dean说，“快点儿，Cas。你难道不想赶快看到我穿着什么吗？”

“我很乐意，”Cas终于从Dean身上爬了起来，让Dean仰躺在了床上，然后帮着他一起把衣服扒了下来。脱下牛仔裤的时候，Dean的手指禁不住有些颤抖，但是Cas的手稳稳地握在他的手腕上，为他安下了心，坚实地握力时时刻刻向Dean传递着他是真的想要。等Dean被脱了个精光以后，Cas才急匆匆地脱掉自己的衬衫，Dean帮他把牛仔裤和内裤同时扒了下来，他一刻也无法把手从Cas光裸的肌肤上移开，这个男人一定对他施了咒语，才让他如此神魂颠倒。

除了Dean臀上的那条精致的蕾丝内裤，两人终于再次“坦诚相见”。两个人所有的动作都停了下来，他们饥渴的欣赏着对方美丽的身躯，当Cas的眼睛飘到Dean那被蕾丝内裤堪堪包裹住的坚硬时，他忍不住咽了下口水，他被完全迷倒了，只有双手已经自动地滑过Dean傲人的臀部线条，打算一探个究竟。Dean伸手抓住了他的前臂，引领着他开始探寻自己的秘密。

“Dean，”Cas呢喃着恋人的名字，他的眼睛继续流连在身下赤裸的身躯上。Dean在他的炙热目光下早已无法集中精神，但他知道——Cas和他之间的感情正在持续升温。

终于，在Cas俯下身的同一刻，Dean伸出了手揽住了他的背，把他拉了下来，两人吻在了一起，他们花了很长时间亲吻着对方，品尝了彼此口中的角角落落，把味道永记在心。随着吻的加重，Dean的指甲扣进了Cas背部的皮肤里，Cas忍不住发出了一声有趣的呻吟，以此作为开关，Cas开始挺动起了下身，把自己的坚硬在Dean丝滑的内裤上摩擦，Dean也被点燃，扭动着臀部，两人一下一下速度越来越快地研磨着欲望。Dean觉得自己慢慢飘在了空中，在名为Cas的飓风之中肆意飞舞，没过几秒他就完全屈服在了情欲之中。

“你想怎么来？”Cas吻着Dean的侧颈喃喃地问道，他们已经迷失在了对方的身体里。Cas的手指轻轻勾住了内裤的边缘，这个动作和他们正做的其他事情相比竟该死的散发着纯洁。

“我想你把布拉到一边直接进来。”Dean闭着眼睛嘟囔着。

“看来你刚刚真的有认真听我说话。”

“嗯，”Dean喘着粗气，承受着Cas更加猛烈地撞击，他弓起背，紧紧扣着Cas的后颈，“有什么不好的吗？”

“完全没有，”Cas的笑声传进Dean的耳朵，“我等不及看你穿着它被我操的样子了，”他的鼻尖拱着Dean的耳垂，让Dean忍不住轻声笑了起来。

“傻瓜，”他小声说，“那就再卖力一点儿吧。”

“真没耐心，”Cas嘴上虽然这么说，但是身下的动作却真的更加卖力了起来。他伸手从床头柜上摸索着拿来润滑，动作急切地一不小心掉在了床上，Dean没有心情取笑他，因为他的思绪全部在Cas打开盖子挤出润滑的动作上。Cas滑腻的手指探到了内裤下面，在插进去之前，小心揉搓着肛周。他的眼睛始终没有离开过Dean的脸，Dean也一直看着他，两个人都像是第一次一样，既尴尬又兴奋。

手指深深埋入体内，懒洋洋地扩张着，同时在寻找着什么，等指腹准确无误地按上甬道内的凸起，收获到一声腻人的呻吟时，Cas终于加快了速度。他一次又一次地重复按压轻挠着那处，看着身下人的眼中闪着光亮，眼角逐渐泛红，喘息声也越来越激烈。

“操，太爽了。”Dean扭动着屁股的同时，他的自尊心终于让他有了一丝丝的尴尬。但等到他看到Cas明媚的笑容时，这一丝尴尬也烟消云散。

“是吗？”Cas又按了一次，这次他坏心眼儿地揉搓了一下延长了快感，果然Dean扭着身子不满地大声呻吟。Cas终于决定不再逗弄他了，开始以Dean想要的速度用手指操了起来，Dean也心满意足地配合着他移动着身子。距离爆发的边缘越来越近，汗珠顺着太阳穴一滴滴滑落在了床单上。

“Cas，我可以了，可以了，”Dean喘息着，“快，快，直接进来吧。”

“你确定吗？”Cas问，再一次顽皮地勾了勾手指。美妙的快感立刻触电般的传至Dean全身，让他忍不住哼唧着弓起了背。

“Cas！”Dean生气了，“别再玩儿了！妈的！这太——”

“爽了？”

“对，你让我很爽，行了吧？现在，立刻，进来！”

“好的。”Cas爽快地答应。他抽出手指，坐起身来，从身侧捞起了避孕套。Dean直愣愣地看着他撕开包装袋，故意慢吞吞地戴上，然后伸出了手，Dean以为Cas的目的地是自己的下身，但没想到他抓住了Dean的胳膊。Dean一开始很迷惑，直到Cas把他拉起来，拖到了自己的大腿上。Dean稳稳地坐上了Cas的大腿，他们赤裸的身体紧贴在一起，两根硬邦邦的阴茎不由自主地相互摩擦，微微粗糙的蕾丝面料更是增添了别样的快感。Cas喘着粗气，嘴唇紧贴上Dean的颈侧，加快摇动起了下身，Dean欣然跟上了节奏，他们在这最原始的运动中迷失了自己。Cas的手滑到了Dean的肩胛骨处，给自己一个支撑点，Dean也搂上了他，两人像是休息一样靠在彼此身上，其实却做着最累人的事情。

这个姿势让一切都乱糟糟的，没有节奏，体液蹭的哪里都是，但是Dean却异常喜欢。

“Dean，我能——”

“可以，你可以，快点儿吧，Cas，”Dean在他耳边不耐烦地嘟囔，甚至不在乎Cas到底想说的是什么。

Cas伸手把内裤拨到一边，刚好露出了那令他神往的地方，小心翼翼地握着自己硬的流水的阴茎直接插了进去。突然地充实让两个人都大声地呻吟，不敢再动，生怕就此结束了这场欢爱。他们静静地抱了一会儿，直到他们都控制住了自己适应了变化，Cas才开始缓缓地抽插。Cas慢吞吞的动作引起了Dean强烈的不满，欲望得不到宣泄的他主动采取了行动。他抬起臀部，重重撞到了Cas的胯上，体内的坚硬终于算是完全插进了最深处，酥麻酸胀的感觉让Dean痛快地呻吟。

慢慢地，Dean掌握了主动权，配合着Cas向上挺动地节奏，在他身上起伏耸动，每一下他们都配合地很好，都能引出对方最迷人的声音。Cas的手一直稳稳地放在他的背上，没有离开过；他把Dean紧紧揽在怀中，这小心翼翼却满是占有欲的姿势不由得让Dean的心被填得满满的，他觉得自己就像一件珍宝，有人愿意呵护他，珍爱他，付出真心对待他。他们的身体之间没有缝隙，他幸福地就像在做梦，Cas赤裸的上身紧紧贴着他的皮肤，只有丝滑的内裤让他找回了一丝真实，和Cas做爱的感觉真是出奇的好。他们懒洋洋地运动着，欲望的小火苗仍在燃烧，但火焰却更加柔和。

Cas的嘴唇贴了上来，轻轻咬着Dean的下唇，“Dean，”他的声音里满是虔诚。

“嗯，”嘴唇被含在嘴里让Dean的脑子也不知道该如何运转了。他主动扭起屁股作为回答，让Cas几乎失控。

他们的节奏慢慢加快了起来，已经快要接近尾声了。Cas仍然紧紧搂着Dean，Dean突然就快要喘不过气，惊喜来的太突然，没有大力的撞击，没有刺激的撸动，他就这么到达了高潮。他把头靠在Cas的肩膀上，断断续续地喘着粗气。这场爱恋与欲望交织的欢爱让他精疲力尽，几乎直不起腰，粘稠的精液透过内裤蹭到了Cas的小腹上，这迷乱的场景让他欲罢不能。

“妈的，Dean，我，我要——”说完，Cas就也呻吟着射在了套子里。他停下了动作，两人保持着拥抱的姿势平息着自己，最后一起相拥着倒在了床上，依然保持着双腿纠缠在一起的姿势。就算他们已经躺下，但Cas还是没有抽出来，等过了不知多久，他试图移动下体抽出逐渐疲软的阴茎时，Dean的一条腿勾住了他的后腰，阻止了他的动作。他喜欢Cas留在他体内的感觉，想要在自己变得格外敏感之前多享受一下这份亲密。

“这次可真是……”Dean没有说完。

“嗯，”Cas当然明白他要说什么，他还没有完全恢复过来，仍然微微有些喘息，“的确。”

他们在床上躺了很久，依然保持着最开始的姿势，谁都懒得动一下。但是Cas还是得摘下避孕套的，他轻轻从Dean体内滑了出来，引起了Dean几声不满的哼唧，但是等到他处理好一切回到床上的时候，他把Dean抱得更紧了些，让怀里的人满足地忘记了抱怨。

Cas的手指在Dean赤裸的背上划着圈圈，Dean则伸向了他的脸庞，用手指描绘着他的眉眼。Cas的眼皮已经不受控制地垂下，但他又强撑着睁开想再多看看Dean，但很显然睡意已经占据了他的大半。

Dean觉得现在说些什么好像有点儿太早，但是Cas终于属于他了的这个想法又让他太过舒服，于是脑子里的话就直接自己溜了出来。

“我觉得我有点儿爱上你了，”Dean还是把自己内心最深处的话说出了口。迎接他的是短暂的沉默，Dean的心不由得怦怦直跳，然后他才注意到Cas是怎样睁开他迷人的眼睛，正微笑着看着他。

“正好，”Cas说，“我也有点儿爱上你了。”

Dean满意地笑了起来，探头吻上了Cas。Cas欣然地回吻，双手也开始在Dean的裸背上不安分地上下抚摸，Dean立刻效仿了起来。等到Cas的手指轻轻滑到内裤下面的时候，Dean身子一抖切断了正在逐渐变味儿的亲吻。突如其来的拒绝让Cas的眼里满是困惑，但他还是尊重了Dean，停下了手上的动作。

“Son of a bitch，”Dean小声嘟囔。

“什么？”

“我突然想到，我们搞这些事情就是为了给咱俩那些朋友上一课，这样他们以后就不会再那么多管闲事儿了，也不会再插手我们的感情生活了……”

“对啊，怎么了？”

“现在我们完全是被自己坑了啊。他们故意让咱俩认识，想让咱们约会。然后我们还是证明了他们是对的，就和他们想的完全一样。”

Cas认真考虑了一番，“Son of a bitch！”他骂道。

“Charlie会永远，永远，随时随地提起这件事儿夸奖自己的。”Dean绝望地翻着白眼。

但是其实他一点儿也没有生气，因为Cas正躺在他的怀中，他们一起面向着共同的未来。Cas微笑着倾身吻上了他，让他立刻忘记了他应该对Charlie还有其他那些混蛋感到愤怒，现在他的心里只有满满的爱意。

也许，他最后还是会送Charlie一个赫敏手办。


	12. 尾声

Dean不得不怀疑，Cas对生日的厌恶是不是会传染，因为不知道为什么Dean始终无法对Sam的28岁生日产生一丁点儿热情。这甚至不是个什么大型的生日派对：就是一些和他们比较亲密的朋友，还有Sam的一些同事和大学同学，也没有准备什么特别的计划。生日这天的一大早，Sam就给他们的父母打了电话，收到了他们的生日祝福，不过Dean不由得松了口气，因为Sam并没打算邀请他们过来参加派对。光是朋友和同事就已经让Sam和Jess的新公寓足够拥挤了，如果再加上他们的父母，那简直不敢想象，他们的爸爸只会让气氛变得更加压抑，而他们的妈妈会过度担心会不会有人玩的不好。

“呃，”Dean把头靠在了自己男朋友的肩膀上，“你是生日专家，你说我们什么时候离开才算不失礼啊？”

“再过两个小时，”Cas心不在焉地回答，他正在吃三明治，里面只夹着生菜和奶酪——天啊，Sam的生日派对连食物都准备的那么糟糕。

“天啊！”Dean唉声叹气，他偷偷咬了一口Cas的三明治，虽然味道不怎么样，但是他就是忍不住，“我开始明白你为什么不喜欢生日了。”

“也没那么糟糕啊。”

“是啊，是啊，”Dean又叹了口气，“那什么，我是只真的很为Sam高兴，我很高兴他升职了，我也很高兴他有了新的公寓，但是我们已经送了礼物了，我们难道不能现在就走吗？我不喜欢这里的人。”

Cas瞥了一眼左手边，Sam和Jess正在跟Sam的大学同学Brady聊天。他不得不承认其实当Dean说自己不喜欢这群人的时候，他也是这么想的，Sam的这些朋友，更别提他那些同事了，都有那么点儿势利。不过幸运地是，Charlie和Jo也在，她们给这场派对带来了一些活力，毕竟Sam的那些同事都像是在闭关修行，把气氛搞得异常压抑。

“再待两个小时，”Cas又重复了一遍，让Dean痛苦地抱怨了起来。Cas把手里被Dean啃得乱七八糟的三明治递给了他，成功让Dean在这几分钟里有了点儿事儿干。

他们靠在客厅的墙上，因为Sam家没有足够的椅子。Dean并不在意，但站在角落让他们和其他人似乎失去了交流的机会。就在这个时候，他突然高兴了起来，因为Charlie正朝着他们走来。Dean对着她微笑，心情好了不少——只要Charlie在，谁也别想心情不好。

“这派对真是不错，是不是？”Charlie笑着说，“把生日派对和乔迁派对开到一起可真是个好主意，这样就不用把这些人邀请两次了。”

“确实，这样很有效率。”Cas点了点头。

“哦，对了，还要恭喜你们俩呢！”

Dean和Cas一脸疑惑地对视了一眼，显然都没明白Charlie说的是什么。

“呃，为什么恭喜我们？”Dean好奇地问。

“今天是五月一号啊，你们两个笨蛋。Sam生日的前一天啊，还有一件很重要的事，你忘了吗？”

“呃……国际妇女节吗？”

“不是，什么，妇女节怎么会是——哎呀，不说这个，”Charlie皱着眉摇了摇头，“你们的第一次约会，就在整整一年之前的今天啊！”

“哦，啊，对啊，”Dean终于把这些线索连成了一条线，“你说得对，你说得对，你故意把我们俩骗到一起，为了让我们约会。”

“还是在一家破败的汉堡店，”Cas在一旁撇着嘴补充，语气似乎仍然很不满。确实，他很有可能还在因为这事儿生气。

“耶！！！”Charlie欢呼着举起手，“那么，祝你们俩周年快乐！”

“谢谢，Charlie，”Cas勉为其难地道谢，但是Dean却说不出口，还好，Charlie并没有注意到，没说几句话，她就离开到一边去找Jess了。

“这有点儿让我恍惚，”Dean嘀咕着。

“什么？”

“我们的周年纪念日。”

“有什么问题吗？”

“好吧……如果我们第一次约会其实并没有真的在一起，那今天真的可以算是我们的周年纪念日吗？”Dean提出了自己的疑问，“如果头三个月不算，那我们真正的周年纪念日又是哪一天呢？”

“嗯，为了方便起见，也许我们最好就说我们的周年纪念日是Sam生日的前一天，”Cas回答，“这样更容易记。”

“你可真是一点儿浪漫细胞都没有，”Dean撇着嘴说，“还有，你觉得我们还能瞒他们多久，不告诉他们真相？”

“我会说……瞒他们一辈子怎么样？”

“那这就是历史记载以来历时最长的恶作剧了，”Dean笑了，“你能想象到Sam那张小婊子脸吗？如果我在临终的时候，向他招手，把他叫到床前——”

“——双手颤抖着——”

“——让他靠的更近一点儿——”

“然后你对着他耳语‘我骗到你了，你这个傻蛋儿。其实我和Cas在一起并没有四十五年，头三个月我们压根就是假装成一对儿。’”

“才四十五年？”Dean抗议道，“我准备活到一百岁呢！”

“好吧，那就是六十五年。”

“这还差不多，”Dean满足地笑了，“不过，我们真的要把头三个月算在内吗？”

“有点争议，”Cas也笑了起来，“但是，如果我们都在一起六十五年了，那头三个月和总数相比似乎没有那么大的影响。”

Dean牵住Cas的手，与他十指交握，朝着他露出自己最灿烂的笑容，“宝贝儿？”

“嗯？”

“所以，我们现在有了个长期规划了是吗？”

“好吧……”Cas捏了捏他的手，微笑着与他对视，“我想可以这么说。”

“真的吗？”

“真的。”

“好吧，”Dean说，“那么，你想让这个长期规划正式起来吗？”

“你是在向我——”

“不，不，呃，”Dean脸红了，“还，呃，还不是时候。或许……晚一会儿？”

“那么，我会等到我们回到家的时候，”Castiel深情地望着他，紧了紧他们交织在一起的手，Dean被他的爱意一击而中有些神魂颠倒。即使一年时间已经过去，但是他们之间的爱却丝毫没有衰减，他们也有信心继续相爱下去，“我们会一起看个电影，做顿晚餐，点些蜡烛，然后，也许就可以……？”

Dean现在已经等不及回家了。

完结


End file.
